Entre luz y sombras
by elenalunapotter
Summary: COMPLETO. Desde que Hermione Granger perdió a sus padres no ha sido la misma. lleva adentro amor y dolor desesperados, y durante su camino despues de derrotar a Voldemort, su vida se vuelve un infierno... angustia,tort, preg, lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1.

Hermione miraba solitaria desde la ventana en su habitación. La oscuridad de la noche sobre el castillo abrumaba sus pensamientos. Era la ultima semana de marzo y la nieve ya se había derretido, anunciando que primavera había llegado, pero realmente ya no le importaba mucho.

Justo el día de navidad una emboscada tomo por sorpresa a la familia Granger y Hermione apenas había salido con vida gracias a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix... sus padres, al igual que Crookshanks, perecieron envueltos en las llamas del hogar en le que ella creció. Lo perdió absolutamente todo... excepto sus amigos.

Al comienzo de su séptimo grado, Harry y Hermione fueron elegidos Premio Anual por la recurrente directora de Hogwarts: Minerva McGonagall. Hermione recordaba que a sus padres les había dado mucho gusto y orgullo inmensos de que su hija fuera condecorada con tal honor en tan famosa escuela de magia.

Ahora ya ni eso le importaba.

Entre ella y Ron ayudaron a Harry para destruir los Horcrux. Pudieron hacerlo una vez que se dieron la libertad de merodear gracias a las facilidades que la Profesor McGonagall les proporcionaba, aún cuando ésta no tenía ni idea del porqué debían ausentarse en ciertas ocasiones, pero Dumbledore confiaba en que se hiciera. Así, ya solo quedaban por destruir dos piezas del alma de Voldemort: él mismo y Nagini, su serpiente.

Una gran batalla se libró a mediados de febrero en pleno Hogwarts, Neville acabando con la serpiente y Harry aniquilando a Voldemort de una vez y para siempre. Por supuesto, Harry tuvo que ser llevado a la enfermería cuando, debilitado y herido, perdió el conocimiento.

Había habido cambios entre todos ellos, sobre todo cuando Ron se dio cuenta de que alguien más había captado su atención: Luna Lovegood. Cuando Hermione notó esto, se alegró por él. Lo apoyó pues ella misma se había dado cuenta que lo que sentían entre ambos no era más que una fiel amistad... y que Hermione amaba a alguien más...

Harry y Ginny no retomaron su relación y, por lo que la pelirroja le dijo, ambos habían acordado que no había nada que continuar, pero igual seguirían siendo amigos. Inconscientemente, Hermione sintió un incalculable alivio.

Pero en su convalecencia, Harry fue asistido por ninguna otra que Cho Chang.

Ella estuvo presente en la batalla y, ya que estaba estudiando para sanadora, se ofreció para cuidar de Harry los tres días que permaneció en la enfermería para que Madame Pomfrey atendiera a los demás. De ahí, todo cambió.

Hermione notaba con tristeza como Harry se alejaba de manera tan rápida y seca de ella, cuando antes de la batalla contra Voldemort, él se había comportado diferente. A Hermione le gustaba pensar que, talvez, Harry la miraba bajo una nueva luz... que tal vez sentía por ella algo más fuerte que amistad. Pero cuando las visitas de Cho al castillo se incrementaron, Harry prácticamente la olvidó. Tan pronto comenzó marzo, Harry anunció que él y Cho se hicieron novios nuevamente.

Fue en ese momento en el que Hermione pareció esfumarse frente a todos... y nadie notó que sobre su corazón cayó un hacha que lo partió en dos. Fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que lo que ella sentía por Harry era tan fuerte que dolía. Se dio cuanta, por fin, que amaba a Harry... y que sus sueños tomaron vuelo para no regresar.

Hermione lo veía tan contento... en sus pasos había un caminar alegre y jovial, y eso la desmoralizaba cada vez más. Pero siendo como era ella, jamás lo demostró. Reprimió mostrar su dolor y se refugiaba en la biblioteca o enclaustraba en su habitación todo el tiempo que podía. Como los Premio Anual tenían su propia sala común y su propia habitación, Hermione podía encerrarse, poner un hechizo silenciador alrededor y dar rienda suelta a su dolor.

Esta noche, mirando hacia la oscuridad del exterior desde su asiento junto a la ventana, una lágrima solitaria caía por su mejilla. No lloraba, ni gemía... era solo esa lágrima que quemaba y gritaba por salir, que parecía rodar lenta en su piel...

& & & & & & & & &

Lo que a Hermione le parecía extraño, era que el resto de sus compañeros también se mostraban indiferentes hacía ella, como si ya no fiera tan importante. Pero no, no era del todo extraño: Ron y Luna se hicieron cada vez más cercanos al igual que Ginny y Neville; Harry pasaba su tiempo concentrándose en escribirle a Cho entre semana, y los fines de semana ella lo visitaba con permiso de McGonagall. Hermione trató de entenderlos, aún cuando le dolía que la ignoraran.

Un mes antes de salir de vacaciones, y a una semana de presentar los EXTASIS, hubo una salida a Hogsmeade y todos salieron para visitar el pub 'Las Tres Escobas'. Por supuesto, Cho Chang ya esperaba ahí por Harry y cuando llegaron, la chica se abalanzó a él y lo besó frente a los que ya estaban placidamente ingiriendo sus bebidas. Pero esto no les importó ni a Harry ni a Cho. Es como si fuera exactamente lo que esperaban, dar un show a todo aquel que estuviera cerca.

Hermione ya se estaba acostumbrando a ver esas demostraciones de afecto de la pareja, y los otros, aunque eran más discretos, sonreían como si nada. Y ella seguía sola. Le dolía saber que nadie le tomaba ni tantita atención y deseaba ser Cho Chang en ese instante.

Después de un rato, ese sábado en el pub, viendo que se aburría terriblemente (por no decir que su corazón se rompía otro poco al ver que todos tenían una pareja menos ella), decidió pagar su única botella de cerveza de mantequilla y se fue en silencio. No dijo adiós a nadie porque la última vez que lo hizo ni siquiera lo notaron, y pensó que era mejor no irrumpir en su rato de ocio.

Estaba tan abrumada por la tristeza que pensó que caminar de regreso al castillo le ayudaría a despejar su mente. Así que, suspirando, caminó hasta entrar de nuevo al área del castillo, pero se desvió. En vez de ir directo al refugio de su habitación, donde ella sabía que nada ni nadie la vería o escucharía pasara lo que pasara, se dirigió al bosque prohibido con paso lento y pesado. No recordaba caminatas más tristes que aquellas en las que iba a su espacio favorito: un banco de piedras junto al lago negro, rodeado por gruesos árboles, un poco alejado del castillo y de la cabaña de Hagrid. Se adentró al bosque caminando durante más de quince minutos y encontró su lugar preferido, donde se sentó a contemplar el ensombrecido panorama.

A pesar de que aún había sol, el grosor de los árboles y la espesura de sus ramas y hojas casi no dejaban más que pasar unos cuantos rayos de luz sobre el agua que reflejaban sobre la superficie como pequeñas esperanzas de que la naturaleza podía darle algún consejo si les veía lo suficiente.

Una vez que se acomodo en el banco de pequeñas piedras, miró lo que le rodeaba: naturaleza. Algo había en ello que le reconfortaba mucho. Era la sensación de que, aunque su vida pareciera no ser nada, la vida de lo que le rodeaba le contagiaba un poco de energía.

Suspiros entrecortados por sentimiento era lo único que escapaba de su boca, pero su mente no hacía otra cosa más que preguntarse qué seguía después.

Esta vez solo esa pregunta se pudo hacer porque de inmediato su varita salió volando por los aires y un pequeño brinco la hizo salir de su aislamiento mental. Una risa fría fue lo que le hizo voltear y darse cuenta de que tras de ella había alguien más.

-Es extraño que estés sola, sangre sucia.

Era Draco Malfoy. A su comentario, otras risas burlonas escaparon: Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini y Nott estaban tras de él.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy?- preguntó Hermione irritada.

-Yo podría preguntarte lo mismo... pero para mí es obvio que estás aquí porque nadie te hace caso... te abandonaron. Ya no les importas. Se han dado cuenta de que no vales nada.- dijo Malfoy caminando hacia ella mientras que los otros se abrieron hasta rodearla. Hermione no pudo evitar sentir miedo. No solo estaba sola, sino que además, desarmada y lejos de cualquier ayuda. Ella solo miraba al rubio con desprecio tratando de cubrir su creciente miedo.

-Aun no me has dicho qué haces aquí.

-No tengo porqué responderle a alguien inferior.-dijo Draco Malfoy con su siempre despectivo tono y jugando con la varita de Hermione en una mano.

-Dame mi varita- exigió Hermione extendiendo una mano.

-¿Para qué la quieres? Gente como tú no debería cargar una.

-Te ordeno que me la des.

-Tú no me vas a ordenar, asquerosa sangre sucia.- y con esto, Draco la golpeó en el rostro con la varita. Al instante una línea roja apareció en la mejilla izquierda. El golpe la dejó viendo pequeñas luces tras de sus ojos y sintió que alguien por detrás la sujeto los brazos. Hermione luchó por liberarse, pero viendo que quien la tenía sujetada no cedía ni un poco, los demás rieron.

-¡Suéltenme!- gritó Hermione. Malfoy la tomó del cabello con fuerza haciendo que su cabeza dejara de moverse. Un pequeño gruñido de dolor mezclado con rabia salió de su boca.

-Ya, ya, Granger- dijo Malfoy en tono fresco y tranquilo –si te portas como una buena chica, prometo que no te dolerá.

Esto la asustó al instante. Pensó que querían humillarla nada más, algo que fácilmente podía ignorar, pero nunca creyó escuchar la palabra 'doler'.

-¿Doler¿A qué te refieres¿Qué pretendes hacerme?

Te voy a hacer un gran favor.- dijo Malfoy acercando su rostro al de ella. –He notado que tus amigos ya no te necesitan y, por tanto, te ignoran... he notado cómo miras a Potter. Que pena que él ya ni se acuerde de ti. Pero era de esperarse. ¿Quién va a importarle alguien tan insignificante como tú? Al final, él escogió a alguien de mejor rango.

-Harry es mi amigo- argumentó Hermione en gruñidos de dolor. Malfoy sujetó su cabello con más fuerza y Crabbe y Goyle, quienes la tenían cogida de los brazos la apretaron cuando intentó zafarse de nuevo. Los Slytherin solo dejaron salir sonoras carcajadas ante el predicamento de la chica.

-A mí me parece que tu querías algo más que su amistad... sin embargo yo puedo arreglar eso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Hace poco tuve una epifanía... me da lástima saber que nadie te quiere ni se fija en ti. Así que lo que voy a hacer es un acto de misericordia hacia ti.

Draco Malfoy guardo su varita y lanzo al aire la de Hermione, perdiéndose entre arbustos. Con horror, la chica vio las manos del rubio tocar su cabello y su cuello, bajando lentamente hasta los botones de su camisa. El roce del chico sobre la piel de ella, hizo que un tremor le sacudiera el estómago violentamente. Nott se acercó al oído de Hermione y le susurró:

-Malfoy quiso decir que NOSOTROS vamos a demostrarte nuestra misericordia.- con esto, Malfoy rasgó la blusa de Hermione, exponiendo el sostén al aire fresco de la tarde. Ella ahogó un grito y lo siguiente que supo, fue que ya estaba en el suelo. Habían soltado sus brazos pero amarraron sus muñecas por arriba de su cabeza. Ataron el otro extremo de la cuerda a un árbol cercano.

Hermione se había quedado muda. No sabía en sí lo que estaba pasando, pero el miedo que la invadió era más grande que ningún otro que hubiera sentido, tanto que empezó a temblar.

-Relájate, sangre sucia,- comento Malfoy mientras se quitaba su propia camisa y desabrochaba sus pantalones –al fin que esto es solo una buena obra. ¿Quién querría hacerte el amor¡Ja!

Hermione se dio cuenta entonces de lo que pretendían. Abrió la boca para gritar pero Zabini le apuntó con su varita y el hechizo silenciador le golpeó en el pecho. Por más que abría y cerraba la boca gritando por ayuda, ni un solo sonido se hizo audible, mientras vio que Malfoy se arrodillaba junto a ella sin camisa y, con un golpe de varita, el sostén de la chica se partió por la mitad. El rubio removió la prenda quitándola del camino para ver los senos de Hermione que al instante se endurecieron. Las manos del chico se fueron directo a ella; sus pulgares e índices jugaban con sus pezones. Hermione ya no podía moverse. El miedo la había paralizado. Miró a los otros que, a su vez, admiraban su pecho desnudo en miradas de lujuria y locura.

Mientras Malfoy la acariciaba, Zabini se arrodilló al otro lado y le quitó la falda que llevaba puesta ante las ávidas miradas de los muchachos. Después de ello, todo lo que sentía Hermione era horror. Horror en su máxima expresión. Manos. Manos ajenas tocaban cada parte que ella escondiera en su cuerpo mientras escuchaba sucios comentarios y risas maliciosas.

Su respiración era rápida y elaborada. No quería ser mancillada. Ella había soñado que se entregaría algún día con amor y pasión, que su cuerpo gozaría junto con el de su amante en un acto íntimo y profundo, no forzado y vulgar.

Pronto el único que estuvo de rodillas y con el pantalón debajo de los muslos fue Malfoy, mientras abría las piernas de la chica y se posicionaba entre ellas. Draco Malfoy puso casi todo su peso sobre Hermione y su rostro se dirigió raudo hasta su oído.

-Te va a gustar- susurró Malfoy -¿Cuántas pueden decir que tienen el honor de abrir las piernas a un Malfoy?... aunque esta vez sea porque siento lástima por ti.- Hermione cerró los ojos alzando en silencio una plegaria mientras sentía la cabeza del miembro empujando en su entrada –Yo te voy a hacer mujer... y debo admitir que no estas mal para ser una sangre sucia.- Hermione hubiera gritado con toda la fuerza de su ser si hubiese podido. Malfoy la penetró de un golpe haciendo que su estrecha cavidad se abriera para él en un dolor agonizante. Casi de inmediato las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos mientras jadeaba ante tal invasión.

Al mismo tiempo, el rubio gruño de placer pero termino jadeando igual que ella. Sin importarle si la lastimaba o no, empezó a moverse dentro de ella mientras su boca se posesionó de sus senos, lamiendo y mordiéndolos con fervor, saliendo y entrando de ella con rapidez. Hermione solo podía verlo a él, pero el dolor iba aumentando y esto la hizo cerrar los ojos. Ya solo escuchaba y sentía. Después de un rato de escuchar a los otro vitoreando a Malfoy, éste dio una última y dolorosa estocada, alzando un grito cuando se vino dentro de Hermione.

El rubio salió de ella y se levanto. Hermione creyó que ya todo había terminado pero se equivoco. El dolor en su vagina rasgada le hizo cerrar las piernas, pero cuando sintió otras manos abrirlas por la fuerza, Hermione vio a Zabini sonreírle con sorna. Sin esperar un minuto más, éste la penetro fuertemente.

Uno a uno la fueron penetrando. Uno a uno mancillaron su cuerpo como si fuera una cualquiera. Sin el más mínimo remordimiento dispusieron de ella de manera dolorosa y vulgar.

Cada minuto que pasaba era agonía y tristeza. Asco y repugnancia hacia los malditos que entraban en ella y la tocaban sin para, era lo que sentía. Hermione no podía luchar. Ellos eran más fuertes y la voluntad de la chica se había derrumbado. Todos y cada uno eyacularon dentro de ella, susurrándole sucias palabras al oído, sudando sobre su delicado cuerpo y jadeando como bestias de carga.

Cuando el último terminó con ella, uno de ellos liberaron sus muñecas y de inmediato Hermione puso una mano sobre su empapado sexo y su otro brazo cubrió sus senos llorando quedamente sobre el suelo en posición fetal, mientras escuchaba a los Slytherin felicitarse entre ellos como si lo que hubieran hecho fuera digno de admirarse.

-Solo una pregunta, Malfoy- habló Nott –¿no crees que nos vamos a meter en problemas por esto?

Malfoy se rió por lo bajo. Hermione sintió a alguien a su lado y levantó el rostro para ver quién era. El rubio la miraba de pié con cruel indiferencia.

-No- alegó Draco Malfoy tranquilamente. –Ni siquiera creo que se atreva a decir algo a alguien. Después de todo es una basura. Como sea¿A quién le va a decir¿McGonagall? No... sería humillante para ella decir algo... decir que un Slytherin le hizo el favor... nadie le creería. Sería humillada y señalada por el resto de su vida. La verían con lástima... y si acaso lo intenta, fingiremos demencia... o mejor aún, - aquí Malfoy sonrió con malicia –si dice algo, Potter será el responsable... ¡No! Mejor que eso... si dice algo, a Potter le puede suceder una desgracia.- Hermione abrió los ojos asustada y Malfoy se dio cuenta que por fin sus palabras surtían efecto. –Quién sabe... talvez resulta que, por alguna extraña razón, Potter tenga un accidente en el tren de regreso.- Al comentario le acompañaron risas descabelladamente frías. –Vamos. Ya están por dar el toque de queda en el castillo y tengo hambre.

Con esto, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott y Zabini se fueron caminando tranquilamente por donde llegaron, dejando atrás a una deshecha Hermione en el suelo. Para ella la amenaza estaba bastante clara y era seguro que no diría nada.

Sin embargo, no decir nada era lo que menos le importaba. Harry estaba por encima de todo, y aún así el dolor de su cuerpo y dignidad la habían reducido a la criatura que se retorcía en el banco de piedras junto al lago.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de eso? Ni la misma Hermione lo sabía. No podía ni levantarse. Moverse le costaba un inmenso dolor. Aún así ya había pasado un buen rato desde que los Slytherin la abandonaron ahí. Casi a rastras, y después de mucho buscar, encontró su varita y curó sus heridas, se vistió y, cojeando, regresò al castillo. Las luces estaban apagadas: ya todos dormían. Se escondió debajo de un hechizo desilusionador y se dio a la tarea de volver a su habitación con paso lento.

Le llevo mucho tiempo llegar a su sala común y, después de dar la contraseña al retrato que cerraba la entrada, se introdujo en silencio.

Cuando subía las escaleras hasta su dormitorio, escuchò ruidos extraños que provenían de la habitación de Harry. Hermione se detuvo para escuchar con atención.

Como si una fría mano de hierro estrujara su corazón, perdió el aliento cuando pudo definir los sonidos que se hacían cada vez más audibles: como llamados a la noche y la luna... gemidos de placer y regocijo... gritos que elevaban de la voz de Cho Chang el nombre de Harry...

Sintiendo que el dolor amenazaba con quebrarla, se apresuró a llegar a la seguridad de su habitación lo más silenciosa posible, tapando su boca con una mano ahogando sollozos de tristeza. Cuando entró, lo primero que hizo fue silenciar la habitación completa y llorando fue hasta su baño privado, llenó la tina, se quitó la ropa sucia y la lanzó al fuego de la chimenea.

Se sumergió en el agua caliente en su tina y ahí, llorando, dejó salir todo lo que desde la muerte de sus padres había guardado. Gritó, chilló y gimió. El dolor, la impotencia y la soledad la apresaron y envolvieron sin poder evitarlo. Algo en ella se había roto y no habría manera de arreglarlo.

---- CONTINUARA ----

A/N: yo se que en este mismo instante me han de odiar todos aquellos fans de Hermione, pero es que no han leído lo demás... si creen que esto es triste, todavía les falta mucho por aprender de mí. Yo venía pensando en esta historia desde hace meses, pero no estaba segura de que fuera mentalmente sano para los lectores de Harry Potter. Sin embargo, esta es una protesta hacia J. K. Rowling por no dejar que Harry y Hermione se amaran... ¡¡¡SON LA PAREJA IDEAL!!! Leí el séptimo libro y está excelente el desarrollo... ni que decir de la trama... lo que no me gusto y por lo cual voy a seguir escribiendo, es la manera en que la autora puso a las parejas. Bueno, ya ni modo.

Si me van a reclamar por ser cruel, háganlo, pero no esperen a que les responda. Sigan leyendo mis historias. Tengo dos finales para esta en particular: una muy depresiva, y otra triste/feliz. Voten para saber como lo quieren!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2.

Hermione despertó aún dentro de la tina, su cuerpo sumergido en el agua. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, vestigios de haber llorado hasta el cansancio. Salió de la tina y se secó. Cuando regresò a su habitación vio que ya era de día y, siendo que era domingo, se puso su camisón y se metió bajo las calientes cobijas de su cama donde continuó llorando hasta que el sueño clamó por descanso.

Hermione no salió ni para comer. Estaba tan asqueada que no quiso comer nada. No fue sino hasta el lunes por la mañana que salió de su refugio y se fue directo hasta el salón de transformaciones una vez que arregló su apariencia lo suficiente para que no notaran que había pasado largas horas llorando.

Ella ya se lo esperaba, pero no dejaba de dolerle ni un poco ver que nadie le preguntaba en dónde había estado el día y medio que nadie la vio. Difícilmente le dijeron 'buenos días' un par de Ravenclaws. Probablemente la única que notó que Hermione estaba mal, fue McGonagall, que la vio pálida como la cera, y cuando la profesora le preguntó si estaba bien, fingió una sonrisa y le dijo que se había desvelado estudiando para los exámenes que empezaban el día siguiente. McGonagall no dijo nada más pero le sonrió con orgullo.

Ese mismo día, durante la cena, volteó un poco para ver furtivamente la mesa de la casa de Slytherin. Pudo ver a Malfoy ahí, quien parecía estar esperando cruzar miradas con ella. El rubio no hizo movimiento facial alguno pero la mirada de sus grises ojos a los castaños de Hermione parecían perforar hasta su mente con la amenaza latente para que quedara bien claro: hablas y Potter pagará.

El contacto visual duró instantes pero para Hermione fue eterno. Volvió la mirada a su plato, el cuál apenas si tocó, y lo empujó; dio un trago a su copa de jugo de calabaza, tomó un pedazo de pan y, sin decir palabra, se retiró a su habitación. Tan pronto salió del gran comedor, caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta llegar a su sala común. Con tristeza notó que nadie la vio irse y nadie la llamó, pero se sintió más tranquila cuando se dio cuenta de que nadie la seguía.

A partir de entonces, dejó de ser ella misma. Dejó de estudiar, comer y dormir. Lloraba cada vez que entraba en su habitación. Ya no pasaba el tiempo en la biblioteca y, si podía del todo, evitaba patrullar los corredores.

Presentar los EXTASIS fue un completo fracaso. Los examinadores sacudían la cabeza negativamente al ver que ningún hechizo, transformación, maldición o cualquier cosa que se pudiese hacer con la varita, resultaba. La prueba escrita fue casi tan desastrosa como la práctica y cada vez que terminaba un examen, corría a su habitación.

Con todo y sus propias fallas, a pesar de todo, cuando Harry y Ron corrieron hasta ella por ayuda, Hermione no se las negó. Cuando estudiaban era en la sala común de los Premio Anual y ella procuraba mostrarse como mujer de hierro al enseñarles algunas teorías y principios aún cuando por dentro se desmoronaba. Lo que no permitió fue que la tocaran. Se las arreglo siempre para no sentarse junto a nadie y se hacía a un lado para poder dejar pasar a todos y ella poder caminar más ampliamente tras de las procesiones de alumnos que salían y entraban a las aulas, o de pasillos y corredores, o del gran comedor... pero ni una vez Malfoy y sus amigos se le volvieron a acercar mucho. De hecho solo le insultaron y burlaron lo de siempre, como si aquél horrible sábado no hubiera pasado nunca.

Por desgracia, el malestar de Hermione ya no solo era emocional, sino también físico. Ella había notado que su magia no era la misma desde el ataque en el bosque, pero ahora no podía evitar tener constantes dolores en el bajo vientre y mareos.

Días antes, Hermione empezó a vomitar lo poco que comía pues casi no probaba bocado. Un día, debilitada, apenas llegó a tiempo a encerrarse en su habitación y su visión se nubló. Cuando abrió los ojos, ella estaba tumbada en el suelo y se dio cuenta de que se había desmayado...

Corrió a la biblioteca a buscar el libro que necesitaba y regresó a su habitación. Hizo lo que el libro indicaba y, con una floritura de su varita sobre su vientre dijo: 'revelio', pero nada pasaba. El libro indicaba dos reacciones al hechizo, pero la varita no funcionaba. Pasó un buen rato hasta que consiguió, después de mucha concentración, que funcionara. Una pequeña luz rodeo su vientre y al instante se tornó azul. Se lo negó a sí misma diciéndose que su magia fallaba, pero cada vez que lo hacía funcionar, el hechizo le decía lo mismo: estaba embarazada.

Hermione se quedó en blanco. Por primera vez no supo qué hacer o decir, no supo como reaccionar o pensar, fue como si su cerebro se hubiera detenido por completo.

Esa noche la pasó en vela. A la mañana siguiente se iría de Hogwarts en el tren e iría directamente a La Madriguera, donde Arthur y Molly Weasley le ofrecieron vivir cuando sus padres murieron.

Ella, Hermione, estaba más que deshecha. No solo no tenía dinero ni trabajo, sino que también había sido violada y el producto de ello era que estaba embarazada. No era de las que abortaran, pero no podía ignorar que la clase de vida que la criatura llevaría era incierta. Era poco el dinero que ella poseía pues, si hubo herencia de sus padres, no la pudo cobrar. Todo, absolutamente todo, documentos, dinero, ropa, casa, todo lo perdió en el incendio. No tenía abuelos ni tíos ni primos. El único pariente que había conocido, era la abuela de su madre y la señora había muerto antes de que Hermione supiera que era una bruja.

No quería que nadie se enterara, pero ella necesitaba el consejo de alguien.

Entonces pensó que nadie era más apto que el matrimonio Weasley. Planeó cómo expresarles que ella estaba encinta: que un chico, con el que pensó que sería todo fácil, se le acercó y se dejaron llevar pero Hermione no quería que supieran quién era porque el chico ni siquiera sabía que estaba embarazada... o al menos fue lo que más o menos formuló como plan. Hermione quería consejo, advertencia... no quería que nadie supiera, pero era difícil mantenerlo en secreto pasado los meses, cuando no habría forma de esconderlo.

Ya en el tren, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna, Ginny, Neville y Cho (quien insistió en pasar tiempo en el tren con Harry y él parecía más que encantado), tomaron posesión de un compartimiento. Por supuesto, Cho no iba sola. Su amiga Marieta Edgecomb iba en el tren pero hablando con alguien más en otro vagón. A Hermione le dio mala espina pero no comentó nada.

Marieta llegó al compartimiento por Cho y se la llevó con la promesa de regresarla pronto.

Poco a poco, Hermione se sintió mal, ya fuera por el embarazo o por lo sofocante del compartimiento y, pálida, se levantó.

-A donde vas, Hermione?- preguntó Neville ausentemente.

-Al baño. Ahora vuelvo.- respondió Hermione. Se dio cuenta de que nadie, además de Neville, notaba que se iba.

De regreso, débil y somnolienta, pasó cerca de un compartimiento donde pudo ver a Cho y Marieta solas. Algo la hizo detenerse y acercarse sin ser vista para saber porqué se secreteaban, y su mundo se tornó negro.

Lo siguiente que recordó fue que ella estaba de pié dentro del compartimiento apuntando con su varita a un lado de Cho Chang, donde un agujero humeante acababa de hacerse y Marietta Edgecomb pegada a la ventana, las tres chicas temblando. Cho tenía una mano cubriendo su rostro y cuando la removió, un labio Sangraba.

-¡Casi la matas!- gritó Marieta con horror. -¡Cómo te atreves!- y la chica corrió hacia Cho.

Muchas personas rodearon la entrada del compartimiento y, a empujones, Harry vio la escena delante de él.

-¡¿Qué sucedió?!- exclamó Harry al ver el estado de Cho y corrió hacia ella.

Rápidamente los otros espectadores fueron alejados de ahí y fueron reemplazados por Ron, Neville, Ginny y Luna.

-E-Ella... ella me... iba a matar.- dijo Cho señalando con una temblorosa mano a Hermione quien en su mano derecha llevaba su varita. La castaña abrió los ojos y frunció las cejas en total incomprensión. Harry volteó a ver a Hermione, quien no creía lo que oía.

-Eso... eso no es cierto, Harry.

-¡Claro que sí¡Yo te vi!- alego Marietta acaloradamente.

-¡No¡Yo nunca mataría a nadie!

-¡Vamos, Granger¡Yo te he visto¡Sé quién eres y lo que sientes¡Querías matar a Cho para quedarte con Harry!

-¡No es cierto!- ahora sí tenía miedo. Hermione podría negar intentar matar a Cho, pero no lo que sentía hacia el ojiverde. Harry, indignado y furioso, se levantó y parecía que en su rostro solo había desprecio hacia su mejor amiga. Caminó hacia ella con decisión y sacó su varita. Lo que fuera que Harry quisiera hacer no lo hizo porque Ron lo detuvo.

-No, espera Harry. Puede ser que Cho y Marieta se equivoquen.

-¿Nos llamas mentirosas?- exclamó Cho indignada.

-No. Pero no puedo creer que Hermione intente matar a alguien, mucho menos a ti. Ella sabe que haciéndolo haría infeliz a Harry... Hermione- Ron volteó a verla y extendió una mano – Dame tu varita. Voy a demostrarles que tú no harías tal cosa.

Hermione, sin tantito miedo de la comprobación de su varita, se la dio a Ron sin titubeos. Ron sacó la propia y alzó la voz poniendo ambas varitas frente a Harry y los demás pronunciando 'Prior Incantato'. De la varita de Hermione salió un denso humo verde en espiral. Hermione ahogó un grito de sorpresa y horror mientras abría los ojos. Las expresiones de los demás eran idénticas a la de ella excepto las de Marieta, Cho y Harry; Herminone había usado la maldición asesina. El ojiverde parecía estar fuera de sus cabales y si no fuera porque Ron lo contuvo y le quitó su varita, Hermione estaría golpeada o muerta.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste, Hermione¡¿Cómo?!- gritaba Harry fuera de sí.

-Calma, Harry. No le hizo nada a Cho, ella está bien, ves?- la voz de Ron se quebraba. Estaba tan impresionado como los demás por tal descubrimiento. –Podemos... podemos hablarlo todos, ver qué es lo que

-¡No!- gritó Harry interrumpiendo a Ron y casi a punto de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre Hermione, quien pegó su cuerpo a la pared del compartimiento. El horror y dolor de la chica la mantenían inmóvil, negando con la cabeza el que ella hubiera sido capaz de algo así. –Lo intentará otra vez... la odia... la odiaba desde un principio.

-No es cierto, yo nunca

-¡Cállate!- interrumpió Harry –Ahora mismo haré que te arrepientas...

-Harry, cálmate.

-No me voy a calmar.

-Te juro Harry que yo no sé

-¡Te dije que te callaras!- volvió a gritar Harry.

-Ella es nuestra amiga, Harry- intervino Neville no muy seguro de que fuera cierto lo que acababa de decir. Pero el ojiverde lo miró a los ojos con irritación.

-¿Seguiría siendo tu amiga si hubiera intentado matar a Ginny?

Neville abrió y cerró la boca intentando argumentar pero no pudo hacerlo.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hermione?- tanto la voz como el rostro de Ron era de profunda decepción y vergüenza.

-Yo no... yo... yo no lo hice.

-Hermione, tu varita lo dijo todo.- esta vez fue la voz de tristeza de Ginny mientras que Luna la miraba con compasión y pena.

-Es que yo no lo hice... tienen que creerme!

-¡Accio baúl de Hermione!- exclamo Harry cuando le quitó su varita a Ron y la izó en el aire y, segundos después, el baúl llegó hasta ellos lentamente, y por sí solo se colocó en el suelo a los pies de Hermione. –Nunca lo hubiera creído de ti, Hermione.- dijo Harry con voz controlada pero su rostro era de ira y sus ojos verdes miraban a la castaña con asco. –No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a nosotros nunca más. A nadie. Si te vemos cerca de alguno, te doy mi palabra de que te voy a capturar y te llevaré personalmente al ministerio de magia para que te encierren en Azkaban de por vida.- Todos miraban a Harry estupefactos ante la amenaza y Hermione ya estaba derramando un par de lágrimas, pero Harry permanecía férreo. Miraba directo a los ojos miel de Hermione tan amenazantes como los de Malfoy. –Años de amistad han sido nada, Hermione. Solo porque has sido de gran ayuda te dejaré ir. Vete. No quiero volver a verte. No te vuelvas a acercar a mis amigos y mucho menos a Cho o a mí... vete antes de que me arrepienta.

Hermione no comprendía... ella no recordaba haber lanzado la maldición asesina. Con los ojos pedía perdón por algo que no había hecho, o al menos no recordaba haberlo hecho... pero su varita delató un crimen...

No sabía qué pensar o qué decir. Ella ya alegó inocencia pero era obvio que nadie le creyó. Miró a los ojos de cada uno y todos, excepto Harry, parecían querer decir algo para ayudarla. Cho era reconfortada por su amiga, ambas solo escuchando atentas loas exigencias de Harry.

Miró de nuevo a los ojos verdes del chico al que tanto ayudó pese a lo que fuera, y Hermione lo vio: la odiaba y no quería saber más de su existencia.

Ron le extendió de nuevo su varita y ella la tomó temblorosa; la guardó en su chaqueta cuando vio que no solo Harry, sino también Ron, Ginny, Luna y Neville sacar las suyas, como si la castaña estuviera a punto de atacarlos. Se inclinó y tomó la manija de su baúl, dio media vuelta y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Se fue hasta el extremo final del tren, pasando junto a los compartimientos de donde la veían, murmuraban y señalaban. Hermione solo quería esfumarse.

Cuando llegó al último compartimiento del último vagón, abrió la puerta: estaba vacío.

Se metió, cerró la puerta y las persianas, rodeo el compartimiento con hechizo silenciador y cerradura. Sus manos ya no podían sostener el baúl y lo soltó. Asustada de sí misma, se acurrucó junto a la ventana, pegando su cuerpo a ella como si un demonio invisible la arrinconara. Ahora todo su cuerpo temblaba de miedo y dolor. Su mente luchaba por recordar lo que había pasado pero era como si esa parte fuera una mancha negra en su memoria... ¿Qué la había llevado a hacer semejante maldición? Ella podía sentir envidia y celos, pero jamás el deseo

de matar. Pensó por un momento que, si de verdad Hermione hubiera matado a Cho, Harry estaría devastado... Harry sufriría al perder a su amada... sería sumamente infeliz.

No... Hermione no sería capaz de arrebatar de Harry su felicidad, algo por lo que luchó tan fieramente. Pero su varita dijo lo contrario... ¿Cómo era posible?

No importaba cuánto se lo preguntara, agradeció a los cielos por no haber permitido que matara a Cho. Jamás se lo hubiera perdonado a sí misma... pero igual, el hecho de que lo intentó le hizo preguntarse de qué sería capaz...

Parecía que, después de todo, Harry y Malfoy tenían razón: no era digna de estar cerca de nadie.

Hermione empezó a llorar y gemir. En su terrible soledad encontró que no solo ella había sido marcada y asilada, sino también su bebé... y ahora sí, no tenía a donde ir. Descorazonada y llorando, miró la ventana sin ver nada hasta que por fin llegaron a King's Cross. Esperó tranquila y en silencio a que todos salieran del tren para que ella lo hiciera sin que la miraran o señalaran. Cuando detectó que ya no había movimiento de pisadas, levantó los hechizos y lentamente abrió la puerta; vacío. Calladamente se asomó a la plataforma. Solo había unas tres o cuatro personas que ya se dirigían al muro para volver entre los Muggles.

Bajó del tren y cruzó el muro. Todas las plataformas estaban llenas de personas que, al menos para Hermione, era como si la miraran sabiendo lo que había hacho... y lo que le habían hecho a ella. Al fondo de la plataforma encontró una banca vacía y fue directo hacia ahí. Se sentó y su mirada se perdió en el mar de gente que caminaba en todas direcciones, de nuevo, con la mente en blanco.

Hermione pasó ahí varias horas hasta que se hizo de noche en absoluto silencio. No fue hasta que un guardia de seguridad se le acercó, cuando salió de sí misma. Por un momento ella creyó que la apresaría y empezó a sudar e inconscientemente puso una mano sobre su vientre. Se alteró tanto que comenzó a jadear y el guardia se alarmó.

-¿Se siente bien, señorita?

-Si-si... estoy bien.

-¿Espera a alguien?

-N-no.

-Entonces, si puede hacer el favor de retirarse. Es cuestión de seguridad, entiende?

Hermione aceptó y se levantó. Tomó su baúl y se fue directo al modulo de información, caminando insegura mientras trataba de pensar qué hacer con su vida y la de su bebé.

----CONTINUARÁ----

A/N: Qué opinan? Hasta yo me siento miserable!!!... Y LO QUE FALTA!!!!! Creo que estoy exagerando un poco con la situación de nuestra heroína, no?... Pero si lo piensan un poco, la realidad es aún peor. Al menos tuvo padres. Hay chicas en peores condiciones que ella, solo hay que dar un vistazo a las niñas y niños que son constantemente secuestrados y explotados, tanto aquí en México, como en gran parte de América Latina... y Asia... y otros tantos países en extrema pobreza.

Por lo pronto, exploremos el futuro mediano de nuestra Hermione. Opinen acerca de qué final quieren. Ya lo tengo escrito, pero si lo creo necesario, lo cambiaré.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3.

Ya habían pasado casi dos meses desde el incidente en el Expreso de Hogwarts... bueno, ella realmente no podía llamarle incidente al horrible hecho de que intentara matar a Cho Chang, pero Hermione ya se había convencido de que realmente asì fue. Todo lo comprobaba. Ella quería creer que lo hizo en un arranque de ira que la colapsó a hacer algo tan estúpido, y aun así no había justificación.

Dos días después de dormir en callejones, Hermione encontró en un barrio pobre de Londres, un cuartucho barato para rentar con los pocos ahorros que pudo guardar a través de los años en una cuenta en Gringotts. Era eso: un cuartucho de apenas 9x9 con un minúsculo baño con regadera. El cuarto tenía únicamente catre y silla. Hermione supuso que estaría bien aunque su limitado presupuesto no pudiera darle para nada mejor.

Tan pronto se instaló, buscó trabajo y encontró uno de lavaplatos en un restaurante de dos estrellas del cuál la corrieron una semana después, cuando se desmayó y tiró una gran cantidad de vajilla junto con ella. No solo la despidieron y se cortó, sino que no le pagaron por la semana que laboró.

Tres semanas después encontró otro trabajo como mesera en un bar del cuál también la corrieron. Un cliente quiso propasarse y Hermione se defendió golpeando al enorme tipo ebrio con una botella en la cabeza. Apenas llevaba ahí semana y media y, de un empujón, la sacaron por la puerta de servicio.

Sí... ya habían pasado dos meses, y solo pudo pagar la renta de un mes. Difícilmente comía algo. Se vio en la necesidad de buscar comida en basureros de restaurantes. Ya no se atrevía a usar su varita para limpiar la comida que podía ingerir después de volara en pedazos uno de los contenedores cuando lo intentó; salió corriendo de ahí asustada antes de que alguien la viera.

Ya no tenía dinero y nadie le quería dar trabajo. Tenía miedo de que el casero se presentara ante ella para exigirle el pago de las semanas restantes.

Por desgracia, así fue.

El tipo le grito obscenidades y la sacó del edificio de pintura escarapelada y graffiteada, por la puerta de atrás. La empujó y cayó por los dos peldaños que habían al pie de la puerta e, instantes después, le lanzó su baúl, el cual casi la descalabra.

Con un portazo, Hermione se encontró sola en el suelo en medio de la noche, protegiendo su diminuto bulto en el vientre con una mano, acariciándolo como si tratara de asegurarle a su bebé que todo estaría bien. Pero Hermione sabía que eso solo era una ilusión.

Durante noches enteras, Hermione había llorado sus problemas y sus penas, pero poco a poco encontró que ya no tenía lágrimas, y si acaso salían, eran silenciosas y no acompañadas de sollozos de melancolía.

A pesar de lo que fuera, ella nunca fallaba de que, cada noche, rezara por Harry y el resto de sus amigos. Esa noche no fue la excepción. Hermione caminó por calles solitarias y callejones hasta alejarse de la parte urbana y encontró un callejón sin salida donde se acurrucó bajo el techo de una entrada trasera y ahí, bajo la ligera llovizna, cerró los ojos y durmió a la intemperie.

Durmió incomoda y hambrienta, pero algo había en ella que sabía que algo cambiaría. Hermione no creía en la adivinación, pero sí en la intuición.

A la mañana siguiente, el estómago le reclamó la falta de alimento y eso la despertó. En ese momento, el camión recolector llegó a llevarse el interior del contenedor cercano y ya no pudo ver si había ahí algo de comer o no.

Desmoralizada, se levantó y, arrastrando su baúl, se alejó. Caminó un par de horas sin saber a donde iba, hasta que se topó con una casa en casi en ruinas que tenía letrero de pronta demolición. Cuando Hermione leyó en aviso, se dio cuenta que sería en solo dos semanas. Ya era algo.

Después de varios intentos con su varita, pudo quitar el seguro de la puerta y se introdujo en la casa: no era muy brande y estaba completamente vacía. Se alegró al ver que la tubería aún funcionaba y tomó agua de un grifo, dejando salir un aliento de descanso cuando su seca boca fue refrescada con el líquido, aunque estaba ligeramente teñido de gris. Probablemente fuera tierra que las tuberías acumularon. Sabía que podía ser peligroso para ella y su bebé, pero el nivel de deshidratación de su sistema ya era crítico.

Como no había luz, usó magia para encender la chimenea y no alertar de su presencia en el interior a los vecinos de los otros inmuebles. Una vez que un cómodo fuego crepitaba, iluminando un poco la sala, Hermione oscureció las ventanas cerrando las cortinas desgastadas, se sentó sobre el baúl y observó el interior de la chimenea.

Ya que estaba sola y no tenía con quién hablar, sus palabras fueron dirigidas a su bebé:

-¡Ay, pequeño!- suspiró Hermione –Ya no sé que hacer. Mamá ya no puede seguir. Todo ha sido tan doloroso... perdóname por arrastrarte conmigo, pasando hambre y sed. Había pensado que sí podría, pero no es así. Incluso deseé abortarte, bebé, pero no tengo dinero para pagarlo y, además, qué caso tiene?... yo tampoco deseo vivir. Extraño a tus abuelitos... si estuvieran vivos ellos me apoyarían. Ojalá me pudieran abrazar...

Hermione, a falta de cariño, se abrazó a sí misma en un intento por borrar un poco sus penas, pero no funcionó. Cuando la noche cayó sobre Londres y miró al cielo ligeramente nublado, sonrió. Sonrió como en meses no lo había hecho.

-¿Sabes?... yo creo que ya es hora de irnos, bebé. No vamos a ganar nada esperando un milagro. Ya no quiero estar aquí... en vez de eso, podemos desaparecernos. Tengo miedo de intentarlo... que tal si no lo hago bien? Me preocupa tu integridad.- Hermione puso una mano sobre su vientre con ternura y su voz se hizo suave. –Rezaré para que lo logremos. Mañana, cuando estemos descansados, partiremos de aquí. Iremos a algún lugar desolado donde veamos el cielo y la naturaleza nada más... y entonces usaré mi varita una última vez. Tengo fé... pero antes, vamos a hacer una pequeña visita. Es... algo riesgoso, pero necesito hacerlo. Quiero saber que todos están bien y después de eso, volvemos aquí, nos deshacemos del baúl y listo. Nos iremos. Con algo de suerte encontraremos algo de comer.

Resignada y convencida de que esa decisión era la mejor, colocó su abrigo en el piso, sacó un león de felpa que usó de almohada y, acostándose en el duro suelo, se durmió con la idea de que pronto todo se disolvería... de que pronto ya no sentiría... de que pronto todo estaría bien...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Con el estómago vacío, Hermione se despertó al día siguiente y recordó su idea de la noche anterior. Sonrió para sí y salió de la casa, dejando su baúl adentro.

Caminó durante horas porque lo hizo despacio. Conocía la dirección a la que iba y no tenía mucha prisa, pero sobre todo, quería toparse con alguna librería... y así fue. Entró con curiosidad hasta encontrar un enorme estante con libros ilustrados de lugares exóticos y poco visitados. Encontró un libro en especial de un precioso paisaje y la leyenda bajo la imagen que, según el libro aseguraba, era un paraíso sin haber sido tocado por la mano del hombre. Contempló la imagen el mayor tiempo que pudo y lo grabó en su memoria. Ahí era donde partiría.

Mientras más se acercaba a su destino, más miedo tenía. ¿Y si Harry cumplía con su promesa?... pero Hermione se quería ir sabiendo que todos estaban bien... no se iría tranquila... tenía que arriesgarse.

Un pequeño bienestar le conmovió cuando acarició su vientre, donde su bebé estaba protegido...

Por fin, la castaña se vio frente a la casa de Luna. Después de la destrucción de la casa en Ottery St.Catchpole, el Sr.Lovegood y Luna consiguieron esa entre los muggles, según el señor, porque tenían fantásticos animalillos mitad lombriz, mitad nargles que poseían propiedades únicas, y solo vivían en las cloacas de esa parte de Londres... o al menos, eso fue lo que Luna dijo.

Antes de subir los cinco peldaños hacia la puerta principal, revisó su apariencia en el espejo lateral de un automóvil: se veía realmente pálida y su cabello un tanto sucio y enmarañado sujetado con una liga; como hacía algo de calor, llevaba un vestido, con su abrigo por si llovía y además ocultaban, ambas prendas, su ligero bultito. Una vez que quedò satisfecha de su semi-arreglada apariencia, Hermione fue hasta la puerta y llamó.

Tan pronto como lo hizo, su estómago se retorció. De repente, las palabras amenazantes de Harry invadieron su mente como augurios de algo que no estaba bien; _'Si te vemos cerca de alguno, te doy mi palabra de que te voy a capturar y te llevaré personalmente al Ministerio de Magia para que te encierren en __Azkaban__ de por vida.'_

Por un instante pensó en dar la media vuelta e irse, pero le había costado mucho llegar ahí; quería asegurarse de que todos estaban bien. Sabía que Luna era benevolente y podía confiar en que no delatara su visita... si lo hacía, pensó Hermione, no importaría pues ella estaba por irse muy lejos y no volvería jamás.

Así, volvió a llamar a la puerta e, instantes después, se escuchó el cerrojo y se abrió un solo poco. Luna asomó su rostro y Hermione no sabía qué pensar: la rubia parpadeó un par de veces pero no sonrió, ni se asustó... más bien parecía ligeramente sorprendida.

-Hola- saludó Hermione de la manera más tranquila que sus nervios le permitieron.

-Hola, Hermione- respondió Luna de manera casual. –Creí que Harry te había dicho que no volvieras... - la castaña bajó la mirada llena de remordimiento –pero me alegra verte. ¿Cómo estás?- ante ésta ultima frase, Hermione no se sintió tan desmoralizada. Lo que sí notó fue que Luna permaneció ahí: ni salió ni la dejó pasar.

-Estoy bien... gracias.

-No lo pareces.

-Estuve un poco enferma.- Mintió Hermione.

-Espero que no hayan sido Nargles... tienen tendencias a morder y

-No, no fue eso- interrumpió Hermione –Este... ¿Cómo están todos¿Cómo están Harry y Ron?

-¡Ah! Ellos están muy bien- dijo Luna con entusiasmo –Harry tuvo una fiesta de cumpleaños excelente. Dijo que invitáramos a alguien y estuve buscándote, pero nadie supo decirme dónde vivías. Cuando le dije a Ron que me ayudara a encontrarte para que fueras... bueno, dijo que no le parecía buena idea...

Hermione había dejado asomar una ligera sonrisa cuando Luna le dijo que estaban bien, pero su gesto se borró cuando escuchó el resto. Le pareció que era tierno de parte de la rubia que pensara en ella.

-No importa, - contestó Hermione –por mí está bien. Igual no hubiera ido. Creo que Ron tenía razón.

-Pero es que estuvo fantástico!- el tono de Luna era de ligera indignación –No te lo debías haber perdido. La mejor fiesta en décadas... sobre todo después de lo que Harry hizo.

-¿Lo que Harry hizo?- repitió Hermione.

-Sí... él quería que estuviéramos todos. Le propuso matrimonio a Cho Chang y ella aceptó. Fue genial! Me parece que los gemelos le ayudaron porque el lugar entero se iluminó con fuegos mágicos que caían en forma de estrellas y rosas... ¡Jamás había visto algo así!...

Fue como si el corazón de Hermione hubiera sido lanzado al fuego de una chimenea. En su mente se dibujó la imagen de su amado Harry de rodillas frente a Cho, mostrando un hermoso anillo de compromiso. El dolor en su ser era inexplicablemente lacerante... no había nada más que ella deseara que no fuera la felicidad de Harry, pero eso no significaba que no sentiría una agonía inmensa. A pesar de que ahora Hermione era completamente infeliz, se alegró por él. Por fin tendría lo que un día le habían arrebatado: familia y amor. Entonces ella supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto... que realmente era momento de irse.

-Me alegro- dijo Hermione con honestidad –Ojalá sean felices- suprimió las lágrimas que gritaban por ser liberadas. Suspiró y miró a Luna directo a los ojos. –De verdad me alegro.

-¿Segura que estás bien, Hermione?- Luna la miró de arriba abajo –Te pusiste más pálida. ¿Ya comiste¿Por qué no pasas? Tengo unos deliciosos pastelillos de arándano... - Luna abrió la puerta por completo. –Vamos, anda. Te ves exhausta.

-¡No, no!- respondió Hermione alarmada –Yo solo... pasé a saludar y preguntar cómo estaban. Me tengo que ir.

-Primero dime dónde vives. Así podría visitarte.

-No, no puedo.- la voz de Hermione era indecisa pero sus palabras no salieron atropelladas a pesar de que el miedo de que la encontraran era enorme y crecía a cada minuto –Es que voy a salir del país.

-Entonces dame tu nueva dirección.

-Lo siento, no puedo. Pero gracias por preocuparte. Solo quiero... pedirte dos favores.

Luna analizó el rostro de Hermione, como si dudara de si aceptar o no.

-Está bien.

-Primero, no digas a nadie de que vine a verte. Podría traernos problemas a ti y a mí. Yo solo quería asegurarme que todos estaban bien antes de irme. Prometo que no vuelvo jamás.- ante la petición, Luna pareció pensárselo un momento, pero accedió con la cabeza –Y segundo, te ruego que cuides de todos, en especial de Harry. Asegúrate de que sea feliz... de que nadie le hará daño... yo ya no voy a estar aquí y quiero irme sabiendo que va a haber alguien que le procure seguridad. Sé que, al final, lo que hice fue un total error y... bueno, solo quiero que cuides de él. ¿Lo harás?

Hermione no sabía por qué esa preocupación la invadió de repente. Era simplemente que su corazón clamaba un miedo ácido e insipiente que no sabía qué era. Un presentimiento tal vez... o solo era que su paranoia se estaba reflejando.

Luna la miraba inquisitivamente. Le parecía extraño que Hermione repentinamente estuviera tan alarmada y una sospecha creció en su mente. Sin embargo, no podía negarse a tal petición. La chica lo pedía de corazón, y en los ojos miel de Hermione se reflejaron miles de emociones a la vez, pero el que notó que tenía dominancia, era miedo.

-Te doy mi palabra, Hermione.

La castaña dejó salir un aliento contenido que hizo que su corazón palpitara de tranquilidad.

Lo que pasó en ese momento, ni Hermione ni Luna lo supieron. La castaña extendió la mano a la rubia, sonriéndole con total satisfacción a su acuerdo. Luna tomó la mano de Hermione sin apartar los ojos la una de la otra: la conexión que hicieron a través del contacto visual y físico, sacudió a Luna como una furiosa tormenta; imágenes borrosas y violentas en las que ninguna figura tenía forma definida cruzaron por el ojo de su mente; una descarga de emociones la golpearon con brutal crueldad, eran de Hermione... dolor, miseria, tristeza, miedo, terror... y algo, como una pequeña luz de esperanza... de una promesa de felicidad, como si algo muy hermoso fuera a suceder en la castaña, un secreto que la envolvía en una felicidad desconocida, y después... nada.

Aquello solo duró unos instantes, pero para Luna fue abrumador, acogedor. Luna sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar hasta desgarrarse, pero no lo hizo. Los azules ojos de la rubia se abrieron ante la magnitud de lo que hacía unos momentos le había pasado, pero fuera lo que fuera, Hermione no parecía haberse percatado.

La castaña sonreía resignada... y a Luna le pareció que no solo había algo mal, sino que, mejor dicho, todo estaba mal.

-Bueno, ya me voy- dijo Hermione algo agitada y bajó los peldaños hasta llegar a la acera – Gracias, Luna. Adiós.

-¡No, espera!- gritó la rubia y Hermione sacó su varita al instante. No le apuntó a la chica, sino que la varita se extendió hacia la calle y, en tres segundos, el autobús noctámbulo llegó. -¡No¡Espera, Hermione!

Pero Hermione abordó el autobús y, antes de que Luna tocara la banqueta, el vehículo salió despedido por la calle, dio vuelta en la siguiente esquina y se perdió de vista.

Luna se quedó ahí, viendo el camino por donde el autobús se fue y un miedo comenzó a invadirle como hierbamala. Algo en su interior le gritaba un peligro, pero no sabía qué peligro... ni dónde, ni por qué ni hacia qué... o hacia quién.

Luna vio que, a pesar del gran riesgo, Hermione se atrevió a volver para saber que todos estaban bien... para pedirle a ella que cuidara de Harry...

Ella iba a llegar al fondo de todo eso. Decidió entonces, que tenía que hacer una visita al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

A/N: Ok... hasta aquí creo que me han de detestar... yo misma me doy horror!!! Todavía estoy pensando en cómo terminar la historia... porque déjenme decirles que aún no le he asestado el golpe de gracia a Hermione!!!! AUN FALTA!!!!! Preparen pañuelos... Talvez sean como 9 ó 10 capítulos en total, no lo sé aún. Originalmente esta historia era más larga, más complicada y más cruel... pero terminé por hacer esta por falta de tiempo. Así es, iba a ser MÁS cruel... créanme, sí se puede...

Gracias a los que me han puesto en su alerta de autor y alerta de historias, así como dejar un review... gracias. No creí que fuera a gustar. Fue solo que la idea la tenía dando vueltas en la cabeza y no me dejaba dormir en paz.

GRACIAS!!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4.

**Reproducir ****Numb**** –****Linkin**** Park**

Hermione no respiró tranquila hasta que el autobús noctámbulo la dejó afuera de 'El caldero chorreante'. Ella había supuesto que requeriría de unas monedas en caso de emergencia después de la amenaza de Harry, así que guardo justo la cantidad para hacer su rápida escapada en caso de que él estuviera ahí.

Se quedó un momento ahí en la calle, tratando de que su corazón dejara de palpitar tan endiabladamente y miró al cielo: se había tornado de un color rojizo. Le indicaba que el anochecer estaba cerca y ella aún debía caminar mucho para regresar a su abandonado refugio. Inhaló y exhaló varias veces y caminó con tranquilidad lejos de ahí.

Su caminata le ayudó a relajarse mucho, pero también a pensar en todo lo que Luna le había comentado. Sacó a conclusión de que ella, Hermione, estaba tomando la decisión correcta: irse lejos y dejar que el ciclo de su vida se cierre. Ahora podía hacerlo sin mirar atrás. Si acaso había alguna asociación para mujeres en su situación, ella ni lo sabía ni lo quería. Ya no deseaba ser vista o ayudada... solo deseaba acabar con las penas que parecían arrastrarla a un abismo demencial.

Después de dos horas de caminar, llegó por fin a la casa abandonada y apunto de ser demolida. Como ella ya había quitado los seguros de la puerta, no hizo falta sacar la varita.

Con un gran suspiro, se sentó frente a la chimenea de fuego morado. De nuevo, su mente divagó lejana a los recuerdos en Hogwarts, pero sobre todo, Harry. El peso de saber que estaba comprometido le comía la mente, pero igual sonrió para sí, convencida de que por fin las cosas se iban poniendo en su lugar.

De repente, sintió que el espacio alrededor de ella se condensaba en algo que no había sentido desde hacía meses. Pudo percibir presencias en el mismo lugar que ella, pero no pudo escuchar nada fuera de lo normal. Asustada, se puso en pié y miro alrededor; cinco figuras apenas visibles estaban paradas por donde ella había entrado. Hermione no sabía quienes serían, pero horror la golpeó cuando una de las figuras demostró ser real cuando habló.

-Mucho tiempo sin verte, sangre sucia.

La fría voz de Draco Malfoy no hizo mucho eco pero le atravesó el alma como un mal presagio.

-¿Qué... qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Hermione asustada -¿Cómo supieron...

-Te seguimos- respondió Zabini indiferente –Nott te vio llegar en el autobús noctámbulo hasta 'El caldero chorreante' y te siguió. No sabía que ahora eras indigente... la gran prefecta y 'premio anual' de Hogwarts.- Los otros rieron ante la insidiosa burla del moreno.

Malfoy empezó a caminar hacia ella hasta que la luz del fuego iluminó su rostro: las sombras lo hacían ver aún más tenebroso y su mueca burlona le trajo de golpe el recuerdo de aquél sábado... la respiración de Hermione se volvió agitada y se odió a sí misma por temerles.

-¿Por qué me siguieron?

-Bueno... pensamos que podríamos divertirnos un rato, no te parece?- sugirió Malfoy como si tuviera una simple charla con un viejo amigo. –Nos queríamos asegurar que todo estaba bien. Sabes? Te has portado como una buena chica al no haber soltado la lengua, pero no es suficiente.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Hermione dando un paso atrás.

-¿Qué nos puedes ofrecer?

-No tengo nada.

-A mí me parece que si.- con dos largos pasos, Malfoy se acercó a Hermione y la aventó contra la pared detrás de ella, haciendo que se golpeara la cabeza. La chica, a pesar de que su visión se nubló por un instante, sacó de su abrigo la varita pero Malfoy, de un manotazo, la arrancó de su mano y al abofeteó. El rubio apretó su cuerpo contra el de ella, sujetó el rostro de Hermione con una mano y con la otra acarició su cuerpo desde el cuello y descendiendo –Todavía podemos divertirnos un rato. Hay cosas que aún quiero hacerte...- hizo una pausa cuando la mano que tocaba a la chica llegó hasta su vientre y notó el pequeño bulto que la chica escondía bajo la ropa. -¿Qué es esto¿Engordaste?

-De-déjame... por favor.- la voz de Hermione se quebraba ante el miedo de que la fueran a lastimar.

Malfoy apretó el vientre con su mano y la chica dejó salir un grito de dolor.

-Vives como indigente... pero engordaste?... espera...- los ojos de Malfoy se abrieron en un gesto que indicaba su sorpresa. –Estás embarazada.

De las bocas de los otros muchachos salieron sonidos de sorpresa mientras que el rostro de Malfoy se contorsionó en una que era mezcla de diversión, sorpresa y nauseas.

-Por favor... no-no nos hagas daño- susurró Hermione suplicando, pero esto pareció ponerlo furioso y Malfoy la abofeteó de nuevo. Con una mano empuñó el cabello de la chica y la lanzó al suelo, donde Hermione apenas pudo meter las manos para que su vientre no hiciera contacto.

-Me da la impresión de que la experiencia de aquél día te agradó... así que guardaste un 'recuerdito'. Lamento decirte que no puedes conservarlo- la fría voz de Malfoy llegó hasta ella como promesa latente. La chica le miró desde el suelo con sus castaños ojos pidiendo piedad. -¿Tan bien la pasaste que no quisiste deshacerte de la criatura?

-No soy una asesina.

-Pero lo intentaste... supimos lo que hiciste en el tren... es por eso que no tienes a donde ir. Es por eso que te convertiste en una indigente... como sea, esa criatura no debe nacer.

-¿Qué?- murmuro Hermione furiosamente. Malfoy hizo una seña a los otros y Crabbe y Goyle se acercaron a la muchacha, se pusieron de rodillas junto a ella y le quitaron el abrigo, el cuál botaron sin fijarse donde caía. Hermione forcejeó para que no la desvistieran, pero fue inútil. Los dos gorilas le sujetaron ambos brazos mientras Malfoy se desvestía lentamente frente a ella.

-No creerás que voy a permitir que tengas a esa... cosa. Sería una abominación viniendo de ti. No hay sociedad en este mundo que pueda aceptar un ser que seguramente va a nacer anormal. Un ser repugnante... quizás no sea ni mago ni muggle, sino un squib... hijo de una sangre sucia.

-No, no... por favor, no.- el urgido tono de vos de Hermione fue acompañado de patadas para forcejear contra sus captores pero uno de ellos le soltó un puñetazo en el ojo derecho para detener sus frenéticos movimientos, mientras el otro le desabrochaba el vestido y se lo quitaban, sin desaprovechar la oportunidad de tocarla.

-Antes nos divertiremos un poco.- para entonces, Malfoy ya no tenía ni camisa ni pantalón y solo conservaba sus boxers. Abrió las piernas de la chica y, sin importarle aplastar su vientre, se acostó sobre ella. Con una mano arrancó las pantaletas de Hermione y se bajó los boxers. De nuevo, Malfoy la penetró de golpe y la chica soltó un grito de dolor. Al oír esto, Zabini levantó la voz para lanzar un hechizo silenciador a la casa que, por unos instantes, se iluminó. Él y Nott se acercaron para ver la acción, todos mirando la escena con rostro psicópata.

-Ahora estás más estrecha...- gimió Malfoy en el oído de Hermione y empezó a moverse lentamente. – Parece que después de todo, el embarazo te sienta bien.

Hermione lloraba y gemía. De nuevo se repetía aquel horrible sábado, pero ahora su terror era doble. En muchas de sus pesadillas, una y otra vez, se veía atacada por ellos... pero siempre se despertaba. Ahora no. Ahora estaba despierta, y sabía que esta vez sería peor.

De nuevo la violaban... de nuevo disponían de ella como un juguete. Ella observó en los grises ojos del rubio que lastimarle le causaba un placer enorme, y Hermione no podía evitar aullar, gemir, gritar y llorar de dolor mientras las manos del rubio y su boca se posesionaban de todo lo que encontraba: cuello, seno, pezones, muslos...

Entonces, el rubio aumentó el ritmo. Ahora la penetraba más rápida y fuertemente mientras él gemía regocijado... hasta que se vino dentro de ella.

Durante un largo rato, todos se turnaron para penetrarla, a veces de manera salvaje, otras un poco lento para que Hermione fuera capaz de sentir sus miembros invadirla. De hecho, Malfoy volvió a penetrarla, pero ahora Zabini le acompañaba... ambos la penetraron al mismo tiempo y Hermione pudo sentir su ano desgarrarse. Cuando ella gritó ante tal herida, Malfoy la abofeteó de nuevo, mientras los demás gritaban a coro '¡más, más, más!'.

Era obvio que la chica llorara. Todo en ella se desmoronaba, incluido su propio cuerpo adolorido. Lo único que por su cabeza cruzaba era una plegaria a los cielos para que aquello terminara pronto... pensó en su bebé... y en que tal vez sería mejor que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran... ya no le importaba.

Malfoy y Zabini se vinieron dentro de ella y se salieron de su cuerpo. Un terrible ardor en ambas entradas fue lo único que pudo sentir mientras lloraba.

Entonces, un dolor aún más fuerte le recorrió el cuerpo, como cien navajas ardientes entrando en su carne... Malfoy le lanzó la maldición cruciatus con toda la vehemencia posible, y Hermione gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Una y otra vez, el rubio la torturó por largos minutos mientras los otros cuatro miraban ahora un poco asustados.

-Espera, Malfoy- lo detuvo Zabini cuando el rubio estaba a punto de torturarla de nuevo. –Creo que estás llegando muy lejos. A este paso vas a matarla.

-No creí que te importara.- comentó Malfoy con desdén.

-No del todo. Es solo que no quiero que me acusen de asesino.

Hermione escuchaba la interacción desde el suelo, donde se retorcía de dolor cubriendo con ambas manos su vientre. Cuando levantó la vista, con su ojo izquierdo porque el derecho estaba cerrado por el puñetazo, pudo ver el rostro de Malfoy en total ausencia... hasta que conjuró un látigo.

Sin más, Malfoy levantó el látigo y, antes de que asestara el golpe, Hermione se acostó boca abajo, haciendo que la gruesa tira de cuero le azotara la espalda. Ella gritó cuando sintió su carne abrirse y la sangre empezó a correrle... y de nuevo sintió el azote... una y otra vez, Malfoy la azotó con todas las fuerzas que su brazo derecho pudiera juntar.

Después de varias veces de hacer esto, Zabini lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya basta, Malfoy¡Ya fue suficiente!

Hermione seguía con la vista hacia el suelo mientras escuchaba forcejeos. No podía moverse, pero su cuerpo temblaba violentamente.

-Tienes razón- jadeó Malfoy –Ya nos divertimos lo suficiente. El engendro ya debe haberse muerto, está sangrando bastante.- Hermione sintió la presencia del rubio cerca de ella y movió la cabeza para verlo. Malfoy la miraba con lástima y desprecio. –Que no se te olvide, sangre sucia. No vales nada.- y el rubio le escupió en la cara, se puso de pié y se escucharon sonidos de desaparición.

La visión de Hermione se nublaba poco a poco mientras sentía su espalda y piernas sangrar. Sentía una agonía detestable ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada. Era cierto que deseaba morir... ahora más que antes, pero le repugnaba saber que moriría de una manera tan humillante. El agotamiento y debilidad de su cuerpo la llevaban a la rendición. No quería morir en ese lugar... no de esa manera... encontrarían su cuerpo y probablemente los periódicos amarillistas la expondrían... los que la conocían sabrían de su humillación... sentirían lástima por ella.

-Mamá... Papá...- se recostó de lado en el suelo y con su ojo bueno miró alrededor: sus cosas ya no estaban, lo único que pudo ver fue el vestido y los zapatos que llevaba puestos tirados en el suelo. Su cuerpo cimbraba, sus nervios habían dejado de funcionar correctamente. Colapsaba en ella todo lo que le había sucedido desde que sus padres murieron... sin poder evitarlo, perdió el conocimiento.

Hermione despertó por el dolor y ardor en su cuerpo que, por cada herida, era una punzada, una oleada de sufrimiento.

Al instante recordó lo que había pasado y su cuerpo empezó a temblar, ahora por coraje, tristeza y debilidad. Su ojo derecho no se abría debido a la hinchazón, pero con el izquierdo pudo ver que ya no había fuego y la oscuridad de las ventanas se desvaneció. El sol asomaba a través del cristal, pero Hermione no podía imaginar cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente en el suelo. Para ella fue un milagro no haber muerto.

Aprovechó saber que aún seguía con vida y, con dificultad, se movió a gatas a través de la sala, buscando lo que quedó. Se dio cuenta de que en la chimenea quedaba lo que ella tenía. Algunas cosas como la manija de su baúl y pastas de libros quemados, así como pedazos del león de peluche, permanecían inertes sobre la montaña de cenizas.

Aún desnuda, cogió su vestido y, tambaleándose, se puso en pié y recargo su cuerpo sobre una pared, caminó lentamente hasta el baño y mojó su vestido. Tuvo que dar varias vueltas de la sala al baño y de regreso. Mojaba su vestido con el agua de la regadera y volvía para limpiar la sangre y semen regados por el suelo, mientras su propia sangre seguía cayendo, dejando un rastro de gotitas.

Después de que le pareció que el lugar estaba lo suficientemente decente, volvió al baño y ella misma se empapó del agua helada que aceptó con gusto. El frío del líquido apenas lograba calmar el ardor de las gruesas heridas. Ahí mismo lavó su vestido, cerró la regadera, se puso la prenda y fue por sus zapatos.

Ya no podía más. Se sentó en el suelo frente a la chimenea titiritando cuando el frío de la humedad penetraba su piel. Jadeando de agotamiento, se recostó nuevamente mientras la oscuridad del anochecer iba cayendo.

-Tu sabes que te amo, verdad bebé?- susurró Hermione poniendo una mano sobre su vientre. –Perdóname... pero tengo que hacer esto. Ya no tengo varita pero igual voy a intentarlo. Verás que todo va a salir bien... te lo prometo.

Hermione cerró los ojos, inhaló y exhaló despacio varias veces y se desapareció.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Después de que Hermione la visitara, Luna se decidió a hablar con Harry. No pensaba decirle que la castaña había ido a verla, pero tampoco sabía qué decirle.

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place supo la verdad... una verdad que despejó dudas de su mente... una verdad indignante. Harry no estaba en casa, pero si dos personas, una de ellas vivía con el ojiverde, y Luna escuchó por accidente...

Por desgracia ya estaba oscureciendo y tenia que planearlo todo lo mejor posible, dejando a un lado su aire fantasioso y reemplazándolo por total seriedad. Regresó a su casa y se contactò con las personas necesarias para el trabajo... al día siguiente estallaría la bomba, y Luna esperaba que fuera a tiempo. Estaba decidida a lo que fuera. Solo ella podía lograrlo.

Muy temprano al día siguiente, Luna usó la conexión flu para contactar a Ron, quien se alteró cuando Luna le interrogó como si fuera un delincuente. La rubia pensó que no era momento de decirle nada aún, pero le pidió al pelirrojo que confiara en ella e hiciera lo que le había pedido, jurándole que todo era por el bien de Harry.

Así, a las dos de la tarde, echó a andar el plan.

Por petición de Ron, Harry quitó la alarmas del número 12 de Grimmauld Place, según el pelirrojo le dijo, para que Harry sorprendiera a Cho con un regalo que entre Ron y Luna habían formulado. El ojiverde aceptó.

Ya iban a entrar los muchachos cuando Luna se quitó la capa de invisibilidad frente a ellos. Ron notó que su novia llevaba un frasco en la mano izquierda.

-¿Qué demonios...

-No hay tiempo para eso- interrumpió Luna a Harry, quien de seguro quería saber qué hacía ella con su capa. –Antes de entrar, Harry, quiero que bebas esto.

-¿Qué es?

-Es una poción energética.

-¿Para qué la quiero?

-Confía en mì... te aseguro que no sabe mal- añadió Luna cuando Harry intercambió miradas de extrañeza con Ron, y como éste confiaba ciegamente en Luna, el ojiverde aceptó y bebió del frasco un líquido que sabía a menta, eucalipto y una pizca de clavo... y algo más, pero Harry no sabía qué era. Poco a poco, el ojiverde sintió como si despertara de un largo sueño, de un letargo en el que permaneció como convaleciente.

-Síganme- dijo Luna y cubrió a los tres con la capa. –Pase lo que pase no hagan ruido hasta que yo les diga¿Está claro?

Los chicos aceptaron en silencio y, de la misma manera, entraron a la casa. Luna los guió hasta el corredor de la cocina y, sin entrar, alcanzaron a escuchar dos voces del interior con facilidad pues la puerta estaba abierta.

-... y esto... tallo de mandrágora.- y se escucho algo que caía sobre un líquido. La voz era de Cho. –En una hora estará listo. Ya verás cómo de ahora en adelante no tendré de que preocuparme, Marieta.

-Te digo que no está bien, Cho. Yo siempre te he apoyado, pero esto... ¿Ya pensaste que tal vez la poción puede dejar loco a Harry¿Y si se enteran cuando lo llevemos a San Mungo? Yo creo...

-Basta, Marieta. Te asustas por nada.- el relajado tono de la oriental hacía que su amiga se alterara más. –He triplicado la concentración pero no se va a morir... no me voy a quedar viuda antes de casarme. Necesito que se vuelva loco por mí.

-¿Y si de verdad se vuelve loco? Piénsalo, Cho.

-¡Bah! No lo creo. Él es un tipo fuerte. No por nada derrotó a quien-tu-ya-sabes.

Para este momento, Harry sintió como si una neblina que cubría su mente y sentidos se disipara y un frío le recorriera involuntario.

-Pero es una poción prohibida. Amortentia con tal grado de concentración puede traer graves consecuencias, nadie lo ha hecho hasta ahora. Las dosis que le has dado desde que lo atendiste en la enfermería han sido pequeñas y efectivas.- parecía que el miedo de Marieta iba más allá de la moralidad porque escucharon los pasos de la chica ir de un lado a otro como león enjaulado. –Y lo del tren... ya te deshiciste de Granger, ya no hay peligro. Ella no volverá. No veo porqué seguir envenenando a Harry.

-Tengo que asegurarme...- dijo Cho. En su voz se distinguía el estrés. –no puedo arriesgarme... sin embargo pensaste muy rápido cuando estábamos en el tren. Si la estúpida sangre sucia no hubiera escuchado nuestro plan, y tú no hubieras actuado rápido... bueno, fue una suerte que se te ocurriera modificar su memoria. Me dolió el golpe que me diste... ¡Hasta me sangró la boca!, pero valió la pena. Apenas tuve tiempo de hacer la maldición asesina con la varita de la chica antes de que reaccionara.

-No debí hacerte caso.

-Eres mi amiga, Marieta. Las amigas se apoyan.

-¡Pero simular que Granger trató de matarte y ayudarte a volver loco a Harry Potter no es ser amiga¡Eso es ser cómplice!

Lo que estaban oyendo Harry, Ron y Luna los dejó mudos. Aún escondidos bajo la capa, entraron sigilosamente a la cocina y vieron a Cho y Marieta una frente a la otra, ambas sonrojadas por la discusión. Un caldero en el fogón hervía como loco.

-¡Cállate¿Que tal si Harry viene antes y nos escucha?

-Dijiste que se fue hace rato y no va a volver sino hasta las seis.

-Error. Le ORDENÉ que volviera a las seis. El muy tontito...- Cho se rió entre dientes y eso fue lo que hizo que la sangre de Harry hirviera como el contenido del caldero. Luna retiró la capa que los cubría y ella, Harry y Ron les apuntaron a las chicas con sus varitas.

-No, TÚ estas en un error.- la voz de Harry era tan fría que hubiera congelado la cocina entera. Ron estaba rojo de furia y Luna, al igual que su novio y el ojiverde, las miraba con enorme repulsión.

Cho y Marieta pegaron un grito de sorpresa y el color de sus rostros se esfumó.

-No... no es lo que piensas, Harry querido.

-Ni siquiera hace falta que te justifiques, Cho. Lo he escuchado todo... pero ahora mismo haré que se arrepientan. Las voy a llevar al Ministerio de Magia y pagarán por todo lo que hicieron.

-No hace falta, Harry.- se escuchó la voz de Kingsley Shackelbolt, actual Ministro de Magia y, ante los ojos de todos, el hechizo desilusionador de disipó... y junto a él, Tonks y Remus, los tres apuntando con sus varitas hacia las dos muchachas.

-Lo escuchamos todo y...- dijo Tonks levantando en su otra mano, una esfera como las que había en el departamento de misterios. –además lo grabamos.

-Pero, cómo...?- Ron volteó a ver a Luna, pero la rubia miraba con asco a Cho y Marieta.

-Yo les dije que vinieran. No les dije par qué. Solo dónde y a qué hora. Les dije que era cerca del bienestar de Harry.

-Bien, señoritas- dijo Kingsley en tono imponente –en este momento están bajo arresto y serán llevadas a juicio por perjurio e intento de asesinato.

-¿Perjurio?- pregunto Marieta.

-¿Intento de asesinato?- preguntó Cho. Ambas temblaban de pies a cabeza.

-Perjurio por implantar evidencias falsas para inculpar a Hermione Granger de algo que no hizo, y uso ilegal de una maldición imperdonable.- aclaró Tonks -... e intento de asesinato contra Harry Potter. La sustancia no solo es prohibida, sino que, además, en cantidad y concentración peligrosamente excesiva.

-Eres una vergüenza para la casa de Ravenclaw, Cho Chang- las palabras de Luna llevaban ponzoña. –Sabía que algo no estaba bien... pero jamás imaginé que fueras capaz de algo tan bajo, tan ruin... y aún así, cometiste un error. No solo subestimaste a Harry, sino también a Hermione. Si no fuera por ella, no hubiera venido ayer y no me hubiera enterado de lo que ibas a hacer...

-Tu...- gruño Cho entre dientes mientras Tonks le ataba a ella y Marieta las muñecas con unas muñequeras mágicas para que no pudieran desaparecer y les quitaba las varitas.

-¡Accio anillo!- grito Harry, y el anillo del dedo anular en la mano izquierda de Cho salió volando hasta él. –No tengo adjetivos para nombrarte, Cho. Pero reza para que Hermione te perdone porque yo no lo haré. Lo que hiciste no tiene nombre. Por mí, puedes recibir el beso de los dementores. No vales ni un knut partido a la mitad.

-¡Pero yo te amo, Harry!

Antes de que el ojiverde dijera nada, Luna, en tres zancadas, se acercó a Cho y le dio un puñetazo en la nariz con un doloroso 'crack' cuando el hueso se rompió. La oriental se tiró al suelo con aullidos de agonía y Luna se frotó los nudillos de la mano izquierda, volteó a ver a Harry quien, al igual que los demás, la miraban impresionados y ella le dijo al ojiverde.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Luna de manera inocente –Tu no puedes pegarle a una chica porque eres un caballero... pero yo si puedo.- y le dedicó una mueca de diversión. Tonks y Remus sonrieron con beneplácito y con ayuda de Kingsley, todos se fueron al Ministerio de Magia vía flu.

&&&&&&

En una de las oficinas de los aurores, se encontraban todos rindiendo declaración mientras un par de sanadores fueron llamados para revisar a Harry, Luna y Cho.

Luna les dijo que Hermione la había visitado el día anterior y relató la preocupación de la castaña, así como la experiencia cuando se dieron la mano, y lo que ella pudo escuchar a las dos acusadas decir cuando les cayó de sorpresa en Grimmauld Place. Harry poco a poco se hacía consciente de lo vivido durante todos los meses desde que estuvo en la enfermería de Hogwarts. La poción que Luna le había dado contrarrestaba las dosis de amortentia que Cho le había dado de manera disfrazada y sutil a Harry en cada visita.

Pero realidad les golpeó como bofetada con sartén: no solo acusaron falsamente a Hermione, sino que, además, se había ido del país y nadie sabía dónde localizarla. Pensaron que sería fácil contactarla por medio de Hedwig, pero no sabían que la magia de Hermione era casi nula debido al bloqueo que el trauma de ser violada le provocó, así como tampoco sabían que ahora su varita había sido reducida a cenizas. Solo esas dos cosas hubieran podido guiar a las lechuzas, pero a falta de éstas, no la encontrarían. Lo peor es que ellos no tenían ni idea de aquello.

Para Harry era el acabose del mundo. Su amada Hermione permaneció exiliada por una sucia trampa y se preguntaba si algún día los perdonaría. Dudaron de ella... la trataron con la punta del pié. De no haber sido por la breve visita que le hizo a Luna y esta no hubiera sospechado, probablemente Harry le estaría haciendo compañía a los padres de Neville en San Mungo.

Ron y Luna prometieron movilizar gente para empezar la búsqueda. Harry, entonces, se armó de valor y fe.

Se jurò que no descansaría hasta encontrar a Hermione.

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

A/N¿Qué tal? Soy mala, verdad? Por si se lo preguntan, no, no tengo nada en contra de Hermione. Es, como ya les había dicho, una idea que me vino a la cabeza. De cualquier manera, les pido una disculpa si he ofendido a alguien. Me pareció que era buena idea poner esta historia. A lo mejor los siguientes capítulos van a tardar un poquito porque aún estoy escribiendo otras dos historias al mismo tiempo (solo a mi se me ocurre!!!), pero trataré de apurarme, ok?

Sigan pendientes!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5.

**Reproducir**** In**** to the west – Annie Lennox**

Es monstruoso el sentimiento que se revela ante ti cuando te comparas con la inmensa naturaleza... no eres más que un instante en el universo, tan fugaz que apenas se nota tu presencia...

No. No hay comparación. La magnitud de un universo, algo que no tiene fin dentro de los propios límites del ser humano, te hace humilde... pero eso no significa que vales menos.

Dentro de esa perspectiva, Hermione abrió los ojos y de momento solo percibió frescura y mucho color verde.

Tuvo que parpadear varias veces ante los chillones colores que la vida proporciona cuando te ves rodeado de naturaleza pura. Asustada, puso una mano en su vientre y sintió que aún estaba su bebé. Tenía miedo de que su 'aparición' saliera mal, pero se aseguró que cada parte de su cuerpo estuviera en su lugar. Tan pronto como se cercioró de ello, el ardor y dolor de su cuerpo volvieron con fuerza.

Su vestido ya estaba cerca de secarse por completo. La sangre que aún brotaba de sus heridas también se estaban secando y se le pegaba dolorosamente en la carne abierta de la espalda.

Tuvo que acostarse de lado en el húmedo suelo de la selva en la que se apareció, y mientras lo hacía, lágrimas ante la agonía de sus heridas salieron con soltura.

Se vio ahí... tan pequeña, tan frágil... tan lastimada. Todas y cada una de las cosas y situaciones por las que atravesó desde que supo que era una bruja le llegaron a la mente como abejas a la miel. Todas y cada una de las cosas que superó... y nada, absolutamente nada, le había dado satisfacción personal. No creyó que algún día se vería en la necesidad de clamar por la muerte, por la liberación. Ella tenía tantas expectativas de futuro... ahora ya no había futuro.

Se vio ahí... estaba frente a una espectacular vista y lamentó que su bebé no pudiera disfrutar de lo que sus ojos contemplaban. Se hallaba en medio de una selva no muy lejana a Nueva Delhi, cerca de Haryana, donde la armonía natural era palpable pero se conformaba con admirarla: el paisaje valía la pena todo. A pesar de que su cuerpo parecía no sentir otra cosa que dolor, llenar sus pulmones con la frescura y pureza de ese aire era reconfortante ante la idea de que, no importaba que su vida terminara ahí, abandonada y sola, disfrutaría de sus ultimas horas en tranquilidad.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Sus sentidos se invadieron con el característico olor a especias. Ella siempre quiso ir a la India, y ahora que pudo hacerlo, se sintió mejor, como si se le hubiera cumplido un pequeño capricho.

El hinduismo era una religión y estilo de vida que ella deseaba explorar desde que empezó a husmear en los libros que había en su casa... y recordó que, al igual que su vida, ahora eran solo cenizas olvidadas.

Para ella, estar en la India fue una opción ideal. Pensar que su vida no solo terminaría rodeada por la vida pura, sino que, además, serviría para purificar su alma... llevarla a un estado de santidad que elevara su ser para acabar con dignidad... que su espiritualidad la envolviera... y surtió efecto. Sus sentidos nuevamente parecían expandirse y se preguntó si así sería cuando su alma abandonara el maltratado cuerpo que ahora parecía una terrible carga.

Entonces hizo lo único que pensó que le faltaba hacer para aliviar un poco su propio peso: puso una mano en su vientre y le habló al único ser que le escuchara en mucho tiempo... su bebé.

-No creo que me equivoque- sus piró Hermione hablando con suavidad –Piensa que ya no vamos a estar aquí. Que vamos a descansar. Que nadie nos volverá a hacer daño... ¿Qué culpa tienes tú? No puedo arrastrarte conmigo... hemos pasado hambre y frío... ya no tenemos familia ni amigos... pero estoy en paz. Hice lo que tenía que hacer y estoy segura que Mamá y Papá nos esperan... y Crookshanks también!- sonrió como si le contaran una pequeña travesura –Quisiera darte la oportunidad de conocer, de ver, de experimentar... perdóname. Solo espero que, a donde sea que nuestras almas vayan, sea donde está mi familia.- movió la cabeza en aceptación, tratando de convencerse a sí misma que todo estaría bien. –Sentiremos el abrazo de la muerte... pero no temas, Mamá estará contigo. Hay que ver a la muerte con tranquilidad... es solo la compañera en tu largo viaje a otra dimensión. No creo que duela. No más de lo que me duele el cuerpo en este momento... Jamás le tuve miedo a morir. Tus abuelitos siempre hablaron de eso conmigo. Me dijeron que solo es cuando un ciclo termina, que algún día me pasaría... que es parte de la vida. A la muerte hay que tenerle respeto, así que, cuando pase, le daremos la mano y le pediremos que nos lleve, que nos guíe. Rezaré para que Harry siga siendo feliz... ahora me iré más tranquila. Ahora Luna toma mi lugar...

Y así en silencio, pidió a Dios, Merlín y todos los seres mágicos y sagrados para que velaran por Harry... por Ron... por Ginny... por Luna... por Neville... por los Weasley... Lo hizo una y otra vez como un mantra que abrigara sus esperanzas de un mundo mejor...

Su cuerpo de nuevo comenzó a temblar. La humedad se había absorbido en su cuerpo y su temperatura se elevó como cohete. Sus nervios, pensó ella, ya estarían destrozados. Como sus heridas tuvieron contacto con la mugre y bacterias, y no hubo forma de tratarlas, asumió que, si no era por falta de alimento, moriría por infección en sus heridas o, por lo menos, neumonía. Pero ni todo eso detuvo sus plegarias. Quería seguir levantando su voz a los cielos hasta que ya no pudiera más.

Pasaron más de tres horas cuando ya su cuerpo no respondía del todo y aún su sangre se derramaba por las profundas heridas. Y entonces ella de verdad ya no pudo más. La visión de Hermione se nublaba y su ojo bueno parpadeaba incapaz de seguir consiente. Las últimas palabras que pudo pronunciar, salieron acompañadas de lágrimas en un susurro que apenas el aire percibió.

-...que Harry nunca esté solo... por favor...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ya habían pasado seis semanas desde que Cho fue descubierta en su horrible plan. Estaba ahora esperando a su juicio en el que Luna se ofreció a testificar a favor del ojiverde. Tendría dispensación por parte de McGonagall cuando recibiera la lechuza del ministerio para el suceso.

El rumor de lo que Cho Chang, ayudada por su amiga Marietta Edgecombe, había hecho, se expandió como reguero de pólvora que obviamente se encendió y, de nuevo, el escándalo rodeó a Harry de manera abrumadora.

Al chico no le importaba lo que se dijera en 'El Profeta' con reportajes e investigaciones de la insidiosa Rita Skeeter, o los cientos y cientos de lechuzas que habían llegado desde que se descubrió todo (mucha de la correspondencia era femenina donde le pedían una cita o matrimonio). Toda la correspondencia iba directa al fuego de la chimenea. No quería palabras de apoyo o insultos o pésame. Lo único que plagaba su mente, era el recuerdo de cómo trataron a Hermione en el tren... y eso le dolía como si la maldición cruciatus le golpeara de manera permanente.

Al hacerse público que Cho Chang había mantenido a Harry controlado con 'amortentia', el ministerio no declaraba nada. Estaban decididos a no publicar que Hermione había sido acusada de asesina injustamente y no permitían que Cho o Marietta fueran entrevistadas, todo cortesía de Kingsley y Tonks.

El revuelo de todo el asunto le trajo recuerdos a Harry sobre sus años en Hogwarts... y cómo Hermione siempre lo apoyó y estuvo a su lado en las buenas y en las malas sin pedir nada a cambio.

Lo que él sentía por Hermione ya lo había descubierto tiempo atrás. Cuando supo que casi perecía el día de navidad, y la vio lastimada y destrozada por la muerte de Roger y Jane Granger, fue cuando su corazón reveló lo que no sabía que era amor...

Pero muchas cosas lo detuvieron para confesárselo: todos los seres amados de Harry terminaban muertos... los padres de Hermione acababan de ser asesinados... no pensaba que la chica sintiera lo mismo por él... no quería arruinar una amistad que tanto atesoraba... no quería perderla.

Cobardía fue su aliada para mantenerse al margen de cualquier demostración de afecto, pero inconscientemente pasaba más tiempo con ella, o le ponía más atención en sus frecuentes sermones cuando él y Ron no querían estudiar y hacer a tiempo sus ensayos, en ocasiones ayudaba a Hermione a cargar la excesiva cantidad de libros, se sentaba muy cerca de ella para poder percibir su aroma a pergaminos e incienso de vainilla...

Para él era cautivadora su esencia, sus ojos... sus labios... todo lo que Hermione poseía como una belleza natural. No era pretenciosa ni creída... no reía como estúpida, igual que las otras chicas... era fuerte y valiente, no débil y delicada. Muchas veces suprimió pensar en ella como mujer por respeto, pero no podía evitar imaginar el cuerpo de Hermione debajo del uniforme o lo que tuviera puesto... y de inmediato sus hormonas se descontrolaban y su fuerza se iba directo debajo de sus pantalones. Aunque la atracción era parte importante, pensó que aún más era que la profundidad de sus sentimientos se desenvolvieran primero. ¡Era un hombre por Dios!... ¡Merlín¡No podía estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo!

Cuando su pelea con Voldemort se liberó, su mayor preocupación eran Hermione y Ron. Un enorme alivio le dejó sin aliento cuando los vio cerca de él, lastimados y cansados, pero vivos.

Lo siguiente que supo fue que Cho lo atendía en la enfermería de Hogwarts y de ahí fue como si viviera a través de otra persona. Todo recuerdo de sus sentimientos hacia Hermione se aprisionaron en la nebulosidad de su mente olvidada. Sí. Era una mente olvidada, opacada por la poción que Cho le adicionó a sus alimentos y tratamientos. A partir de ese momento, tenía una mente nueva en la que su único pensamiento era Cho. No sentía que algo valiera la pena que no fuera verla y tenerla cerca... recordar cómo lo tuvo embrujado y manipulado le daba asco... recordar las veces que tuvieron sexo le llegó, inclusive, a provocar el vómito... pero lo que más le dolía y ahora lamentaba, era que había tratado a Hermione como a una basura... su amada Hermione... Cuando vio su rostro lleno de angustia y llorando... cuando la vio irse del compartimiento... el corazón se le fue al suelo. Harry estaba tan angustiado que el sueño le fue negado y su salud se deterioraba.

A veces estaba tan irascible que a la menor provocación gritaba exasperado y corría a su habitación en Grimmauld Place. Muchas veces Ron llegaba a visitarlo solo para encontrar a Dobby y Kreacher limpiando la casa: Harry, en medio de su ira, levantaba la varita y destruía todo a su paso.

En una ocasión se sentó a llorar en el cuarto que perteneció a Sirius y no salió sino hasta el día siguiente.

Sin embargo, todos los amigos de Harry lo ayudaron a encontrar a Hermione. Las búsquedas incluyeron todo Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte. Incluso llegaron a colgar letreros en los sitios de populación mágica con la leyenda 'se busca' y una fotografía con movimiento de la castaña y, de hecho, la notificación salió en publicaciones mágicas en gran parte de Europa.

Por supuesto que Luna y Ginny tuvieron que regresar a Hogwarts para su último año, pero prometieron que cada visita a Hogsmeade, ellas irían para interrogar a todo aquel que se dejara.

Ron pasaba gran parte del tiempo con Harry planeando estrategias y soluciones para encontrar a Hermione. El ojiverde a veces se encontraba con la moral por los suelos, y otras, se sentía eufórico por una repentina brisa de esperanza. El pelirrojo no sabía la magnitud de lo que Harry experimentaba, pero aunque no le decía su verdadero afecto hacia la castaña, el ojiverde hablaba de ella idealizándola, idolatrándola. Para Ron era obvio que Harry la amaba con fuerza y el no encontrar a la chica lo estaba desmoronando como castillo de arena golpeado por las olas del mar.

Recibir simpatías cuando andaba por Diagon Alley, era para Harry como un balde de agua fría con Gryndillows, gruñía y se iba.

-No vas a conseguir nada con esa actitud, Harry.- Ron tuvo que trotar tras de él para llamarle la atención después de maldecir cuando una señora se aproximó a él para comentarle que ella conocía a Cho Chang y no podía creer que fuera capaz de algo así. Por toda respuesta, Harry le gruñó. –Ven, vamos.- lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó a las tres escobas.

Cuando tomaron asiento, Tom el encargado sonrió amablemente y antes de que Ron dijera nada, Harry soltó un gruñido y pidió dos copas de whisky de fuego. Ron solo sacudió la cabeza sin saber qué más decir. Le molestaba saber que Harry ahora estuviera tomando tan constantemente.

-No puedes tomar tanto, Harry. Lo haces muy seguido.

-¿Te importa?

-¡Por supuesto!- exclamó Ron por lo bajo -¿Qué dirían tus padres?... peor aún¿Qué diría Hermione?- pero Harry ya estaba empinándose hasta la última gota de su bebida: la fuerza del alcohol le provocó una mueca. -¿Qué diría ella si estuviera en

-¡¿Sabes qué, Ron?! Ella no está aquí... ¡No está!

-¿Y cuando vuelva...?

Harry sabía que estaba mal. Que beber no lo ayudaría. Hasta ahora no había bebido lo suficiente como para embriagarse hasta perder el conocimiento, pero él quería algo... al menos su bebida activaba sus sentidos para dejar de sentirse como latón enmohecido.

El ojiverde contemplaba sus manos en las que tenía su copa y parecía querer meterse y saber qué se sentía ser un objeto y no tener que preocuparse más por nada. Ron puso tentativamente una mano sobre su hombro, y Harry volteó a verlo. El pelirrojo vio los ojos de su amigo sumidos en tristeza y desesperación.

-¿Crees... crees que volverá?- musitó Harry y Ron notó que su voz se quebraba.

-Eso depende de nosotros.- suspiró el pelirrojo. –Yo estoy contigo y te ayudaré, amigo. Y no solo yo... tú lo sabes.- Harry asintió con enorme pesadez –Pero, amigo... tienes que estar atento, tienes que dejar de beber... no quiero que termines enviciado. Eso ni te hace bien ni nos va a ayudar a encontrar a Hermione.

-Lo sé.- admitió el ojiverde –No tengo excusa. Es solo que, a veces estoy tan preocupado que necesito hacer algo, pero no sé qué es.- Harry miró directamente a los azules ojos de Ron –Ya... ya mandé a Hedwig con una carta y... volvió tal y como se fue... no la encontró...- Ron frunció las cejas en expresión de incomprensión. –Eso no debería pasar... ¿Está bien?... ¿Por qué no la encuentra?

-¿Mandaste a Hedwig... y ya volvió ¿Cuándo?

-Ayer por la noche.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-No sé. Tal vez no quería que lo supieras... pero ya no podía callarlo. Tenía que decírtelo. Estoy pensando que, siendo que mandé a Hedwig, Hermione creyó que era para amenazarla por haber ido a ver a Luna...

-Me quieres decir que, mandaste a Hedwig hace casi seis semanas... y apenas regresó?... ¡Ni siquiera me dijiste que lo habías hecho ¡Ahora ya sé por qué no la mandabas conmigo!

-Si... lo siento.- Un suspiro de resignación salió de la boca de Harry, pero Ron ni siquiera se ofendió.

-Tal vez no la encontró.- opinó Ron mientras su mente viajaba a las pocas cosas que aprendió sobre las lechuzas.

-¿Cómo es posible eso ¡El rastro de magia debería haber guiado a Hedwig!

-Precisamente, Harry. Seis semanas ausente, en las cuales Hedwig la buscó, ve tú a saber dónde, y regresó con la carta. Hermione no pudo haberse escondido. No puedes esconder tu magia, Harry. Ni tu, ni ella, ni nadie de nosotros... ¿Y si le preguntamos a McGonagall?... ¿O a Bill?

-Sí. Tienes razón.

-Mañana por la mañana, vamos a Shell Cottage. En cuanto regrese a casa voy a usar a Errol y... no.- sacudió Ron su pelirroja cabeza con aire de querer reírse. –No. Mejor consigo otra lechuza. No me quiero imaginar lo que pudiera pasar a Errol en el camino... es tan viejo que difícilmente encuentra su percha en La Madriguera.

Al menos, esta vez Harry sonrió. Después de un suspiro y dos botellas de cerveza de mantequilla, salieron del Pub. Harry no se dejaría vencer por la depresión y la desesperación... no abandonaría.

&&&&&&&&&&

No sabía si habían pasado días o eones... no se sentía suspendida en el limbo... algo en ella, como una vibración, le sacudió de repente.

Su cuerpo no flotaba y estaba vestida... y empezó a hacerse consiente de su alrededor.

De momento creyó que estaba despertando en el paraíso... pero no...

Podía sentir... ¿Cómo era posible¡No debería ser capaz de sentir si ya estaba muerta¡No era lógico!... ¿Pero cómo podía explicar si estaba muerta? Nunca antes lo estuvo... ¿O sí?

Entonces hizo lo impensable, lo que creyó que nunca más volvería a hacer...

Abrió los ojos.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo alto y con algunas restauraciones malhechas en el plafón. Vigas de madera vieja sostenían parte de la construcción... olía a especias quemadas, medicamentos, xilocaína y alcohol... sintió bajo su cuerpo algo, como un colchón viejo pero con resortes averiados... sus brazos y piernas, de hecho casi todo su cuerpo, estaba envuelto en vendajes... el aire no parecía ser muy sano; el viento le llevaba sonidos de agonía no muy lejos de ella.

Quiso hablar pero de su boca no salió más que un rasposo grito que parecía venir de muy lejos... e instantes después escucho pasos urgidos.

Pegó un pequeño brinco cuando el rostro de una mujer entró en su campo de visión. Era una mujer de piel morena y ojos apagados color marrón. Algunas arrugas adornaban ya su rostro como vestigio de experiencia, pero sus labios eran muy bonitos... en sí, la mujer tenía rostro bondadoso. Lo percibió porque instantes después sonrió y le pareció que todo su rostro se iluminaba.

-¡Es un milagro!- exclamó la mujer –Pensé que morirías...

-¿Estoy... estoy viva?- la boca de Hermione estaba tan seca que cada palabra la sintió como si tallara la lengua sobre madera al pronunciarlas.

-Sí, pequeña. Estás viva.

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

A/N¿Qué tal? Triste, verdad? Tengo que decirles que acabo de terminar el borrador del capitulo 8 y, no es porque yo sea la autora, pero simplemente me raye!!!!!! Hasta ahora, creo que no he escrito un capitulo de tal magnitud. No por lo largo, sino por el contenido... pronto lo leerán, pero de una vez les digo, y se los voy a recordar cada nota del autor: es requisito INDISPENSABLE tener la canción 'Fix you' de Coldplay lista para escucharla mientras leen el capitulo. Es importante porque eso le da más significado a la historia y se darán cuenta de lo que intento transmitir. En lo personal, creo que es tal y como lo quería escribir.

Les doy las gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia. Gracias por su apoyo, porque creí que no gustaría. Para los que me han puesto en su alerta, para los que me tienen como autor favorito, para los que escogieron esta historia como su favorita, para los que dejan su opinión, comentario o queja... para ustedes, la alargaré unos dos o tres capítulos. GRACIAS!!!!!

Sigan pendientes!!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6.

Cuando la mujer le dijo 'estas viva', Hermione empezó a llorar inconsolable. Ella estaba segura de que era su fin... de que por fin descansaría... de que sería feliz... y todo se vino abajo. Sus esperanzas se hicieron polvo al ver que su oportunidad había pasado.

Llorando, empezó a moverse para ponerse en pié. Lo único que quería era irse para volver a intentarlo, pero la mujer a su lado no se lo permitió. La castaña luchó para pararse aún cuando sus heridas le gritaban que no se moviera, al igual que la señora. Pero no pudo forcejear por mucho tiempo. Estaba sumamente débil, así que se dejó caer sobre le viejo colchón en el que estaba pero no dejó de llorar.

La mujer se ausentó un momento pero volvió con un vaso de agua para Hermione y ésta lo aceptó.

Pasado un buen rato, la castaña dejó de llorar, pero suspiros de sentimiento hacían que su pecho se moviera errático. Ya no sabía qué más intentar, ni qué hacer, ni a donde ir... ella solo se preguntaba '¿Por qué sigo viva¿Es acaso una penitencia?'

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó la mujer pero Hermione no respondió –Yo me llamo Layha. Mucho gusto en conocerte.- pero la castaña seguía sin responder mirando al techo sin realmente ver. De hecho sí le escuchaba, era solo que no quería hablar. -¿Quieres algo de comer?- Hermione hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza. –Tienes que hacerlo... tu bebé lo necesita.

Esto pareció ser, finalmente, lo que devolvió algo de conciencia a la castaña. Se movió un poco para ver a la mujer al mismo tiempo que una mano vendada se fue directa a su vientre. En su dolor, se había olvidado por completo de su pequeña criatura. Layha le sonrió... y esa sonrisa fue como ver el sol. Unos momentos después, Hermione accedió con la cabeza y la mujer se fue. Cinco minutos más tarde apareció con una bandeja vieja que puso en el suelo para ayudar a Hermione a sentarse y quitarle el suero de la muñeca. Layha tomó la bandeja y la puso en el regazo de la chica: media barra de pan, sopa de hongos, un sándwich y un vaso de jugo de naranja eran su alimento. Olvidó lo que fuera y Hermione empezó a devorar la comida con angustia, como si fuera a desaparecer, mientras Layha le hablaba.

-No sé cómo llegaste a ese lugar. El acceso a esa parte es muy difícil, por no decir casi imposible...- Hermione tomaba un largo trago al jugo y siguió devorando la sopa –sobre todo en tu condición... ¿Sabes? Te revisé personalmente.- Hermione dejó de moverse para ver a Layha al rostro con algo de angustia -¿Quién pudo ser capaz de tratarte con tanta crueldad¡Sobre todo embarazada!... me costó trabajo curarte... pero las infecciones desaparecieron al fin. Llevas aquí tres semanas inconsciente en medio de altas fiebres... yo no sé cómo, pero te encontraron unos exploradores. Tuvieron que olvidar su campamento y te trajeron aquí...- Hermione continuó atacando lo que le quedaba de sopa –Estamos a 38 kilómetros del punto en donde estabas... éste era el sitio rural más cercano, pero pudimos salvarlos a ti y tu bebé.

Hermione terminó de comer en silencio, sintiendo que era como un banquete comparado con lo que había injerido después de salir de Hogwarts. No quería admitir que agradecía la comida, después de todo, su plan no salió como esperaba. Suspiró entre resignada y satisfecha.

-Me llamo Jane.- dijo Hermione. No era mentira, pero prefirió que la verdad de su vida no fuera descubierta, empezando por su nombre.

-¿Cómo llegaste a ese lugar?

-La verdad es que no lo recuerdo...- mintió Hermione aparentando demencia.

-Entonces dime dónde vives... el nombre de tus padres... tu esposo o amigos, así podríamos avisarles que...

-No tengo a nadie. No tengo a donde ir.- Hermione suspiró y miró a los ojos marrón de Layha. –Mis padres murieron la navidad pasada en un incendio junto con todas mis pertenencias... yo nunca tuve amigos.

-¿Y tu esposo?

-No soy casada.

-Pero estás embarazada.

Hermione inhaló y exhaló varias veces tratando de juntar todo su valor.

-Me... me violaron.

-Sí. Sé que te violaron, yo misma te revisé y--

-No... estoy embarazada por que abusaron de mí... y luego... los mismos tipos me encontraron y... volvieron a hacerlo.

Los ojos de Layha se abrieron de terror.

-¿Los... los mismos tipos¿Fu-fueron varios?

-Sí.- susurró Hermione con vergüenza y desvió su mirada para no ver las facciones de la mujer retorcerse en lástima. –Ellos, bueno... todos me... todos lo hicieron, pero solo uno de ellos me golpeó.

-Entonces... ¿No tienes nada?

-Solo lo que traía puesto... y mi bebé.

Layha tomó las manos de Hermione y ésta volteó a verla: los ojos de la mujer estaban húmedos y ya algunas lágrimas caían. Contrario a lo que la castaña pensaba, Layha no parecía sentir lástima, sino verdadero dolor hacia ella.

& & & & & & & & & &

Mientras las semanas pasaban, la búsqueda por Hermione se fue haciendo menos entusiasta. No porque no quisieran encontrarla, después de todo, la comunidad mágica se lo debía a Harry por haber acabado con el mago mas temido en más de un siglo, sino porque, no importaba cómo o dónde se movieran, nadie parecía haber visto ni escuchado de ella. Fue un poco difícil mover gente, pero ni entre todos los amigos de Harry que ya se habían graduado, o conocidos y familiares de sus amigos, ni la Orden del Fénix pudieron encontrarla.

Y parecía que iba para largo. Buscar en el resto de Europa significaba algo más que un reto, pero algunos hacían viajes, a veces cortos, a veces largos, e igual no había noticias de ella.

Para Harry fue como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra.

Después de que Luna le relatara con detalles la visita de Hermione, sintió vergüenza... vergüenza contra sí por haber dejado de ser el mismo y permitir que todo eso sucediera. Lo que era peor fue cuando la rubia le dijo que algo estaba raro en Hermione, algo que no era normal... y si Luna lo decía, realmente tenía que ser anormal... no solo eso, sino que la rubia le dijo que, cuando sintió emociones tan abrumadoras, la única palabra que le vino a la cabeza era 'paz', el deseo de estar en paz.

Harry no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Luna, pero era de esperarse. El no lo había experimentado... y aún así sentía que había algo por ahí que simplemente se le escapaba.

El juicio de Cho Chang se realizó en los primeros días de octubre. Harry, Ron, Luna y Remus fueron llamados como testigos y acusadores. Kingsley y Mafalda Hopkirk , así como Tonks, procesaron el juicio con pocas personas como testigos de que se llevaría acabo con justicia.

Al final, la defensa no pudo sacar de problemas a Cho cuando Marieta confesó sin necesidad de Veritaserum.

Así, Cho Chang fue condenada a 15 años y a Marietta Edgecombe solo 4 años por haber confesado... por supuesto, les quitaron sus varitas y fueron vetadas de por vida. Los alaridos de Cho pidiendo piedad no movieron ni un poco el atormentado corazón de Harry, quien la vio partir flanqueada por dos dementores.

Por su puesto que, después de aquello, 'El Profeta' estuvo presente afuera, en el atrio del Ministerio, pero pasaron dos cosas: todos, excepto Harry, Luna, Ron, Tonks y Remus salieron de manera distinta para evadir a la prensa y sus identidades como testigos del evento quedaran en total incógnito; y, fue el ojiverde, cuando Rita Skeeter se abrió paso a codazos hasta él, quien simplemente le dijo el lugar exacto a la insidiosa reportera de en dónde poner su pluma y su pergamino.

Desgraciadamente, como todo en la vida de Harry, siempre todos se enteran. De alguna manera, la dichosa publicación se enteró del juicio completo a pesar de las medidas que tomaron para que no saliera expuesta Hermione. Tonks, furiosa, buscaba la manera de dar con el responsable de que la información se colara a la prensa.

-Vamos a verlo de esta manera, Harry- dijo Remus. A su lado estaba Tonks, cerca estaban, a excepción de Ginny, Charlie y Percy, todos los Weasley, al día siguiente al veredicto sentados en La Madriguera –Al menos esta vez la información favorece a Hermione... y nos da otra oportunidad.

-¿Sí¿Como cuál, Remus?- preguntó Harry en tono sarcástico.

-Bueno, dos cosas: la primera, es que todos los que iban en el tren y supieron del incidente saben ahora que Hermione es inocente; y segundo: la noticia se ha desperdigado más rápido que nosotros mismos- sonrió Remus y el rostro de Harry se suavizó. –Ahora tenemos más oportunidades de encontrarla porque ella se ha convertido en una heroína. Tu historia, temo decir que, como siempre, ha salido en primera plana- Remus levantó el periódico y leyó: -'La-chica-que-salvó-al-elegido' es una celebridad.

-Por fortuna no fue esa Skeeter quien escribió la historia- comentò Molly Weasley. Ella estaba tan preocupada por Hermione como si fuera su propia hija y simpre estaba preguntando si había noticias de ella cuando alguien se presentaba en La Madriguera, razón por la cual Harry casi no iba. –de otra manera, me imagino que Hermione hubiera sido degradada... no, no quiero ni pensarlo.

-Ya, ya, Molly- Arthur Weasley la abrazó afectuosamente en un intento por calmar la angustia de su esposa.

-Remus tiene razón, Harry- opinó Ron –quizás esta publicidad nos ayude.

No fue sino hasta entonces que se dio cuenta de que Remus tenía mucha razón. Ésta era la oportunidad para que Hermione quedara libre de toda culpa. Si ella misma se entera, entonces volvería, y Harry sería capaz de tenerla cerca y esta vez no la dejaría ir... pero por desgracia, no fue así.

Pasó octubre... Noviembre terminó y la primera semana de diciembre ya estaba cubierto de nieve por todos lados, pero Hermione no volvió.

No volvió...

A pesar de lo sonado de la noticia de que se buscaba a Hermione Granger, ahora inocente de toda acusación, nadie la vio... nadie había oído de ella.

A la segunda semana de diciembre, Pig volvió... con la correspondencia en la pata. Nada. Tampoco Pig pudo encontrarla. Bill les comento que, cuando eso llegaba a pasar, era porque la persona que buscaban o no era mágica, o no tenía varita. Eso asustó mucho a Harry y a Ron, y se negaron a sí mismos que la castaña fuera capaz de deshacerse de su varita, sobre todo por que Luna les comentó que Hermione la tenía.

Cuando los alumnos de Hogwarts regresaron a sus hogares para las festividades, Ginny y Luna volvieron queriendo saberlo todo y no encontraron más que los ensombrecidos rostros de Harry y Ron.

Molly Weasley le insistió a Harry que fuera a pasar unos días a La Madriguera y que se llevara a los elfos con él el ojiverde aceptó a regañadientes cuando Ron le dijo que más le valía que lo hiciera porque su madre estaba a punto de desmoronarse de tristeza de solo pensar en la castaña. Harry compartía el sentimiento, aunque él tenía un amor muy diferente hacia Hermione.

Harry no hacía más que pensar en ella, en qué estaría haciendo...si tendría frío... si cenaría en compañía de alguien... si acaso encontró quién le diera el cariño que todos, incluso él, se negaron a darle... si algún día volvería. Harry suponía que, a esas alturas, Hermione ya se habría enterado de lo sucedido en el juicio de Cho, después de todo, a la castaña le gustaba leer libros y las noticias. Quiso creer que la chica volvería de inmediato a Londres para saber que Harry estaba bien. Pero siguió sin volver.

La mañana del veinticuatro, Ginny, Molly, Fleur y Apolline, madre de la chica veela, batallaban en la cocina de La Madriguera. Arthur, Bill y Percy Weasley tuvieron que ir a trabajar; Fred y George estaban en su apartamento en Diagon Alley; Luna estaba con su padre, pero prometió ir al día siguiente para abrir regalos. Remus y Tonks estaban pasando tiempo con Ted y Andrómeda Tonks; Neville estaba con su abuela, pero al igual que Luna, quedó de pasar a saludar a la mañana siguiente. El único que faltaba era Charlie, quien estaba atado a sus dragones enfermos.

-Vamos a la cocina, Harry. Tienes que comer.

-No quiero.

-Dejar de comer no soluciona nada.

-No me importa.

-AAAAGGGHHH!!- gritó Ron levantando las manos arriba de su rojiza cabeza en exasperación. La noche anterior Harry se negó a probar bocado y Ron le había insistido en que comiera, pero el ojiverde no tenía apetito. –¡Matarte de hambre no va a hacer que Hermione vuelva!

Harry se levantó de la cama, donde había estado recostado simplemente viendo al techo, y le hizo frente a Ron.

-Ya sé que no la va a traer de regreso, pero no tengo hambre, Ron. ¿No puedes entender¿O es tu estómago lo único que funciona?- el sarcasmo de Harry no salió a gritos, ni parecía estar alterado. Lo que a Ron le disgustó fue el juego de palabras de su mejor amigo y el tono de indiferencia con que las dijo.

Ron ya iba a contestarle con una obscenidad, cuando se escuchó un 'crack' en la habitación del perlirrojo. Él y Harry voltearon a ver quién acababa de aparecerse y vieron a Kreacher haciéndoles una reverencia.

-Amo Harry- la voz del elfo, así como sus ojos, estaban teñidos de apuro –la señora Weasley dice que bajen a la cocina, señor.

-No voy a comer, Kreacher, díselo.

-No es eso.

-¿Qué es entonces?

-Hay alguien en la chimenea y la señora quiere que usted y el amo Ronald bajen enseguida.

Harry y Ron se miraron en sorpresa pensando lo mismo: que Hermione ya había aparecido.

Instantes después, aparecieron con un fuerte 'crack' en el interior de la cocina, haciendo que Molly, Fleur, Apolline y Ginny pegaran un brinco.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Ya encontraron a Hermione?

-¿Quién está en la chimenea?

-Son noticias de ella¿verdad?

Harry y Ron hablaban al mismo tiempo, abriendo paso para ver la chimenea... donde el rostro de Charlie parecía fantasmagórico rodeado por llamas verdes.

-No- les respondió Molly decepcionada. –Charlie les quiere pedir un favor.

Los rostros de ambos muchachos volvieron a su normal estado de resignación mientras Charlie les hablaba.

-Necesito que vayan a un lugar.

-¿Por qué no vas tu mismo?- pregunto Ron algo molesto.

-¡No seas grosero, Ronald!- reprendió Molly.

-Porque no pudo, Ron. Tengo aquí a una dragona muy enferma... sus escamas se están pudriendo y los demás están cuidando a los otros dragones que están igual. No tengo a nadie que vaya por lo que necesito apenas pude venir.- de las llamas salió la mano de Charlie y dejó caer un pergamino al suelo y Harry lo tomó. –Son las pociones que necesito. Vayan por ella, por favor.

-Pero...

-Es importante, Ron. Aquí ya no tenemos las pociones y es urgente. ¿Pueden hacerme el favor? Prometo que yo mismo me encargaré de pagárselos. Lleva a Harry contigo.

-¿Es necesario?

-Sì. Solo hay una persona en un lugar específico donde se puede conseguir la mayor parte de los ingredientes para las pociones y las hace un mago ermitaño a quien le gusta ser difícil. Si Harry va contigo va a ser fácil y en menos tiempo.

-Está bien.- aceptó Harry.

-Bien.- respondió Ron resignado.

-Entonces vayan lo más rápido posible. Tienen que ir a la central flu para tomar el acceso directo. Vayan a Diagon Alley para eso.

-Solo una cosa, Charlie- inquirió Harry con curiosidad, alegre por tener algo qué hacer con su tiempo -¿Es en otro país?

-Sí.

-¿Dónde?

-La India, no muy lejos de Nueva Delhi.

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

A/N¿Qué tal¿A que sí hay maneras en que nuestros caminos se cruzan? Todos somos un camino que tarde o temprano se encuentran... debo decir que me desvié un poco de la idea original, hacerla adaptable para que les guste tanto como me está gustando a mí, pero creo que ha valido la pena. No importa si solo lo leen unos pocos, como ustedes que me han mandado sus opiniones, es para ustedes. Por ahí me mandaron un comentario de que no tenían ni idea de cómo le iba a hacer para que se encontraran... ¡Y en un lugar tan alejado!... una amiga, inconscientemente, me dio la idea de usar a La India y me puse a investigar. Ya leerán el próximo capítulo y me dirán si les gustó mi adaptación.

NO SE LES OLVIDE TENER PREPARADA LA CANCIÓN **'FIX YOU'** DE **COLDPLAY** PARA EL **CAPÍTULO 8**, **¡¡ ES ****INDISPENSABLE !!**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7.

Desde que Hermione conoció a Layha, ésta se mostró amable. La castaña no quería creer que sería únicamente porque la vio abandonada, pero sentía que difícilmente fuera eso. Layha tenía algo que le recordaba mucho a su madre, así que dejó de sentirse atacada y su actitud pasó de semi-hostil a un poco más como era ella.

Layha fue como un ángel caído del cielo. Cuidó de Hermione las siguientes dos semanas que permaneció en la enfermería a la que la llevaron los exploradores. Siendo que estaban en un sitio rural, ubicado al suroeste de Haryana, la población, aunque era mucha, aún vivían en la pobreza. Casi todos trabajaban las tierras. La agricultura era su forma de vida pero la paga era muy poca, en espacial en esa época del año. Layha platicaba con Hermione aunque ésta realmente no le respondía acerca de su propia vida.

Layha era enfermera. Le comentó que originalmente ella vivía en Maharashtra, capital de Mombay (anteriormente Bombay), pero desde que su esposo murió días después de haberse casado, decidió que no quería vivir más ahí y prefirió buscar un lugar más cercano a Nueva Delhi. Así, terminó en Haryana. Como no se volvió a casar y nunca tuvo hijos, se dedicó a ayudar a los demás.

Layha nunca sacó al tema si tenía padres, hermanos o algún otro pariente. Hermione quería saber más pero prefirió no preguntar. Tal parecía que ambas deseaban olvidar sus pasados y pensó que sería mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. Cada quién tenía sus secretos, y respetarlos era lo más sano que ambas podían hacer.

Cuando las heridas de Hermione casi cerraban por completo y su salud mejoraba, Layha dijo que como carecía de documentos, lo único meramente posible para subsistir sería trabajar en los plantíos de algodón, cuya recolección comenzaba a finales de octubre.

Layha vivía dentro de la enfermería y las pocas camas disponibles eran para los enfermos del lugar, así que le habló de las chozas cercanas a los plantíos. Como la enfermera no era bien pagada no pudo ofrecerle mucha ayuda, pero el apoyo moral que le otorgó a Hermione, igual fue de gran consuelo.

Los campos de algodón eran muy socorridos y ya contaban con suficientes recolectores. Layha se las arregló para que a Hermione le dieran trabajo sin documentos, y a pesar de que tuviera cinco meses de embarazo, tendría que hacer una jornada de aproximadamente 10 u 11 horas.

A Hermione eso le importaba poco mientras le pudieran pagar.

Sin embargo, aún estaba la sombra de sus pesares y sus deseos. En medio de la neblina de su precaria situación, estaba el chispazo de luz que Layha le proporcionaba para no dejarla caer, hablándole de que debía luchar por su bebé... de que no importara lo que su pasado fuera... de que era joven y aún tenía la oportunidad de sobrevivir y encontrar la manera de sacar adelante a su nueva familia... de que Layha estaría ahí para ayudarla lo mejor que pudiera...

A pesar de todo ello, Hermione tenía siempre, como idea de apoyo, su plan original aunque ya no tuviera los medios para proveerlo.

De esa manera, la castaña empezó lo que creyó sería una nueva vida.

Ésta no fue como esperaba. Layha le consiguió la choza que le comentó pero había que pagar por ella. Era una cabañita que le recordaba mucho al cuarto que rentó en Londres, con la diferencia de que tenía que usar un baño común. Ahí conoció mujeres cuyos pequeños hijos no iban a la escuela; en vez de eso, trabajaban en la recolección.

Eran familias grandes con poca paga cada uno y no siempre comían. Lo más que podían echar mano, era del arroz, cuya producción en Haryana era fructífera.

Para Hermione, trabajar en jornadas tan extensas era difícil y cansado. Jamás en su vida había trabajado, y aunque estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, tenía que admitir que no era lo que ella tenía en mente como futuro. Sin embargo, encontró que trabajar le proporcionaba una paz que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Ya no se sentía inútil ni tampoco inmerecedora. Sus pensamientos ya no divagaban en su tristeza. Dejó de sentirse virtualmente sola: ahora tenía a Layha como amiga. Pronto hizo de su vida una pacífica rutina.

Se levantaba a las cuatro de la mañana y caminaba hasta los cultivos durante casi media hora. En su caminata podía comer una fruta y agua que tomaba de un pozo cercano. La recolección le llevaba aproximadamente más de 10 horas en las cuales había pausa para comer, eso solo si llevaba algo para meterse a la boca. Entre las cuatro y las cinco de la tarde terminaba su rutina para regresar a lo que ella llamó hogar.

Algunas mujeres de la aldea hacían de comer para la comunidad y Hermione pasaba ahí pagando un cuarto de rupio (moneda nacional) para una ración de arroz y tortilla. Terminaba de comer, iba a su choza y se acostaba a dormir exhausta. No despertaba sino hasta la madrugada siguiente para continuar con su rutina.

Los días que no trabajaba, Layha la visitaba y le enseñaba a tejer canastas de junco con las manos. Hermione, en sus primeros intentos, se astillaba con facilidad, pero poco a poco su técnica mejoró y se dio cuenta que servía de terapia el hacerlo. No todas las canastas quedaban bien hechas, y como el material no era mucho, tenía que deshacerlas y volver a empezar.

Pagar su estadía en la choza significaba la mitad de su sueldo, así que Layha le ayudaba con la comida y con su vestimenta. La enfermera le consiguió tres túnicas decentes y una chalina negra, prendas de segunda mano pero Hermione las aceptó gustosa pues su vientre se iba hinchando cada vez más.

Cuando llegó diciembre, el aire que rodeaba a Hermione se volvió denso. Layha le aseguró que era perfectamente normal dadas sus circunstancias, el cambio de clima, los festejos occidentales y, por supuesto, su embarazo. Hermione jamás había encontrado a sus hormonas como una desavenencia, pero ahora era particularmente difícil poder sobrellevarlas.

Navidad se acercaba para gente que, como ella, estaban acostumbradas a pasarla rodeados de sus seres queridos. Le llegó de golpe que el primer aniversario de la muerte de sus padres se acercaba...

Desgraciadamente, empezando la segunda semana de diciembre, Layha falleció. Al parecer tenía cáncer terminal y la enfermedad se le desperdigó por todo el cuerpo. Nadie sabía si la enfermera estaba consciente de su padecimiento, pero para Hermione fue un golpe enorme. Como no dejó testamento, las pocas posesiones de Layha pasaron a manos de las autoridades hasta que pudieran decidir de manera legal qué hacer con ellas.

Hermione no dejó de trabajar, pero ahora sus rutinas eran más pesadas que antes: de nuevo estaba sola y su único apoyo ahora era ella misma.

Ya no tendría las dulces palabras de Layha. Ya no había luz en su camino. La enfermera había pasado a ser como una segunda madre para Hermione y sin ella, su mundo se hizo frío y tedioso. Con la muerte de Layha, la esperanza que había florecido, se marchitó.

& & & & & & & & & & &

-¿Crees que sea aquí?

-Eso dijeron los aldeanos.

-Yo no estoy tan seguro... este lugar es peor de lo que imaginé. Mira el mapa.

Harry y Ron, con dificultades, llegaron a Nueva Delhi. Gracias a que el ojiverde estaba acostumbrado a los muggles, éste pudo preguntar por un poblado entre Punjab y Haryana, donde Charlie les indicó que el dichoso mago vivía.

Para llegar al rústico lugar, Harry y Ron tuvieron que abordar un autobús a falta de transporte mágico preciso.

Cuando llegaron, adquirieron un mapa y, preguntando, ubicaron a las afueras, cerca de los campos de cultivo, la cabaña de Chandre Yamun.

La reticencia de Ron era más que evidente. La cabaña parecía estar en ruinas aunque era grande. Tenía un cobertizo lleno de plantas diversas secándose al sol. A un lado, había una pequeña hortaliza y, tras de la cabaña, un corral con pollos y cabras. Lo que Ron no aceptaba, era un par de horrendos cuernos colgando del marco de la puerta principal y en las ventanas figurines de símbolos que para los hindúes eran algo muy común.

Sin más, Harry llegó a la puerta y llamó varias veces pero nadie abrió. Ron sugirió que talvez ya estaba muerto, pero para el ojiverde no podía ser posible aquello. La cabaña no parecía estar desolada puesto que habían animales en el corral, así que decidieron ir a la parte trasera... nadie.

Harry ya se estaba preocupando. Charlie necesitaba de las pociones o sus dragones morirían. Como no había nadie más que les pudiera informar acerca del viejo, pensaron en dividirse para buscar, pero apenas él y Ron se separaron unos metros, unos fuertes gritos lo hicieron brincar.

-¡LADRONES¡FUERA DE MI TIERRA¡LARGO!

Un hombre de poco altura y de color, sin cabello pero con una enorme barba gris, correteó a Ron amenazándolo con un pico de arar.

-¡¿Qué le pasa¡Viejo loco¡HARRY!

Harry sacó su varita y con ella desarmó al enfurecido hombre. Al instante, el hombre se sorprendió y miró a Harry, se acercó a él con paso veloz y enchinó los ojos. Ron pensó que atacaría a su amigo y corrió hacia ellos, pero Harry levantó una mano para apaciguarlo.

-¿Quién eres, muchacho?- gruño el viejo.

-Soy amigo.

-Yo no tengo amigos.

-¿Es usted Chandre Yamun?

-Depende de quién lo busca.- gruño el viejo con sospecha.

-Vengo por encargo de un amigo. Mi nombre es Harry Potter.

Aquí el hombre abrió los ojos y la gran cantidad de arrugas que le rodeaban se borraron con un gesto de sorpresa.

-¡Vaya¡El famoso Harry Potter! – y el viejo extendió una mano el cual el chico estrechó, ambos, en un apretón entusiasta.

-Entonces... sí es usted Chandre Yamun.

-El mismo, muchacho... pero...- el viejo volteó a ver a Ron quien ya estaba guardando su varita cuando vio que Chandre ya no seguiría hostil. –y tu quién... espera...- el hombre se acercó al pelirrojo y lo analizó enchinando los ojos de nuevo -... eres un Weasley.

El sorprendido ahora fue Ron. Harry se encogió de hombros y se puso al lado de su amigo. El viejo y el pelirrojo se dieron la mano.

-Vengan... pasen.- y el hombre los llevó a la cabaña –No era mi intención asustarlos. ¿Gustan un poco de infusión?- Harry y Ron asintieron y pronto tenían frente a ellos un par de tazas de infusión humeante de manzana con canela y clavo.

El hombre los guió hasta la enorme estancia poblada de cuantiosas plantas organizadas en grandes frascos etiquetados. Se sentaron en unos viejos pero grandes sillones mientras los muchachos recorrían con la vista el contenido de la cabaña. Les recordaba un poco a la cabaña de Hagrid, solo que más grande y sin animales salvajes por naturaleza.

-¿Qué los trae por aquí?- preguntó Chandre sacando a los chicos de su inquisitiva mirada al techo que tenía más símbolos como los de las ventanas. Harry sacó el pergamino y se lo extendió al hombre y éste lo cogió.

-Venimos por encargo de Charlie Weasley, señor. Una... de sus criaturas necesita éstas pócimas.- Harry evitó decir 'dragona' para no asustar al viejo.

-¿Criaturas? Querrás decir dragón¿no?- Harry y Ron se miraron y asintieron. –Tengo la mayor parte de esto ya hecho, pero una de las pócimas... tendré que hacerla.

-¿Tardará mucho?- y por la pregunta, Ron recibió un codazo de Harry justo en las costillas.

Chandre miró a Ron con irritación.

-¿Tienen con qué pagar?

-Por supuesto.- dijo Harry sacando una bolsita café de terciopelo haciendo ruido con el contenido.

-Bien- gruñó Chandre satisfecho –Estará en cinco horas.

-¡Pero es mucho tiempo!

-¡Cállate, Ron!

-Debo decir que el proceso normal lleva casi día y medio...- comentó el hombre – pero por ser para Harry Potter tengo ese límite. Tómenlo o déjenlo.

-Lo aceptamos- respondió Harry antes de que Ron volviera a hablar. Chandre asintió, bebió el resto de su infusión y se puso en pié. –Debo añadir que esta poción costará el doble.

-Muy bien.- respondió Harry cuando vio que Ron iba a protestar.

-Será mejor que den una vuelta. Me temo que aquí se aburrirán mucho.

-¿Una vuelta? Pero si no hay nada.- de nuevo, Ron recibió un codazo por parte de Harry.

-Bueno, el paisaje en sí es hermoso. Es por ello que vivo aquí.- comentó Chandre sacando unas plantas de uno de los frascos –Es un lugar tranquilo. Caminando más allá del corral se toparán con un valle donde hay un campo de cultivo. En este momento están recolectando y siempre me relaja un poco ir ahí.- aquí, el hombre dejó de moverse y miró hacia la puerta trasera con nostalgia en sus viejos ojos. –En especial una muchacha. No la he visto más que de lejos, pero es muy bonita...- el hombre sacudió la cabeza como intentando espantar moscas. –Como sea, no pueden quedarse aquí. Vuelvan en cinco horas y tendrán todo lo que necesitan.

Chandre los guió a la puerta trasera y Harry y Ron le dieron las gracias al hombre y se fueron caminando por donde les indicó.

-¿Muchacha?- susurró Ron cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos para no ser escuchados -¡Pero si está muy viejo para andarse fijando en muchachas! A mí me parece que está demente.

-Sí...- admitió Harry en voz baja -¿Te fijaste que no sacó su varita para nada?

-Sí, es extraño. Después de todo es mago¿No?

-No lo sé, pero es una suerte que, si la tiene, no nos haya lanzado una maldición creyendo que éramos ladrones.

Después de una caminata de más de veinte minutos, en los cuales comentaron y criticaron al hombre y su cabaña, llegaron a las orillas del valle. Desde su posición admiraron el enorme plantío bajo sus pies y se sentaron para admirar a la gran cantidad de gente con canastas tomar con las manos desnudas las bolitas de algodón. Pensando que los necesitarían, Ron llevó sus omniculares, los mismos que Harry le compró a él y a Hermione para el partido mundial de Quidditch antes de empezar su cuarto año en Hogwarts.

Ron se puso en pié y se dedicó a observar, mientras la mirada de Harry divagaba más hacia su interior que al exterior.

-Si no fueran muggles, usarían sus varitas para que el trabajo se hiciera solo- comentó el pelirrojo. En su voz había diversión, como si lo que viera no fuera normal. –Solo míralos.

-No es gracioso, Ron.

-Ya sé que no lo es... pero aún así sería más fácil.- contestó el pelirrojo ofendido.

Ya habían pasado casi dos horas en las cuales Ron no paraba de criticar y Harry estaba tentado a sacar su varita y silenciar a su amigo. Le dijo que todos se veían iguales en piel y rutina, que sus ropas no eran precisamente recomendables y otra serie de insensateces.

-... y los niños... ¿Cómo los ponen a trabajar?... Deberíamos estar en casa, tengo hambre.

-Ron, comimos hace poco más de tres horas.

-Pero no me siento satisfecho. Quiero la comida que hace mi madre.

-Tan pronto como estén las pociones nos desaparecemos directo allá para llegar más rápido y cenamos.

-¡Pero aún faltan tres horas!... ¿Y si vamos con las personas de ahí abajo? Deben de tener algo de comer...

Ron se detuvo. Dejó de hablar y de moverse. Como Harry estaba acostado y viendo al cielo, se asustó. Creyó que Ron se habría desmayado de hambre, aún cuando no tenían mucho de haber comido, pero con Ron todo era posible. Un poco alarmado, se sentó y miró a su amigo: el pelirrojo seguía sin hablar y sin moverse.

-Ron...- llamó Harry, pero su amigo no se movía –Ron¿Estás bien?- pero seguía estático. Harry se puso en pié y se acercó al pelirrojo. Ron seguía viendo con los omnniculares pero estaba como petrificado por un hechizo errante, sin embargo, la respiración del chico era agitada. –Ron... ¿Pasa algo¿Qué estás viendo?

Las manos del pelirrojo empezaron a temblar sosteniendo los omniculares y Harry ya estaba alarmado. Lentamente, para no perder el enfoque, movió su rostro para ver a Harry. El ojiverde notó que las facciones de Ron eran de total sorpresa y estaba pálido. Abrió la boca y la cerró pero no dijo nada. De nuevo abrió y cerró pero Ron parecía incapaz de decir una sola palabra.

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Harry exasperado, a lo cuál Ron señaló con un dedo los omniculares y Harry se acercó al objeto para enterarse de lo que el pelirrojo no podía articular. Mientras Harry se acomodaba para ver a través de los omniculares, Ron dijo en voz baja.

-Creo que ya sé a qué muchacha se refería Chandre Yamun.

Cuando Harry enfocó a un punto en específico, su corazón empezó a latir descontrolado. De repente su mente dejó de funcionar e incluso parecía haber dejado de respirar sintiendo un doloroso nudo en la garganta; el estómago se le encogió y sus entrañas se retorcían mientras abría los ojos en total sorpresa. Ahora entendió por qué Ron parecía estupefacto: una muchacha de rodillas frente a un arbusto cogía pequeñas bolitas de algodón; tenía una pañoleta pero sus rizos castaños y la hermosa nariz eran inconfundibles.

Después de tantas angustias... después de tantas súplicas a los cielos... después de la agonía en su torturada mente y alma... por fin... por fin habían encontrado a Hermione.

**----- CONTINUARÁ -----**

A/N¡¡¡¡Que emoción!!!! Estoy haciendo lo posible por no brincar de la euforia. Es una pena que yo sí sepa lo que va a suceder... Y USTEDES AÚN NO!!!!! JAJAJAJAJAJA ¡¡¡¡¡ SOY MALA¿Qué les pareció¿Les gustó? Les prometo que antes de que la semana termine les entrego el capitulo 8. Y no se les olvide: TENGAN PREPARADA LA CANCIÓN **'FIX YOU'** DE **COLDPLAY**, ES **IMPORTANTE**

Si pueden tener también algunos pañuelos desechables a la mano, mejor... porque yo... bueno, voy a dejar que lo averigüen.


	8. Chapter 8

**Como lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el tan esperado capitulo 8 que les comenté, pero les advierto que el nivel de depresión es... fuerte. Espero que lo manejen bien. Solo recuerden: es ficción. Tengan lista la canción '****Fix****you****' para cuando lean la instrucción, no la pongan antes. También viene, como recomendación, 'My inmortal' de ****Evanesence****, igual con la indicación en cierto momento de la lectura.**

**Gracias y disfrútenlo.**

Capítulo 8.

A pesar de que el aire era gélido, Hermione sudaba. El sol, en vez de proporcionar calor, quemaba y bajos sus rayos, mezclado con los bochornos de su embarazo y la recolección del algodón, no hacían sino agotarla cada vez más. De momento sentía sus ojos cerrarse y sus extremidades hormiguear, no solo por la pesadez de su cuerpo y la posición, sino también por la falta de comida.

La última vez que probó bocado fue la mañana del día anterior: una barra de pan con lo que le quedaba de miel y un plátano bastante maduro. Tenía miedo de desmayarse ahí mismo, pero se resistía a sucumbir. Si el chisme de que ya no aguantaba el paso llegaba a oídos del capataz, éste le diría que se regresara y no volviera. Hermione no podía permitirlo. Necesitaba trabajar, de lo contrario su paga se suspendería y ya de por sí su situación era precaria.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó una señora junto a ella, quien la vio parpadear furiosamente mientras otro de los recolectores hacía sus rondas con un barril con agua para dar a los otros trabajadores.

-Sí... solo estoy un poco cansada.- Hermione respondió débilmente. Estaba pálida pero sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas; su rostro brillaba por el sudor.

El muchacho del barril se le acercó cuando la mujer le tomó una muñeca para revisar su pulso. Con un vaso de madera sirvió agua y se la dio a Hermione. Ella bebió gustosa el agua dulce.

-Deberías irte a descansar. Al menos tu puedes.

-No. No hace falta.

-Hazle caso.- dijo la mujer –en tu estado no es conveniente. Vete. Nosotros te cubrimos.

-Pero...

-Hazlo, muchacha. Estás muy cansada para seguir. Ve a casa y vuelves mañana. Toma- la mujer sacó una manzana de un bolsillo y se la ofreció a Hermione. Ella la tomó titubeante y ya iba a negar el ofrecimiento, pero la mujer le puso la manzana firmemente en la mano e hizo que cerrara el puño –Lo necesitas. Vete.

Resignada, Hermione suspiró y accedió. Tuvo que admitir que ya no podía continuar. El que la mujer le asegurara que la cubrirían le hizo sentirse más tranquila para poder irse.

Cuando la mujer y el muchacho del barril vieron que intentaba pararse pero le costaba trabajo, ambos la tomaron de los brazos y le ayudaron a ponerse en pié. Hermione les dio las gracias y, con una ligera sonrisa, empezó a caminar de regreso a la choza.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & &**

Harry acababa de encontrar a Hermione entre los recolectores y la sola impresión le hizo apretar los omniculares con tanta fuerza que los dedos se le entumecieron.

-Es... es... Hermione- susurró Harry, más para sí mismo que para Ron. No se lo podía creer.

Ron le puso una mano a Harry en el hombro y éste volteó. Ambos rostros tenían la alegría contorsionando sus facciones. Harry y Ron se miraban con extremo alivio y el pelirrojo apartó a su amigo de los omniculares para volver a ver. Mientras Ron observaba en silencio, Harry no pudo menos que sacar su emoción.

-¡La encontraste¡La encontraste, Ron¡Tenemos que ir con ella ahora mismo¡Vamos!

Pero Ron soltó una exclamación de sorpresa mezclado con preocupación.

-¡Oh no¡Mira!- y con esto, Harry se acercó alarmado. Cada quién miraba con un ojo a través de los omniculares justo en el momento en que el muchacho del barril y la señora le ayudaban a Hermione a pararse. Lo que vieron los congeló al instante cuando la chica puso una mano sobre su hinchado vientre de siete meses, dijo unas palabras a las personas a su lado y empezó a caminar.

Si Harry había estado brincando de alegría por dentro, en ese mismo instante la emoción se hizo piedra y cayó en su estómago como un pesado terror... parpadeó varias veces creyendo que era un truco cruel que su mente le jugaba, pero no. Ron también vio lo mismo, su silencio lo decía todo. La veían alejarse lentamente... ninguno sabía qué hacer.

Para Harry fue como un golpe que sintió merecer. Su Hermione estaba... no podía ser... no podía, era simplemente eso... era como un triste castigo. No podía ser que, después de todo lo que sucediera, después de las angustias que plagaban su mente por las noches privándolo del sueño y el descanso, encontrara a Hermione... embarazada.

-¡Harry!- gritó Ron. El ojiverde volteó a ver a su amigo -¡Vamos¡Tenemos que alcanzarla¡Se está yendo!

-¿Qué?- Harry parecía perdido, desorientado.

-T e estoy hablando desde hace casi un minuto. ¿Qué no me escuchas¡Hermione se va¡Tenemos que seguirla!- Pero Harry no se movió de ahí. Sus ojos se nublaron con una tristeza que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. -¡¿Qué esperas, Harry?!- Ron lo jaló de un brazo -¡Vamos!

-No, Ron.

-¿Cómo que no?- Ron lo veía con mezcla de indignación y sorpresa.

-Hermione... ella está... - Harry no quería decir 'embarazada'.

-¡¡Que importa¡Tenemos que ir con ella!

-¡Diablos, Ron¿Qué no ves¡Está embarazada¡Es obvio que debe tener un esposo¡No vamos a ir a arruinarle más la vida!

-Harry- Ron tomó de los hombros a su amigo y lo miró con fuerza a los ojos. Ni le gritó ni lo sacudió aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo para ver si así Harry reaccionaba –Tu la quieres... y yo entiendo que lo que acabamos de ver te está matando, pero no vas a estar tranquilo hasta que hables con ella. Los dos tenemos que hablar con ella. Hermione no sabe nada... o al menos eso creo, porque si no, ya hubiera regresado a Londres. Lo menos que podemos hacer es ponerla al tanto.- Ron volteó la vista y Hermione ya casi se alejaba lo suficiente como para perderla –Es lo mínimo que se merece: una explicación.

Harry asintió con la moral por los suelos. Ron sonrió tristemente y ambos corrieron para alcanzar el camino por donde Hermione ya casi se perdía de vista.

Incluso antes de que pudieran ser detectados, Harry sacó su varita y puso sobre él y Ron el hechizo desilusionador. Una vez que lo hicieron, trotaron para alcanzar a la castaña y, estando al menos a veinte metros de distancia, la siguieron.

El corazón de Harry palpitaba furiosamente y tuvo miedo de que Hermione escuchara el golpeteo que para él era ensordecedor.

Hermione caminaba en silencio y despacio admirando el panorama, pero ni una sola vez miró atrás. Estaba encerrada en su pequeño mundo mientras admiraba su camino de diario, el cual le hacía entrar en una tranquilidad relajante.

Sin embargo, Harry sentía una horrible pesadez. Pensó que reencontrarse con Hermione sería un momento de regocijo y felicidad. Cientos de veces se imaginó tomando a Hermione de la cintura y, besándola, la cargaría en brazos de regreso a casa. Pero esa fantasía se borró. En su lugar, la imagen de verla embarazada al lado de otro le comía las entrañas. Harry sabía que se lo merecía, porque si él hubiera sido honesto desde el principio y le hubiera confesado lo que realmente sentía por ella, no estarían pasando por esto. Su miedo, uno que muchas veces se negó a la mitad de muchas noches, se hizo realidad. Pensó que, después de todo, sí encontró alguien que le diera el cariño, el amor que nadie más le dio... que compartió su intimidad con alguien dispuesto a amarla y cuidarla... que hizo el amor con otro, pero no con Harry... y eso fue suficiente para que una voz en su interior le gritara que corriera... que no la siguiera... que enterarse de todo ello sería como apuñalar su corazón hasta morir.

Pero Ron tenía razón. Era obligación y deber de Harry decirle todo, de aclararle lo ocurrido porque seguramente ella seguiría sin saber que jamás intentó matar a Cho. Tenía que saberlo. Tenía que pedirle perdón aunque él no lo mereciera. 'Este es mi castigo... por no ser honesto con ella' pensó Harry mientras él y Ron caminaban a una considerable distancia para que el ruido de sus pasos no alertara a la chica.

Pronto llegaron al pequeño poblado. Harry y Ron, bajo su hechizo, miraron con peña las pequeñas chozas viejas y en mal estado. Niños pequeños en ropas roídas y sucias estaban corriendo con torpeza mientras señoras, algunas de ellas muy viejas, se sentaban en el suelo a sacar filo a herramientas para el arado, u organizando cuencos viejos o preparando comida en fogatas pequeñas.

Sin embargo, vieron a Hermione caminando hacia otra dirección y la siguieron. La castaña continuaba su caminata, volteando una que otra vez al escenario empobrecido mientras llegaba a su propia choza. Los muchachos vieron que estaba algo alejada de las otras chozas y que era muy pequeña... demasiado. Hermione entró y cerró la puerta tras de ella.

**-Reproducir: ****Evanesence**** 'My Inmortal'- **

Harry y Ron se acercaron en silencio y vieron a través de la ventana, el interior. Hermione se había sentado en algo que parecía ser una cama. La base era de fierro viejo que crujió con el peso de la chica. El colchón ni siquiera era eso, más parecía una enorme bolsa alargada con una gran canasta encima. A parte de eso, no había más que una mesa de madera carcomida y un par de cajas grandes hechas de tablón que hacían la función de sillas. El techo era de láminas de color marrón y, colgando de un clavo en las paredes de troncos casi tan maltratados como la mesa, una bolsa negra de tela remendada y una lámpara de alcohol.

En silencio, Hermione empezó a comer la manzana que la mujer le había obsequiado. Cerró los ojos cuando la fruta crujió entre sus dientes y saboreó con gusto su única comida. Dejó salir un gemido de satisfacción mientras el jugo de la manzana le endulzaba su amarga boca.

-Estoy cansada.- dijo Hermione acariciando su vientre –Tenía tanta hambre... creí que me desmayaría. Seguramente tú también tenías hambre, pequeño. Lo siento.

Harry sintió cómo su corazón se estrujaba de horror al darse cuenta de que la chica pasaba hambre. No necesitaba ver a Ron para saber que él también sentía lo mismo. Lo que a Harry le parecía extraño, era que el lugar no parecía tener como habitante a nadie más que ella. La supuesta cama no parecía dar cabida para otra persona. Se preguntó si de verdad alguien más viviría con ella. Pero Harry ni siquiera se imaginaba. No quiso interrumpir el monólogo de Hermione para ver si a caso ésta hablaba con sinceridad... quería averiguar...

-¿Sabes? Mañana se cumple un año... - suspiró Hermione con tristeza –un año, el primer aniversario de la muerte de tus abuelitos... me sorprende ver cómo sin ellos, mi vida se fue a los suelos... - siguió comiendo la manzana y mientras masticaba, continuó -eso demuestra una vez más que no tengo nada que hacer aquí... Tenía la esperanza de ofrecerte algo... incluso pensé que, después de unos años, cuando me preguntaras por tu papá, tendría que ingeniármelas. Te diría una dulce mentira: que tu papá me amaba pero que murió antes de que supiera que venías en camino... que ambos éramos huérfanos y pobres, pero que él siempre estuvo a mi lado. No quiero... no quiero que sepas la verdad. No quiero. Crecerías sintiendo culpa de algo que, para empezar, eres inocente...

-¿Cómo decirte que era una bruja?- continuó -... como decirte que mientras todos disfrutaban de sus vidas con un ser amado, yo fui... esos tipos eran crueles, malos. Siempre me despreciaron pero nunca creí que me... cómo decirte que fuiste concebido por una violación... que me lastimaron... ni siquiera sé quién es tu padre...

Harry sintió al instante como si la sangre se le congelara mientras caía de los ojos de Hermione una sola lágrima y su mirada se perdía en la pared frente a ella.

-¿Quién se iba a dar cuenta? Nunca me ponían atención... y luego lo del tren. No me atrevería a decirte lo que soy... y-yo no soy una asesina... yo no me explico por qué lo intenté. Después de eso ya no supe qué hacer... Harry estaba furioso conmigo, no era para menos, y yo lo entiendo. En su lugar yo me hubiera puesto igual. Si alguien lo hubiera intentado matar... y tantas veces fue así y yo traté de evitarlo... pero nunca me escuchaba. A estas horas ya debe estar casado. Lo extraño. A él y a Ron. Hacían de mi vida algo alegre... fueron mis primeros amigos... o al menos eso quería creer. Pensé que tendría su apoyo... obviamente les hubiera tenido que mentir sobre tu origen, no quería que sintieran lástima por mí... hubiera sido tan humillante decirles la verdad. Pero ahora estoy lejos...

-En este momento ya ni se han de acordar de mí. Espero que Luna no les haya dicho nada. Me quería ir sabiendo que todos, en especial Harry, estaban bien. Pero luego... lo que pasó esa noche... - Hermione serró los ojos con fuerza- si no me hubiera detenido en 'El Caldero Chorreante'... si me hubiera ido a otro lado... ellos no me hubieran seguido... y ahora tengo miedo por ti bebé. Supieron que estaba embarazada y aún así me torturaron... me hirieron... las pocas cosas que tenía las quemaron, incluida mi varita. Pero ya no la necesitaba. De cualquier manera mi magia ya no funcionaba... desde la primera vez que me atacaron.

Hermione siguió devorando hasta el último trozo de manzana mientras más lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

Harry simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Horror y miseria le atravesaron y sacudieron con furia. Las manos le temblaban mientras se cerraban en apretados puños que deseaban estrangular a los causantes de la agonía de la chica.

-Yo solo quería huir. Irme lejos donde nadie supiera de nosotros... cuando llegamos aquí, tú y yo, pensé que sería nuestro fin... tenía esa ilusión... perdí tanta sangre que creí que solo eso bastaría... debería haberme lanzado a un abismo. Y yo solo pensaba que Harry estaba bien... era lo único que me daba paz.

Harry, entonces, comenzó a entender. Ahora pudo comprender todo lo que Luna le había dicho. Poco a poco todo cobraba sentido, pero eso solo hizo que su alma se desgarrara lenta y dolorosamente.

-Si esos exploradores no me hubieran encontrado, entonces lo hubiéramos logrado. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo hicieron. Esa reserva ecológica siempre está desierta... al menos eso decía el libro que vi.- Una mueca se dibujo en el rostro de la chica -... y luego Layha nos ayudó. Cuidó de ti y de mí... me comprendió... fue buena conmigo. Nadie, excepto mis padres, me había tratado con tanto cariño... ella me dijo que nos ayudaría, y nos ayudó. Layha me dijo que no volvería a estar sola porque la tendría a ella, pero eso no lo pudo cumplir... ella también me abandonó. Me llenó de ilusiones para una nueva vida... me dijo que ser madre sería maravilloso, que tendría mi propia familia, pero ya vez... la muerte una vez más me arrebató una fantasía... eso era, una fantasía, y nada más. A veces hacía solo eso: fantasear... me imaginaba trayéndote al mundo... oír tu dulce llanto... alimentarte de mi pecho... arrullarte por las noches... oír tu primera palabra... ver tus primeros pasos... la emoción de escuchar que me llamaras 'mamá'... darte todo el amor que tengo y que nadie quiso...

Hermione se secó las lágrimas con una mano y con la otra jugaba con las sobras de la manzana. Le quitó las semillas, las tiró al suelo y se comió el amargo dentro de la fruta. Cogió del asa la canasta grande que estaba a su lado y la observó con anhelo.

-... pero tengo miedo. Con o sin fantasías e ilusiones, tengo miedo. No tengo dinero para pagar un medico, mucho menos un hospital... ¿Cómo voy a dar a luz¿En que condiciones vas a venir al mundo? Sé que estás vivo porque me pateas mucho... pero ¿Cómo vas a nacer? Tengo miedo porque no sé qué efecto haya tenido la maldición cruciatus en ti... ¿Y si naces deforme¿Qué tal si tienes una enfermedad? Los tratamientos deben ser muy costosos y este lugar es muy pobre... no tengo comida para ti, por no mencionar la ropa. Nunca me había sentido tan perdida, ni siquiera cuando mis papás murieron... Las personas aquí han sido muy buenas conmigo... con una perfecta extraña... qué ironía. Pero ni con las sobras de comida podría mantenerte si acaso necesitas medicinas. Incluso tenía la idea de que, después de que nacieras, ir al pueblo y... venderme. Aún no me imagino a mí misma... durante el día ir a la recolección y por las noches ofrecerme al mejor postor... sin documentos no puedo hacer mucho. Si se enteran de mi existencia, me deportarían... y yo ya no puedo aparecerme... mi último intento nos trajo aquí. ¿Qué más me da prostituirme si con eso te procuraría algo de comer?... pero ni con todo eso podría mantenerte si acaso naces mal... Malfoy tenía razón: No hay sociedad que pueda aceptar un ser que seguramente va a nacer anormal... pero si naces así será solo por culpa de él, no porque vengas de mí.

Todo lo que estaba escuchando Harry le golpeó con crueldad, pero escuchar que Malfoy tenía algo que ver, lo enfureció de una manera que jamás había experimentado, ni el odio que desarrolló hacia Cho era comparable con lo que en ese momento sentía. Ron dejó salir la palabra 'bastardo' en un susurro casi imperceptible.

-Tu no tienes la culpa, pequeño.- continuó Hermione. Al parecer no alcanzó a escuchar a Ron. –No tienes porqué vivir en semejante desgracia. No lo mereces.- la voz de Hermione tenía tomo de frustración mezclado con impotencia –Eres un ser pequeño y bonito, estoy segura, pero no tengo nada para ti. Tengo las manos vacías... - y se vio las manos que sostenían la canasta y la recargaba en su regazo. –Había pensado que ésta canasta fuera tu camita.- dijo Hermione inspeccionándola con las manos –Es grande y resistente, lo suficiente para que duermas ahí durante tus primeros meses. Yo misma la hice. Layha me enseño. Me costó mucho trabajo hacerla. Solo necesita algo mullido y una cobija para ti. Me astillé las manos muchas veces pero valió la pena.

Pasó unos momentos en silencio mientras siguió inspeccionando la canasta, sumida en sus propios pensamientos que divagaban en busca de una solución a sus problemas. Harry estaba tentado a irrumpir en el interior para gritarle que la amaba y que no la desampararía, para abrazarla y no perderla de nuevo. De hecho, ya se iba a mover de la ventana cuando Hermione volvió a hablar y ya no lo hizo.

**- Reproducir '****Fix****you****' de ****Coldplay**** -**

El rostro de Hermione se iluminó, como siempre que una gran idea le brotaba de su mente.

-Creo que ya sé que hacer, bebé. Irnos al plan original.- se puso un dedo en la barbilla, como intentando resolver una ecuación, y de nuevo su mirada se perdió en la pared frente a ella –No debí haberlo prolongado, no debí haberlo detenido... aún es temprano. Si me apresuro, llegaremos al pueblo a tiempo... el mercado no se quita hasta que oscurece. Vamos a llevar la canasta y vamos a venderla. Quizás nos paguen lo suficiente para una buena comida... - cerró los ojos mientras su mente intentaba imaginar y recrear la felicidad de probar nuevamente alimento -... una rica sopa caliente... un buen trozo de carne con verduras... pan suave y fresco... agua de melón ¡Tengo tanta hambre!- suspiró con tristeza y abrió los ojos, mirando al mismo punto que antes. Quitó la canasta de su regazo y cogió el chal negro que tenía doblado sobre la cama haciendo la función de almohada, y se la puso sobre los hombros y espalda. Su mirada tenía la misma decisión firme y fuerte que poseía antes de la muerte de sus padres. –no muy lejos de ahí hay una hortaliza de frutillas, cuyas raíces son sumamente venenosas. Están rodeadas de rejas pero las brincaremos si es necesario... parece que, después de todo, haber llevado herbología y pociones si me van a dar una satisfacción. Yo sabía que era importante estudiar. Las frutillas serán nuestro postre y con las raíces haremos una fuerte infusión. Esta vez sí lo vamos a lograr. Nos llevamos la infusión. Nos iremos lejos, lo más lejos que se pueda... y nos la tomamos.

Harry empezó a temblar. Lo que escuchaba le cayó como balde de agua helada. El tono de voz en Hermione hizo que Harry sintiera una desesperación y depresión increíblemente agonizantes. La castaña le hablaba a su bebé no llorando... ni siquiera se oía triste... su voz era una de feliz resignación, como el de _'... una promesa de felicidad, como si algo muy hermoso fuera a suceder'._.. con esas palabras le había dicho Luna lo que sintió al tener contacto con Hermione cuando ésta fue a visitarla.

-Será nuestra última comida... nuestro último postre. Desde que salimos de Hogwarts no he comido así... incluso desde antes porque casi no comía. Tenía tanto asco... - Hermione hizo un gesto, una mueca de disgusto, pero igual sonrió. Ella misma se sorprendió al sentirse sonreír con tanta honestidad –Si nos apuramos llegaremos a tiempo. Tal vez comamos hoy mismo... y hoy mismo nos vamos. Mañana será navidad... y tendremos nuestro regalo, como cada año. Jamás he recibido un obsequio tan hermoso... tan significativo y conveniente... el último pero el mejor. Va a ser benéfico. Ya no ocuparemos esta cabaña para que alguien que la necesite más, la use. El aire que respiro lo respirará alguien que lo necesite más... tú y yo, pequeño, haremos un largo viaje y no regresaremos. Dejaremos estos cuerpos maltratados e iremos con mis papás y Crookshanks... estoy segura de que, sea donde sea que estén, nos esperan con los brazos abiertos. Ya no van a volver a golpearnos ni a torturarnos... ya no vamos a sentir hambre, ni frío, ni dolor, ni tristeza. Vamos a ir a un bonito lugar donde eso no existe... vamos a estar al lado de nuestra familia, al lado de quienes nos aman. Yo solo era la pieza sobrante del rompecabezas que ya está completo. Puedo irme tranquila porque tras de mí no dejo nada. Harry está bien y para mí eso es suficiente. Me niego a estar sola... creo que ya fui suficientemente castigada... he pagado mi deuda y voy a reclamar mi derecho de hacer de mi vida y mi cuerpo lo que yo crea conveniente... y tú vendrás conmigo. No te voy a dejar aquí solo Dios sabe en qué condiciones, no lo voy a averiguar. No hay nada que me ate, nada. Vamos a llamar a la muerte... vamos a darle la mano en son de paz. No hay nada que temer... es solo un ciclo, un ciclo que se cierra... es parte de la vida. Me iré feliz... me iré tranquila... no le guardo rencor a nadie. Quiero que mi alma esté limpia para irnos con dignidad. Éste es el acto más bello que pudiera hacer en toda mi vida. Es el regalo más hermoso que podría recibir.

Lentamente, Hermione se puso en pié, suspiró profundamente con sentimiento y cogió la canasta. Estaba agotada, pero con su nuevo propósito, pudo tomar la energía que le quedaba. Ese nuevo propósito el llenó de una esperanza que creía se había apagado.

Como si hubieran sido petrificados, Harry y Ron se quedaron en donde estaban. El horror de todo lo que escucharon los dejó congelados, tanto por lo que Hermione pensaba hacer, como por el tono de felicidad con que lo dijo. Parecía totalmente irreal, como si estuvieran viendo y oyendo a una completa extraña... no era la Hermione que conocieron, tan fuerte y valiente. No era la Hermione que los reprendía por no hacer sus deberes a tiempo y por no estudiar lo suficiente. No era la Hermione que reía de los chistes y ocurrencias de los Weasleys. No era la Hermione que luchó con furia cuando la batalla de Hogwarts cayó sobre ellos.

En su lugar, Harry vio y escuchó a una Hermione que solo pedía una cosa: morir para ser feliz.

-Es hora de irnos, bebé. Tengo fe... tengo la esperanza... de que todo nos saldrá bien.- Y Hermione encaró hacia la puerta. Una sola lágrima cayó de sus brillantes ojos...

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

A/N: Les juro que lloré. Por un momento me puse en el lugar de Hermione y lo que sentí me partía en dos... aún no sé como pude sacar tanto dolor. No sé si les gustó o no... a mí me gustó porque creo que estuvo bien escrito (bueno, soy la autora ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir?)... pero al mismo tiempo, no me gustó porque es muy triste...

Como sea, díganme lo que sintieron, lo que piensan, si estuvo bien o mal... lo que les gustó y no les gustó... Prometo que lo demás les gustará... y también prometo que voy a contestar a todos los que dejaron su crítica.

GRACIAS


	9. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9.

Una angustiosa voz en el interior de Harry le gritó que la detuviera, que no lo permitiera... y obedeció sin dudar.

Antes que siquiera Hermione alcanzara la puerta, ésta se abrió con un fuerte golpe hacia adentro y la chica gritó. Pensó, por un instante, que sería el viento, pero ante sus humedecidos ojos, Harry se hizo visible poco a poco mientras el hechizo desilusionador se disolvía... y tras de él, estaba Ron, ambos con la varita en mano apuntando al frente.

Hermione estaba aterrorizada. Su mente trabajaba palabras, ideas e imágenes que se golpeaban y chocaban como una estampida de caballos sin control. De inmediato su miedo brotó por cada poro de su piel y salía de su cuerpo en oleadas de pánico silencioso. Frente a ella, Harry y Ron tenían miradas furibundas, pero no por ella, sino por lo que pretendía hacer. Hermione creía que estaba perdida. Que la habían encontrado y la harían pagar por el atrevimiento de ir a ver a Luna... pero no se imaginaba cómo habían dado con ella, ni mucho menos que escucharon cada palabra que iba dirigida a la intimidad en la que su bebé reposaba.

-Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado.- dijo Harry con furia contenida. No se fijó que, inconscientemente, le apuntaba a la chica con su varita.

-¿Q-Que?... ¿Cómo¿Cómo me encontraron?- la voz de Hermione se quebraba por el miedo y las manos le empezaron a temblar.

-No debiste haberte ido.- la voz de Ron era de reproche, pero al menos su varita no le apuntaba.

-Y no te vas a ir otra vez.- añadió Harry.

No sabían que su actitud tenía a Hermione al borde de la histeria. Ella quería parecer como si lo que pasaba fuera normal, pero no podía.

Harry y Ron, al no saber cómo lidiar con su propio miedo, actuaban con instinto agresivo. Hermione no se lo merecía, pero la trataban con hostilidad, y la chica buscaba palabras para excusarse y disculparse. Así que, armándose del poco valor del que disponía, comenzó a hablar en tono pacificador.

-No... yo... yo me voy, pero voy a regresar aquí- miró a los ojos de Harry pidiendo clemencia en silencio –E-este es mi hogar. Me fui porque... porque...

-No importa,- interrumpió Harry –vas a venir con nosotros.- La voz del chico se oía amenazante y Hermione temió que desearan llevarla a Azkaban.

-¿Para qué¿Me van a llevar a Azkaban?- preguntó temerosa y Harry ya iba a decir algo más pero Hermione levantó un poco más la voz para hacerse escuchar. -¡No! No me lleven allá. Yo... yo estoy bien aquí. Ya me fui... me alejé de ustedes. Era lo que querían. No los vuelvo a molestar.- Hermione miró directo a los azules y confundidos ojos de Ron –Yo sé que no debí haber ido a ver a Luna, pero... pero solo pase a saludar. No le hice nada. No la toqué... bueno, solo le di la mano, pero fue para despedirme.- Hermione hablaba rápido con palabras atropelladas mientras los muchachos querían decir algo pero la chica no dejaba de hablar. –Después de eso le juré que no volvería y me fui. No pueden llevarme a Azkaban, no he hecho nada malo. Sé que me lo merezco por lo de Cho, pero ella está bien, no?... y yo... yo estoy embarazada y lejos no hay necesidad de llevar... ¡No¡Escuchen!- Harry dio un paso hacia ella y Hermione retrocedió dos pasos, con la canasta aún en sus manos – Les prometo ¡No!... les juro que no vuelvo jamás, solo... solo váyanse¿Si¡Es más! Si quieren me voy más lejos... de hecho, ahora mismo me voy y... me voy y les doy mi palabra de que no sabrán de mí... me voy a ir tan lejos que no volveré a ser una molestia.

-Hermione, no vamos a llevarte a Azkaban.- Harry parecía no comprender por qué ella pensaba tal cosa, cuando todo lo que él deseaba era tenerla en sus brazos. La cosa es que aún le apuntaba con la varita, y la amenaza que algunas vez Harry le declaró a Hermione si volvía, parecía haberla olvidado. Lo que le golpeaba la mente fue lo último que les dijo: que se iría tan lejos que no volvería a ser una molestia. Harry entendió a lo que se refería, pues habían escuchado lo que se proponía hacer, pero Harry no lo permitiría.

-Sí. Ustedes vinieron a eso. Les ruego que no lo hagan. Por favor.

-Harry no quiso decir eso, Hermione. Nosotros...

-Por favor- interrumpió la castaña a Ron – Solo váyanse.- miró a los ojos de Harry y le sonrió nerviosamente –ve a casa, Harry. De seguro Cho te está esperando.- volteó para ver a Ron –Saluda a Luna de mi parte. Yo... me tengo que ir. Se hace tarde.

-¡No!- gritó Harry avanzando hacia ella, pero Hermione retrocedió un par de pasos, aterrorizada de que el chico le fuera a hacer daño. Por desgracia, Hermione no veía por donde iba, pues caminaba de espaldas. Con sus caderas sintió la orilla de la mesa e intentó rodearla a ciegas pues solo veía a Harry y a Ron avanzar hacia ella, pero se le olvidó que estaban las cajas de tablón y tropezando con una de ellas, cayó hacia atrás ante los aterrorizados ojos de los muchachos que vieron su progreso hasta el suelo. Hermione gritó y soltó la canasta que cayó a un lado suyo.

Harry le llamaba a la chica y en dos zancadas se aproximó a la chica pensando que ella y su bebé se habrían lastimado gravemente, pero Hermione lo vio acercarse y, aún el suelo, a rastras, se alejó hasta topar con la pared tras de ella y, a tientas llegó al rincón, a la esquina de la cabaña. Se encogió lo más que pudo, con un brazo se cubrió el rostro y con el otro protegía su enorme vientre de siete meses.

-¡NO¡ Por favor!- los gritos de Hermione salían amortiguados por el brazo que había puesto frente a su rostro, escudándose para que no le hicieran daño. -¡No me lleven a Azkaban¡No me hagan daño¡Por favor¡Por favor!

Que Hermione pensara que le harían daño ellos, Harry y Ron, las personas que más la querían y que serían incapaces de ponerle una mano encima, los terminó de destrozar.

Ahí se dieron cuenta del terrible daño al que Hermione había sido sometida... factor más que decisivo para atentar contra su vida y la de su criatura.

Devastado ante todo lo que le había sido revelado, Harry cayó de rodillas junto a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo y, soltando la varita, la abrazó. Sus brazos rodearon a Hermione en un intento por hacerle saber y sentir que no la lastimaría, sino que la protegería como fuera. Hermione pegó un brinco cuando el cuerpo de Harry hizo contacto con el de ella. El ojiverde, ahí mismo, sin poder contenerlo un minuto más, rompió a llorar. La fuerza de sus sollozos hizo su cuerpo y el de ella temblar de rabia y dolor... de ver que los errores habían tenido un terrible precio que la chica pagó.

-Perdóname- su voz se quebraba mientras le rogaba por un perdón que no sabía si recibiría o no, mientras besaba la cabeza de Hermione una y otra vez –... perdóname... perdóname... te lo suplico.- el cuerpo de Hermione temblaba incontrolable mientras lloraba sin poder evitarlo. Sin embargo, no creía lo que Harry decía –Todo... todo esto es mi culpa... ¡Merlín¿Qué te han hecho?... ¿Qué te hemos hecho?... perdóname...

Ron se apresuró a llegar al otro lado de Hermione e hizo lo mismo que Harry: se dejó caer de rodillas y la abrazó en un intento por hacerle sentir a la chica que él también lo lamentaba. Ron también lloraba y le pedía perdón a su amiga.

Hermione cerró los ojos atormentada y alterada por lo que escuchaba. Aún llorando se descubrió el rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos mientras cascadas de lágrimas caían. Harry sintió a la castaña moverse y le tomó con ambas manos su empapado rostro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos, ambos suplicando. Ella por piedad y él por perdón. Harry no sabía qué decir. No tenía palabras para expresar cuánto lamentaba todo el daño y el sufrimiento que ella tuvo que pasar, no podía decirle que verla en ese estado le devoraba las entrañas... no pudo decirle cuánto la amaba, solo esperaba que sus ojos, ahora enrojecidos por llorar, le transmitieran el tumulto de emociones que lo quemaban.

-Dios... eres tan hermosa... - dijo Harry en un suspiro. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de sorpresa e intentó decir algo pero no pudo. La chica gritó y puso repentinamente sus manos sobre la base del hinchado vientre. Harry y Ron se separaron un poco de ella, alarmados pues recordaron que la chica se había caído y eso le pudo haber provocado un daño fatal.

Casi sin pausa, Hermione soltó otro grito de dolor y luego un gemido mientras su cuerpo se doblaba... bajo de ella, un enorme charco de un liquido semi espeso salió. El rostro de la chica se contorsionó mientras sus ojos estaban casi cerrados y su respiración se agitó. Harry nuevamente tomo el rostro de Hermione para que lo viera a los ojos.

-¿Estás bien¿Qué sucede?- las preguntas de Harry eran desesperadas.

-¿Qué pasa¿Te duele algo¿Por qué estás mojada?- Ron estaba igualmente lleno de pánico.

-Si... - susurró Hermione -estoy bien... no me pasa nada... es mejor que se vayan...

-¡Claro que no!- exclamó Harry, provocando que la chica pegara un brinco -¿Qué pasa¿Dónde te duele?- Hermione negaba con la cabeza -¡No vamos a dejarte¡No estás bien!

-Si... si estoy... - Hermione gimió y los chicos se alarmaban cada vez más.

Hermione no sabía qué hacer. Ella ya tenía un plan, pero el terror de que la hayan encontrado, sumado a la caída, probablemente le habían inducido al parto. Lo supo por que su bolsa se rompió y ahora el pánico le abrumaba. Aún era muy pronto... no podía ser que fuera a dar a luz en ese momento... y no tenía dinero para eso.

-Ve con Chandre Yamun- dijo Harry a Ron y su amigo se sobresaltó sin comprender –dile lo que está pasando. Que te diga cuál es el hospital más cercano.- Pero el pelirrojo lo miraba sin siquiera parpadear. Harry ya estaba desesperado y Hermione volvió a gritar. -¡Ahora, Ron¡Vete!

Y con eso, Ron reaccionó, asintió y con un 'crack' desapareció.

-¿Quién... es Chandre Yamun?

-Eso no importa ahora.- la voz de Harry era suave y no soltaba el rostro de la chica. Ella le miraba sin poder comprender. –Vas a estar bien... te... te llevaremos a un hospital y... y ahí te van a tender y...

-No... no hace falta- con una mano, Hermione retiró las de Harry de su rostro lentamente –Estoy bien... vuelvan a Londres- La chica se separó un poco de él y, con dificultad, se puso de rodillas.

-No, no te muevas.- Harry sintió profundamente que Hermione no aceptara sus manos cuando la quiso detener y ésta se alejó de él. Pero la chica no le hizo caso; se recargó en la pared y, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, se puso en pié y con ambas manos sujetó su vientre. Otra contracción la golpeó y se abalanzó precariamente sobre la mesa, pero Harry la sostuvo antes de que el peso la llevara al suelo de nuevo -¡No te muevas!- le gritó Harry exasperado –Vamos a esperar a que Ron vuelva y te llevamos a...

-No hace falta- interrumpió Hermione jadeando.

-Pero necesitas que un médico te...

-¡Dije que no!- gritó Hermione desesperada –No necesito de tu lástima. ¡Vete!- y la chica lo empujó.

-No te voy a dejar.- respondió Harry, pero ya no se atrevió a acercarse a ella –No estás bien, necesitas ayuda.

-¿Ayuda¿Para qué¿Para que nazca mi bebé¿Y luego qué¿Me vas a llevar a Azkaban¡No lo voy a permitir!- y Hermione empezó a caminar hasta donde estaba la canasta, se agachó y la cogió del asa. Cuando se incorporó, otra contracción la hizo morderse los labios para no dejar salir el grito que se le atoró en la garganta. Sin embargo, Harry vio su reacción e instintivamente se acercó a ella con la intención de abrazarla pero ella se hizo hacia atrás. –Váyanse... por favor. Me vine lejos con la única intención de dejarlos en paz... no necesitas ayudarme... no es tu obligación.- Hermione no sabía qué hacer para alejar a Harry. Su presencia le atenazaba el alma. Solo recordar que ellos, Harry y Cho, estarían casados y que él debía volver junto con Ron para las festividades, le provocaba un profundo pesar. Entonces se le ocurrió algo que creyó que funcionaría –M-Mi esposo está por llegar... está en los plantíos. É-el va a venir por mí y se encargará de nosotros... no volveré a ponerme en tu camino, te lo juro.

-No es cierto- le dijo Harry –Tu no estás casada. Yo te oí. Te escuché... escuché todo lo que dijiste. No me puedes engañar, Hermione.

-¿Escuchaste?- los ojos de la castaña se abrieron y ahora estaba aún más horrorizada que antes -¿Qué escuchaste?

-Todo.

-¿Desde... desde cuándo estás aquí?- la voz de Hermione se quebraba. Su miseria era cada vez más grande al igual que el dolor entre sus piernas y nuevas lágrimas reemplazaban a las que acababan de caer de sus ojos atormentados.

-Ron y yo te vimos... te vimos en el campo y... te seguimos hasta aquí.

Hermione se cubrió la boca cuando se dio cuenta de que la habían espiado... y que escucharon todo lo que le decía a su bebé creyendo que nadie la oía. Las contracciones, el dolor inducido por ello, las emociones que le golpearon ante lo que acababa de decirle Harry y el miedo de dar a luz ahí mismo, se mezclaron y sintió que el mundo giraba incontrolable.

-Oh Dios... - murmuró Hermione. No sabía cuanto más podía aguantar –Ustedes no deberían... no debían haber escuchado... - de nuevo, otra contracción le hizo morderse el labio inferior, ahora con tanta fuerza, que incluso un sabor metálico le produjo una mueca y un hilo de sangre le resbaló de la boca.

Harry se abalanzó de nuevo sobre ella y la abrazó para sostenerla pues se balanceó precariamente. A pesar de eso, Hermione luchó para que él la soltara pero esta vez Harry no lo permitió. Hermione estaba resentida y furiosa por haber hablado, pero no creyó que alguien fuera a oírla.

-No, déjame... ¡Déjame!- ella seguía luchando, pero Harry la abrazó fuertemente.

-No lo haré.- dijo Harry con convicción –Ron no tarda y te llevaremos a un hospital.

-No quiero tu lástima, no la necesito.

-No es lástima lo que siento por ti.

-Sí, claro... - Harry se sorprendió del tono de sarcasmo en la voz de Hermione a pesar de que se veía como si la torturaran, lo cual era casi eso -... y ahora me vas a decir que lo lamentas... no hace falta. No tienes nada que lamentar. Tenías razón cuando me dijiste que nuestra... amistad no valía nada. Este es mi castigo por querer matar a Cho. Eres noble, Harry, pero desde ya te lo digo: no es necesario. Tu y Ron pueden irse tranquilos.

-¿Irnos tranquilos¡No sabes lo angustiado que he estado por ti¡No tienes ni idea del tiempo que llevo buscándote¡Acabo de encontrarte y no te dejaré!

Antes de que Hermione pudiera replicar, un 'crack' sonó cerca de ellos. Era Ron. Se veía agitado.

-¡Vámonos!- ordenó el pelirrojo quien sostenía una rama en una mano –Tengo un traslador listo.- Harry lo miró sin comprender y Ron añadió –Chandre Yamun me lo dio. Nos llevará a la clínica Arya Samaj, un hospital mágico.

-¡No¡No quiero!- pero las protestas de Hermione no sirvieron. Harry pasó un brazo bajo sus rodillas mientras el otro brazo sostenía la espalda de la chica y la cargó. Aún cuando el peso de la castaña era considerablemente mayor que antes, para Harry no representó ninguna dificultad. Ron, sin decir más, tomó una de las manos de Hermione para que tomara la rama, muy en contra de su voluntad; Harry apenas pudo poner un dedo en la rasposa textura mientras Ron le cogía de un extremo y, en un mar de colores, desaparecieron.

Cuando sus pies tocaron suelo, Ron perdió el equilibrio por un instante pero se reincorporó, mientras que Harry, con Hermione en brazos, se mantuvo firme como un roble. Ron no se detuvo a nada, sino que buscó con rapidez a alguien que les ayudara y una mujer en túnica azul cielo se les acercó. El pelirrojo señaló a su amiga en brazos del ojiverde y de ahí todo fue como ir en cámara rápida.

Dos medimagos llegaron hasta ellos y le señalaron a los muchachos el camino a seguir. Entraron a una habitación con una sola cama y mientras los medimagos atendían a Hermione, quien fue depositada en la misma, una sanadora hizo salir a Harry y Ron, ambos desesperados por permanecer al lado de la chica, quien dejó salir un grito de dolor. La puerta se les cerró en las narices y tuvieron que esperar en el pasillo, ambos nerviosos al punto de querer gritar.

Se encontraban angustiados por no poder hacer nada más y los quince o veinte minutos que permanecieron fuera de la habitación, les parecieron horas.

Por fin, uno de los medimagos salió y los encaró.

-¿Alguno de ustedes es el padre del bebé?

-No- respondieron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Son familiares?

-No- respondieron.

-Necesito un familiar.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Harry.

-Es requisito. Necesitamos a un familiar responsable o al esposo de la señora.

-¿Señora?- a Ron le cayó aquella referencia con gracia.

-Sí. La muchacha que está a punto de parir.

-¿Parir?- preguntó Harry alarmado –No... ella no es casada.

-Entonces ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Somos... yo soy amigo.- respondió Ron titubeante y volteó a ver a Harry.

-Yo... yo soy... - Harry no sabía que decir. A estas alturas se desconocía a sí mismo como amigo de Hermione y prefirió externar su deseo -... yo soy su novio.

El medimago frunció las cejas en un gesto de incomprensión. Frustrado, el hombre prefirió no hacer preguntas.

-Bueno, señor...

-Potter.

-¿Potter?...- el medimago abrió los ojos, estupefacto. Su rostro, como el de Chandre Yamun, tenía la sorpresa escrita en cada facción. -¿Harry Potter?

-Sí.

-Me gustaría decirle que me da placer conocerlo, pero las circunstancias no son precisamente placenteras.

-¿Qué quiere decir?- preguntó Ron sospechoso.

-Que hemos hablado con la señora... tiene miedo.

-Supongo que es normal- opinó Harry –es la primera vez que va a dar a luz.

-No es por eso. Lo que pasa es que nos dijo su historial.- volteó a ver a Harry con una mirada de preocupación que hizo que el ojiverde se asustara –La muchacha fue violada... repetidas veces. La golpearon y, según ella nos dijo, la torturaron con la maldición cruciatus, también varias veces... y no solo eso: fue azotada... su cuerpo presenta largas cicatrices y al parecer había perdido mucha sangre... la señora cree que el bebé pueda nacer con problemas a raíz de ello porque, encima de todo, ha pasado largos periodos sin comer y la criatura puede nacer con deficiencias.- Harry y Ron abrieron los ojos en expresión de horror –Nos dijo también que hace poco cayó y puede ser que por ello el parto se adelante. Aún es prematuro, pero no creo que podamos evitarlo.

-Van... van a estar bien¿Verdad? Los dos.- el estrés en al voz de Harry amenazaba con hacerlo estallar.

-No lo sé... el estado de salud del bebé parece ser razonable a pesar del embarazo tan problemático de la muchacha.

-Y... ¿Qué van a hacer?- Ron estaba alarmado –No van a morir¿Verdad?- Harry le lanzó a su amigo una mirada fulminante, pero la pregunta que el pelirrojo había hecho era la que el ojiverde no pudo pronunciar porque no se atrevía.

-No puedo decir eso porque no lo sé. El momento del parto aún está a horas de distancia. Dar un pronostico en este momento es difícil. Le hemos dado una poción a la señora para que los dolores no sean tan intensos, y ella ha pedido hablar con ustedes.

-¿Está despierta?

-Sí.

-¿Y ella sabe todo lo que nos dijo?

-Así es.- con un ademán, les señaló la puerta, la abrió y los tres entraron. Hermione estaba acostada mientras el otro medimago hablaba con ella en voz baja. Los muchachos estaban parados junto a la puerta mirando a la chica cuyo rostro estaba pálido y su frente tenía perlas de sudor. Era obvio que, mediante la respiración, intentaba controlar las contracciones mientras el medimago junto a ella le señalaba una poción.

Hermione asintió y el medimago se puso en pié; raudo se dirigió a la puerta. Ambos miraban a Harry y a Ron. y el otro medimago les habló.

-Si hay algún problema, llamen a cualquier sanadora que pase por aquí. No estresen a la señora. Volveremos en una hora.- Los medimagos salieron cerrando la puerta tras de ellos y Harry y Ron corrieron al lado de Hermione.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó Harry analizando el rostro de la chica.

-Bien.- la voz de Hermione estaba vacía de toda emoción.

-¿Necesitas algo?- Ron parecía querer gritar.

-Sí.

-Dilo y lo haremos.- ofreció Harry de inmediato.

-Que se vayan... quiero que se vayan y que no le digan nada a nadie.

-Por su puesto que no.- respondió Ron casi indignado.

-No lo hagan más difícil... ya tengo bastantes problemas.

-¿Cómo crees que vamos a dejarte sola?- la tensa voz de Ron se elevaba cada vez más -¡Claro que no! Te hemos estado buscando desde que Luna nos lo dijo todo. No vamos a separarnos de ti otra vez.

-Ella cree que la queremos llevar a Azkaban, Ron.- Harry hizo hincapié y el pelirrojo lo miró consternado.

-¡Como¿No le has dicho?

-¡No he podido¡No me ha dejado explicarle!

-Ni lo necesito.- opinó Hermione algo irritada mientras una contracción atacaba sus caderas.

-Ya me cansé de que seas tan obstinada, Hermione- le dijo Ron casi furioso –y por lo que escuchamos Harry y yo, a pesar de todo lo que te ha sucedido, sigues siendo la misma obcecada de siempre.

-Ron, basta.- Harry usó un tono de advertencia hacia el pelirrojo, pero éste lo ignoró.

-No. Es urgente que lo sepa y tú lo sabes.

-Este no es el momento...

-Pues entonces no sé cuándo piensas decirle, Harry, pero igual se tiene que enterar.

-¡Basta!- gritó Hermione ya harta -¡No quiero oír¡No me importa si me llevan a Azkaban o no¡Solo quiero estar sola!

-¿Para qué¿Para intentar suicidarte? No lo voy a permitir.- le dijo Harry tomando la mano de la chica fuertemente. Ésta quiso zafarse pero no pudo.

-¿Qué mas te da?- los ojos de Hermione lo miraban con resentimiento –Tu tienes... tienes una esposa que te espera... y hasta donde yo recuerdo, no querías que me volviera a acercar a ustedes. No entiendo qué pueda preocuparte.

-Yo no estoy casado, Hermione- el ojiverde clavó su mirada en los ojos de la chica y se entristeció cuando vio que ésta no le creía. –Yo no me he casado con Cho y ni pienso hacerlo.

-Luna me dijo que...

-Eso fue antes.- añadió Ron.

-¿Antes de qué?

Harry y Ron se miraron y en silencio acordaron que era mejor decirle todo de una vez. Así que, entre ambos hicieron precisamente eso: contarle hasta el último detalle de lo sucedido desde que Luna la vio partir de las calles de Londres.

Hermione se enteró de cada detalle, cada acción que Cho Chang había hecho para tener a Harry. Cuando Ron le dijo que la oriental estaba haciendo 'amortentia' con tres grados de concentración, Hermione entró en pánico. Miró a Harry y con sus manos inspeccionó su rostro como si lo que le estuvieran diciendo acabara de suceder. Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos hasta las cobijas que la cubrían y Harry acercó con ternura una mano hacia las mejillas de la chica para secarla; el corazón del ojiverde se alegró un poco cuando ella no evitó el contacto, sino que cerró los ojos dejando salir un suspiro de alivio. Pero no se detuvieron ahí. Siguieron contándole sobre la aprehensión de Cho y Marieta, así como el juicio y los reportajes... le dijeron que hicieron grupos de búsqueda para hallarla, sin ningún resultado.

Hermione estaba tan concentrada en lo que le decían que, de momento, se le olvidó que tenía contracciones, más que nada porque la poción que bebió evitaba los dolores y hacía que pasaran a ser solo ligeras molestias.

Cuando le dijeron que llegaron a Haryana por encargo de Charlie, Hermione comprendió cómo dieron con ella.

-Pero ¿Estas bien¿Te pusiste mal?- Hermione preguntaba entre consternada y preocupada, aún cuando era ella la que parecía estar mal -¿Ya te revisaron¿Te dieron algo para contrarrestar la poción? Deberíamos decirle al...

-Estoy bien, estoy bien: dijo Harry tratando de aplacar a Hermione y su acostumbrada y bien conocida histeria cuando al ojiverde le sucedía algo –Estoy bien... gracias a ti.

-Pero yo no hice nada.

-¡Claro que sí!- Harry tomó las manos de la chica y se puso de rodillas frente a ella –Si no hubieras ido a ver a Luna... ella no hubiera sospechado. Solo Merlín sabe qué hubiera sido de mí. A Luna le pareció muy extraño que volvieras. Lo que sintió cuando se dieron la mano le dio tanto miedo que no pudo menos que alarmarse... ahora sé porqué. Inconscientemente le transmitiste un miedo que no recordabas, pero fue porque a pesar de que Marietta- dijo el nombre como si quisiera escupir –modificó tu memoria, no pudo borrar tu preocupación cuando las escuchaste en su asqueroso plan. Si Charlie no nos hubiera...

-¡Charlie!- Ron se asustó y Harry se levantó del suelo. De repente se acordaron que tenían que ir por las pociones que con urgencia requería el pelirrojo. -¡No! Yo voy, Harry. Quédate con Hermione. Voy con Chandre Yamun y me regreso a la Madriguera. Tengo que decirle a mamá que...

-¡NO!- gritó Hermione aterrorizada -¡No les digas¡No le digas a nadie de mí!

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ron sin comprender –Todos hemos estado muy preocupados por ti. Mamá está inconsolable...

-No, te lo suplico.- Hermione con dificultad, se sentó en la cama, soltó las manos de Harry y sujetó a Ron de la camisa con los puños cerrados –No les digas... nadie sabe... nadie... nadie sabe que me... nadie sabe que estoy...

-Pero...

-No, Ron.- esta vez, fue Harry quien habló y el pelirrojo lo miró –No digas nada a nadie aún.- el ojiverde sacó la bolsa con los galeones para pagar al viejo y Ron la tomó –Ve a dejar a la madriguera las pociones y vuelve aquí sin decir nada a nadie.

-Pero mamá va a preguntar.

-Invéntale cualquier cosa. Primero tenemos que estar aquí y ver qué podemos hacer. ¿No entiendes Ron? Para Hermione sería humillante, y no lo voy a permitir.

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo entendió y asintió. Miró a Hermione y tomó las manos de la chica que aún sujetaban su camisa.

-No diré nada, Hermione. Volveré pronto.- volteó a ver a Harry –Cuídala.- el ojiverde asintió con una ligera sonrisa y de nuevo, Ron volteó hacia Hermione -me da gusto que te hallamos a tiempo. Te quiero, Hermione- soltó las manos de la chica y salió apresurado de la habitación.

Los sentidos de Harry le gritaban que hiciera algo... algo que deseaba hacer desde hacía mucho. Antes de que lo pensara por más tiempo, antes de que el miedo le invadiera por completo, Harry se acercó a Hermione, quien volteó a verlo cuando sintió que éste se inclinaba hacia ella. La chica abrió los ojos en sorpresa cuando el rostro de Harry estaba a un palmo y, él tomando sus mejillas, acercando sus labios a los de ella, la besó.

Fue un beso tibio y lleno de emoción... un beso que ella tanto había esperado de él y que Harry se lo dio tan suave, tan lleno de amor, que no pudo menos que sentirse feliz. Por primera vez, Harry y Hermione se besaban, ambos, intentando decirse lo que con palabras no podían expresar.

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

A/N: OK... que les pareció? A que puedo hacerla de escritora¿Verdad? Por ahí me llegó un mail de que iba a ser difícil que se encontraran... pero si no hubiera encontrado la manera, entonces, para empezar, no hubiera escrito esta historia. Usé algo realmente simple para que sus caminos se encontraran, pero todavía hay más... ¿quieren venganza?... yo sí.

Al principio había dicho que solo duraría 9 ó 10 capítulos... pero he tenido que alargarla.

1.- porque a muchos les gustó

y

2.- me encarrilé porque a mí también me gustó.

Yo había pensado en un final diferente... estoy entre decirles cuál era o escribir un final alternativo y que escojan cuál les gusta más... por su puesto que ambas historias estarían publicadas, pero necesito una votación para eso. Si consigo más de 15 lectores y autores que deseen que publique la versión alternativa, lo haré. Pero de una vez les digo, no me hago responsable si no les gusta, ok?

**Gracias por su apoyo, sigan dejando su opinión y estén pendientes**.

¡¡¡¡YA VOY EN EL CAPITULO 13 Y AÚN NO ESCRIBO LA VENGANZA EN CONTRA DE LOS SLYTHERIN¡¡¡¡HASTA CREO QUE VAN A SER MÁS DE 15 CAPS!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10.

Fue como perderse un momento, como desconectarse de la triste realidad que había estado cargando. Se dejó invadir con la tibieza que los labios de Harry proporcionaron a su maltratado corazón... uno que, pensó, jamás volvería a latir de emoción. Ya no le importaba cómo la habían tratado, no le importaba que estuviera en un hospital... si había un buen momento para morir, era ése, perdida en el amor que Harry le daba a través del beso más hermoso que Hermione hubiera podido recibir.

Harry rompió el beso con suavidad y al instante la castaña sintió la perdida del calor que la envolvía, pero algo en ella brincaba de euforia y a la vez se retorcía de miedo. Hermione abrió los ojos y Harry la miraba intensamente mientras lágrimas caían de sus verdes ojos.

-Te amo, Hermione... te amo tanto, que me duele...

La chica no sabía qué decir... se quedó muda ante las palabras de Harry... su amado Harry. En los ojos del chico competían tantas emociones que no pudo dudar de él. Lo conocía tan bien... Hermione le sonrió con ternura y con una mano acarició una mejilla del chico para retirar las lágrimas que salían. Pero no pudo resistir el impulso... tenía que sentirlo otra vez... era esa necesidad de alimentarse de él, de su calor, de sus sentimientos... tomó el rostro del chico y lo atrajo hacia sí, uniendo sus labios una vez más para besarlo como había deseado durante tanto tiempo... y él no se resistió, pero ambos se derritieron ante la intensidad de ese segundo beso, deseando más que nunca fundirse en el momento...

Por desgracia, una nueva contracción los interrumpió, y Hermione separó sus labios de él abruptamente con un quejido y, de nuevo, Harry fue vuelto a la realidad con los miedos y terrores con que fue golpeado cuando la escuchó hablarle a su criatura.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó el ojiverde completamente alarmado -¿Te duele¿Quieres algo? Voy por un sanador.

El chico hablaba deprisa y ya estaba por irse pero Hermione le cogió de un brazo.

-¡No¡No!- Hermione se veía asustada –No te vayas, no me dejes... quédate conmigo... por favor.

Harry le sonrió con tristeza y tomó las manos de la chica en las suyas y las llevó hacia sus labios para besarlas.

-Puedo ir por lo que quieras- insistió Harry –Si necesitas algo voy por un sanador y volveré. No tardaré.

-No- le respondió Hermione más tranquila –No me hace falta nada... estoy bien.

Harry deseaba darle algo. Él sabía que ella no había comido más que una simple manzana. Hermione bien pudo haberle leído su mente porque la chica le dijo:

-No tengo hambre, Harry- y él la miró sorprendido. Ella le dedicó una ligera sonrisa –Un medimago me dio una poción de nutrientes... presenté un grado de anemia y desnutrición un poco grave, pero la poción me quitó el hambre. No debo comer nada aún... por lo menos hasta después de dar a luz.

Harry la miraba en silencio. Mientras acariciaba sus manos sintió callosidades en sus palmas y sus verdes ojos inspeccionaron los hermosos dedos de su amada: tenía las uñas cortas y un poco sucias, las yemas eran un poco ásperas y los callos no hacían más que decirle al chico la cantidad de veces que se lastimaba en las labores de recolección; por la parte de los nudillos, la piel estaba cuarteada por la resequedad.

De repente sintió la necesidad de saberlo todo, de sacar de Hermione cada detalle desde que la vio en el tren por última vez, de que le dijera quién la atacó... y su sangre empezó a hervir de furia e indignación. Hermione notó su brusco cambio de emociones. Fue fácil porque lo miraba directo a los ojos que parecieron nublarse.

-Hermione...- Harry no sabía cómo manejarlo. El sanador les dijo que la chica no debía estresarse y, ahora que entre él y Ron le dijeron lo que había sucedido, la castaña se veía más tranquila, incluso relajada y no quería romper la momentánea paz. Pero era importante... quería saber. –Todo... todo lo que Ron y yo escuchamos...- Hermione volteó la mirada a otro lado pero las manos del chico la tomó de la barbilla para que estuvieran frente a frente -¿Es cierto?... ¿Es cierto todo lo que dijiste? Necesito saberlo.

-¿Te avergüenza?

-¿Qué?- Harry, de momento, no entendió la pregunta y ya iba a replicar pero la chica continuó.

-¿Te avergüenza saber que... me violaron?

-¡¿Qué?!- esta vez Harry levantó la voz tanto que la chica se asustó y brincó involuntariamente -¡Claro que no¡Estoy furioso¿Cómo puedes creer que me avergüence¡Estoy indignado¡Estoy... estoy... increíblemente rabioso!- el muchacho trataba de controlarse, pero la voz de Hermione, cuando le preguntó aquello con tanto miedo como si él fuera a regañarla, lo hizo sentirse despreciable... Hermione aún parecía temerosa de él, así que respiró profundamente varias veces para controlar la ira que había acumulado hasta entonces. Su voz salió casi en un susurro, en una plegaria hacia ella –Tienes que decírmelo todo, Hermione. Voy a buscar a los responsables y los mataré... lo haré lenta y dolorosamente para que paguen por lo que te hicieron. Esto no se va a quedar así.

Pero esto solo logró alarmar a Hermione.

-¡No! No lo hagas, te lo ruego.

-Pero Hermione... necesitan ser castigados.

-No... por favor. Solo te meterías en problemas y no vale la pena.

-TÚ vales la pena todo... lo vales, Hermione. No se van a quedar sin castigo.

-Si les haces algo, si alguien se entera... me vas a poner en evidencia- el tono de la chica le urgía que analizara su punto de vista –No podría sacar la cara a la calle otra vez. Mi bebé y yo seríamos criticados... señalados... humillados... no lo hagas, por favor Harry.

-Pero...

-No, Harry. Matar no va a solucionarlo.

-Tu ibas a matarte ¿Eso lo iba a solucionar?

Aquí Hermione no pudo replicar. Ella deseaba decir que si porque, después de todo, sí solucionaría el hambre y la pobreza a las que estaban destinados ella y su bebé... pero en el fondo sabía que no era una solución real, que todo el daño que le habían causado no se borraría... pero para ella era el único recurso del que podía echar mano.

Entonces, Hermione fue salvada de tener que decirle a Harry todo aquello cuando el medimago que la atendió desde el primer momento, entro en la habitación. Le pidió a Harry que saliera mientras examinaba a la chica, pero por alguna razón, tardó mucho.

De hecho, sí esperó un buen rato. Habían pasado más de veinte minutos esperando afuera, cuando Ron regresó corriendo... y tras de él, iba Luna. Harry miró a su amigo con reproche.

-¿Por qué la trajiste, Ron?

-No lo regañes, Harry- intervino Luna –Yo lo obligué a traerme.

-Que¿Lo amenazaste con no acostarte con él?- Harry estaba tan furioso que la pregunta se le escapó de la boca entre juego y enfado. Ron se puso tan rojo como su cabello, medio furioso y medio apenado, pero la rubia adoptó un aire orgulloso y hablo como suele hacerlo: con la verdad y sin tantita pena ajena, que era justamente lo que Harry sentía cada vez que Luna hablaba.

-Pues sí... de hecho, así fue.

-No lo puedo creer, Ron.

-Prometí que no diría nada a nadie, Harry... y así fue.

-Entonces...?

-Conozco a Ron- intervino Luna defensiva hacia su novio –De hecho, no me dijo nada. No sé por qué me trajo aquí, solo le dije que si se iba él, tenía que llevarme o no volvería a haber sexo nunca más.

Eso último, pensó Harry, no necesitaba saberlo. Miró su reloj. Hacía más de una hora que Ron se había ido y media hora de que el medimago entrara en la habitación para sacarlo.

Para matar el tiempo que permanecieron en el pasillo, Ron le relató que fue con Chandre Yamun, quien le dio las pociones, y se apareció afuera de la madriguera. Entró a la cocina, donde su madre le preguntó por Harry, pero Ron solo le dijo que habían visto al ojiverde en la comunidad mágica y le estaban organizando una cena y que el pelirrojo debía volver por él. Dejó encargadas las pociones a la Señora Weasley pidiéndole contactar a Charlie y saliendo antes de que lo interrogaran más. Tan pronto como salió de la casa, Luna llegó y lo interceptó. Cuando le dijo a la rubia que tenía que irse, la chica lo amenazó, y como quería regresar pronto, tuvo que llevarla con él.

-En lo personal, Harry- añadió Ron –ella merecía saber... venir conmigo. Si no hubiera sido por ella, no estaríamos aquí... al menos tú.

-Sí- admitió Harry –tienes razón.

-Pueden decirme qué hacemos en un hospital?

La pregunta de la rubia los llenó de temor. Aún no sabía por qué estaba ahí y realmente no sabían por dónde empezar. Harry y Ron se miraron dubitativos pero, de nuevo, el medimago hizo acto de presencia.

La puerta de la habitación de enfrente se abrió y el medimago salió para acercarse a ellos. Luna intentaba ver quién estaría adentro, pero Ron no se lo permitió y le hizo señal de que guardara silencio mientras Harry no dejaba de ver al medimago, cuyo rostro era impasible.

-Probablemente se acerca la hora.- les dijo el hombre jugando con su nerviosamente con su varita –Acabo de revisar a la señora. Ella y su bebé se encuentran estables.- aquí Luna frunció el ceño –Los dolores van a volver muy pronto. Ya no podemos administrarle más pociones pero ya está casi lista. Voy por otros sanadores y regreso enseguida.

-¿Podemos pasar?- preguntó Harry.

-Solo mientras regreso. Cuando vuelva, tendrán que salir.

Harry y Ron accedieron y el medimago se fue.

-Le decimos primero a ella o a Luna?- preguntó Ron temeroso –Nos va a matar si se entera que está aquí.

-Eso debiste pensar antes.- replicó Harry angustiado.

-¿Quién va a dar a luz?- Luna no comprendía y la ansiedad la estaba comiendo –Espero que no sea una novia tuya, Harry... o peor- volteó a ver a Ron –que sea tuya, Ronald, porque aquí mismo voy a comprobar qué tan bien hago la maldición cruciatus.

Ron se puso tan nervioso que abría y cerraba la boca sin poder decir nada pero negaba con la cabeza continuamente. Harry pensó que sería mejor que entraran todos al mismo tiempo: lo que tendría que pasar, pasaría.

-Síganme.- les dijo el ojiverde nerviosamente.

Cuando Harry entró, vio el rostro de Hermione con la misma palidez de antes pero era obvio que los dolores volvían, pues su rostro se contorsionaba ligeramente. Aún así, la chica le sonrió... y la sonrisa se borró para dar cabida a su shock cuando Luna entró tras de Ron.

-¡Por las barbas de Merlín!- exclamó Luna cuando vio a Hermione... y su enorme vientre. Las dos chicas tenían la boca completamente abierta y Ron y Harry miraban de la una a la otra.

Luna no esperó más y corrió hacia Hermione, empujando a Harry y a Ron en el proceso. Cuando la alcanzó, Hermione abrió los brazos para recibirla pero en su rostro aún había sorpresa.

-Estábamos tan angustiados- le dijo Luna. Su voz se quebraba como si fuera a llorar -¿Dónde estabas¿Por qué te fuiste¿Cómo es posible que estés embarazada¡Oh¡Gracias a Merlín que estás bien!... espera... - Luna dejó de abrazar a Hermione para vela al rostro... y luego a Harry... y luego a Ron -¿Cuándo pensaban decirme¿Cuándo la encontraron¿En dónde estamos?

Hermione se quedó completamente muda. Miró a Ron y éste se puso aún más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

-Es una larga historia, Luna.- intervino Harry y puso sus ojos sobre Hermione –Perdónalo, Hermione. No le dijo nada a nadie, pero ya sabes cómo es Luna... sin embargo, ella aún no sabe nada.

Hermione miró detenidamente el rostro de Luna y pudo leer la preocupación y el alivio mezclados en sus azules ojos. Volteó a ver a Ron y éste bajo la mirada con pena.

-Está bien, Ron. No importa... - miró de nuevo a Luna y extendió una mano hacia la rubia y ésta la tomó –Si no fuera por ella, Harry posiblemente hubiera muerto... gracias, Luna. Gracias por cuidar de él. Cumpliste tu palabra y yo te lo debo, es una deuda que no tengo còmo pagar.

-No tienes que hacerlo. Harry es mi amigo. Lo único que yo quería era que aparecieras.- Luna puso una mano sobre el vientre de la chica -¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué estás embarazada¿Desde cuándo?... es por eso por lo que te veías tan mal cuando fuiste a verme, verdad? Por eso te ibas.

-Eso no importa ahora, Luna.- intervino Harry, conmovido ante el encuentro de las dos chicas. Hermione sacó en ese momento un gemido de dolor mientras cerraba los ojos y controlaba la respiración.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Luna.

-Sí- respondió la castaña algo cansada.

Tan pronto como dijo 'sí', dos medimagos y dos sanadores entraron y les pidieron a los otros tres que salieran porque tendrían que inducir el parto. Ron y Luna ya estaban afuera y Harry, aunque quería quedarse, vio que el medimago solo esperaba a que éste saliera.

-¡No, Harry¡No te vayas¡No me dejes!- chilló Hermione levantando una mano para que éste la tomara. El muchacho miró a los medimagos y éstos asintieron con la cabeza. Harry se apresuró a tomar la mano de la chica y le sonrió.

-Aquí estoy. No voy a dejarte.

A partir de ello, todo fueron sonidos y luces. Uno de los medimagos hacía su magia sobre la chica mientras los sanadores le colocaban las rodillas flexionadas y le abrieron las piernas con nuevos aditamentos que se accionaron en la cama con un toque de varita para que Hermione tuviera soporte y pudiera pujar.

Como Harry estaba junto a Hermione, vio todo desde la cabecera de la cama, sintiendo que la sangre se le subía al rostro y un tremendo calor le golpeó cuando se dio cuenta de que podía ser capaz de ver lo que le hubiera gustado contemplar pero en otras circunstancias. Ahora Hermione estaba desnuda desde el vientre hasta los dedos de los pies.

Él estaba sumido en la pena de tener que ver al amor de su vida en una posición tan incómoda, pero se desvaneció el sentimiento cuando Hermione gritó y apretó la mano que sostenía. Harry volteó a verla al rostro y la chica se enrojeció mientras su frente estaba bañada en sudor. Uno de los medimagos inspeccionaba entre las piernas de la chica y habló desde ahí.

-Ya está lista.

Harry no tenía idea de qué era lo que le pasaba. Vio al medimago oscultando algo tan privado que no pudo menos que irritarse, pero entonces tuvo que ser fuerte: no era el momento para encelarse de algo así. Hermione requería asistencia y para eso estaba el medimago.

Para Hermione todo era abrumador y estaba asustada. Lo único que le daba cordura era saber que Harry estaba a su lado.

Pronto llegó la orden de pujar y Hermione obedeció. Lo hubiera hecho aunque no se lo ordenaran porque era lo que su cuerpo le gritaba que hiciera: pujar porque de lo contrario estallaría. Harry, mientras, le daba palabras de aliento y dulces admiraciones en lo que secaba la frente a la chica. La raíz de su cabello ya estaba húmeda por sudor y cuando dejaba de pujar, su respiración agitada hacía que su pecho subiera y bajara rápidamente.

Ahora el dolor de Hermione era total. Sentía que en cualquier momento se partiría a la mitad. Enormes lágrimas salían den sus ojos ante el sufrimiento que le sometía el dar a luz y sentía más y más cerca que el bebé estaba por salir, sin embargo pudo sacar fuerzas para hablar.

-Gracias, Harry... - jadeó Hermione –gracias por estar conmigo.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Yo quiero estar contigo. Estar a tu lado me hace feliz.

Un medimago interrumpió con la orden de pujar y Hermione lo hizo. Jadeando, la chica volvió a hablar después del esfuerzo.

-Gracias, Harry... te amo.

El chico no respondió, sino que se asustó. Esas dos palabras... en un momento tan crucial... y él solo la miraba con la boca abierta como un estúpido...

Pero Hermione no tuvo tiempo de pensar. De nuevo la orden de pujar llegó.

-¡Ya casi!- exclamó el medimago -¡Puedo ver la cabeza¡Una vez más¡Puje!

Y con el más grande esfuerzo, apretando los dientes para dar el último empuje mientras el dolor amenazaba con deshacerla, pujó.

Harry miró a Hermione contorsionar su rostro furiosamente... y luego se dejó caer sobre la cama, jadeando y débil, sus ojos casi cerrados por el cansancio...

Y momentos después, llegó hasta los oídos de ellos, un sonido... un sonido que parecía angelical... el sonido de que la vida era posible a pesar de lo que fuera... el sonido armónico de un ser que acababa de llegar a un mundo que era hermoso y cruel a la vez... el llanto de un bebé que se anunció sonoramente para hacer saber al mundo entero que llegó.

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

A/N: Perdón. No pude actualizar antes porque, con eso de las fiestas patrias y el alcohol y la depre... ¡NO es cierto! Ni siquiera chupé!!!!! No, lo que pasa es que ando también con mis otras historias, entonces también debía ponerles la debida atención. Lo de las fiestas patrias... eso no me detiene. Coyoacàn estaba hasta el gorro y mucho ambiente y muchas familias reunidas... **¡AH QUE BONITO ES MÉXICO SEÑORES! (aplausos) **Ojalá pueda subir el siguiente capitulo antes de que termine la semana. No puedo ponerlos muy seguido porque la cosa es que YO los mantenga en suspenso **jijijijijijji**), y además tengo una hija que atender y da mucha, pero mucha guerra... es como batallar con Dolores Umbridge, igual de obcecada y con ganas de fregar, solo que sin su cara de sapo y sin los años encima.

Pórtense bien y estén pendientes!!!!!!

GRACIAS


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11.

-Es una niña.- dijo una sanadora.

Hermione dejó salir un aliento contenido y casi empezaba a llorar tal y como su bebé lo estaba haciendo. El ojiverde miraba a la sanadora ser asistida por el otro sanador, quienes llevaron a la bebé hasta una mesa acolchonada para hacer una apropiada inspección mientras los medimagos terminaban de curar a Hermione.

Después de unas cuantas luces de las varitas de los sanadores sobre la bebé, le envolvieron en una manta y, en brazos, se acercaron a la castaña quien extendió los suyos para recibir a su hija. Por un momento vio el rostro de la sanadora algo angustiada mientras se acercaba, pero sonrió satisfecha a la nueva mamá y mientras le daba su pedacito de felicidad, le dijo:

-Felicidades, señora- Hermione cogió a su bebé –Es una preciosa y saludable niña.

Hermione destapó a su desnuda hija y revisó su pequeño cuerpo: era realmente muy pequeña, tenía poco cabello sobre su cabecita color castaño casi rubio, tenía la piel roja e hinchada, estaba terminando de llorar pero tenía los ojos cerrados; sus diminutas manos se movían sin coordinación al igual que sus piernitas... Hermione acarició con ternura y anhelo, revisando que estuviera completa y tuviera todo en su lugar. Cuando se cercioró de ello, levantó la vista hacia Harry y éste parecía estar como hechizado por ver una persona tan diminuta. Era la primera vez que sus ojos apreciaban un bebé recién nacido. Hermione miró a la sanadora y Harry volteó hacia ella cuando la castaña preguntó entre débil y cansada.

-¿E-Está sana? ¿No tiene nada? ¿No tiene alguna enfermedad o problema?

-No, señora- le aseguró la sanadora con total convicción –su bebé está sana. Es una brujita muy bonita.

-Pero... pero yo fui... yo...

-El medimago nos tuvo al tanto- la voz de la sanadora le llegó con seriedad –La maldición cruciatus podría haberle hecho daño, pero su magia es muy fuerte.

-La magia... de mi bebé?

-No, la de usted.- cuando Hermione la miró sin comprender, la sanadora tuvo que explicarle con una ligera sonrisa –La magia de las brujas embarazadas deja de funcionar correctamente pues, inconscientemente, el bebé la ocupa en casi su totalidad desde el momento de la concepción. Es parte natural. Me imagino que tuvo problemas con su varita.- Hermione asintió.

-Entonces- intervino Harry –su magia, le protegió?... ¿Como un escudo?

-Así es.- ante las palabras de la sanadora, todo el peso que el miedo le provocaba de solo pensar que su pequeña hija naciera mal, lo dejó salir en suspiro de alivio y cerró los ojos, alzando su agradecimiento a quien fuera que estuviera velando por ella y su recién nacida. –Lamentablemente tendremos que retenerlas aquí hasta nuevo aviso.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Hermione angustiada.

-Porque su bebé nació de siete meses. Aunque en apariencia está completa, faltaron dos meses de desarrollo. Necesitamos que la bebé permanezca aquí para asegurarnos que el resto de sus órganos funcionen correctamente.

-Entonces, también me voy a quedar yo?

-Por el momento, sí.- dijo el medimago que acababa de curarla y ya bajaba las piernas de Hermione y las cubría con una sábana –Necesitamos tenerlas en observación porque, como usted nos dijo, sus heridas fueron graves. La caída pudo no dar mucho problema al principio, pero con su cuadro de desnutrición se desatan otras complicaciones, empezando por el alimento de la bebé.- Harry miraba al medimago mientras rodeaba a Hermione con un brazo por los hombros y ella se veía preocupada –Tal vez tengan que estar aquí una semana o dos en lo que vemos el progreso de ambas... puede ser que, con tratamiento, las cicatrices que usted presenta puedan borrarse casi por completo y al mismo tiempo veremos que la niña se encuentre igualmente estable para que vayan a casa.- el medimago le sonrió a Hermione, quien aún se veía aprehensiva –No tiene de qué preocuparse. Son solo medidas de seguridad para las dos. Nos llevaremos a la niña a los cuneros para que podamos monitorear el progreso. La regresaremos cuando tenga que darle de comer. Mientras tanto, la sanadora- el medimago señaló a la mujer que le entregó a la niña –le ayudará con lo de la alimentación.

El segundo medimago extendió los brazos hacia Hermione. Ésta no parecía querer soltar a la niña, pero tenía que hacerlo. Antes de darla a otros brazos le dio un beso en la frente a la bebé y el medimago tomó a la pequeña.

-¿Cómo se va a llamar?- preguntó el medimago.

Hermione parpadeó unas cuantas veces como si aquella pregunta no la hubiera entendido. Lo que pasaba era que ni una sola vez se detuvo a pensarlo... no creyó del todo que de verdad fueran a vivir para ese momento... así que nunca pensó en nombres para su bebé. Ella sentía que, si morían, no haría falta. Sin embargo de su boca salió como si fuera algo natural, como decir 'hola'.

-Eleanor... Eleanor Jane...

-Potter.

Harry interrumpió. Decir su apellido le salió igualmente natural. Sintió la necesidad... no, el deseo de decirlo, de externar lo que sus sentimientos y deseos anhelaban más que nada.

Con los ojos completamente abiertos, Hermione miró al rostro de Harry en total sorpresa. Quiso decir algo pero no pudo. El ojiverde miró directo a los ojos de Hermione tratando de hacerle ver a la chica que su amor podía partirse en dos... diciéndole a la chica muchas cosas con esa simple acción.

-Muy bien- intervino el medimago en el silencio de ambos –me llevaré a la pequeña Eleanor... Eleanor Jane Potter.- miró a los ojos de Hermione y dijo –La traeré a la hora de comer. Mientras, duerma. Le hace falta, señora.

Con esto, uno de los medimagos salió y de inmediato se escucharon voces... instantes después, exclamaciones de felicidad llegaron hasta los oídos de Harry y Hermione, quienes sonrieron ante la euforia de sus amigos. El medimago con la bebé y los dos sanadores salieron después de un par de instrucciones y Ron y Luna entraron.

Ambos empezaron a hacer preguntas y felicitar a Hermione, pero mientras platicaban, la castaña cerró los ojos. Estaba tan cansada que el sueño la venció.

Cuando Harry vio que Hermione se había quedado dormida, le hizo una seña a Ron y Luna para que hablaran en voz baja.

Pensaron en lo que tenían que hacer: faltaban solo una hora para que fuera navidad ahí en Nueva Delhi y cuatro en Londres y ellos aún tenían que reportarse en la Madriguera antes de que sospecharan, pero no tenían ni idea de cómo decirles lo que había pasado ese día... ni de cómo zafarse del interrogatorio que ya Harry y Ron parecían escuchar de la boca de Molly Weasley. Sin embargo, a Luna sí se le ocurrió una idea, no por nada estuvo en la casa de Ravenclaw. Primero, Luna fue a su casa para decirle a su padre que descubrió una nueva raza de gnomos y que volvería al día siguiente. Cuando volvió al hospital apareciéndose ahí casi una hora después, Harry y Ron se fueron a la Madriguera. El ojiverde no quería dejar a Hermione, pero sabiendo que Luna no se despegaría de su lado accedió a irse, molesto y preocupado, pero se fue, no sin antes hablar con la recepcionista para dejar pagado todo lo que hiciera falta para Hermione y la bebé.

Habían pasado casi cuatro horas desde que Harry y Ron se fueron cuando Hermione despertó. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó varias veces sintiéndose confundida y desorientada. Instintivamente puso una mano sobre su vientre solo para asustarse pues se dio cuenta de que ahora solo era un ligero bulto lo que quedó después del alumbramiento. De ahí, recordó al instante todo lo ocurrido y volteó para buscar a Harry, pero no lo vio. En su lugar estaba Luna con la cabeza sobre su hombro, dormida. Le recordó mucho a Hedwig.

El miedo le asaltó de repente ante todo lo sucedido y la ausencia de su bebé no hizo sino preocuparla más. Hermione se sentía incompleta. Su torturada mente se agravió aún más... pero ella sabía que era normal. La sanadora se lo dijo: la expulsión de su bebé era un cambio en su cuerpo que resentiría con fuerza, depresión posparto. Los cambios sufridos en los meses de gestación y la brusquedad del vacío en su matriz, le provocarían ansiedad y angustia que tendría que manejar una vez que su bebé empezara a ser alimentada con pecho, lo que haría que la conexión que una vez se formó con el cordón umbilical, se solidificara al amamantarla.

Sin poder evitarlo, Hermione empezó a llorar. Sus ligeros sollozos despertaron a luna, pero ésta no se preocupó, sino que sonrió. En silencio se levantó y abrazó a la castaña quien por un momento se asustó, pero igual le devolvió el abrazo. Luna no dijo nada, dejó que Hermione llorara para que pudiera calmarse mientras dejaba que la castaña la usara como paño de lágrimas, tanto metafórica como literalmente.

Una vez que se calmó, Luna le explicó porqué Harry y Ron se habían ido Y Hermione sacó un suspiro. La rubia le preguntó qué había pasado... quería saberlo todo y la castaña no sabía si decirle o no. No por falta de confianza, sino porque le daba vergüenza que alguien más supiera de su situación durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, por no mencionar que había sido ultrajada...

Luna le aseguró que, si no podía decirle en ese momento, no había problema, pero igual estaría con ella para apoyarla.

Hermione suspiró otra vez. Juntó todo su valor Gryffindor y, haciéndole jurar a Luna que no diría ni una palabra a nadie (la rubia accedió y la castaña no dudó de ella, no después de haber cumplido su palabra), le relató absolutamente todo, sintiendo que el veneno de su dolor se disipaba lentamente...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ron ya estaba roncando (como siempre) y Harry no podía pegar los ojos. Al ojiverde le asombraba ver que su pelirrojo amigo estuviera tan campante. Pero es que Ron era así. Él ya se sentía aliviado de haber encontrado a Hermione y le permitió dormir tranquilo saber que Luna estaba con ella... Harry se sentía igual, pero la situación en que encontraron a la chica no lo dejaba en paz. No era la primera vez, pensó Harry, que Hermione intentaba suicidarse... ¿Y si lo hacia en su ausencia?... Harry una y otra vez tuvo que terapearse, reafirmándose a sí mismo que ella no lo haría, que la bebé la necesitaba y Hermione no sería capaz de quitarse la vida, que Luna estaba ahí para ayudarla... que él volvería pronto por ella.

La enorme tranquilidad de haberla encontrado a tiempo, era empañada solo de saber todo lo que la chica había sufrido, pero se juró que no volvería a apartarse de su lado nunca... también se juró, con la bilis en la garganta, que los culpables serían castigados y que no tocaría piedad ni perdón a los responsables. El único problema era hacer que Hermione le dijera quiénes fueron... y al hacer justicia no ponerla en evidencia.

Pero ya pensaría en ello después. Lo más importante para él en ese momento era su hermosa chica...

A pesar de que la encontraron en un estado emocionalmente deplorable, no podía evitarlo... párale, Hermione se veía realmente hermosa así, embarazada... cuando la vio ahí después de su caída, con los rojos, con la túnica vieja, empapada en lagrimas, su cabello alborotado bajo la pañoleta... pero con su hermoso vientre, se veía como un ángel, como si un aura de luz le rodeara, y se preguntó si todas las embarazadas se veían igual...

Cuando Harry y Ron llegaron a la Madriguera, los Weasleys los recibieron como si acabaran de regresar del pueblo. Todo estaba normal. Molly, sin embargo y tal y como los muchachos temían, los interrogó. Ellos le inventaron una serie de festejos y rituales en honor a Harry cuando en la parte mágica de Nueva Delhi se dieron cuenta de quién era y bla, bla, bla. Sorprendentemente Molly se lo creyó y los dejó en paz, no así Ginny, quien los miró de manera sospechosa pero no dijo nada.

Cuando amaneció, lo único que Harry deseaba era ir al lado de Hermione, pero sabía que debía esperar.

Sin entusiasmo, bajó a la sala con regalos en mano, al igual que Ron, y desayunaron. Remus, Tonks y Neville llegaron para unirse al festejo y Molly les sirvió de comer.

Como Harry parecía seguir deprimido (por dentro sentía la furiosa necesidad de decirles que habían encontrado a Hermione) nadie sospechó nada. Ron volvió a ser el mismo de siempre pero, al igual que su ojiverde amigo, deseaba volver al lado de Hermione y Luna... desgraciadamente, la ausencia de la rubia llamó la atención.

-Ron- llamó Ginny. Todos estaban en la sala abriendo regalos y la pelirroja, que estaba sentada en el suelo junto a Neville, miraba al más chico de sus hermanos quien tenía el rostro campante -¿No iba a venir Luna?

Ron se puso rojo como tomate, pero Harry lo salvó de decir alguna tontería.

-Seguramente viene al rato.- dijo Harry impasible –Ayer nos dijo que estaría ocupada con su papá... algo sobre unos gnomos, ya la conoces.

-Que raro- el tono de Ginny era de obvia incredulidad –Ella no mencionó nada... ¿A qué hora la vieron? Se fueron ayer muy temprano...

-Pasé ayer a su casa- respondió Ron un poco nervioso –este... después de dejar aquí las pociones...

-Por cierto- intervino Harry tratando de salvar el cuello de Ron y el propio -¿Charlie ya tiene las pociones? ¿Cómo están los dragones?

-¡Ah!- exclamó Bill –Me contacté con él. Le entregué las pociones tan pronto como salió de la chimenea. A esta hora ya deben estar mejor- el rostro cicatrizado de Bill pareció iluminarse –Charlie les mandó decir que estaba en deuda con ustedes.

-Yo creo que somos nosotros los que estamos en deuda con él.- el comentario de Ron salió inocentemente, pero esto hizo que todos lo miraran extrañados, sobre todo porque fue el único en quejarse de tener que hacerle a Charlie el favor. Cuando el silencio se hizo denso, Ron, quien estaba abriendo el regalo que sus padres le dieron, levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos de todos observándolo con sorpresa. Harry, sin embargo, le hizo una mirada de 'cierra la boca', y el pelirrojo se asustó.

-Pero si tú no querías ir... ¿Por qué estarías en deuda con él?- Ginny definitivamente estaba intrigada a juzgar por las miradas que su hermano y Harry se dedicaban.

-Lo que pasa- habló Harry, nuevamente para salvarlos de una estupidez –es que en Nueva Delhi le hicieron un montón de reverencias... él también es famoso, recuerdas?- Harry le dedicó una mueca a Ron –No lo niegues, Ron. Te gusta llamar la atención.

Ron se puso aún más rojo, pero no comentó. Todos rieron ante la opinión de Harry y siguieron admirando los obsequios y dando gracias a todos. Ginny aún los miraba con sospecha, pero Neville se encargó de distraerla.

Lo que le dijeron de Charlie, que estaba en deuda con ellos, le dio a Harry una idea. Pronto la venganza de Harry se cumpliría... los culpables del sufrimiento de Hermione, pagarían.

-----CONTINUARÁ-----

A/N: Yo se que este capitulo fue muy corto, perdón... pero fue significativo! Cuando Harry interviene para que la bebé sea reconocida con su apellido me pareció un detalle conmovedor. Aún estoy pensando en cuál debería ser la venganza... yo se que Harry no es así, pero definitivamente cualquier hombre que ve a su ser amado destrozado, lo mínimo que querría sería desquitar parte del mal causado, aún cuando ello no cambiaria lo que hicieron. Muchas disyuntivas... y yo no tengo exactamente una mente privilegiada... pero deben tenerme paciencia, por favor. Estoy tratando de que me salga bien. Sigan pendientes y nos leemos pronto.

**SUERTE!! Y GRACIAS!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

Capitulo 12.

Antes del medio día, Harry y Ron se excusaron de tener que irse. Dijeron que tenían que ir a ver a Luna, y Ginny se ofreció a acompañarlos pero Neville intervino diciendo que quería pasar un rato con ella a solas. Mentalmente, Harry le agradeció a su amigo.

Remus los entretuvo unos minutos preguntando si estaba pasando algo porque los chicos estaban actuando muy raro. Harry lamentó que tuvieran que fingir demencia y después de asegurarle al hombre –lobo de que todo estaba tan normal como siempre, el ojiverde llamó a Dobby y a Kreacher fuera de la madriguera. Entre él y Ron les hicieron ver que era imperativo que volvieran a la casa de los Black para arreglar dos de las habitaciones para cuando volvieran y que no revelaran nada a nadie, manteniendo la mayor seguridad posible en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

Los elfos se desaparecieron con un fuerte 'crack' y Harry y Ron desaparecieron también.

Cuando llegaron al Arya Samaj, el hospital mágico en Nueva Delhi, Ron fue a ver a Luna y Hermione mientras Harry buscaba al medimago que atendió a la chica y la bebé.

Una vez que dio con él, habló con toda la seriedad posible. Harry le hizo ver al medimago que era necesario que no revelara la información sobre Hermione y la conexión con él. El medimago le dijo que, en situaciones tan graves como abuso sexual y tortura, los residentes del hospital debían levantar una denuncia en el ministerio de magia de la India por la complejidad y gravidez del caso. Harry le estresó la necesidad al medimago de no decir nada, más por ella que por él. Le hizo ver que para Hermione sería humillante y tuvo que decirle lo poco que sabía. Le contó sobre la infamia que la trampa de Cho había inflingido en la chica, que sus atacantes no los conocía y que él estaba dispuesto al castigo que fuera necesario aplicarles. Harry llegaba casi al punto de sobornar al medimago con tal de que éste no revelara nada, pero no hizo falta. El medimago comprendió y, aunque a regañadientes, accedió a hablar con los otros que estaban enterados de la situación para que guardaran silencio. Por primera vez, Harry se alegró de ser famoso y bien visto por la comunidad mágica porque eso le dio la garantía de ser una persona confiable, factor que logró que el medimago accediera a no hablar. Harry, en pago, le dio un autógrafo para sus hijos a petición del medimago.

Con algo de alivio, Harry llegó a la habitación en la que Hermione estaba.

Cuando entró, vio a Hermione sentada en la cama con un par de almohadas soportando su espalda mientras miraba a Ron y Luna, sentados en un par de sillas junto a la cama. La rubia tenía en brazos a la bebé y ambos, la chica y el pelirrojo, estaban sonrojados. Hermione les sonreía con benevolencia, a ella le parecía que fueran ellos los padres de su bebita porque en los ojos de la pareja había un ensueño paternal.

Para Harry fue un alivio ver que Hermione sonriera a pesar de todo lo que tuvo que pasar, y cuando la chica notó su presencia, volteó hacia la entrada y vio a Harry... y su sonrisa flaqueó. Éste la miraba con tanto amor que la chica no dudó, pero su estómago se retorció al verlo.

-Es mejor que se vayan- dijo Harry desprendiendo su mirada de Hermione y miró a la pareja –Molly y Ginny deben estar preguntándose por qué no han regresado.

Fue entonces cuando Luna volteó a verlo y él notó que sus ojos estaban hinchados. Harry frunció las cejas y ya iba a preguntar algo pero la rubia lo interrumpió.

-Pero, y Hermione?

-Yo me quedo- respondió el ojiverde.

-¿Y si preguntan por ti?- preguntó Ron - ¿Qué vamos a decir?

-Digan que estoy en Grimmauld place. Dobby y Kreacher ya saben qué hacer. Digan que, si no me encuentran, es porque encontré a alguien que puede darme informes sobre Hermione y que no saben cuándo voy a volver pero que me pondré en contacto.

-Esta bien- aceptó Ron y Luna le entregó a la bebé a su madre. El pelirrojo volteó para ver a la castaña –Volveremos mañana.

-Cuídate, Hermione- Luna abrazó a la castaña y se acercaron, ella y Ron, a la puerta. Antes de salir, el pelirrojo habló.

-Si pasa algo, nos avisas de inmediato.

Harry le sonrió y le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, quien le devolvió la misma acción con una mueca... y un guiño.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras de ellos, Harry volvió su mirada hacia Hermione quien, a su vez, miraba a su bebé. Él caminó hacia ella y tomó la silla más cercana a la cama. Por desgracia, como no les había dado mucho tiempo para hablar, el silencio que se hizo era denso y pesado. Harry no sabía exactamente cómo acercarse a Hermione aunque el deseo de tenerla en sus brazos le cosquilleaba el fondo del estómago. La chica levantó la vista solo para encontrar la tierna y tímida mirada de Harry.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó la castaña algo nerviosa. Harry resopló con ironía.

-Yo debería hacerte esa pregunta, sabes?- juntando su valor, Harry acercó una mano a la mejilla de la chica para acariciarla con cariño. Hermione se dejó pero su mirada dejó de ser nerviosa y se convirtió en un enorme signo de interrogación.

-Estoy cansada, pero bien.- la chica hizo una pausa y suspirando, salió de su boca el nombre del hombre que más amaba en el mundo- Harry... yo... yo quería preguntarte algo... y quiero que me respondas con honestidad.

-Pregunta entonces.- dijo Harry aún acariciando la mejilla de la chica.

-¿Por qué... por qué quieres ponerle tu apellido a mi hija?

Para Harry la respuesta era inmediata, sin titubeos ni dudas. Suspiró y le sonrió a Hermione ligeramente.

-Me extraña que siendo la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación no lo hayas sospechado aún... - cuando Hermione le dedicó una mirada de exasperación, Harry sacudió la cabeza en señal de incredulidad –Porque te amo, Hermione.

La chica abrió los ojos al escucharlo decir esas palabras. Era la segunda vez que le decía 'te amo' y sentía que, de nuevo, se derretía.

-Pero... - lo que Hermione quería replicar, no pudo. Harry acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó suavemente, y ella le besó con igual ternura. El chico rompió el beso pero no alejó mucho sus rostros. Harry vio cómo Hermione se sonrojaba, sintiendo la sangre en sus venas correr con rapidez.

-Te amo, Hermione. Y no hay nada que deseé más que estar a tu lado... bueno, eso si es que me aceptas.- la chica abrió la boca en sorpresa y Harry le sonrió –No sé de que otra manera explicarlo, solo sé que no quiero estar lejos de ti... no puedo... todos estos meses estuve sumido en la desesperación de no saber en dónde estabas y encontrarte... - cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de calmar la furia que había estado reprimiendo desde el día anterior, cuando la encontraron. -... deseo estar contigo y estoy dispuesto a lo que sea para lograrlo. Yo... yo quería... quería que fuera diferente. Quería sorprenderte con una cena romántica y... bueno... - Harry bajó la mirada al suelo, apenado de decirle que quería conquistarla apropiadamente. Cuando levantó la vista hacia Hermione, ésta ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero el ojiverde continuó: -deseaba pedirte que fueras mi novia... y pasado un tiempo, mi esposa... - Harry suspiró profundamente –pero deseaba que fuera perfecto, para ti.- Harry volvió a suspirar, pero ahora con tristeza sin dejar de ver los ojos miel de Hermione –pero Cho intervino... y no sabes cómo lamento no haber sido honesto contigo desde el principio... no tienes una idea... no puedes empezar a imaginar el dolor que siento de ver lo que te han hecho... lo que todos hicimos contigo... voy a vivir con ello por el resto de mi vida. Has pagado el precio de mis errores y no sé cómo hacerle para borrar tu sufrimiento.- de los ojos de Harry brotó una lágrima, era solo una pero le quemaba como fuego líquido. Hermione sentía su corazón romperse en millones de pedazos al verlo y escucharlo... pensaba en lo que pudo ser... y en que realmente le dolía que Harry sufriera. Hermione puso su mano sobre la del chico que aún estaba en su mejilla. –Yo... yo solo sé que te amo y que quiero estar contigo hasta el último día de mi vida. Quiero... bueno, quiero que, si me lo permites, estar a tu lado de ahora en adelante, amarte, cuidarte, respetarte... y esa pequeña... quiero que Eleanor sea nuestra. Quiero ser un padre para ella...

-Pero... su padre... tu no tienes ninguna responsabilidad- opinó Hermione. Su voz se quebraba por el llanto suave que salía de su boca. –No tienes porqué cargar con nosotras. No... no puedes arruinar tu vida de ésta manera. Tu aún... aún puedes encontrar a alguien con quién hacer tu sueño de tener familia... tus propios hijos. Te mereces a alguien mejor... más bonita... pura... sin manchas... no te sientas responsable de algo que no es tu culpa. Eres... eres noble, pero no tienes porqué hacerlo.

-Aún no lo entiendes, verdad?- Harry ya se estaba alarmando, y lo que la chica le decía parecía ser un rechazo que poco a poco le comía la mente. –No es por culpa o responsabilidad... es porque te amo, Hermione. Yo no podría enamorarme de nadie más porque tú eres la única para mí... no me hagas a un lado... no me alejes otra vez de ti, no lo soportaría. No me importa quién es el maldito... yo quiero ser parte de la vida de esta hermosa niña... para mí, ella es solo tuya y nada más.- Harry suspiró de nuevo. Trató de controlar el dolor que lo desgarraba de solo ver lo mal que Hermione estaba... y de que eso solo hacía a la chica pensar que aquello no fuera más que un sueño –Si quieres, puedes pensarlo. Cuando te decidas me lo dices, pero mientras, voy a estar a tu lado y cuidaré de ti.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &**

Había pasado casi una semana desde que la pequeña Eleanor llegó al mundo y Hermione ya estaba desesperada. Aunque por fin comía de manera decente no le gustaba estar encerrada en un cuarto de hospital. Asombrosamente, su pequeña no daba mucho problema. Lloraba poco pero era muy comelona.

Como Harry vivía prácticamente en el hospital junto con ella, le tocó ver muchas veces a Hermione amamantar a la bebé, y en cada una de esas veces, el chico sentía que su cuerpo entero ardía. Tan pronto como la castaña empezaba a desabrocharse la parte superior del camisón, Harry volteaba a otro lado. A Hermione le parecía extraño, sobre de todo porque estuvo presente durante el parto y fue capaz de ver semi-desnuda a la chica. Él lo hacía por pena, pero más que nada porque, aunque se regañaba mentalmente por eso, no podía evitar preguntarse qué sentía la bebé al comer del pecho de su madre... por supuesto, Harry hubiera deseado ocupar el lugar de la pequeña Eleanor pero con otras intenciones... y mentalmente se maldijo por ello.

Ron y Luna, como lo prometieron, fueron al día siguiente para visitar a Hermione y a Eleanor. Harry aprovechó ésa y otras ocasiones en que la castaña estaba acompañada para ausentarse.

El ojiverde cambiaba su aspecto con magia: transformaba su cabello de pelirrojo y sus ojos los tiñó de café, todo ello para que nadie supiera su identidad y pudiera hacer compras en las tiendas muggle y de populación mágica. Aprovechaba también para volver a Grimmauld Place y hacer otros arreglos a las dos habitaciones que Dobby y Kreacher habían limpiado con anticipación como él había pedido.

Mientras Hermione se angustiaba cada vez más de no tener en donde caerse muerta, Harry se aseguraba de que ello no pasara. Él no iba a desampararla.

Como Hermione aún no le daba respuesta a su ofrecimiento, Harry se angustiaba día a día, pero hacía un esfuerzo por entenderla. Trataba de analizar el punto de vista de la castaña aunque eso no lo hacía sentir mejor. Él entendía que para Hermione era difícil volver a creer en alguien después de haber pasado por semejante infierno. Esto mismo lo hacía cada vez más decidido a buscar venganza. No quería dejarse llevar por el odio y la ira, pero no permitiría que todo el mal inflingido en la chica quedara impune.

Pacientemente esperó a que Hermione le diera una respuesta. Mientras eso sucedía, él ya tenía todo listo para que regresaran a Londres. Harry era completa devoción hacia su amada, y la ternura que le profesaba a ella y a la pequeña, hacía que la castaña recobrara confianza y su corazón sanara, lentamente, pero con efectividad. Si era necesario, pensó Harry, esperaría eternamente, pero no los volverían a separar, aún si Hermione lo rechazaba.

-Bueno, señora- le dijo el medimago el treinta de diciembre después de revisar a Hermione y a Eleanor por la mañana –ya pueden ir a casa. Voy a arreglar su pase de salida. Volveré en media hora, mientras tanto puede irse vistiendo.- con esto, el medimago salió. Luna estaba en casa terminando de empacar para volver a Hogwarts y Harry, de nuevo, se ausentó. Hermione no tenía ni idea de porqué.

Ron estaba con ella y eso le hizo su angustia crecer un poco pues él y Harry todavía no sabían bien la triste historia de la chica aún cuando escucharon gran parte de su desgracia y temió que le fuera a preguntar.

-Escuchaste?- preguntó Ron alegremente –Ya puedes irte.- Hermione estaba sentada en la cama con Eleanor en brazos. La pequeña estaba profundamente dormida pero la castaña no parecía estar tan feliz –¿Pasa algo?- la chica lo miró y el pelirrojo pudo ver la aprehensión en sus ojos miel.

-Es que... no tengo a donde ir.

-Es broma ¿Verdad?

-No, no lo es, Ron.- Hermione respondió resentida al tono de gracia de su pelirrojo amigo –No tengo a donde ir... ¡Ni siquiera tengo ropa!

Fue entonces cuando Ron recordó que llevaba con él un paquete que sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta de piel de dragón. Con su varita, Ron hizo que el paquete tomara su tamaño original y lo puso en la cama.

-Dame a la bebé. Toma el paquete y ve al baño para vestirte.

-¿Vestirme?

-Sí, este paquete tiene ropa para ti- Ron se ruborizó un poco –Luna lo escogió.

-Pero... pero...- la chica se alarmó -¿Cómo voy a pagarle? No tengo dinero. No puedo pagar ni esto ni el hospital ni nada, Ron.

El pelirrojo analizó el rostro de su amiga para ver que estaba apenada. Ron inhaló y exhaló pacientemente y le habló con suavidad.

-No pensarás que te íbamos a dejar desprotegida, verdad? Ya está todo arreglado. Lo único que tienes que hacer es vestirte.

-No entiendo.

-Todo está pagado.- aclaró Ron. Controló su tono de voz para que no saliera como si lo que decía fuera lo más obvio y no ofender Hermione –Harry arregló Grimmauld Place para trasladarlas a ti y a la pequeña.

-¿Por qué?- peguntó Hermione indignada -¿No debía haberme preguntado primero¡Pero quién se cree que es! Decidiendo por mi y...

-Yo creo que eso ya lo veías venir, Hermione- interrumpió Ron pacientemente –Sabes que Harry y yo no vamos a abandonarte. No adoptes aires orgullosos.

-Pero es que... yo... no puedo aceptarlo. No es obligación de Harry ni tuya.

-¿Quién dice que es por eso?

-Yo no quiero su lástima.

-Tampoco es por eso.- Ron se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se sentó en la cama junto a su amiga y le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros. –No lo tomes así. Lo que queremos es que estés bien.

-Pero... yo no tengo cómo pagarles... no quiero dar molestias.

-¿Amas a Harry?- la pregunta de Ron hizo que la chica lo mirara a los ojos con sorpresa y ésta se ruborizó al instante.

-Lo amo como jamás creí amar a alguien.- la respuesta de Hermione salió en un susurro mientras una silenciosa lágrima se derramaba lentamente. Ni por un momento su voz llevaba duda. No titubeó y la respuesta que salió con tanta sinceridad hizo sonreír a Ron... y a otra persona.

-Entonces yo creo que eso es suficiente para pagarle, Hermione. Harry te adora. Lo único que quiere es estar a tu lado y verte tranquila y feliz... aún si no lo amaras, él quiere amarte dándote todo. Yo lo sé. Si a estas alturas no te has dado cuenta es porque tu dolor es muy grande... o porque sigues siendo la misma de siempre: mandona, orgullosa y obsecada.- Ron empezó a reír ligeramente y aunque Hermione parecía estar indignada, sonrió un poco. –Dame a la bebé y ve a vestirte.

Algo en las palabras de su pelirrojo amigo le hizo sentirse cómoda pero no quitó del todo el nerviosismo en ella.

Mientras Hermione caminó lentamente al baño con paquete en mano y cerraba la puerta, Harry entró a la habitación. Ron se asustó de verlo... y se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta. El ojiverde miraba a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Escuchaste, verdad?- murmuró Ron cuando Harry se aproximó.

-Sí... gracias, Ron.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque creo que Hermione necesitaba oírlo de alguien más para sentir que lo que está pasando no es producto de su imaginación. Ella aún no cree en nosotros... y lo entiendo.

-Con tiempo, amigo.- Ron le dio una palmada en el brazo y el ojiverde asintió resignado pero feliz. Vio a la bebé y la tomó de los brazos del pelirrojo.

Empezó a analizar a la pequeña Eleanor con ternura: la respingada nariz y los labios eran de Hermione, lo que le asustaba, era lo demás. La pequeña tenía poco cabello pero era entre castaño y rubio y los ojos eran entre miel y grises... y así intentaba adivinar...

Harry quería buscar evidencia del padre de la niña... y más o menos parecía acercarse al nombre de uno de los responsables. Esto era inconscientemente, pero lo que predominaba en él, era que Eleanor era de su Hermione y que la amaría tanto como a su madre.

Mientras veía a la bebé en lo que parecía ser un momento íntimo entre padre e hija, Hermione había salido en silencio del baño y el conmovedor cuadro que encontró hizo que su corazón se derritiera de amor: las dos personas más importante de su vida, juntos... ella había deseado alguna vez que los hijos que tuviera fueran de Harry y pensar que la niña no era de él le atenazaba. Sin embargo, él ya la veía como propia. _'Padre es el que cría, no el que engendra'_ pensó Hermione _'su padre la despreció antes de que naciera, y Harry está dispuesto a ocupar ese lugar a voluntad, con cariño'._

¿Qué clase de hombre está dispuesto a hacerlo? Solo los que aman incondicionalmente.

Hermione se acercó en silencio a Harry y éste respingó del susto cuando la chica lo abrazó. Harry sonrió y mientras que con una mano sujetaba firmemente a la pequeña, con la otra abrazó por la cintura a la mujer de su vida.

Ron no quería interrumpir el momento, así que, en silencio, admiró a sus amigos. Para él, lo que veía era correcto, era tal y como se lo imaginaba... y se sintió feliz por ellos.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el medimago llegó con unos documentos para que firmaran la salida de Hermione y Eleanor. La castaña y Harry así lo hicieron y se fueron hasta la sala de recepción... donde Dobby les esperaba. Ron desapareció en el interior de la madriguera, mientras que Harry, Hermione y la bebé se desaparecieron con ayuda de Dobby en el interior de Grimmauld Place.

Todo en la casa de los Black se veía casi como siempre, pero al menos ya no tenía ese aire de estar en un funeral. Ahora había más luz y otros adornos le daban algo de vida al lúgubre lugar. Dobby fue a la cocina para seguir ayudando a Kreacher con la comida que Harry ordenó prepararan mientras el ojiverde llevaba a Hermione al primer piso. La chica no sabía para qué y aún estaba algo abrumada por tantas atenciones, pero ante la súplica de Harry, accedió a acompañarlo.

La llevó hasta la habitación al fondo del pasillo del primer piso, junto a esa, había otra puerta. Harry puso a Hermione enfrente de la primera y la abrió.

El cuarto era exclusivo para ella: una enorme cama que estaba rodeada por cortinas, ésa tela y el edredón, eran color carmesí; había una cómoda con un enorme espejo y artículos femeninos; el techo era color marfil y un enorme candelabro colgaba como los que adornaban las casas nobles. En sí, la habitación no era de extremo lujo porque Harry sabía que Hermione era modesta pero aunque algunas cosas eran sencillas, tenían porte y elegancia. Retratos de ella, de sus padres, de los amigos y compañeros de Hogwarts, así como de los Weasley, le daban familiaridad al lugar.

-Tu... tu hiciste todo esto?- Hermione estaba genuinamente sorprendida y Harry asintió con una ligera sonrisa mientras llevaba en brazos a Eleanor –Pero... no tienes porqué hacer, Harry. ¡Esto debió costar una fortuna!

-Realmente no- opinó Harry, quien se acercó al guardarropa –Abre aquí.- señaló el chico con la cabeza a una de las tres puertas del interior de la habitación. Hermione obedeció... y encontró ropa colgada y doblada. Cuando tomó una de las prendas colgando de un gancho, vio que era un hermoso vestido azul de gala y Hermione dejó salir un ligero grito de sorpresa a la calidad de la tela. Revisó lo demás y encontró otra variedad de vestidos, abrigos y capas. Casi todo era de diseño muggle y, sonriendo, Harry le dijo: -La ropa la escogió Luna, espero que te guste. En los cajones está la ropa interior- aquí, Hermione lo miró con los ojos completamente abiertos y el chico se ruborizó instantáneamente, pero agregó – E-eso también lo escogió Luna, y los zapatos igual- Hermione encontró zapatillas y tenis hasta debajo de la ropa y se sorprendió de ver todo organizado –No compramos mucho porque quiero que tú escojas lo que te gusta. Todo esto es para que... ummhh... no andes... desnuda.- Harry volteó a otro lado para que la chica no viera que estaba ardiendo en pena.

Hermione no decía nada pero, al igual que el chico, su rostro se enrojeció furiosamente.

-No tenías que... esto es mucho, Harry.

-Esto no es nada en absoluto.- opinó el chico y volteó a ver a Hermione –La puerta del fondo es el baño... y esta... ven, abre esta otra.- y Harry se acercó a la tercera puerta que estaba a un lado de la cama. Hermione obedeció y se llevó las manos a la boca ahogando un grito y abriendo los ojos de tal manera que casi parecían salir de sus cuencas.

Era una habitación no tan grande como la otra, pero ésta tenía más significado para Hermione: las paredes eran de un rosa pálido y el techo era como el de la recamara anterior; tenía una enorme cuna de madera y un gran cambiador con muchos cajones; había, en un extremo, un hipogrifo-mecedor de madera con alas que daban la impresión de moverse; una caja grande, también de madera, cuya tapa estaba abierta solo para asomar la cantidad de muñecos de peluche que contenía. Estaba alfombrado del color de las cortinas de la otra habitación y un armario con ropa para Eleanor... y muchos juguetes más. Arriba del cunero, colgaba con brillantez un móvil de snitches y estrellas que cambiaban de color.

Hermione se quedó plantada donde estaba mientras que Harry entraba y depositaba a la pequeña en su nueva cuna. La chica inspeccionaba la habitación con sorpresa... y encontró en un rincón la canasta que ella hizo con sus manos. La castaña se cubrió el rostro entero y empezó a llorar con soltura, haciendo que Harry corriera a su lado y la abrazara fuertemente.

-No debiste, Harry.- gimoteó Hermione aún cubriendo su rostro con sus manos –No debiste. ¡E-esto es mucho... n-no lo m-merezco!

-¡Claro que sí!- respondió Harry y la abrazó con más fuerza –Tú y Eleanor se merecen todo. Nunca les va a faltar nada.

-¡Oh, Harry!- Hermione descubrió su rostro y al chico se le rompía el corazón de solo ver la expresión de dolor de la chica, pero para él, ella era hermosa como fuera. La chica lo abrazó con fuerza por la cintura y siguió llorando mientras Harry la consolaba acariciándole la espalda con suavidad. -¿Cómo voy a pagarte todo esto?

-No tienes que hacerlo.

-Pero...

Antes de que Hermione siguiera alegando, Harry capturó los labios de la chica con los suyos en un tierno beso que ella respondió. El corazón de la castaña aceleró el paso, dejándose querer por él, haciendo que la confianza perdida regresara a ella. Se sentía tan correcto estar en sus brazos... el calor de Harry y todo lo que éste hacía por ella y su bebé, no hizo sino reafirmar la respuesta que ya tenía en mente darle al chico desde esa mañana cuando salió del baño para verlos a él y la bebé en ese momento conmovedor.

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

A/N: Y bien? Hasta aquí les va gustando? Espero que sí. Para aquellos que quieren un poco de 'interacción', van a tener que esperar un poquito más... pero ya casi, ya casi... y creo que también eso les va a gustar. Me esforcé por no hacer la unión vulgar y socarrona que he leído y que yo misma he escrito... pero ya lo leerán. Mientras, sigan al pendiente y gracias a todos los que me tiene como autor favorito, y que tienen a esta como una de sus historias favoritas, y por supuesto, que dejan sus reviews.

GRACIAS!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo 13.

Para Harry representó una gran dificultad disculparse con Molly Weasley por no poder pasar año nuevo con ellos. Bill tuvo que intervenir para que su madre dejara en paz al ojiverde, quien dijo que saldría de viaje y al final no le quedó a Molly más remedio que aceptarlo. Ginny estaba igualmente irritada, pero entre Neville y Luna la distraían. Ron, en privado, le prometió ir a visitarlo.

Hermione estaba bajo el cuidado de los elfos en la casa de los Black, haciendo que su estadía fuera cómoda. Había pasado su primera noche en la habitación que Harry le preparó y un par de veces fue despertada durante la madrugada por el llanto de su bebé, quien reclamaba alimento. Eleanor vestía la ropita que Harry había comprado y la pequeña parecía estar a gusto con todo... aunque Hermione dudaba que se diera cuenta en realidad de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Mientras Harry estaba ausente excusándose con los Weasley, Hermione entró a la habitación de Harry que antes había pertenecido a Sirius. A ella le pareció que el cuarto seguía siendo propiedad del padrino, pero ahora estaba limpio y arreglado, más que nada, con fotos de ella y los padres de Harry. Cuando Hermione le preguntó a Kreacher si Harry había dormido ahí siempre, el elfo le dijo que no. Interrogando, la castaña se enteró que el ojiverde dormía en otra habitación del mismo piso, pero después de haber descubierto a Cho, mandó absolutamente todo el interior ser quemado; la orden era que ni la alfombra permaneciera porque no quería nada que le recordara a la oriental. Dobby intervino en las respuestas, diciéndole que Cho había ido a vivir ahí con Harry y que la oriental los trataba como esclavos. Hermione se enfurecía cada vez más, pero lo que le hizo hervir la sangre a punto de ebullición, fue cuando le dijeron que Cho, en un arranque de celos, abofeteó e insultó a Harry y lo obligó a dormir en la sala después de que una de las admiradoras del chico lo besara en pleno Diagon Alley.

Le contaron también las innumerables veces que Harry perdía el control al frustrarse por no hallar a Hermione y cómo la mayor parte de la casa terminaba destrozada... las veces que no podía evitar sentir amargura y las ocasiones en que empezaba a beber sumido en su angustia... que gracias a Ron, Harry no se volvía loco... que gracias a que Remus lo mantenía ocupado con una cosa u otra, Harry no salía a las calles a gritar por ella...

Ahí fue cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de que ella lo creía feliz, en realidad Harry se destruía por dentro... que los miedos de la chica no eran en vano...

Cuando Harry volvió, lo hizo con un ramo de orquídeas ,que a ella tanto le gustaban, sosteniéndolo con una mano en la espalda. Él, sin embargo, fue recibido no con un beso, ni tampoco con una exclamación de sorpresa, en su lugar, había una Hermione furiosa y llorando que de inmediato le reclamó su inmadurez y su falta de sentido común.

Como Harry no había advertido a los elfos de no decir nada a Hermione, éstos, que estaban atrás de la chica, comenzaron a castigarse con golpes contra la pared y Harry estaba tentado a dejarlos hacerlo, pero al ver que la castaña adoptó su aire de terror, los detuvo con una orden. El chico se disculpó profusamente con Hermione y se dejó abrazar por él.

Por la noche, antes de que empezara año nuevo, Harry y Hermione estaban sentados a la mesa con comida como para un batallón. Harry le aclaró a la chica que probablemente Ron les cayera ahí de sorpresa y por ello había ordenado bastante. Hermione empezó a reír ante el comentario, recordándole que Ron y su apetito eran una leyenda... y esto animó al ojiverde. Ver a Hermione sonreír le daba una calidez desconocida.

-... lo más difícil fue burlar a Molly...- comentó Harry, contento de tener a la castaña con él, cenando de manera tranquila, tal y como él muchas veces se lo imaginó. La pequeña Eleanor estaba despierta haciendo sus acostumbrados ruidos, acostada en le interior de la canasta que su madre le hizo, pero tenía un suave y mullido colchón y cobijas rosas. La canasta estaba sobre la mesa al lado de ellos, donde la tuvieran a la vista, mientras los elfos veían a la pequeña con extrañeza –por no mencionar a Ginny... yo creo que sospecha algo.

-La extraño- comentó Hermione –Quisiera hablar con ella. Luna es agradable aunque siga creyendo en las rarezas que su padre le mete a la cabeza, pero me hace falta Ginny.

Harry extendió una mano sobre la mesa y tomó la de Hermione, quien estaba sentado frente a él, y la chica se ruborizó.

-¿Estás bien? Yo se que esta casa no es precisamente alegre para la bebé... pero prometo que... bueno...

-No, Harry.- interrumpió Hermione –No es necesario. Eleanor y yo estamos muy bien.

-Mmmmhh...- el ojiverde parecía pensárselo antes de seguir hablando. –no quisiera... no quisiera presionarte- ya estaba dudando de preguntar porque no quería molestar a la chica en un momento tan tranquilo –pero... ¿Ya pensaste en lo que te dije?- Harry vio que las facciones de Hermione eran imposibles de interpretar, así que el chico se retractó –Mira, no importa. No te preocupes. Puedes responder cuando quieras, yo estoy más que contento con saber que estás aquí y...

-De hecho- Hermione interrumpió las atropelladas palabras de Harry –ya tengo una respuesta.- Hermione volteó a ver el reloj tras de él. Faltaban solo cinco minutos para media noche. Hermione suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos y cuando los abrió, miró directo a los asustados ojos verdes de Harry. –Todo lo que has hecho por nosotras... no sé cómo pagártelo. Cuando tú y Ron aparecieron ahí, en la choza, tenía tanto miedo... no, déjame hablar- Harry había estado a punto de interrumpir, pero Hermione no lo permitió –Tenía miedo porque pensé que me llevarían a Azkaban... porque... yo ya tenía un plan... todo, cada una de las cosas que escucharon, eran ciertas, y no había nada más que yo deseara que estar con mi familia. No pensé que fuera a cambiar todo de manera tan rápida y radical. Creí que me odiabas.

-Jamás... eso nunca.

-Ahora y lo sé, Harry. Yo también deseaba que fuera diferente... te necesité... creí que Cho te había dado todo lo que querías... y la odio. No porque yo fuera excluida, sino porque no te trató como merecías... y peor aún, atentó contra tu vida. Nunca le perdonaré eso, porque si te hubiera pasado algo...- Hermione tuvo que respirar profundamente para que la rabia que había acumulado durante el día no la invadiera –lo único que yo quería era tu bienestar y tu felicidad. Era lo único que me mantenía mentalmente sana... fue por lo que no perdí la cordura.- la chica volvió a suspirar, esta vez el aliento se le entrecortó por el sentimiento mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que empezaban a caer de sus brillantes ojos. Harry soltó su mano, se levantó y fue hasta ella para arrodillarse a su lado mientras escondía el rostro en el estómago de la chica y con sus brazos rodeó la cintura. –Aún estoy algo alterada... no quiero que cargues con alguien que no puede darte la estabilidad que mereces... muchas cosas me pasaron y yo no sé si podré salir adelante...- Hermione tomó el rostro de Harry con sus manos haciendo que se vieran directo a los ojos –Te amo, Harry... no sabes cuánto. Que estés a mi lado me hace muy feliz. Por momentos tengo la impresión de que estoy en medio de una de mis fantasías... temo despertar un día y ver que sigo en esa choza, agotada y con la angustia de tener que trabajar y no poder llevarme nada a la boca... tú has hecho que mis plegarias por una felicidad que no creía merecer, se cumplieran. Quiero estar a tu lado, Harry, siempre... quiero que me permitas estar de nuevo en tu vida... y si quieres que mi hija esté también, entonces no hay nada más que decir.- la primera campanada del reloj anunciando el primer segundo del nuevo año se escuchó.

-Entonces...

-Si, Harry. Quiero ser tu novia... tu esposa... dedicarme a ti y a mi hija... que Eleanor lleve tu nombre... y darte todos los niños que tú quieras, pero debes tenerme paciencia porque, aunque te amo, tengo que aliviar mi dolor.

Harry se soltó intempestivamente de ella y se puso de pié. Tomo a la chica en brazos y la giró por los aires haciéndola pegar un grito de sorpresa mientras el ojiverde gritaba de emoción. Cuando se detuvo, bajo a la chica y la besó como loco por todo el humedecido rostro, mientras Hermione reía ante la reacción de Harry. La última campanada se escuchó y el chico corrió hacia la niña, la sacó de la canasta y la abrazó con delicadeza, y así como hizo con su madre, la baño de besos mientras la criatura movía sus manitas incontrolables.

Hermione lloraba de felicidad y abrazó a los dos amores de su vida mientras los elfos observaban: Kreacher parecía irritado ante tal cursilería, pero Dobby brincaba y aplaudía, haciendo que las enormes orejas brincaran acompasadas al ritmo del elfo.

Al día siguiente, después de dejar a Luna y Ginny en Kingscross para tomar el tren de regreso a Hogwarts, Ron llegó a la casa de los Black y Harry y Hermione le anunciaron la buena nueva. El pelirrojo, entusiasmado, los abrazó... y casi se le cae la boca cuando la pareja le pidió a Ron que fuera el padrino de la pequeña Eleanor junto con Luna. La decisión la habían tomado esa misma mañana en el desayuno y el pelirrojo les aseguró que sería un honor... y que Luna estaría más que gustosa.

Antes de que la semana terminara, Harry pidió a Ollivander, el fabricante de varitas, que fuera al número 12 de Grimmauld place. Así, el hombre accedió... y se sorprendió de ver a, la ahora famosa, Hermione Granger. Bajo juramento, Ollivander no revelaría a nadie la presencia de la castaña y prometió hacer una varita para ella tan pronto volviera a su tienda.

Como no era seguro dejar que Hermione fuera vista aún por la comunidad mágica, Harry y ella modificaron sus aspectos y recorrieron libremente todo Londres, pero solo la parte Muggle. Harry le compró a Hermione todo lo que a ésta le gustaba y la chica estaba renuente a que el ojiverde gastara más de lo que ya había gastado, pero el chico le aseguró que no le importaba si vaciaba su aún llena bóveda en Gringotts mientras pudiera complacerla.

Aunque los elfos resultaron más que efectivos y protectores, Hermione casi siempre llevaba a Eleanor en sus salidas. A Harry no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, incluso él mismo decidía, en muchas ocasiones, que salieran los tres como la familia que él deseaba tanto tener y ahora era realidad.

Sin embargo, en una ocasión, Hermione divisó de lejos nada más y nada menos que a Draco Malfoy con sus horribles amigos en Trafalgar Square. La chica detuvo su paso y empezó a temblar de terror. Cuando Harry, quien llevaba la carriola con la niña, notó que Hermione ya no estaba a su lado y no había notado al indeseable grupo, se detuvo y miró atrás: la castaña se puso pálida y sus ojos eran de horror extremo viendo a un punto fijo. Cuando Harry siguió la mirada de la chica, lo vio... y si no fuera porque Hermione le rogó con lágrimas que se fueran, Harry les hubiera lanzado la maldición cruciatus al instante. Pero viendo que la chica estaba terriblemente alterada, volvieron a la casa de los Black. Tan pronto como llegaron, Hermione se llevó a la bebé a su habitación alegando que debía alimentarla, y sin más, se fue.

Harry hacía lo posible por contener la furia que ahora estaba a punto de hacerlo gritar de rabia porque acababa de descubrir a los responsables del daño que fue inflingido en Hermione. Sin perder un momento más, sacó su espejo de doble vista y pidió a Ron que fuera de inmediato al número 12 de Grimmauld Place.

**& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & **

Cuando pascua llegó, Ginny y Luna salieron de Hogwarts para las dos semanas pasarlas en casa, sin embargo la rubia se fue a quedar en la casa de los Black sin que la pelirroja lo supiera.

Como ella hacía compañía a Hermione y a Eleanor, Harry y Ron se dedicaron a su plan.

Citaron a todos sus amigos y compañeros de escuela, así como a Remus y el resto de la Orden del Fénix y los del ED, a la casa de los gritos, que seguía deshabitada. Bill, Fleur, Ginny, Neville, Fred, George y Charlie también asistieron.

Harry y Ron no querían del todo hacer esto, pero sabían que necesitarían ayuda. Sin embargo se juraron que no divulgarían nada que delatara todo lo que Hermione sufrió. Así, cuando vio que estaban todos los que tenían que estar, un poco incómodos en el polvoso y poco espacioso lugar, Harry y Ron les dieron la cara.

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Harry para hacerse escuchar por encima de sus diferentes conversaciones y saludos entre ellos. Guardaron silencio mirando al ojiverde con intriga. –Este... lo siento, pero es que no me escuchaban.- Ron levantó la varita y protegió el lugar para que ningún sonido saliera de la habitación. –Los... los mandamos llamar porque necesito su ayuda... no debería hacer esto, pero... si no están dispuestos a ayudar y guardar silencio entonces, por favor, retírense. No es grosería, pero lo que tengo que tratar es un asunto muy delicado.

-¿Es un plan para encontrar a Hermione?- indagó Tonks.

-Algo hay de eso- respondió Ron. –Pero, como Harry les dijo, es muy delicado. Los que no nos puedan ayudar, pueden irse, no los culparemos... los que se queden, deberán jurar no revelar nada a nadie.

Lo que Harry vio, lo conmovió: todos permanecieron férreos, con las frentes en alto, y en todos y cada uno de los pares de ojos que lo miraban a los suyos directamente, encontró lealtad y la disposición que le profesaban. Después de sellar el contrato mágico de su silencio, el ojiverde continuó.

-Bueno, no sé cómo decirles esto... pero encontramos a Hermione.

Al instante todos empezaron a hablar y hacer sonidos de sorpresa, pero de entre todo el ruido, se elevó la furiosa voz de Ginny.

-¡Lo sabía¡Lo sabía¡¿Desde cuándo la encontraron¡¿Por qué no nos dijeron?!

-¡SILENCIO!- gritó Ron y casi al instante las voces callaron, pero Ginny estaba cruzada de brazos lanzando furibundas miradas a Harry y Ron.

-Por las circunstancias, Ginny.- dijo Harry tratando de mantener la calma a los alborotados presentes. –Nos hubiera gustado decirles al momento, pero no se pudo.- Miró a todos, paseando sus verdes ojos en el mar de cabezas congregadas –La encontramos gracias al viaje que hicimos a La India justo antes de navidad. Yo sé que fue de mala educación que todos siguieran buscando y al pendiente, y estoy en deuda con ustedes por la ayuda y el gran apoyo que me dieron. Lamento no haberles dicho antes, pero fue la misma Hermione quien pidió que nadie lo supiera. De hecho, ella no sabe que estamos aquí.

-¡Quiero vela ahora mismo!

-Todavía no.- reprendió Harry. Trató de controlar su creciente exasperación con repetidas inhalaciones y exhalaciones. –No la encontramos en los mejores términos. Realmente estaba mal. Aún está tratando de recuperar la confianza que nos perdió y no es sencillo. Seguramente se están preguntando porqué, pero realmente no podemos decirles todo lo que sabemos.

-¿Que quieres decir, Harry?- preguntó Remus temeroso pero decidido a ayudar.

-Hermione sufrió mucho... la dejé desprotegida... en éste momento ella está en Grimmauld Place acompañada de Luna, Dobby y Kreacher...

-¡¿Luna sabía?!- ahora Ginny estaba indignada.

-Sí- admitió Ron –No queríamos que se enterara, pero no hubo más remedio. Si ella no te dijo nada fue por requisito explícito de Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

-No puedo decirles eso.- aclaró Harry –Este... por ahora solo les diremos lo esencial y espero que lo comprendan.- esta vez, Ginny no dijo nada pero, en silencio, hacía gala de su inconformidad gracias al conocido temperamento Weasley –Lo que voy a decir ahora les caerá de golpe... no quiero que me interrumpan hasta que yo termine, está claro?- todas las cabezas asintieron. –bien... cuando encontramos a Hermione, ella estaba embarazada...- aquí se escucharon gritos ahogados y expresiones de genuina sorpresa pero Harry no se detuvo –es una hermosa niña y es mía.- Los Weasley, Remus, Tonks y Ojoloco observaron a Harry de manera sospechosa, pero el ojiverde les lanzó una mirada que los obligaba a creer lo que acababa de decir, desafiando con los ojos a cualquiera que dudara de sus palabras.

-Nació el mismo día que la encontramos,- añadió Ron –pero ese no es el punto.

-El punto- retomó Harry cuando Ron terminó –es que, en el proceso, fue amenazada por nuestros encantadores y amigables Slytherin: Draco Malfoy, Blaze Zabini, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.- Harry cerró los ojos y los puños con furia contenida mientras sentía la bilis atorársele nuevamente en la garganta solo de pensar... –Hermione no nos dijo los nombres. Lo tuve que averiguar con la reacción que tuvo cuando nos los topamos mientras andábamos disfrazados en la parte Muggle de Londres. La amenazaron peor de lo que yo hice en el tren y, puesto que no tenía a donde ir, se fue del país a buscar refugio. Le hicieron mucho daño... no puedo decirles cuanto, pero es seguro que no se le borrará nunca.- Harry no necesitaba ser más explícito. El aire se hizo denso con las fuertes emociones que invadieron el encogido lugar, pero con la aprensión y la angustia en los ojos de cada uno, pudo detectar que ya se imaginaban lo peor.

-Quiero pensar. Intervino George con un aire de extraña gracia –que ya tienen un plan para hacerles pagar.

-Tenemos... algunos juguetes nuevos- intervino Fred airadamente pero con el mismo tono que usó su gemelo –y queríamos probarlos... estoy seguro que servirán para la ocasión.

-¿Esto es una venganza, Harry?- preguntó Remus preocupado.

-No quisiera decir que sí... pero sí, es una venganza.- Harry estaba seguro de que todos y cada uno de los presentes tenían deudas qué saldar con cada uno de los rufianes mencionados pues ninguno pareció acceder a desmentir que deseaban darles su merecido. –Ustedes saben que yo no soy vengativo. Podemos verlo más como un acto de justicia... pueden ayudarme- Ron le dio un ligero codazo y se corrigió –pueden ayudarnos a Ron y a mi, o no. Igual vamos a hacerlo.

-Cuentas con nosotros.- habló George, y Fred asintió, ambos entusiasmados, seguramente pensando en que aquello les vendría como anillo al dedo a juzgar por las muecas de malicia.

-Yo también.- agregó Tonks. Remus abrió los ojos en sorpresa pero sonrió a su esposa y volteó a ver a Harry con la expresión que James y Sirius hubieran adoptado a pesar de la sorpresa del ojiverde.

Después de eso, todos, incluido el estricto Ojoloco Moody, aceptaron de manera intrigante, pero dispuestos.

Ron puso una mano en el hombro de Harry y éste lo miró: ambos estaban satisfechos de ver el gran apoyo de todos. Para el ojiverde significaba más de lo que los presentes podían sospechar. Ya esperaban a que los gemelos aceptaran... ellos harían lo que fuera por ayudar. El resto de los Weasley, con excepción de Arthur, Molly y Percy, estaban en igual disposición... todos los integrantes del ED y los pocos sobrevivientes de la Orden del Fénix (con excepción de McGonagall por que seguramente no estaría de acuerdo), aceptaron.

Necesitaban la madurez y guía de los mayores para que no se salieran de la legalidad, así como experiencia para llevar a cabo el plan que necesitó de algunas modificaciones. Los jóvenes trataban de dar ideas a las estrategias, aunque no todos estarían presentes para cuando el momento llegara, solo los que creyeron que eran necesarios.

Harry sintió, más que nunca, que el apoyo de todos le llegaba a la profundidad del alma. No se quedarán sin castigo, pensó Harry, y ya veremos quién es quien no vale nada.

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

A/N: No es un capitulo de relleno. Confesar lo que Harry confesó... y además de eso retarlos a que lo contradigan cuando dijo con vehemencia que la hija de Hermione es suya... yo quiero ver cuántos hacen eso... sería digno de observarse!!

Pero no se preocupen... el siguiente capitulo sí les gustará... ya lo verán. Estén pendientes... **; D**


	14. Chapter 14

Capitulo 14.

Mientras tomaban el té, Hermione y Luna estaban sentadas en la sala; la pequeña Eleanor dormía y a Dobby le tocaba cuidar del sueño de la bebé. La niña crecía cada vez más y su salud era excelente. Sin embargo, Hermione estaba inquieta. Luna lo había detectado desde que llegó y la castaña le platicaba el cariño con el que Harry las trataba a ella y la pequeña, pero la rubia pudo notar que seguía nerviosa.

Cuando le preguntó a Hermione, ésta solo se ruborizó pero no le contestó. Luna parecía imaginarse a qué se refería.

-Déjame adivinar- le dijo Luna sin pena ni gloria –quieres hacer el amor con Harry, Cierto?- la castaña lo confirmó cuando miró a Luna a los ojos y se ruborizó aún más, llena de pena ante lo más obvio. –No te asombres. Es natural.

-Yo... yo lo sé... soy tan obvia?

-Sí y no.- cuando Hermione frunció el ceño, Luna le aclaró. –Bueno, creo que puedo entenderte. Cada vez que Ron me toca siento cosquillas.- el gesto de la castaña fue una mezcla de pena y arrepentimiento. La pena ajena que Harry sentía frecuentemente, la experimentó cuando, inconscientemente, se imaginó a Luna y Ron intimando... y no le gustó.

-Este...- Hermione no supo que decir a ello. De repente se sintió abrumada por la ansiedad de pensar que hasta Luna era capaz de llevar una vida normal.

-No me puedo imaginar lo que sentiste cuando te forzaron- la voz de Luna se tensó –La experiencia debió ser terrible para ti y ahora no sabes cómo acercarte a Harry sin sentir miedo... pero no creo que él haga algo que no quieras. Te respeta muchísimo.

-Ése es el punto,- opinó Hermione –no hace nada. Él solo me abraza... han sido pocos los besos que me ha dado y a veces pienso que se está arrepintiendo de tenerme aquí... como si no supiera qué hacer conmigo... como si se preguntara si hizo bien o no trayéndome con él.- Hermione suspiró –La sanadora dijo que mi convalecencia duraría tres o cuatro meses y que... después de eso... yo podría... bueno... hacer... hacerlo... - le daba pena tener que decir 'relaciones sexuales', porque, por desgracia, y como Luna lo dijo, la experiencia de que la ultrajaran fue terrible... más que terrible; pensaba que nunca más alguien se atrevería a tocarla, como si tuviera una deformidad. –En una ocasión una de sus manos rozó mi pecho... y la quitó rápido y se fue de la habitación... él... Harry no duerme conmigo... y me hace tanta falta su cariño. No me atrevo a decirle las pesadillas tan frecuentes que tengo por no mortificarlo...

-Es lógico- opinó Luna –ambos tiene miedo.

-Yo sí... pero, él? No lo voy a morder.

-Y o creo que tiene miedo. Teme que lo rechaces.- Luna miró a Hermione levantando una ceja. –Estoy segura de que él quiere estar contigo por las noches... pero no quiere que te sientas obligada... o peor, que sientas que te está forzando. Seguramente te quiere dar tiempo, es todo.- Luna le dio un sorbo a su té y continuó. –También creo que él te necesita, igual que tú. Dime... te da miedo acostarte con él y que quiera hacerte el amor?

Hermione, hasta ese momento, ya estaba casi a punto de llorar, pero cuando la rubia le hizo la pregunta, lo analizó.

-La verdad... sí.- admitió –Yo sé que no me va a hacer daño y que si le digo que no quiero, él no me va a obligar... pero no quiero que crea que no lo amo.

-Pues díselo.

-¡Claro que no!- Hermione estaba consternada -¡No podría¡Me da vergüenza!

-Es la única manera, Hermione. ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a pasar así?

-No lo sé.

-¿Deseas a Harry?

-Sí.- respondió Hermione en un susurro y, de ser posible, aún más ruborizada. Sin embargo, sus ojos estaban llenos de nerviosismo, pero brillantes de emoción –Tengo miedo... Harry y Cho ya lo habían hecho... ¿Y si no logro complacerlo¿Y si lo decepciono¿Qué tal si, por lo que me pasó... lo que me hicieron...?

-Deja de tener miedo. Pensarlo mucho no te ayuda. Esto es algo por lo que hay que dejarse llevar, no precisamente planearlo, que es justo lo que haces... Mi primera vez con Ron fue espontáneo y grandioso.

El comentario sorprendió e incomodó a Hermione al punto de que la castaña casi se le salen los ojos de la impresión. Ciertamente no necesitaba saber aquello, pero Luna lo dijo con tanta naturalidad que su incomodidad pasó a ser pena y vergüenza... y fue aún más embarazoso cuando Luna le relató que sucedió una noche en la sala de los menesteres, meses antes de salir de Hogwarts. La curiosidad de Hermione, sin embargo, fue más fuerte cuando le preguntó si Ron estuvo satisfecho o si había hecho algo en especial... y Luna, a esto, puso cara de concentración mientras veía al techo y tensó los labios.

Después de la charla, en la que Luna casi le describía de bulto lo que hicieron ella y Ron, Hermione comenzó a imaginar lo que podría hacer. No estaba muy segura de sí misma, pero pensó que, si dejaba pasar más tiempo, no lo soportaría. Quería sentirse amada por Harry y responderle y complacerle tanto o más de lo que Cho hubiera podido. Temió que Harry pudiera compararla con la oriental, pero se dijo a sí misma que las motivaciones de su amado ojiverde habían sido inducidas por las malditas pociones de amor, y que con Hermione sería cien por ciento natural... que el profundo amor que sentían el uno por el otro era más importante y que solo el tiempo les daría la experiencia y confianza.

Ella hubiera querido que fuera de otra manera... que la castaña no hubiera tenido que ser forzada y poder soltar la pasión que se le desbordaba cada vez que hacía el mínimo contacto con Harry.

& & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & & &

Cuando Harry volvió a la casa de los Black, después de que su 'reunión' fue concluida hasta nuevo aviso, Luna solo esperaba a que hiciera acto de presencia para irse a casa de su padre y pasar unos días allá.

Hermione llegó a la sala y la rubia se fue. Harry le sonrió a su chica y le besó en la frente. Como ya era hora de cenar, la castaña lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó a la cocina... donde encontró la mesa puesta para dos con un par de velas, vino tinto, pasta y una ternera humeante esperando.

En ese momento, Harry lamentó no haber llevado consigo un ramo de orquídeas para Hermione y su rostro demostraba cuánto.

-¿N-no te gusta?- preguntó Hermione asustada de que al chico le pareciera cursi y obvio. –Si quieres lo cambio...

-¡NO!- gritó Harry aún más asustado que ella cuando se dio cuenta de que su reacción no era la que Hermione esperaba. –No... está... está perfecto.- el ojiverde le sonrió con gusto y Hermione dejó salir el aliento contenido.

La castaña le sonrió de una manera tan bella, que el corazón y el estómago de Harry se retorcían nerviosamente. Se acercaron a la mesa y el chico hizo gala de una educación que solo recibió por televisión en casa de sus tíos cuando éstos fueron incapaces de instruirlo: cogió el respaldo de lasilla esperando a que Hermione tomara asiento, y después él mismo se sentó.

Mientras cenaban, Hermione le preguntó a dónde había ido. Harry tuvo que mentir lo mejor que pudo y le dijo que él y Ron fueron a ver lo de un departamento para cuando Luna saliera de Hogwarts, pero que la rubia no debía enterarse. La chica no parecía convencida, pero no quiso arruinar la velada con demasiadas preguntas.

Cuando pasaron al postre, Hermione sacó un rico pastel de chocolate. A Harry le dio tanto gusto ver uno de sus postres favoritos que lo empezó a comer tan pronto como la chica le dio una buena porción. Al final brindaron, Harry con el vino y Hermione con leche pues aún amamantaba a Eleanor y el alcohol estaba prohibido.

Rato después estaban charlando amenamente en la sala bebiendo chocolate caliente, sentados en un enorme y suave sillón frente a la chimenea, abrazados y mirando el fuego crepitar. Se sentían tan cómodos, tan a gusto... cuando terminaron sus bebidas, Hermione volteó a ver a Harry, ambos con mirada de felicidad y cariño hacia su pareja. La castaña acercó los ojos cuando sus labios se unieron.

Hermione empezó a acariciar los labios de Harry con la punta de la lengua y él respondió al instante, abriendo su boca para ella ante la silenciosa petición. La castaña tomó a Harry por la nuca para profundizar el beso mientras su otras mano la colocó sobre el pecho del chico, sintiendo cómo su corazón, al igual que el de ella, palpitaba desbocado. Harry la rodeó con los brazos... pero rompió el beso cuando la mano que estaba en su pecho se deslizó furtivamente bajo la camisa y el contacto de los delicados dedos lo hizo inhalar aire de golpe.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Hermione asustada y ya estaba retirando su mano, pero Harry no la dejó.

-Sí...- respondió Harry agitado –es que... me tomaste por sorpresa.

-Perdón- la castaña bajó la mirada a la alfombra y Harry la tomó de la barbilla para que le viera directamente a los ojos.

-No tengo nada qué perdonar... es que no me lo esperaba. Me gusta... me gusta cuando me tocas.

Hermione le sonrió y se ruborizó pero no apartó sus ojos. La chica se humedeció los labios y eso lo estaba volviendo loco, tanto, que volvió a besarla, esta vez con un poco de desesperación. No quería ir muy lejos por temor a asustarla, así que se limitó a rodear la cintura de Hermione con sus brazos, mientras la mano de la chica volvió a pasear por la piel del fuerte pecho de Harry y esto solo lo enloquecía aún más. No pudo evitar gemir en la boca de la castaña ante la placentera sensación del roce y esto animó a la castaña, quien metió su otra mano por debajo de la camisa para tocar la piel de la espalda de Harry y aquí fue cuando él perdió el aliento al sentir los aún muy grandes senos de la chica, a través de la ropa, posarse sobre él.

Harry tuvo que romper el beso otra vez para poder controlarse. Lo que Hermione hacía lo tenía al borde del éxtasis, pero ella tomó esto como un rechazo y, sacando sus manos rápidamente, quitó los brazos de Harry y se levantó del sillón.

-Me voy a llevar esto a la cocina.- se disculpó Hermione tomando las tazas. Apenas había dado unos pasos para salir de la sala cuando la neblina del deseo se disipó de la mente de Harry y con rapidez la detuvo, rodeando de nuevo a la chica con sus brazos por detrás, pegando ligeramente sus cuerpos aunque manteniendo una distancia considerable: al ojiverde le daba pena que Hermione sintiera el 'efecto' que le había provocado.

-Perdóname- susurró Harry muy cerca del oído con la voz ligeramente rasposa –Es solo que...

-Sí, ya sé... te tomé por sorpresa.- el tono de la chica era de resentimiento –Discúlpame... no te preocupes. Voy a dejar esto a la cocina y me voy a dormir. Debes estar muy cansado.

-No- suplicó Harry sin soltarla y apretó un poco sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando Hermione se quiso mover –No te vayas... por favor.

Gentilmente, Harry la giró para que estuvieran cara a cara... él bajó un poco la vista hacia los castaños ojos que le veían con tristeza. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta: la romántica cena... sentarse frente al fuego... disfrutar de la cercanía... nada de eso lo experimentó con Cho. Con ella todo siempre fue rápido y escueto, tan vacío y simple... no eran emociones originales que tuvieran la reacción que deseaba. Lo que ahora tenía él, no lo interpretó correctamente hasta que vio los ojos de Hermione y le dio por pensar que ella estaba tratando de acercarse más íntimamente... y se odió por ver que ella tomó esa reacción como un rechazo.

En silencio, tomó loas tazas de las manos de Hermione y las puso en un taburete cercano. Cogió las manos de la chica y besó ambos nudillos con ternura sin dejar de admirar los ojos miel de su chica.

-Discúlpame.- le dijo Harry y ésta vez su voz ya no era rasposa, sino suave. –No estoy cansado. No hay nada que desee más que estar contigo... pero cuando me tocas tal y como lo hiciste hace unos momentos... me vuelvo loco... y no quiero... no quiero que creas que... que tienes que hacerlo.- suspiró profundamente –Me conformo con tenerte en mis brazos.

-Entonces¿No te molesta?- la voz de Hermione ya no tenía ese dejo de tristeza, pero sí de ternura y timidez.

-¡Claro que no!- le sonrió Harry –Al contrario... es solo que- lo que quiso decir no pudo hacerlo porque Hermione le tapó la boca con un beso apasionado pero suave y Harry rodeó de nuevo su cintura, liberando las manos de la chica que, insistentes, se deslizaron bajo su camisa. Harry la apretó más contra su cuerpo y Hermione dejó salir un grito ahogado cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente lo estaba volviendo loco al sentir cerca de su vientre, una dureza que la oprimía.

Harry, asustado, se apartó un poco de ella.

-Lo siento, lo siento!... perdóname! Debes estar pensando lo peor de mí y...- pero de nuevo Hermione lo besó para callar sus frenéticas disculpas y juntó sus cuerpos tal y como estaban antes de la 'interrupción'. La sangre de ambos hervía y el calor solo amenazaba con quebrar a Harry ahí mismo. Él deseaba fundirse con ella en ese instante, dejar que sus manos exploraran lo que él tanto deseaba de ella, hacerle sentir y demostrarle cuánto la amaba y lo loco que se estaba volviendo.

El beso se rompió, esta vez porque Hermione quería leer en los ojos de Harry si realmente estaría dispuesto... y lo que encontró la deshacía. El amor y el deseo irrefrenable dilataron las pupilas del chico y con una voz cargada de pasión, Harry le preguntó:

-¿Estás segura? No quiero que... puedo esperar. No tengo ningún inconveniente.

-No, Harry.

-No, que?- preguntó el chico sintiendo miedo pero a la vez, creyendo que explotaría.

-No quiero esperar.

-Pero... yo puedo esperar. ¿Y lo que te dijo la sanadora?... yo... yo...

Hermione le sonrió con tristeza.

-Si no estas seguro...

-Claro que lo estoy ¿Y tu?

Por toda respuesta, Hermione le besó de nuevo y antes de acobardarse, Harry la tomó en brazos y la cargó hasta su habitación.

Por una razón que Harry no entendía, cuando entró en su recamara con Hermione en brazos, encontró decenas de velas encendidas flotando por arriba de sus cabezas cuidando de no acercarse mucho s ningún objeto para no quemar nada. El aroma a vainilla inundaba la habitación. Extrañamente, todos los retratos estaban tapados... y a Harry se le subió el calor al rostro. Hermione obviamente había preparado todo y cuando la miró a los ojos, la chica le devolvió una mirada pícara, pero tímida... y el rubor en sus mejillas se intensificó.

Para no romper con el encanto, prefirió no comentar ni hacer preguntas y se concentró en besarla con deseo. La llevó hasta la cama donde la recostó y se puso a su lado.

En silencio, Harry se acercó a ella y la besó rodeándola con sus brazos... y se sorprendió mucho cuando Hermione empezó a desabrochar su camisa lentamente.

Hermione estaba un poco nerviosa y sus manos temblaron ligeramente cuando abrió la camisa, pero al tocar la piel de Harry, se calmó... y él gimió en protesta cuando las manos abandonaron su pecho. Entonces notó que la castaña, en vano, intentaba bajar el cierre de su espalda. El ojiverde rompió el beso.

-Permíteme.- a esto, Hermione le sonrió y se sentó. La chica le dio la espalda a Harry quien se sentó, retiró los rizos de la castaña y bajó el cierre del vestido, despacio. Antes de retirar la prenda, Harry se quitó la camisa con tranquilidad y la dejó caer al suelo a un lado de la cama. Cuando volvió la vista, Hermione ya se estaba poniendo de pié... solo para ver que, aún de espaldas, la castaña dejaba caer el vestido y ver que no traía sostén, pero sí unas bonitas y sensuales pantaletas negras de encaje.

A Harry le pareció que todo aquello fue completamente deliberado cuando la chica volteó solo la cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro... y descubrir que Harry la admiraba con atención.

Hermione se moría de pena. No sabía si intentar seducirlo funcionaría para que su miedo no amenazara con hacerla arrepentirse... ella aún tenía un bultito en el vientre y no sabía si físicamente le incomodaría a Harry. Se sentía gordita e insegura... sin mencionar que sus senos aún eran bastante grandes. Se sentía deforme.

Sus brazos cubrían su pecho pero los puso a sus lados lentamente... y lentamente giró el cuerpo entero, dejando ver a Harry, en toda su gloria, la figura de una mujer... una verdadera mujer, y el ojiverde abrió la boca tanto que su barbilla estuvo a punto de hacer contacto con la cama ante la hermosa vista que la chica le regalaba.

Harry, en ese momento, sintió un punzante dolor bajo el ombligo... sus pantalones definitivamente le apretaban más que nunca.

Hermione bajó la vista apenada, sumida en el montón de dudas que se le agolpaban en la cabeza y no fue hasta que una de las manos de Harry le tomó el rostro, cuando se dio cuenta de que se había parado de la cama y se acercó a ella con sigilo.

-Eres más hermosa de los que me imaginaba.- le susurró Harry con afectó y deseo, lanzando las inseguridades de la chica fuera de su torturada mente y, besándola, la abrazó, ambos pechos haciendo contacto y arrancándoles un gemido de satisfacción en medio de sensaciones que nada que experimentaran antes, se parecieran.

Hermione aún quería más, así que tomó una de las manos de Harry, sin romper el beso, y lo hizo rozar uno de sus senos. De nuevo, ambos gimieron al contacto... y más aún cuando el ojiverde tomo el seno con delicadeza, jugando suavemente con el sensible pezón, haciendo que Hermione dejara su boca para explorar más allá, haciendo un camino de besos hasta su cuello, mientras una de sus manos paseaban por su musculosa espalda y la otra se deslizó hasta el enorme pero duro bulto por encima de sus pantalones, apretando suavemente.

Harry gimió desesperado mientras la mano de la chica le quitaba el cinturón y bajaba el cierre del pantalón... y su mente fue invadida tanto de miedo como placer cuando Hermione se deslizó por su cuerpo hacia abajo suavemente, sus manos junto con ella y los pantalones. Terminó de rodillas frente a él. El ojiverde miró a Hermione con algo de aprensión cuando ésta parecía estar admirando el enorme bulto en sus boxers mientras le quitaba los zapatos y retiraba el pantalón: ahora los dos estaban solo en una prenda.

Hermione tomó al chico de la cintura, aún de rodillas frente a él, y deslizó un poco los dedos en el resorte de sus boxers... el roce de los dedos de la chica en sus caderas lo hizo cerrar los ojos... y tomó aire abruptamente cuando su última prenda se deslizaba junto con las manos sobre sus muslos hasta sus pies. Ella abrió completamente los ojos y soltó un grito ahogado ante lo que vio... Harry frente a ella en todo su esplendor, y no pudo evitar sonreír. Cuando Harry le iba a preguntar qué era lo que iba a hacer, la castaña tomó su miembro suavemente con una mano y el ojiverde gruñó de placer al contacto... la chica lo exploró con sus dedos, como intentando descubrir qué era realmente ese don de su amado Harry, como si acariciara a un recién nacido, mientras éste sentía su miembro punzar dolorosamente ante las fuertes sensaciones que la caricia le ocasionaba.

Antes de que la chica pudiera profundizar en su expedición, tomó a Hermione de los brazos y la hizo ponerse en pié, la cargó y la puso sobre la cama, inmediatamente capturando sus labios con los de él. Todo fue tan rápido que la castaña no pudo ni protestar, pero cuando las manos de Harry empezaron a hacer su propia exploración, lo olvidó. El ojiverde rompió el beso solo para que sus labios tuvieran contacto con el resto de la sedosa piel de la chica a su lado. Hermione gimió cuando Harry besó uno de sus pezones y empezó a jugar con ellos, lamiendo y succionando con deleite mientras ella paseaba sus manos sobre el siempre alborotado cabello negro del chico y las fuertes manos se acercaban más y más a su destino.

Entonces, Harry tomó a Hermione de las caderas y deslizó sus dedos hasta sujetar el resorte de las sensuales pantaletas, emulando lo que ella había hecho momentos antes. Una vez que retiró la prenda que los separaba, se sentó sobre la sus piernas en la cama al lado de la castaña, quien lo miraba admirarla. Harry pudo notar la ligera bolsita de piel que Hermione aún conservaba como recuerdo de su embarazo pero él le tocó con ternura, pensando que ese lugar era sagrado... un templo donde la vida se logra... el lugar donde quería que sus propios hijos fueran concebidos. Sensualmente usó solo la punta de sus dedos para ir un poco más abajo, donde los tesoros ocultos de la chica se encontraban, haciendo que Hermione arqueara la espalda al contacto y abriera un poco las piernas para él... y Harry notó la humedad de la chica... su chica. Él se relamió los labios, deseando probarla, saborearla, descubrir a qué sabía... y dejándose llevar por ese impulso, con sus manos sobre los suaves muslos de Hermione, los abrió levantándole un poco las rodillas y la chica empezó a respirar con dificultad.

Ella no sabía lo que éste pretendía hacer, no sabía qué era lo que Harry hacía cuando éste se puso entre sus piernas y bajó la cabeza... hasta que una sensación muy diferente a cualquier otra que hubiera experimentado la hizo gemir fuertemente: la lengua y los labios de Harry estaban justo entre sus piernas, besando, lamiendo, rozando... y ella creía que nada era comparable a eso. El valor de Harry aumentó. Todo nerviosismo en él se disolvió al escuchar las respuestas de Hermione salir de su boca en sonidos de genuino placer, probando por vez primera que el sabor de la castaña era especial... que era de ella, y para él, era como un manjar.

El movimiento de su lengua se intensificó hasta que Hermione no pudo más que sentir sus extremidades hormiguear y su centro estallar del placer que Harry le hacía sentir cuando su lengua la penetró y los dedos del chico le acariciaban justo en el clítoris. Una fuerte luz bajo sus párpados la hicieron lanzar un grito... el nombre de Harry... y por primera vez tuvo un orgasmo. Esto la dejó débil y su cuerpo entero se dejó caer sobre la cama, jadeando ante las deliciosas sensaciones.

Harry le dio tiempo para recuperarse y de nuevo se acostó a su lado, dejando sus manos pasear sobre su cuerpo y sintiendo que si seguía esperando a que la chica tranquilizara sus sentidos, se volvería loco. Pero valía la pena: Hermione se veía tan hermosa jadeando y ruborizada, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de su primer orgasmo.

Cuando reaccionó, Hermione, un poco más tranquila, volteó a ver a Harry. Él la admiraba con lujuria y pasión... y a tientas, la chica encontró su miembro, haciéndole gemir cuando lo apretó ligeramente en la palma de su mano. La chica tomó el rostro de Harry y lo atrajo hacia ella, comenzando nuevamente a tocarse mientras sus labios se unían con fervor.

Hermione gimió y el sonido se apagó en la boca de Harry cuando éste le introdujo un dedo despacio en su tibia y húmeda cavidad para prepararla nuevamente... y después un segundo dedo, y ambos, Harry sintió, eran atrapados en su templo, pero eso no lo detuvo; sus dedos se movieron en el interior y la chica no pudo más cuando la fricción y un pulgar sobre su punto débil hicieron presión. Cuando la chica apretó un poco su mano, Harry gruño y ella sonrió en el beso... y lo soltó, solo para tomar el cuerpo de Harry con sus manos llevarlo sobre de ella.

Harry se deslizó y Hermione sintió el peso del chico sobre ella; los dedos del ojiverde salieron y en su lugar, sintió la punta de su miembro oprimir suavemente cerca de su cavidad. Él rompió el beso para separar un poco sus rostros. Lo que vio en los ojos miel de Hermione, lo derretía: estaban dilatados y llenos de amor.

-Hazme tuya, Harry- susurró Hermione con la voz rasposa de deseo y éste le sonrió con felicidad, pues el momento que ellos tanto habían esperado, se realizaría. Sin dejar de verla a los ojos, Harry se deslizó dentro de ella con suavidad y lentitud, arrancando de ambas bocas un fuerte gemido, penetrándola hasta que ya no pudo ir más lejos. El calor, la suavidad y la humedad del interior de su chica apretándolo, fue un gozo que él no deseaba perder nunca. No quería moverse de ahí sintiendo que estaba en casa, rodeado por ella. Para Hermione fue como plenitud en su máxima expresión... se sentía correcto, como debía ser, sin miedo ni reservas, sin pena o vergüenza... Harry la llenaba, la acompletaba, como si fuera lo único que ella realmente necesitara. Se sentía protegida y amada, algo que, pensó, nunca comprobaría si realmente existía o no...

Se convirtieron en un solo ser.

Hermione era tan feliz que sus ojos se humedecieron y un par de lágrimas cayeron. Harry se alarmó al instante.

-¿Estás bien¿Te lastime?- el ojiverde, con sus manos, retiró las lágrimas suavemente y Hermione le sonrió.

-No...- respondió ella algo agitada –es que... me siento tan feliz... te amo, Harry.

-Yo también te amo, 'Mione.- Ya un poco más tranquilo, apoyó su peso en sus brazos sobre la cama y, lentamente, salió de ella, arrancándole un grito ahogado ante el enorme placer. Hermione abrió más las piernas, echo la cabeza hacia atrás y arqueó la espalda. A Harry esto lo estaba desquiciando y, aprovechando que los senos de la chica se acercaron a él, bajó su boca y succionó con lujuria uno de ellos, mientras la volvía a penetrar.

Harry entraba y salía lentamente, mientras su boca tomaba posesión de los senos tan invitantes y suaves, escuchando a su amada gemir y gruñir de placer y las manos de ella pasear por su espalda baja, una caricia que lo hacía vibrar de manera involuntaria, haciendo que su boca besara, lamiera y succionara con fervor. Hermione lo rodeó con sus piernas y se unió a los movimientos de Harry, contrayendo su cavidad y arrancándole fuerte gemidos a su amado.

Cuando la chica sintió que necesitaba más, bajó sus manos hasta las nalgas de Harry y con eso y el apriete de sus piernas, hizo que éste la penetrara con más fuerza y rapidez.

Ante la silenciosa petición de la chica, Harry profundizó y aceleró las estocadas, moviendo ambos cuerpos a un ritmo que poco a poco les llevaba a la cúspide.

Harry, enloquecido, aumentó el ritmo y besaba y lamía cada pedazo de piel que encontraba, pero lo que realmente le estaba haciendo perder la razón, era que Hermione gemía a gritos pidiéndole más... pidiéndole que la llevara a las estrellas... que fuera más rápido... mas fuerte. Él tenía miedo de lastimarla si lo hacía, pero ella lo pedía... y la voz de Hermione, cargada de deseo y placer, le aseguraron que estaba bien.

La fuerza del cuerpo de Harry, los músculos que se contraían en cada movimiento bajo sus manos y los masculinos gemidos, la hacían delirar... pero una de las manos del chico se deslizo hasta donde ambos se encontraban unidos y las yemas de sus dedos masajearon locamente el punto exacto que la hacía perderse. Con eso, dejó de gemir y en su lugar empezó a gritar y sus músculos interiores punzaban fuertemente hasta que todo se hizo tan abrumador que sintió su garganta cerrarse al igual que su vagina, atrapando el miembro de Harry con una fuerza desconocida, sintiendo que el hormigueo en su cuerpo se concentraba en su centro y estallaba su ser en oleadas de placer que la llevaron a tocar el cielo.

Cuando eso pasó, para Harry fue algo extremo. Sintió el orgasmo de la chica apretarlo hasta el limite y él mismo se dejó llevar después de un par de estocadas más hasta que su mente, su cuerpo y su alma se fundieron y explotaron, haciéndole gritar el nombre de Hermione... y, exhausto, se dejó caer sobre ella, ambos bañados en sudor, pero felices como jamás creyeron un día sentirse.

Sintiendo que su cuerpo pesaba más que nunca, se movió para no seguir aplastándola y se acostó a su lado, la rodeó con sus brazos y entrelazaron sus piernas en el tierno abrazo de su amante. Los dos jadeaban como si hubieran dejado de respirar durante horas, tratando de calmar sus corazones que golpeaban con enorme rapidez, pero disfrutando del hermoso resultado de una unión llena de amor y deseo.

Harry y Hermione se miraban a los ojos, y al chico le derretía ver que su chica aún llevaba rastros del placer en su rostro y los ojos miel brillar con una luz que nunca había visto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry mientras acariciaba la espalda de Hermione y un escalofrío le recorrió cuando el calor le abandonaba, erizando los senos de la chica que apretaban contra el firme pecho de Harry... y, asombrosamente, su erección volvió a la vida. Ella lo sintió y una de sus manos lo tomó.

-Mejor que nunca.- respondió Hermione. Su voz estaba llena de emoción mientras escuchaba a Harry gruñir al suave contacto de su mano pasear de arriba abajo, mirándolo cuando su respiración se entrecortaba. –Gracias, Harry.

-¿Po-por qué?- al chico le estaba costando trabajo concentrarse en ella.

-Por hacerme tan feliz... - y ella le besó en el cuello –por amarme... – lo besó justo bajo una oreja –por hacerme tuya- esto último lo susurró seductoramente al oído y un escalofrío lo hizo cimbrar –Te amo, Harry.- y le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de la oreja.

Harry tomó el rostro de Hermione y la besó en la boca como si su vida dependiera de ello, ambas lenguas encontrándose en una lucha por dominancia, mientras la delicada mano en su miembro lo masturbaba son mayor intensidad. Pero antes de que perdiera el control, Harry apenas pudo hacer que las siguientes preguntas salieran completas.

-¿Y... Ele-Eleanor?- soltó un fuerte gemido cuando una traviesa mano de la chica resbalaba ligeramente en el interior de los muslos de Harry –Debe... debe de tener hambre.

-Shhh... Dobby y Kreacher están cuidándola… tenemos toda la noche.

Tan pronto como Harry procesó la información, gimió y gruño. Miró a los ojos de Hermione y al verlos nublarse de deseo renovado, su mente y cerebro dejaron de funcionar correctamente, dejándose llevar de nuevo por las deliciosas sensaciones que la chica le provocaba y la llevó nuevamente a tocar el cielo...

...por el resto de la noche.

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: Y bien¿Qué les pareció? A mí me gustó bastante, ojalá que a ustedes también. No creo que sea el único Lemon de la historia, así que...

Estén pendientes!!!

Y

GRACIAS!!!!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Capitulo 15.

Hermione despertó a la mañana siguiente y se hizo consciente de que estuvo dormida pero no abrió los ojos. Le dio miedo que, al abrirlos, se diera cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño... que en realidad ella seguía en la choza de Haryana... que su mente le había jugado una cruel pasada y que abrir los ojos le desgarraría el alma... hasta que sintió un calor desconocido. Aún sin abrir los ojos y quieta, se detuvo a escuchar y sentir: su mano yacía sobre algo suave y tibio pero firme que subía y bajaba despacio, sus sentidos parecieron expandirse nuevamente y percibió el aroma a hombre... un aroma que recordaba como si lo hubiera percibido hacía siglos... el aroma único de los amantes que activa las hormonas al instante... escuchó la ligera respiración de una persona cerca de su frente... y una mano le rodeaba la cintura con afecto... Abrió los ojos tan tranquila como pudo y lo primero que vio fue el grueso y fuerte cuello de una persona... con una marca rojiza en la base, donde cuello y hombro se unen... alzó un poco la vista y, frente a ella, estaba el adorable rostro de Harry mirándola con sus hermosos y verdes ojos que parecían emitir un brillo único, incomparable... no pudo evitar dejar salir una lágrima al darse cuenta de que la noche anterior no había sido para nada un sueño, y la felicidad le corrió por las venas de manera electrificante.

-Pasa algo?- preguntó Harry nervioso cuando las lagrimas de Hermione caían silenciosas y con una mano las limpió suavemente -¿Te sientes mal? Te hice daño, verdad?- su mirada perdió el brillo y en su lugar se llenó de remordimiento.

-¡no, no!- respondió Hermione tan alarmada como él y tomó el rostro de Harry con ambas manos –Por su puesto que no... es que... creí que lo había soñado... pensé que nada había sido real... perdóname, no quería asustarte.

Harry dejó salir el aliento contenido en una exhalación de alivio y él y Hermione se sonrieron con ternura. El ojiverde la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y la besó con cariño, disfrutando de la hermosa compañía, mientras Hermione experimentaba, por primera vez, el confort y la protección que el abrazo de Harry le proporcionaba en su primera mañana despertando del sueño compartido.

Para ella, amanecer en sus fuertes brazos fue como sentir que pertenecía a un lugar... el hogar que él era para Hermione. Poco a poco, su corazón y su espíritu sanaban.

Cuando rompieron el beso, Hermione admiraba el rostro de Harry con intensidad y pensó que jamás, en todos los años de amistad, lo había visto tan... tan... feliz y satisfecho. Se preguntó di ella sería la causante.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el ojiverde nuevamente cuando vio en Hermione la insistente concentración.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Claro.

-Te... te gustó?- preguntó Hermione después de una larga pausa.

-¿Qué cosa?- Harry no entendía la pregunta.

-¿Te gustó hacer... el amor conmigo¿Estás satisfecho?- Harry estaba cada vez más extrañado – Yo sé... yo sé que tú y Cho... bueno... ya lo habían hecho y...

-No, por favor- interrumpió Harry –No te compares con ella. Ella es una basura, en cambio tú... no, no hay comparación.- Harry suspiró profundamente pero ni una sola vez apartó sus ojos de los de ella –Lo que hice con Cho non fue amor... fue algo falso, creado por una poción que me nubló... dejé de ser yo. En mi sano juicio no lo hubiera hecho con ella... fue sexo que nunca me dio una verdadera satisfacción. Contigo fue completamente distinto... jamás me había sentido tan feliz, tan completo... tan emocionado, como si fuera la primera vez.- Hermione sonrió –Esta es la primera vez que realmente hago el amor, y me alegra mucho que sea contigo, con la mujer más hermosa que haya puesto un pié sobre la tierra.

-¿Hermosa? Pero yo aún... estoy algo llenita...

-¿Quién dice?- Harry paseó una mano por su estómago y su vientre. –Para mí, eres perfecta.

-Harry, por favor... - respondió Hermione exasperada pero seguía sonriendo.

-¡Pero es cierto!

-Lo dices porque me quieres.

-Lo digo por que es cierto. Eres hermosa.- el brazo de Harry, que rodeaba su cintura se deslizó un poco y la mano rozaba de arriba abajo la espalda de Hermione, haciendo que la chica sufriera un escalofrío tan intenso que sus pezones se endurecieron mientras arqueaba la espalda hacia Harry.

El ojiverde no lo pudo soportar más. Se deslizó un poco más abajo y con la boca capturó un pezón en sus labios. Hermione gimió e instintivamente sus manos se fueron hacia la cabellera alborotada de Harry mientras éste lamía y besaba con fervor dejando que la mano que no estaba ocupada, atendiera el otro seno de la chica.

Mientras oía complacido los sonidos de placer de Hermione, Harry divagaba mentalmente al probar los sensibles senos de su amada. Él procuraba no succionar mucho pensando que estaba robando el alimento de su hija, aunque el placer de probarla fuera tan excitante. Pero entonces pensó en Eleanor... y pensó si sería igual cuando tuvieran sus propios hijos... y de repente se asustó y se apartó abruptamente del pecho que le alimentaba para sentarse en la cama y ver a Hermione gruñir de frustración a la pérdida del contacto. Hermione levantó la vista para saber porqué Harry se detuvo y vio el miedo en las facciones del chico.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó la castaña algo alarmada sentándose en la cama para estar frente a frente.

Harry abría y cerraba la boca queriendo decir algo pero no podía. No sabía cómo decirle que no tomaron precauciones para que no se embarazara de nuevo, no porque no quisiera. Harry deseaba que Hermione quedara encinta de nuevo las veces que fuera posible, pero aún era muy pronto y la sanadora había dicho que debería esperar al menos un año para que el cuerpo de la chica pudiera concebir y con esto procurarían un embarazo feliz y seguro. Harry se lo quería plantear de manera que no la ofendiera o molestara... o peor, que la deprimiera. Para el ojiverde era claro que Hermione aún se sentía insegura y no quería romper la armonía de la que estaban disfrutando.

-Harry, sucede algo¿Hay algún problema?- la chica le tomó el rostro mientras ella sentía algo en el estómago, como miedo que le retorcía las tripas -¿Estás bien?

-Hermione- la mirada del chico era de angustia –Tu y yo... es que...

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Hermione, quien ya no podía con el miedo.

-Es que... no nos protegimos... y tu... yo...

Por un momento, Hermione no entendió las frases incompletas e incoherentes. Después, todo le pareció más claro y, con una ligera sonrisa, le habló en tono suave para apaciguarlo.

-No te preocupes, Harry. Yo sí lo hice.

-¿Qué?

-Ayer tomé una poción que Luna me dio. No hay manera de que me embarace si esa es tu preocupación.

-No te ofendas, ya sabes que yo... bueno, yo quisiera más bebés por ahí... es que tú aún no... y yo... acabas de...

Hermione empezó a reír al ver que Harry estaba tan nervioso y le dio un beso en la frente.

-No, no me ofendes.- y con esto, Harry la abrazó dejando que su creciente angustia se disipara ante las sinceras palabras de Hermione. –Y si quieres más bebés... los tendrás, pero eso será después.- le dio un beso en el cuello a Harry –Mientras... - le dio otro beso –podemos practicar.- y lo besó bajo el oído.

Un escalofrío involuntario recorrió el cuerpo de Harry y Hermione lo sintió, pero antes de que pensaran en seguir en ello, Hermione se separó de él y observó que de nuevo, la mirada de pasión en los ojos de Harry lo nublaban.

-¿De verdad?- preguntó el chico.

-Sí. Pero por ahora, necesito ver a Eleanor. La extraño.

Esto devolvió un poco de cordura a Harry, quien intentaba controlarse con profundas inhalaciones y, una vez que pudo, asintió. El ojiverde sacó dos batas de él de su armario y se las pusieron, pero antes de salir de la habitación no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Me dijiste que Luna te dio la poción¿Qué poción?... espera... ¡¿Ella sabía que tu y yo... ?!

-Sí, Luna me dio una poción anticonceptiva- Hermione se ruborizó –Este... ella sabía lo que yo quería hacer... y por eso se fue con su papá.

-¿Cómo es que ella tenía esa poción?... no... ¿Sabes qué? No me digas. No lo quiero saber.

Harry y Hermione se miraron con picardía y echaron a reír con genuina gracia. Ninguno quería imaginar porqué Luna tenía la poción.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Durante el desayuno, Hermione le comentó a Harry que deseaba ver a Ginny pero no quería tener que decirle nada a la pelirroja. El ojiverde notó cierta tristeza en la castaña y cuando le preguntó porqué, la chica le confesó que aún tenía vívido el horrible momento en el tren... que los ojos decepcionados de Ginny estaban grabados en su memoria... que deseaba que nada de eso hubiera pasado.

Para Hermione fue muy triste que nadie creyera en ella cuando la acusaron de intentar matar a Cho, y más que Ginny la mirara no con odio, ni siquiera con horror, sino decepción. Los ojos acusadores de todos le atormentaban aún cuando la trampa de la oriental fue descubierta. Harry la abrazó para que pudiera sentir que eso no volvería a suceder nunca y le dijo que si de verdad quería ver a Ginny, entonces llamarían a Ron.

Y así lo hicieron. Entre Harry, Hermione, Ron y Luna analizaban la situación y, de nuevo, la rubia sugirió una idea y la llevaron a cabo.

Por supuesto, Luna sabía que todos los amigos de Harry planeaban darle su merecido a Malfoy y sus secuaces, así como también sabía que ya la mayor parte de los Weasley sabían que Hermione había vuelto a Gran Bretaña.

Hermione no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero tuvo que acceder cuando Luna le dijo que era mejor que se enteraran todos los Weasleys acerca de ella y Eleanor pero sin tener que dar detalles. Que Harry y Ron tendrían que hablar primero con ellos y, cuando ya estuvieran preparados, Luna, Hermione y Eleanor fueran trasladadas a la Madriguera con ayuda de Dobby.

Harry y Ron llegaron a la Madriguera, aprovechando que era sábado y todos, excepto Charlie, estaban ahí. Los que ya sabían de Hermione, tuvieron que fingir sorpresa, mientras que Molly, Arthur y Percy daban gracias a Merlín... y lanzaron sendos gritos cuando Harry les dijo que Hermione había tenido a SU bebé, pero para nada les comentaron sobre los despreciables Slytherin.

Una vez que todos prometieron no molestar a Hermione con preguntas, Ron sacó su espejo de doble cara y, contactándose con luna, ella, la castaña, la bebé y el elfo aparecieron diez minutos después en el jardín frontal de la madriguera.

Cuando oyeron el 'crack' afuera de la casa, Harry ya iba de salida pero Ginny lo hizo a un lado de un empujón y salió antes que él, su madre detrás de ella.

Con lagrimas en los ojos, Molly y Ginny corrieron hasta Hermione, quien llevaba a Eleanor en brazos. Por supuesto, la chica pelirroja llegó primero y abrazó a su amiga suavemente para no aplastar a la bebé... y luego Molly. Harry contemplaba desde la puerta, el encuentro y vio que Hermione poco a poco se relajaba al tener de vuelta a su amiga y a Molly, quien alguna vez le considerara como otra de sus hijas.

Molly, quien adoraba a los niños (no por nada tuvo siete), le rogó a Hermione que la dejara cargar a Eleanor, y la castaña, sonriendo, se la entregó. Tan pronto la bebé dejó los brazos de su madre, todos los Weasley se acercaron a ella para abrazarla con afecto pidiéndole perdón. Hermione no sabía porqué pedían perdón, pero igual les abrazó con afecto y entusiasmo, recordando que alguna vez tuvo familia... y que con ellos la seguiría teniendo. Mientras, Harry y ella se miraban con amor, solo separados por la multitud de Weasleys entre ellos, pero sonriendo como si por fin todo, de verdad, tomara su lugar.

El día entero se turnaron todos para cargar a la pequeña Eleanor y, aunque quisieron comentar que no encontraban rastro de Harry en la bebé, se lo callaron. Si Harry decía que era de él, es porque así era y nadie lo iba a contradecir.

Sorpresivamente, Remus y Tonks fueron a visitarlos y casi se les cae la cara cuando descubrieron que Hermione y la bebé estaban allí. Al igual que la mayor parte de los Weasley, tuvieron que fingir sorpresa. No fue difícil pues aunque ya sabían, no se podían imaginar a la castaña y su bebé. Harry sabía que con ellos no había necesidad de decirles que no hicieran preguntas.

Durantes los siguientes días, Hermione fue visitada en Grimmauld Place por Ginny y en una ocasión llevó a Neville quien, también, tuvo que fingir y callar. Pero cuando la semana terminó, la pelirroja y Luna tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts, no sin antes despedirse de Hermione y prometerle escribir pronto.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, ya tenían algo de información recolectada gracias a Mundungus Fletcher, Remus, Tonks y otros de la Orden.

Molly había ido a visitar a Hermione una mañana y Harry y Ron aprovecharon a ausentarse e ir a la casa de los gritos, donde todos los presentes en la reunión anterior (excepto los que aún estaban en Hogwarts) asistieron. Después de un par de horas de incesante planeación, Harry volvió junto con Ron a la casa de los Black, fingiendo que se encontraron a un conocido que los entretuvo mientras compraban cosas para Eleanor. De hecho, las cosas las habían comprado con anterioridad para tener cubierto el pretexto.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Desde que Harry y Hermione hicieron el amor por primera vez, el ojiverde le planteó a la castaña que fuera a dormir con él todas las noches. Cuando Hermione se abalanzó emocionada a sus brazos, Harry casi pierde el equilibrio pero no le hubiera importado que la chica le cayera encima mientras siguiera sintiendo el calor de su amada sobre su piel.

Con magia tuvieron que expandir la habitación de Harry para dar cabida a las cosas de Hermione... así como la tina, idea que la propia castaña sugirió, y aunque no hacían el amor todas las noches, estaban más que contentos durmiendo uno abrazado de la otra para despertar con alegría al día siguiente en la calidez del cuerpo de su pareja, detalle que a Hermione le servía pues poco a poco todo era cada vez más real para ella y le aseguraba que todo lo que estaba viviendo, algún día borraría el mal inflingido.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

El día 16 de mayo, cuatro días después de que Ginny y Luna volvieran a Hogwarts, 'El Profeta' llegó a la casa de los Black y, durante el desayuno, Hermione se acercó a ella, ambos estaban en la cocina y mientras él ponía la mesa, la castaña ponía la canasta con la bebé cerca de ellos... y el periódico a un lado.

"DRACO MALFOY EN AZKABAN" rezaba el encabezado con grandes letras y bajo eso, una enorme fotografía del rubio con la misma expresión de psicótico que su tía Bellatrix.

Harry tuvo que fingir sorpresa mientras Hermione leía el artículo en voz alta cuando abrió el periódico en las páginas centrales.

_-'El día de ayer, Draco Malfoy fue arrestado cuando denuncias anónimas alertaron a las autoridades que el mencionado delincuente traficaba con pociones e ingredientes prohibidos. Bajo órdenes expedidas por el ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shackelbolt en persona, la Mansión Malfoy fue cateada, encontrando en bodegas quince metros debajo de los sótanos, un laboratorio que lo incriminaba_.

_-'Se sabía que Draco Malfoy, hijo del ya fallecido mortífago Lucius Malfoy, había cambiado de domicilio después de que la mansión quedara en ruinas. Sin embargo, fuentes anónimas notificaron de las actividades ilícitas del susodicho, informando que, aunque el restante miembro de los Malfoy, ya sin residir en la arruinada estructura, cubría sus actividades ahí._

-'"No fue capturado con las manos en el caldero" _habló uno de los aurores que presenció el cateo_ "pero los cargos contra él y las evidencias dentro de la propiedad perteneciente a Draco Malfoy, lograron levantar una orden de arresto para hacer las averiguaciones correspondientes". _Así, Draco Malfoy se encuentra en Azkaban y alega que apelará ante tal incriminación. El juicio en su contra se llevará acabo en dos días, donde sus defensores, ellos aseguran, darán pelea por tal injusticia...'_

Hermione dejó de leer, pero en sus ojos había miedo. Harry la abrazó afectuosamente por detrás y recargó su barbilla sobre el hombro de la chica.

Mientras desayunaban, el silencio solo era interrumpido por los sonidos de los cubiertos y Hermione apartó el periódico para tratar de controlar el resentimiento que había estado acumulando durante toda la lectura, y Harry en silencio la observaba. Ni una sola vez la chica quiso cruzar miradas con él y el ojiverde prefirió no molestarla.

'Poco a poco, Hermione' pensó Harry, 'él y los otros pagarán... poco a poco.'

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

A/N: El principio de éste capitulo me gustó mucho y lo basé en una de las historias que leí en un sitio exclusivo para fans de Harry Potter. **Aguas!!!** Mi venganza se acerca...


	16. Chapter 16

Capitulo 16.

Desgraciadamente, Draco Malfoy salió libre. Las pruebas en su contra realmente no decían mucho y puesto que sus defensores no permitieron que usaran veritaserum para que confesaran, hicieron ver a los participantes del juicio que Draco Malfoy no tenía nada que ver.

Harry y los demás sabían bastante bien que el rubio era culpable de las acusaciones puesto que Mundungus Fletcher, aliado e integrante de la Orden, veía y seguía los movimientos de sus ilegales actividades. Pero éste no era el verdadero plan del ojiverde. La efectividad de su plan vendría después. Bill había comentado que el arca de los Malfoy apenas tenía, como contenido, menos de tres mil galeones y habiendo removido el laboratorio clandestino, así como la incautación de la Mansión y otras propiedades de los Malfoy por encontrarse bajo investigación, el rubio había quedado cerca de la ruina.

Información de diversas fuentes mantuvieron a Harry al tanto de cada movimiento de Draco Malfoy y sus compinches: Blaze Zabini, al igual que su madre, se casaba y sus esposas (ya llevaba dos y su primer matrimonio fue hace casi un año) murieron sospechosamente. Pero no contaban con que Harry metería las manos.

Al día siguiente del anuncio de 'el profeta', encontraron cargos contra la señora Zabini por asesinato y la recluyeron de por vida en Azkaban. Los familiares de sus difuntos esposos reclamaron los bienes, dejando a Blaze con lo poco que guardó pues todo se le iba en derrocharlo.

Mientras las investigaciones de las ilegalidades de Draco Malfoy corrían, Theodore Nott, Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle se esfumaron de manera extraña... pero Harry sabía en donde estaban.

Así es... Harry lo sabía... y lo sabía porque él mismo, junto con Ron, los gemelos, Neville, Dean y Seamus los capturaron y los escondieron en una cueva a las afueras de Escocia. Era una caverna fría y húmeda que llevaba un horrible y fétido olor a sus narices. Los cautivos no sabían el porqué del hedor, lo único que sabían era que llevaban días ahí pasando frío y hambre pues Harry ordenó que solo fueran alimentados una vez al día con solo pan y agua, y eso porque no quería que murieran... aún.

Sin importar que Draco Malfoy hubiera sido encontrado inocente en el juicio, los acreedores del rubio terminaron de quitarle los menos de tres mil galeones que poseía, así como el departamento que él había comprado. Al ya no obtener sustento con las ganancias de su negocio incautado, se quedó en la calle. Ya nadie confió en él y las puertas de sus conocidos de le cerraron en las narices. Nadie quería tener nada que ver con Draco Malfoy por temor al rechazo de la comunidad mágica.

Había pasado ya casi un año del día en que él y sus desgraciados amigos ultrajaron a Hermione y la chica, por desgracia, aún recordaba la terrible experiencia, sobre todo en esos días... y cómo, poco a poco, lo fue perdiendo todo. Hermione trataba de luchar contra la sombra del pasado en medio de la luz y el calor que el amor y apoyo de Harry le brindaba, pero era imposible para ella pasar por alto su anterior situación. Cada vez que se veía al espejo no podía creer lo que había sido de su vida hacía un año... en el hospital Arya Samaj, en la India, lograron borrarle casi por completo las cicatrices en la espalda y piernas, y cuando Harry admiraba su desnudez, él besaba cada centímetro que había sido lastimado y profanado, arrancando tiernos suspiros de Hermione. Las cicatrices casi no se veían, eran largas líneas de piel ligeramente palidecidas, pero aunque la chica solo se veía con el espejo, ella sabía perfectamente en donde estaba cada vestigio de tortura.

El día exacto en que Hermione había sido violada, solo que un año después, comenzó la verdadera venganza.

Draco Malfoy y Blaze Zabini fueron apartados de las calles que rondaban y trasladados hasta la cueva donde los aguardaban sus otros tres secuaces. Entre Harry, los gemelos, Charlie, Ojoloco, Remus y Tonks los aturdieron y despertaron encadenados a las paredes de piedra en la cueva. Ron, Seamus, Dean y otros integrantes del ED y la Orden estaban ahí, esperando a que despertaran los principales causantes del dolor de Hermione. Luna y Ginny sabían que ése día se llevaría a cabo lo que Harry planeaba, pero ellas estaban en Hogwarts presentando el EXTASIS y no hubo manera de sacarlas de ahí. Aún si hubieran podido, Harry y Ron estaban renuentes a que lo presenciaran porque no querían que lo que pasara las marcara por el resto de sus tiernas vidas.

Cuando Harry notó que Malfoy estaba despertando, hizo una señal para que los demás tomaran la posición planeada: Ron y Seamus corrieron cueva arriba para sellar la entrada; Remus, Charlie y dos amigos de éste, corrieron en sentido contrario para preparar su estrategia; Harry, Neville, Tonks, Ojoloco y Dean, así como el resto de los Weasley, permanecieron frente a frente con los cinco prisioneros.

-Buenos días, bello durmiente.- habló Harry con tranquilidad y los ojos de Draco Malfoy se abrieron con angustia para ver a su eterno enemigo. El rubio empezó a moverse tirado en el suelo, pero sus extremidades no alcanzaron mucho: tobillos y muñecas tenían cadenas que no permitían abarcar demasiados movimientos, pero notó que los otros cuatro estaban a su lado casi tan atontados como él mismo.

-¿En donde estoy?- preguntó aún somnoliento el rubio e intentó zafarse de las cadenas pero, obviamente, no pudo.

-Eso es lo de menos- le dijo Harry –pero yo creo que sabes porqué estas aquí.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, Potter?- preguntó Malfoy con un gruñido mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

-Justicia.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Hacerte el estúpido no va a funcionar, Malfoy.

-Déjame ir.- ordenó Malfoy arrastrando las palabras.

-Me temo que no.- el tono de Harry era uno de fingida lástima –Estás aquí para ser juzgado, al igual que tus cuatro amigos.- y Harry movió una mano en el aire para abarcar el espacio ocupado por Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle –Dejarte ir es algo que, puedes estar seguro, no haré.

-Castigarme... ¿tú?

-No solo yo. Todos aquí, de hecho.

Malfoy observó a los presentes y Ron, junto con Seamus, se les unieron. Todos le devolvían miradas de rencor al rubio y sus amigos, pero Malfoy sonrió socarronamente.

-JA!... y castigarme porque?- Harry sacudió la cabeza en incredulidad.

-Estoy seguro de que recuerdas qué día es hoy.- comentó Harry, pero Malfoy frunció el ceño en incomprensión. Después de un largo minuto de pensarlo, el rubio terminó confundido pero Zabini soltó un sonido de sorpresa.

-Parece que Zabini sí se acuerda.- comentó Ron mirando directamente a los ojos del moreno cautivo. Malfoy miró a Zabini quien a su vez lo miró alarmado a los ojos... y entonces recordó. Harry lo supo cuando los grises ojos de Malfoy se abrieron en sorpresa y se dio cuenta de que los recuerdos estarían en primera fila dentro de su mente. El ojiverde aprovechó eso para sacar su varita y le apuntó a Malfoy.

-¡Legilimens!- gruño Harry fuerte y claro, y de repente pudo verlo todo desde el punto de vista del rubio: frías y crudas imágenes de los terribles momentos, fluyeron en la mente de Harry, observando y escuchando cada acción mientras que, en el exterior, Draco Malfoy aullaba ante la invasión en sus recuerdos. Pudo ver con horror y tristeza lo que dijeron e hicieron a Hermione... y cómo la chica fue violada... y que ella estaba indefensa y atada... cómo la encontraron en la casa apunto de ser demolida... cómo la insultaron... cómo la mancillaron a pesar de saber que estaba embarazada... como Malfoy la torturó y azotó a pesar de que ella pedía piedad... cómo Hermione quedó tendida en el suelo y sangrando... cómo Zabini detuvo a Malfoy... cómo se rieron a su costa...

Cando Harry volvió en sí después de terminar la legelemancia, el ojiverde jadeaba y lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Notó que estaba tirado bocabajo en el suelo y la voz de Ron parecía llamarlo desde lejos. Sus sentidos volvieron a la normalidad y su pelirrojo amigo se arrodilló delante de él, cubriendo el rostro de Harry con su cuerpo para que los cautivos no lo vieran.

Lo que vio en los ojos de Harry, hizo a Ron apartarse un poco de él y la magia del ojiverde, así como la ira contenida, salían en oleadas de energía que poco a poco aumentaron en intensidad. El pelirrojo, sin embargo, no tenía miedo. Sabía que Harry no le haría daño. Lo que temía era que pudiera hacer algo en semejante estado y no era para menos. Harry y Ron se miraron a los ojos y ambos supieron que el castigo que les aplicaran no sería suficiente... y Ron lo vio... y frente a él estaba el Harry que se hartó de las infamias de Voldemort... una vez más, la frialdad e ira que envolvieron al ojiverde en la batalla contra Tom Riddle, resurgió.

-Estoy bien.- le dijo a Ron en un tono de tranquilidad que erizó la piel del pelirrojo... y del resto de los presentes.

Harry se incorporó; intentó tranquilizar sus sentidos para no dejarse llevar por la ira porque él sabía que, si este sentimiento lo invadía, en ves de castigar a sus presas, los mataría al instante... y Harry quería que vivieran para hacerlos sufrir. Miró a Malfoy quien nuevamente estaba acostado en el suelo jadeando y se retorcía sujetando su cabeza con ambas manos, mientras Zabini, Nott, Crabbe y Goyle observaban asustados. Harry los miró a todos y cada uno con asco... y era real. El ojiverde realmente quería vomitar pero no se lo permitió.

-Supongo que ya recordaste, verdad Malfoy?- le dijo Harry fríamente.

-¿Cómo... cómo supiste?- jadeó Malfoy.

-¿Realmente te importa?- pero a la pregunta de Harry, el rubio no respondió. Ron levantó la varita hacia Crabbe y gritó '¡Legilimens!'. El efecto que produjo el encantamiento en Harry y Malfoy, lo sufrieron Ron y Crabbe, pero fue tan intenso que no duró mucho, solo lo suficiente para que Ron experimentara un poco de lo que Harry vio... y el resultado fue exactamente el mismo, pero el pelirrojo no pudo ocultar la rabia en que esos segundos lo dejaron casi agonizando. Ron se levantó del suelo, donde cayó en sus cuatro patas, y soltó un puñetazo en el ojo derecho de Crabbe, tal y como éste lo hizo con Hermione, haciendo que gritara y cubriera su ojo herido. El golpe fue tan fuerte que de entre los cerdos dedos de Crabbe escurrió una gran cantidad de sangre y Ron gruño cuando sus nudillos reclamaron por el impacto. Harry no atentó a detener a su amigo, puesto que él mismo deseaba haberlo hecho, pero Tonks se acercó a Ron y con un ligero hechizo, lo curó.

-No sé si lo has notado, Malfoy- comentó Harry tranquilamente –pero todos aquí tenemos algo qué cobrarles.

-¿Van a vengarse?- preguntaba Zabini casi temeroso.

-No... vamos a hacer justicia.- contestó Ron y, moviendo su varita en el aire, las cadenas se encogieron hasta que los prisioneros estaban de pié pegados a la fría y húmeda pared de piedra. El hierro que aprisionaba sus tobillos y muñecas apretó alrededor hasta que gruñeron de dolor y sentían que la sangre ya no les circulaba correctamente.

-Esa... sangresucia maldita...- dijo Malfoy gimiendo y, al comentario, Harry se acercó a él con paso ligero y su puño hizo contacto con la quijada del rubio, cuya boca sangró al instante. Harry se acercó al oído de Malfoy y le susurró.

-Esa sangresucia, como tu la llamas, es la madre de una hermosa niña... una brujita que despreciaste y maldijiste antes de nacer... una que, por desgracia, lleva tu asquerosa sangre...

Malfoy abrió los ojos ante el impacto de lo revelado y volteó lentamente para ver a Harry directo a los ojos... y en los verdes del chico encontró su sentencia. Los grises ojos pasearon por la cueva y vio a los congregados mirarlo con desprecio incalculable. Ron se acercó al rubio y lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Ya no eres tan valiente, verdad Malfoy?- comentó el pelirrojo con ligera gracia –Que seas de sangre pura no te sirvió ni te salvó de quedar en la calle... y si no fuera porque tus pecados han hecho un terrible daño, sentiría lástima por ti.

El hierro alrededor de las muñecas de Malfoy y los demás apretaban cada vez más al punto de cortar un poco la carne e hilos de sangre corrían ya manchando sus camisas. El rubio, al igual que sus amigos, gruñía fuertemente, sintiendo que en cualquier momento se quedarían sin manos ni pies. Harry y Ron se apartaron un poco para ver a cada uno de sus prisioneros luchar contra sus cadenas sin éxito. Con un movimiento de varita, Tonks regresó a la normalidad el hierro que les cercenaba y los prisioneros dejaron salir un gemido de alivio.

Los gemelos, entonces, sacaron de sus bolsillos lo que parecía ser higos de color rojo y obligaron a Goyle a comer uno, aprovechando que éste jadeaba con la boca abierta. Al instante, el cuerpo de Gregory Goyle se llenó de pústulas enormes y verdosas ante la mirada de todos.

-¿Qué le diste?- preguntó Dean a Fred.

-Un nuevo invento.- respondió –Como aún no lo probamos, pensamos que era mejor utilizar a alguien que no valiera la pena...

-... y así- intervino George –no lastimar a alguien que sí valga.

Goyle comenzó a cimbrar y las pústulas, una a una, reventaban y de ellas salía un pus verdoso con sangre. Por cada estallido, Goyle aullaba de dolor. Fred sacó otro de sus 'higos' y tomó a Crabbe por sorpresa, quien veía a su cerdo amigo con la boca abierta y aprovechó a metérselo. La reacción fue la misma y mientras el resto contemplaba con asco viendo el resultado, Seamus preguntó:

-¿Y ya tienen cura para... eso?

Fred y George cruzaron miradas, encogieron los hombros y miraron a Seamus con tranquilidad, respondiendo como si les hubieran preguntado si les desagradaba el color de su cabello: relajada indiferencia.

-No- dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Harry sacudió la cabeza en incredulidad. No podía dar crédito a la impasibilidad de los gemelos. Él estaba seguro de que tenían remedio para aquello, pero con cierto sentimiento de asqueroso desagrado, sintió que el par de cerdos se lo tenían merecido. Sin embargo ahí no pararía. Harry volteó a ver a Zabini y se acercó un poco a él con varita en mano. El moreno notó la cercanía del ojiverde y apartó su aterrorizada vista de los otros dos que seguían aullando.

-Si suplicas por tu vida, quizás te perdone- comentó Harry a Zabini con tranquilidad.

-¿Y porqué el?- exclamó Malfoy angustiado.

-Pues- Harry caminó hasta él –si no fuera porque te detuvo, hubieras matado a Hermione y a la bebé en sus entrañas.

-Entonces¿Van a matarnos?- preguntó Malfoy, pero su angustia se hizo a un lado y le dio paso a un extraño tono de voz... y a Harry le recordó mucho a Voldemort. –Todos ustedes contra nosotros cinco... sin varita y encadenados?... eres demasiado noble para caer tan bajo, Potter.

-¿Qué sabes tú de nobleza, Malfoy? ... o es que tienes miedo?- y Harry se acercó más al rubio con ojos que le miraban con rencor y frustración -... puedo darme el lujo de dejar mi... nobleza... a un lado. Lo que ustedes le hicieron no tiene nombre ni justificación... ni reglas para cobrar tan cobardes actos... lo que voy a hacer con ustedes es solo un poco de lo que realmente merecen.

-Entonces que sea justo- retó Malfoy –Vamos a batirnos en duelo de manera apropiada, si es que te queda algo de honor.

Para asombro de todos, lo único que Harry hizo fue esbozar una rozagante sonrisa.

-Es lo que quisieras¿Verdad, Malfoy? Que te liberara de tus cadenas y te entregue tu varita para hacerte quedar como valiente duelista... que pena.- Harry suspiró indulgentemente –Por desgracia para ti, no lo pienso hacer. Lo que es peor, es tu descaro ¡Molere-ossis!- gritó Harry apuntando a una mano del rubio y éste gritó de dolor cuando escuchó los huesos romperse dentro de la carne con sonoros crujidos.

Por honor y lealtad a Harry, nadie dijo nada mientras Malfoy gritaba al sentir los huesos de su mano derecha ser pulverizados. Ron permaneció a su lado con los brazos cruzados pero miraba a Zabini y Nott cuyos los ojos tenían el terror grabado.

-Hablas de justicia, Malfoy, como si supieras el significado. Honor y justicia son palabras que no registra tu diccionario, pero las usas para salvar tu pellejo... dime¿fue justo que ustedes cinco atacaran a Hermione?... ella estaba sola, desarmada y atada... eso, para ti, es justo?- y Harry levantó la maldición. La mano derecha de Malfoy estaba temblando hasta que quedó inerte con los dedos en ángulos diferentes. –No hay código de honor qué seguir puesto que en tu proceder no dejaste cuartel alguno... no con algo tan ruin y despiadado...

Las conjeturas del resto de los presentes invadieron sus mentes con imágenes escalofriantes... y lentamente comprendieron porqué Harry, quien siempre estuvo a favor de la justicia, procedía de esa manera. Igual seguían sin detenerlo.

Cuando el silencio se hizo (sin contar los aullidos de Crabbe y Goyle), Moody intervino.

-Los del ED y la Orden vamos a salir, Harry.- dijo Ojoloco poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del ojiverde. Éste miró al viejo auror y asintió: todo estaba conforme a lo planeado. Así, Dean, Seamus y los del ED salieron junto con la Orden del Fénix, dejando únicamente a Tonks, Ron, Los gemelos y Neville con Harry. Remus, Charlie y los amigos de éste seguían cueva adentro y de ahí provino lo que parecía ser un rugido.

Con una seña de Harry, Tonks fue hacia donde estaba Remus, dejando a los cinco frente a los cautivos.

-¿Ves, Malfoy? Ya no los superamos en número.- comentó Harry y volteó a ver a Ron, Neville, Fred y George, cada uno frente a los cuatro condenados, levantaron sus varitas y gritaron '¡Molere-ossis!' y los fritos inundaron la cueva. Crujidos de huesos rompiéndose solo eran apagados por los aullidos de los prisioneros que se retorcían mientras una extremidad era castigada. –Más justo no se puede.

Con una señal de Harry, sus amigos detuvieron sus ataques. El ojiverde movió su varita en el aire y cientos de piedritas filosas de levantaron del suelo y flotaron en el aire. Movió de nuevo la varita y con una increíble velocidad, las piedritas se lanzaron por si solas a los indefensos criminales, con tanta fuerza que empezaron a sangrar al instante cuando una que otra se les enterraba en la carne.

Cuando las piedritas se acabaron, los encadenados gemían de dolor. Fred y George, con un hechizo, hicieron que las pústulas de Crabbe y Goyle dejaran de salir y reventarse.

-Por favor...- suplicó Zabini- por favor... ya no...

-¿Estás pidiendo piedad, Zabini?- preguntó Harry un poco asombrado, pero con un dejo de ironía en su voz.

-Sí.- respondió el moreno débilmente.

Harry pareció pensárselo un momento y miró a Ron por consejo. El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Alguien más?- preguntó Ron mirando a los prisioneros y fue Draco Malfoy el que respondió, pero tan débilmente que, aunque Harry escuchó, sonrió burlonamente.

-Piedad...- murmuró Malfoy.

-Supongo que ya te escuchaste, Malfoy.- habló Harry gravemente. -¿Estás pidiendo piedad?...

-No... no me hagas d-daño.- susurró el rubio. Harry caminó hasta él y lo miró al ensangrentado rostro.

-¿Sabias que acabas de decir las mismas palabras que Hermione te dijo?... y tú, dime¿Qué hiciste?- Malfoy empezó a temblar cuando los verdes ojos de Harry se hicieron fríos y un chispazo de maldad le dijo todo. Harry habló, esta vez, en un susurro que solo Malfoy escuchó: -La violaste... la torturaste... tu y tus amigos. No te importó que estuviera embarazada, aún así no tuviste piedad con ella... y es algo que no voy a pasar por alto. ¿A cuantas les has hecho lo mismo?... ¿Quieres que te lo diga?...- y Draco Malfoy abrió los ojos cada vez más asustado. –Así es, Malfoy... ya lo has hecho más de una vez... Padma Patil entre ellas, por eso ella y su hermana Parvati salieron del país... igual que Hermione, para esconderse. Podemos preguntarle a Hanna Abbot también... a ellas y otras más... pero fue Hermione quien tuvo la desgracia de concebir tu sangre... fue la única que torturaste sin 'piedad'- ésta última palabra, Harry la pronunció lenta y claramente –Ahora ella ya no está sola... me tiene a mí. Ella, la bebé y yo somos ahora una familia. En cambio tu... no tienes nada.

Harry caminó hacia atrás y, con decisión, levantó la varita apuntando justo al miembro de Malfoy

-Pero eso no volverá a suceder- habló Harry fuerte y claro –No más vidas manchadas por ti. ¡Diffindo!

Ni Harry ni sus amigos habían escuchado un alarido tan aterrorizante en toda su vida. De inmediato, los pantalones de Malfoy se tiñeron de carmesí de adentro hacia fuera y la sangre le escurrió copiosamente hasta dejar un charco de sangre bajo sus pies descalzos. Harry movió su varita y el rubio dejó de sangrar, pero el daño ya estaba hecho: Malfoy nunca más volvería a ultrajar a nadie. Los otros encadenados observaron todo y a gritos suplicaban y rogaban por sus vidas, y esto solo hizo que la furia de Ron le enrojeciera el rostro. El pelirrojo levantó la varita y le cercenó una mano a Nott y un pié a Crabbe. Neville, quien hasta el momento no había hecho nada, gritó ¡Molere-ossis! Y las piernas de Goyle crujieron sonoramente, haciendo que el chico aullara ante la inmensa agonía, pues todo su peso era ahora soportado por sus débiles muñecas encadenadas.

Zabini aún temblaba y miraba cómo los que estaban a su lado gritaban y lloraban de dolor hasta que Harry curó sus heridas para que dejaran de sangrar. Ron ya estaba levantando su varita, al igual que sus hermanos, en contra del moreno apuntando en diferentes partes de su cuerpo pero Harry los detuvo.

-No.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Porque no sabía que Zabini evitó que Malfoy le hiciera más daño a Hermione.

-¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Neville. No se creía que Zabini fuera capaz de tener ni un poco de misericordia.

-Zabini ya tiene un brazo y las costillas rotas. Él y el resto merecen lo mismo que le pasó a Malfoy- todos voltearon a ver al rubio, quien lloraba y jadeaba aún pegado a la pared, su cuerpo sostenido solo por las cadenas que le aprisionaban. –Pero eso no lo voy a hacer. ¡Fregoteo!- y de inmediato la sangre en el suelo, las paredes y el techo desaparecieron como si nada hubiera pasado.

Ron y los demás entendieron a qué se refería Harry y, sabiendo que los prisioneros no tenían manera de atacarlos, los liberaron de sus cadenas. Todos cayeron como pesados costales al suelo, algunos golpeándose la cabeza cuando sus extremidades no respondieron para evitar el impacto. Neville corrió cueva adentro y, dando vuelta, se desapareció de vista.

-Mal... malditos- gruñó Malfoy levantando el rostro empapado en lágrimas y sangre para ver a Harry.

-¡Gracias¡Gracias!- lloriqueó Zabini desde el suelo, su brazo derecho en un ángulo completamente diferente al original.

-No te alegres demasiado, Zabini.- le dijo Ron -¡Intus Legilimens!- gritó Ron apuntando a la cabeza del moreno y éste gritó sin control. El hechizo hacía que los recuerdos del moreno se fundieran como pequeños focos en su mente cuando la sobrecarga eléctrica los hace estallar. Ron detuvo el ataque pero Zabini seguía retorciéndose en el suelo.

-¿Qué se siente, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry con frialdad -¿Qué se siente cuando te quitan algo de tu cuerpo que no puedes poner de nuevo en su lugar¿A que duele?- el rubio lo miraba con desprecio, sentimiento que Harry reciprocicaba con cada fibra de su ser. El ojiverde apuntó con su varita a la cabeza de Malfoy: -¡Crucio!

Harry no levantó la maldición hasta que los propios movimientos de dolor convulsionaron la quijada de Malfoy y con los dientes él mismo se rebanó la lengua, haciendo que se la boca salieran chorros de sangre incontenible. El ojiverde no se esperaba aquello, pero se acercó al rubio y cicatrizó con magia la herida, dejando que Malfoy, agonizante, aullara como el animal herido que era... acabado, derrotado.

-Ya es hora, Harry.- dijo Fred. Harry asintió.

-Si acaso sobreviven, les digo esto: les sugiero que se vayan... que se larguen lejos de aquí y no vuelvan nunca. Si vuelven a hacer daño a alguien o hablar de todo lo que ha sucedido aquí, no tendré misericordia... yo mismo los mataré con mis propias manos.

Los cinco prisioneros miraron a Harry desde el suelo con miradas suplicantes pero al ojiverde no lo conmovió. Así como sucedió con Voldemort, Harry no experimentó vergüenza ni remordimientos por sus actos. Sabía que él no era Dios para decidir el destino de nadie y para él, esto solo era una retribución: una de cal por las que van de arena. A Harry, haberlos dejado ser besados por los Dementores no hubiera sentido que se hiciera justicia y sin embargo, todo lo que hizo no le daba ninguna satisfacción porque no era como ellos. Ni se regodeó de su dolor ni lo lamentó. No fue feliz ni sintió que realmente los estuviera haciendo pagar, pero al final les haría apreciar el daño que inflingieron en Hermione... que experimentaran solo un poco de lo que ella tuvo que padecer.

Si los cinco culpables se arrepentían o no, nunca lo supieron. De repente el suelo bajo sus pies cimbró rítmicamente, cada vez más fuerte y del interior de la enorme cueva, corrían hacia ellos Tonks, Neville, Remus, Charlie y sus dos amigos a toda velocidad.

-¡CORRAN!- gritó Charlie a Harry, Ron y los gemelos -¡SALGAN DE AQUÍ¡DE PRISA!

El ojiverde y los pelirrojos no lo pensaron dos veces y echaron a correr cueva arriba tan rápido como sus piernas los podían llevar, y cuando ya estaban cerca de la salida, un hornazo de calor los sacó volando por los aires al mismo tiempo que terroríficos gritos salían de la cueva y un rugido de rabia parecía cimbrar la tierra.

El grupo de gente que Ojoloco Moody sacó con anterioridad ayudaron a los recién salidos para apartarlos del camino y todos sacaron sus varitas, pero los gritos del interior no se apagaron. Terroríficos alaridos seguían saliendo... y luego otro rugido... y después la tierra debajo de ellos siguió temblando cada vez más fuerte y más cerca de la salida... hasta que la monstruosa cabeza de Norberta salió con un último y fiero rugido: Charlie, sus dos amigos y cuatro miembros de la Orden, apuntaron sus varitas a la cabeza de la dragona y gritaron¡DESMAIUS!

La dragona, aturdida, cayó al suelo haciendo que la tierra se sacudiera con furia una última vez, sacando un rugido que liberó humo de sus enormes fosas nasales.

----- CONTINUARÁ -----

A/N: Bueno, y... que les pareció? Por momentos creo que me fui al extremo... por un lado, yo sí lo haría. Violar es una invasión a la intimidad sin consentimiento que deja a cualquier ser humano en pobres condiciones mentales, físicas y emocionales. Castrarlos es lo menos que se puede hacer para darles un castigo que les marque de por vida, ya sea hombre o mujer. Por otro lado... bueno, eso depende del punto de vista de cada quién. Yo siento que el capitulo me salió bien. Dejen su opinión!!!

AH! Por cierto... yo se que no les va a gustar esto, pero... ya terminé esta historia. Tengo el borrador listo y dándole unos retoques. SEGÚN YO, ESTE FIC SOLO IBA A TENER 10 CAPITULOS COMO MÁXIMO... Y RESULTA QUE SON 20 EN TOTAL !!!!

**DEJEN SU REVIEW Y GRACIAS!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

Capitulo 17.

El día que Ginny y Luna salieron de Hogwarts, Arthur y Molly Weasley tenían preparada una pequeña fiesta de graduación para la pelirroja, permitiéndole que invitara a sus amigos del recién graduado séptimo año.

Al igual que la boda de Bill y Fleur, hicieron una magnífica recepción donde solo la familia, amigos cercanos y los recién graduados estaban invitados. La fiesta apenas estaba empezando cuando Harry y Hermione llegaron... con Eleanor en brazos del ojiverde. Ésta era la primera vez que otros, además de los del ED y la Orden, veían a la pareja juntos y con un bebé. Fue tal el revuelo que la música paró al instante y los presentes veían en medio de su estupor a la nueva familia.

Esto, sin embargo, no impactó a los Weasley, y Molly y Ginny se acercaron de inmediato a ellos para darles la bienvenida y Bill ordenando a la banda que continuaran con la música. Solo de esa manera, los espectadores dejaron de mirar aturdidos y continuaron bailando, pero esto no evitó que los comentarios salieran de entre ellos.

Hermione estaba aprensiva y temerosa de lo que pudieran criticar y Ginny notó lo tensa que estaba. La pelirroja fue con un grupito de chicas que cuchicheaban en voz baja, una que otra, echando miradas furtivas a la castaña. Ginny se les acercó y con ligeros ademanes en palabras susurradas, el grupo de inquietas muchachas miraron a la pelirroja, después agacharon la cabeza en vergüenza y asintieron lentamente.

Harry, Hermione, Ron y Neville ya estaban sentados al frente del grupito al otro extremo y vieron a Ginny acercarse a ellos con aire de autosuficiencia.

-¿Qué les dijiste?- preguntó Ron.

-Oh! Nada realmente... solo les dije que Harry y Hermione ahora eran una familia y que si sabían lo que les convenía, los dejarán en paz.

-¿Qué era lo que decían?- le preguntó Neville, tomando a Ginny de la cintura y sentándola en sus piernas, acción que Ron respondió con un sonoro carraspeo de garganta.

-No estoy segura- dijo Ginny lanzándole una mirada furibunda a Ron para que éste se comportara –pero lo que fuera que decían tenía que acabar. Tenían que saber que Harry ya no está disponible...- miró al ojiverde –todavía tienes admiradoras.

-Me da igual.- comentó Harry.

-¿Estas seguro?- preguntó Hermione mirando detenidamente al ojiverde tratando de leer los gestos de su rostro aunque éste parecía tan tranquilo como si nada.

-Bueno... creo que por ahí estaba la chica que me besó en Diagon Alley... no estaba tan mal.- por el comentario, Harry recibió un puñetazo en un brazo por parte de Hermione, quien estaba a su lado. –Ouch!

-Te lo merecías, Potter.- le dijo la castaña medio resentida y medio celosa. Harry, sin embargo, la tomó de la cintura y con la fuerza de sus brazos la cargó para sentarla en sus piernas, y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

-Sabes que es broma, 'Mione.

-Más te vale.

-¿Mamá todavía tiene a Eleanor?- preguntó Ron para romper con la cursilería de sus amigos.

-Voy a verla- respondió Hermione –De seguro está adentro. Ahora vuelvo.- le dio a Harry un beso en la frente, se levantó y caminó hasta el interior de la Madriguera. Los demás la vieron irse y fue cuando Neville preguntó:

-Leyeron ayer 'El Profeta'?

-Si... no sé cómo Crabbe y Nott lo hicieron.- comentó Harry, quien sintió que de repente un escalofrío le recorría la espalda –Yo creo que no soportaron más su situación... con sus padres en Azkaban, se quedaron sin nada.

-Pero yo no hubiera sido capaz de suicidarme.- comentó Ron.

-Piénsalo por un momento, Ron- dijo Neville en voz baja para que solo sus amigos pudieran oírlo –la mitad de sus cuerpos quedaron deformes después de lo de Norberta... a mí no me sorprende mucho que se quitaran la vida... al menos Goyle murió en el momento.

-Rostizado como el cerdo que era.- comentó Ron con rabia –Merecía vivir para que sufriera.

-¿Qué pasó con Malfoy y Zabini?- preguntó Ginny. Eran los únicos dos de los que la comunidad mágica no sabía nada y obviamente dar la pelirroja alguna información a través de lechuza era peligroso.

-Zabini está en Arya Samaj.- respondió Harry con seriedad.

-¡¿Y qué hace él ahí?!- preguntó Ginny con asombro -¡¿Cómo llegó allá?!

Harry, Ron y Neville se miraron por un momento, pensando si sería bueno decirle o no.

-Lo necesitábamos lejos, Ginny- le respondió Neville calladamente –Él, a diferencia de Malfoy, aún puede hablar. Su condición era tan dramática que terminó en el área para daños mentales permanentes. La maldición que usamos en él- aquí tuvo que omitir el nombre de Ron de manera solidaria –le alteró el cerebro y... bueno, tiene lapsos de lucidez, pero son esporádicos e incoherentes... fuera de ellos, no recuerda ni su nombre.

-Y... Malfoy?- Ginny temía preguntar. Si eso le había pasado a Blaize Zabini, no se podía imaginar al aristócrata rubio y su destino.

-En Zimbabwe.- respondió Ron; el pelirrojo suspiró antes de continuar –Su rostro quedó deforme, sin lengua y sin una mano. No hay manera de reconocerlo. También lo necesitábamos lejos, pero estamos seguros de que no volverá a hacer daño.

-¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque, además de que está castrado, quedó invalido.- Ginny hizo una mueca de asco -Pensamos que iba a morir... pero no fue así. Mejor.

-Pero, cómo...?

-Solo nosotros cuatro, además de Moody, sabemos que él está allá.- aclaró Harry. Una ligera mueca adornaba los labios del ojiverde que no tenía nada qué ver con la comicidad –Está siendo atendido por muggles en una de las carpas de la Cruz Roja- Ginny frunció las cejas sin poder comprender- un lugar para atender heridos de guerra y esas cosas. Lo dejamos cerca de ahí para que lo encontraran y crean que es una de las víctimas de rebeldes en contra de la república... le queda el resto de su vida para reflexionar en lo que le hizo a Hermione.

-¿Ella sabe algo?- preguntó Ginny mientras pasaba saliva pesadamente.

-Nada. 'El Profeta' solo ha dicho que Malfoy, Goyle y Zabini desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, pero nadie parece buscarlos. Hermione y yo decidimos que ya era hora de salir a la luz pública aprovechando que todos los rufianes no volverían a hacerle daño.

-Dudo mucho que Hermione no sospeche- comentó la pelirroja –ella no es tonta.

-Bueno...- Harry parecía temeroso –yo sé que no es tonta. De hecho ella me preguntó si no tenía algo que ver...

-¿Y tu qué le dijiste?- cuestionó Ron repentinamente alarmado.

-Ella aún no sabe que descubrimos a los Slitheryn, así que tuve que fingir indiferencia cuando me preguntó si acaso yo sabía de ellos. Solo le dije que, mientras no los volviera a ver, sería mejor. Hermione cree que su desaparición se debe a que cacharon a Malfoy con su clandestino negocio. Supo que quedaron todos en la miseria, así que, quiero creer que eso la mantiene en paz.

-Supongo entonces que ya podemos respirar tranquilos.- comentó Ginny a lo que Harry, Ron y Neville asintieron con la cabeza -¡Qué bueno!

-Cambiando de tema- habló Harry –ya tenemos la fecha del bautizo.- y su rostro pareció dejar atrás la sombra de los malos recuerdos.

-¡Que bien!- exclamó Ginny aplaudiendo -¿Cuándo va a ser? ¿Estamos invitados?

-¡Por supuesto! Todos ustedes están invitados- aclaró Harry y sus ánimos se elevaron con la alegría de una nueva celebración. –Las invitaciones les van a llegar la próxima semana. Eleanor Jane Potter va a ser bautizada el 31 de Julio.

-¿En tu cumpleaños? ¿Por qué?- Ron no alcanzaba a comprender.

-Porque queremos, Hermione y yo, hacer una enorme fiesta... ¡si dura más de un día, tanto mejor!

-Yo creo que eso no es todo.- opinó Ginny y a juzgar por el tono, se diría que la pelirroja sospechaba algo. Harry hizo un ligero gesto de incomodidad y sus verdes ojos voltearon a buscar entre la multitud de gente: Hermione estaba platicando entretenidamente con Luna y Molly al otro lado de la pista de baile rodeados por un corro de amigas de la rubia, todas queriendo ver a la bebé en sus brazos.

-Yo le sugerí a Hermione ese día- comentó Harry aún mirando a la castaña y regresó a ver a los ojos azules de Ginny –y ella cree que la razón por la que pensé en ese día, era para hacer una gran fiesta.

-¿Y no es así?

-Sí y no.- Harry suspiró -¿Recuerdan el año pasado?- Ron, Neville y Ginny asintieron –Quiero, de alguna manera, borrar lo que hice... enfrente de todos. Quiero tener un buen recuerdo de mi cumpleaños que no sea manchado por haberle pedido a Cho matrimonio... creo que quedé como un idiota.

-No fue tu culpa, Harry- aseguró Neville, quien puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo –No quedaste como un idiota. Estabas bajo el influjo de la poción de amor, ¿qué podías hacer?

-Sí, Harry. No seas tan duro contigo.- le dijo Ron sonriéndole.

-Poco a poco todo volverá a la normalidad, Harry- le dijo Ginny –y ya verás cómo todo habrá sido un mal sueño.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Las semanas pasaron y pronto llegó el 31 de Julio. Todos los invitados (la familia Weasley y todos los amigos) asistieron en una iglesia de Edimburgo, al bautizo de Eleanor. Las revistas 'El Quisquilloso' y 'El Profeta' mandaron a alguien para cubrir el evento que salió al día siguiente en primera plana. Para la recepción no hubo tal permiso. Ésta fue en un lugar al aire libre rodeado con toda la seguridad que el ministerio pudo ofrecer gracias a las influencias de Harry y la presencia del ministro de magia en persona, Kingsley Shakelbolt.

Aunque la mayor parte de los invitados vestían túnicas, algunos llevaban ropa muggle. Harry vestía un smoking y Hermione un hermoso vestido de cocktail azul cielo, sencillo pero elegante, tal y como era ella, ambos presentando con enorme orgullo a su hija.

Tal y como Harry deseaba, la celebración duró día y medio en la que bebida y comida abundaban. Tenían tiendas de campañas amplias para todo aquel que deseara descansar un rato y después podían volver al barullo.

Harry partió el pastel cargando a Eleanor con un solo brazo en medio de felicitaciones y regalos, pero para él, su mejor regalo, era tener a Hermione y a su nueva hija a su lado.

La tarde-noche del 1ro de agosto, todos los invitados se retiraron y Harry y Hermione, con Eleanor, volvieron a la casa de los Black. La castaña le pidió al ojiverde que llevara a la pequeña a dormir mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa y el chico así lo hizo.

Diez minutos más tarde, sabiendo que Eleanor ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo, Harry subió a su habitación. Estaba bastante cansado pues solo había podido dormir tres horas, pero cuando abrió la puerta, todo agotamiento se borró de su mente y la idea de dormir simplemente se desvaneció: Hermione estaba sentada sobre sus piernas en medio de la cama, la habitación a media luz. La castaña llevaba puesto un sensual camisón de lencería y uno de los tirantes caía sensualmente dejando su hombro al descubierto. Sus castaños rizos caían sobre ella como brillantes listones, un par de ellos sobre su rostro y sus hermosos ojos miel miraban a Harry con enorme intensidad. El ojiverde se quedó mudo.

Hermione, con un dedo, le hizo una seña para que se acercara y el chico lo hizo como si hubiera usado en él un hechizo convocador. Cuando llegó a su lado, la castaña se acercó a su rostro y lo besó suavemente.

-Como no tengo dinero, pensé en un mejor regalo para ti.- le dijo Hermione al ojiverde cuando rompió el beso y empezó a desabrocharle la camisa. Harry estaba tan embelesado por ella que no pudo responder... obviamente su mente se había nublado porque lo siguiente que supo, era que ya no tenía camisa ni zapatos.

Hermione besó al chico de nuevo, esta vez con pasión, mientras lo acostaba y las piernas de la chica atrapaban las de él. Harry paseó sus manos por el escote de la espalda de la chica y ésta gimió por lo bajo mientras las manos de ella acariciaban el fuerte pecho de su amado y las resbaló hasta llegar al cinturón del chico y zafarlo con sus, ahora, expertas manos.

La castaña tuvo que separarse de Harry y trabajó en el botón y el cierre del pantalón el cual bajó lentamente, dejando la punta de los dedos acariciar los fuertes muslos del chico mientras retiraba la prenda, haciendo que Harry soltara un ligero gruñido al contacto... e instantes después, el pantalón yacía en la alfombra.

-Her... Hermione... qué vas a hacer?- a Harry se le secaba la boca y apenas pudo hacer la pregunta mientras levantaba la cabeza y el torso sostenido por sus codos en la cama mirando a la castaña.

-Darte tu regalo...- respondió la chica metiendo los dedos suavemente debajo de los boxers y masajeó sus ingles, rozando ligeramente los testículos y Harry soltó un fuerte gemido. –Quiero hacerte feliz.- sacó las manos y cogió la prenda por el resorte, bajando la prenda lentamente dejando expuesta la enorme erección de su amado y Hermione no pudo evitar relamerse los labios mientras retiraba los boxers... y los lanzaba sobre su hombro.

Harry la veía con la boca abierta en gran sorpresa. Era la primera vez que se sentía como la presa de una sensual leona. Los ojos de la chica parecían decirle lo que estaba por venir pero no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar: Hermione lo tomó con una mano suavemente, acariciando la aterciopelada textura de su miembro y Harry dejó salir otro gemido mientras la delicada mano subía y bajaba, apretando con ligereza... y vio cómo Hermione bajaba el rostro... y los labios de la chica besaban la cabeza. Harry no perdía detalle de lo que le hacía y le parecía algo extremadamente erótico.

Las emociones de Harry, al igual que el calor en su cuerpo, aumentaban. Tanto para él, como para Hermione, era esa su primera vez. Cho nunca le hizo sexo oral, sin embargo, ella le ordenaba todas y cada una de las veces, que él la complaciera, así que no sabía lo que se sentía. Por su parte, Hermione deseaba probarlo y tocarlo. Para ella, era lo único que le faltaba hacer y pensó que sería una buena manera de darle placer a su amado y explorar sus propios sentidos con ello. Pensando en esto, la castaña abrió la boca y sacó la lengua. Aquello hizo a Harry gruñir más fuerte y ella vio cómo los puños del chico se cerraban con fuerza. Esto la animó aún más. Su lengua paseó por la cabeza un par de veces sintiendo el cuerpo de Harry tensarse debajo de ella... y él gimió aún más fuerte cuando la chica lo metió en su boca, dejando que su lengua paseara al azar juguetonamente.

Harry gritaba su nombre mientras la boca de la chica se posesionaba de él de una manera tan deliciosa que sentía que difícilmente pudiera aguantar por más tiempo. Sin embargo, Harry bajó sus manos y sin poder evitarlo, tomó la cabeza de la chica mientras éste movía las caderas, haciendo que la felación tuviera ritmo.

Él no sabía qué hacer... eran tantas emociones las que se formaban bajo su ombligo que sentía unas cosquillas inmensas mientras los labios de Hermione cimbraban alrededor de su punzante virilidad. La chica lo sacó de su boca por un momento y hablo sobre la punta, haciendo que sus labios acariciaran la piel, vibrando al hablar.

-¿Te gusta?- y con esto, se lo metió de nuevo.

-Ah!... sí!

Y de ahí, ya no pudo ni decir 'ah!' o 'sí!' porque Hermione empezó a lamer y succionar con fervor, sacándolo y metiéndolo en su boca cada vez más rápido, haciendo que la energía en el interior de Harry lo enloqueciera de placer, y minutos después, cuando ya no pudo más, la delicia lo hizo soltar un fuerte grito... y con ello, su semilla. Su cuerpo se estremeció un par de veces y su respiración aceleró, al igual que su corazón, a velocidad vertiginosa mientras Hermione lo veía recuperarse de su culminación con una sonrisa de gusto al ver que, para haber sido su primera vez, lo hizo bastante bien.

Dejó que Harry bajara de su nube y ella aprovechaba para pasear sus manos por el tibio y tembloroso cuerpo del ojiverde, y cuando éste se recuperó, volteó a ver a su chica sentada a su lado... con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Eres... increíble.- susurró Harry con emoción mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el enrojecido rostro de Hermione, quien se ruborizó fuertemente, tanto por lo que hizo, como por lo que él le dijo.

-Te... te gustó?- le preguntó tímidamente sin dejar de ver a los verdes ojos frente a ella. Harry dejó salir un 'JA!' Y tomó a la chica del rostro para unir sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras éste se deslizaba sobre ella y la acostaba con su propio peso. Rompió el beso y se dirigió a un oído de la chica.

-Me deleitó... me encantó... fue delicioso sentir tus labios y tu lengua.- susurró Harry y la vibración de su boca en el oído, hizo que Hermione ahogara un grito –Fue el mejor regalo de todos.- y con esto volvió a capturar sus labios, ésta vez, con amor.

Desgraciadamente para él, Hermione aún llevaba puesta su tentadora lencería. Como le estorbaba, sin romper el beso, se movió un poco y sus manos llegaron hasta la bastilla del camisón y lo levantó: de un solo tirón se lo quitó a la chica, teniendo que despegar sus labios de los de ella con todo su pesar... hasta que vio lo que llevaba debajo.

Harry se separó completamente de ella y se sentó sobre la cama para ver a Hermione, quien estaba recargada en sus codos. Llevaba un hermoso sostén sin tirantes y una bonita tanga, ambas prendas de seda negra. La chica tenía el deseo iluminando sus ojos mientras Harry miraba con delirio. Era la primera vez que ella se vestía así... solo para él. Hermione lo vio humedecer sus labios lentamente pero seguía estático. La bolsita de piel en la chica, desapareció como si nunca se hubiera embarazado y su esbelto cuerpo estaba ahí, esperándolo.

Lentamente, Harry extendió una mano y tocó uno de los muslos de la chica, como si debiera tener contacto para comprobar que realmente la criatura que lo miraba con deseo fuera realmente su Hermione. Su otra mano se fue rauda hasta el otro muslo y lentamente abrió las piernas de la chica... la prenda, entre sus piernas, estaba húmeda.

-¿Te gusta lo que vez?- preguntó Hermione un poco apenada y Harry volteó a ver sus ojos miel.

-Por supuesto.- le respondió éste, su voz rasposa le dijo a la chica cuánto.

Harry se deslizó hasta su rostro sobre ella entre sus piernas y besó los suaves labios de su chica con ternura. No duró mucho porque el ojiverde ya no aguantaba más... y Hermione lo supo porque su erección le oprimía una ingle y el chico bajó sus labios hasta el cuello, besando, mordiendo. Mientras hacía esto, Harry metió sus manos debajo de ella y sujetó el broche del sostén, pero éste no se zafaba. En su desesperación, tomó ambos extremos y lo rompió. Hermione soltó un ligero gruñido ante la acción y al mismo tiempo se asustó. Harry lo notó cuando la respiración de la castaña se tornó elaborada y el cuerpo de ella se tensó. Tuvo que mirarla directo al rostro y los ojos miel de Hermione tenían el terror grabado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Harry alarmado -¿Te lastimé?

Pero ella no respondió. Parpadeó un par de veces y tuvo que recordarse que el que estaba sobre ella era Harry y no Draco Malfoy. Ni siquiera su primera vez con el ojiverde le había asustado, pero era porque, cuando hicieron el amor, había sido de manera suave y tierna... y las veces siguientes a esa. Pero la manera en que Harry rompió el sostén le asustó. Trató de controlar su respiración queriendo volver a la normalidad y Harry le dio tiempo.

El rencor del ojiverde regresó cuando supo que aquel brusco movimiento asustó a Hermione, recordando que alguna vez pudo explorar la mente de Malfoy... y recordando que el rubio había hecho algo similar.

-Perdo...

-No.- le interrumpió Hermione –No te disculpes. Estoy bien.

-Pero...- y ya no pudo seguir porque la chica se acercó a él y lo besó, tomó las manos del muchacho aún en su espalda y con un movimiento, lo incitó a continuar. –Te amo, Hermione.- le dijo Harry cuando hizo pausa en el beso.

-Yo también te amo, Harry... te amo.- Hermione sabía que él la amaba, pero escucharlo decírselo era como darle su dosis de medicina diaria.

Harry continuó, sabiendo que su chica ya estaba mejor. Podía dejar a un lado su furia y trabajarla después, ahora todo lo que quería, era hacerla sentir que él estaba ahí para ella... y sus manos retiraron el sostén roto y lo lanzó fuera de la cama...

... él quería hacerla sentir que la amaba...

... y sus labios viajaron hasta el cuello de la chica y bajó hasta uno de sus pezones, al cual le dio un tierno beso...

... quería que Hermione supiera que para él, ella era la criatura más hermosa...

... Hermione gimió...

... quería entregarse a ella y amarla completamente...

... y tomo el seno en su boca, lamiendo y succionando suavemente mientras una de sus manos tomaba el otro seno y lo acariciaba con travesura...

... solo las yemas hacían el trabajo, tocando la esponjosa protuberancia desde la base hasta la punta del duro pezón...

... Hermione gimió deleitada...

... Harry le quería demostrar cuán paciente era...

... y su boca y mano cambiaron de seno...

... y la mano que tenía libre, bajó hasta el resorte de la tanga, acariciando bajo la prenda, la delicada piel en las caderas de su chica...

... Hermione llevó sus manos hasta el negro cabello del chico, sujetándolo con pasión...

... Harry quería demostrarle cuánto la amaba con cada movimiento, cada caricia, cada suspiro...

... la castaña sacó un grito ahogado cuando los dientes del chico atraparon son sensualidad su pezón mientras la punta era azotada por la lengua en una danza deliciosa sobre su piel...

... Hermione dejó salir un quejido cuando sus senos dejaron de ser atendidos, pero una vibración en su centro le hizo olvidarlo porque Harry se deslizó más abajo haciendo un camino de besos mientras sus manos cogían la tanga con fuerza...

... como si el ojiverde quisiera arrancar la prenda...

... 'arráncalo' gimió Hermione...

... y el chico no lo pensó, sino que obedeció...

... el miedo de la castaña se había desvanecido y en su lugar, el calor en su cuerpo aumentó cuando Harry tuvo el camino libre y sus labios bajaron hasta el centro de la chica...

... él deseaba probarla, recordar a qué sabía, hacerla suspirar y vibrar de placer...

... el chico introdujo un dedo en la tibia humedad que al instante lo atrapó y la chica gimió por lo bajo...

...el dedo exploró y acarició mientras las manos de la chica sujetaban el edredón en sus puños, y la lengua traviesa que con sus senos había jugado, ahora tentaleaba e incitaba ese punto de locura, ese órgano tan sensible...

...él estaba extasiado de solo verla retorcerse de placer...

... sacó el dedo y la chica protestó, levantó la cabeza para ver porqué Harry se había detenido y ambos se miraron a los ojos mientras éste se llevaba a la boca el dedo que exploraba en su interior...

-Sabes delicioso- le dijo Harry mientras Hermione se ruborizaba y, con una mueca traviesa, abrió más las piernas de la chica, bajó la cabeza y profundizó su exploración...

... Hermione gemía, ahora con desesperación, sintiendo aquella lengua juguetona moverse dentro de ella...

Aquellas sensaciones eran maravillosas pero exasperantes. Hermione ya no sabía que hacer para contener el placer que parecía correr por su cuerpo con la misma rapidez que su sangre. Lo que Harry le hacía era tan exquisito que creyó estallar en ese instante... ella quería hacer algo, así que, abruptamente, se sentó. Sus dos manos tomaron la cabeza de Harry y lo atrajo hacia ella con sorprendente fuerza, para besarlo.

El ojiverde no pudo ni protestar porque de inmediato sus lenguas se encontraron... y antes de que supiera lo que estaba pasando, la chica ya lo tenía acostado en la cama y ella se colocó sobre él, justo arribe de su dura virilidad.

Antes de moverse más, la chica lo miró a los verdes ojos. Ambos tenían las pupilas dilatadas de placer. Hermione extendió sus manos y él se las dio... la chica bajó sobre él y su miembro fue atrapado en la tibia humedad de la chica... ambos gimieron a la tan deseada unión. La castaña se apoyaba en él para hacer equilibrio mientras lo montaba... y comenzó su hermosa danza.

Lentamente, Hermione subía y bajaba, sintiendo con deleite el miembro de Harry salir y entrar... abriendo y cerrando su cavidad... y para él, la vista de su chica era erótico, excitante... la piel de la castaña parecía brillar con luz propia y el aroma de ella solo lo enloquecía.

Hermione estaba llegando a su clímax, subiendo y bajando sobre él mientras ella le veía con ojos desafiantes... Harry, entonces, se unió a los movimientos, elevando sus caderas para penetrarla y sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen. Las estocadas se volvían cada vez más fuertes, pero la chica no dejaba de mirarlo, como si lo retara, como si lo desafiara a hacer algo más... se estaban dejando llevar por el deseo, queriendo explorar cada movimiento que sus cuerpos fueran capaces de lograr.

Y así como ella lo hizo, Harry rompió el ritmo y se sentó, besó a Hermione con desesperación y con un movimiento ágil, el ojiverde salió de ella, la cogió de la cintura y la puso sobre la cama sostenida por sus manos y rodillas, Harry justo detrás de su chica. Hermione se preguntó en silencio qué hacía ella en sus cuatro patas... hasta que las fuertes manos del chico tomaron sus caderas y la acomodó... y suavemente penetró su ardiente templo.

Después de dejar salir un gruñido de satisfacción, pensó por un instante si aquello no sería humillante, pero el pensamiento se borró.

Aquella posición era aún más deliciosa y ambos gimieron cuando Harry empezó a salir y entrar en ella con suavidad. Dejó de sentir que fuera humillante. Su amado Harry nunca haría eso, nunca la humillaría... de hecho, aquella posición hacía que su cavidad se estrechara alrededor de él, sintiendo que la excitante invasión no dejaba de tener contacto.

Se dejó hacer...

... se dejó dominar por él...

... el placer era para ambos y ella lo percibió cuando Harry se inclinó sobre ella para besar con ternura su columna...

... para besar las casi invisibles cicatrices, tan conocidas para ella, como si el ojiverde tratara de sanar las heridas mientras la llevaba al paraíso...

... las manos del muchacho paseaban ahora por donde pudiera acariciar, tomando con lujuria un seno...

... y luego ambos...

...y luego su vientre...

... y sus penetraciones tomaron velocidad...

... y unos dedos traviesos resbalaron por su abdomen...

... y más abajo...

... hasta que los gemidos de Hermione dejaron de serlo para convertirse en gritos que pedían más...

... y los suaves pero coordinados dedos frotaban con lujuria y la fricción de su miembro en la punzante cavidad la hacían más estrecha...

... los músculos de su vagina lo habían lo habían atrapado con una fuerza descomunal al mismo tiempo que Harry la penetró más rápido y más fuerte...

... de la boca del chico salía a gritos el nombre de Hermione mientras ésta gritaba como si pidiera a los cielos que aquello durara para siempre...

... y su mente y cuerpo se fundían junto con él...

... y el orgasmo de ambos llegó al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose derretir ante las miles de emociones y sensaciones que chocaron como la fuerza de la naturaleza clamando por dominancia sobre los mortales.

Las extremidades de Hermione flaquearon y se dejó caer sobre la cama... y Harry sobre ella, ambos jadeando desesperados cuando sus pulmones trabajaban al máximo, reclamando el aire que dejaron salir a gritos. El ojiverde salió de ella y se acostó a su lado. Sin perder un segundo, abrazó el tembloroso cuerpo de su amante y la besó en la frente. Entrelazaron sus piernas en el calor que les envolvía, tratando de controlar sus desbocados corazones, pero inmensamente felices, dedicándose miradas de profundo amor sin tener que decirlo en voz alta...

... se amaban y las palabras no hacían falta.

Cuando la respiración volvió casi a la normalidad, Harry atrapó los labios de Hermione con los de él en un tierno beso. Los dos cerraron los ojos, cayendo en un profundo sueño... y durmieron, al igual que otras noches, satisfechos y plenos.

**----- CONTINUARÁ -----**

**A/N:** Me he puesto muy triste porque ya casi no me dejan review, y por ende, no sé si lo estoy haciendo bien, o de plano la estoy cagando... **jajajajaja!!!** Dejen su opinión, por fa... soy muy susceptible!

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Me esmeré para que no saliera vulgar, pero creo que fue un poco cursi... en realidad creo que toda mi historia es bastante cursi, pero si a ustedes les gusta, entonces sí vale la pena.

Gracias por su apoyo!!

y...

**ESTEN PENDIENTES!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

Capitulo 18.

Con el paso de los meses, Hermione se llegó a sentir extraña... como inútil. La verdad era que un pesar la ensombrecía. No sabía qué había sido de sus grados escolares ni lo que haría en su vida profesional y aquello la tenía nerviosa. Harry ni siquiera se lo mencionaba, no porque no quisiera, sino porque no hacía realmente falta. El ojiverde tenía bastantes galeones como para vivir por el resto de sus vidas tal y como estaban gracias a que se ayudó de Bill, quien le asesoró en inversiones que le redituaban un jugoso porcentaje al año. No hacía derroches estúpidos, pero sí gastaba lo suficiente para complacer tanto a Hermione y Eleanor, como a él mismo.

A Harry le llegaban ofertas tentadoras para jugar con famosos equipos de Quidditch, pero él no estaba seguro de si realmente quería hacerlo: ausentarse de casa cuando saliera de gira era algo que no le agradaba, por mucho que le hiciera falta la adrenalina que lo envolvía.

Ofertas para hacer carrera como auror en el 'Lionheart Institute' en Escocia, tampoco le parecía la mejor opción... ya no deseaba perseguir magos tenebrosos.

Para la castaña, esto era desmoralizante... incluso llegó a sentir envidia de Harry, pero no querías confesárselo.

Ginny y Luna acompañaron a Hermione con Eleanor en brazos a casa de la profesora McGonagall, con previa cita por supuesto. La ahora directora del Colegio Hogwarts le comentó que su promedio, después de presentar los EXTASIS, era de 'S'. Un 'supera las expectativas' no era suficiente para ella... la verdad era que ya ni sabía qué era lo que quería y Minerva McGonagall le aconsejó que fuera al Ministerio de Magia para ver las opciones en el Departamento de regulación Mágica, donde le platicarían y orientarían sobre las diferentes carreras a seguir... y así lo hizo.

Cuando regresó a Grimmauld Place con Ginny y Luna, Hermione llevó a la pequeña a su cuna y cuando regresó a la sala, Harry tenía cara de preocupación y las chicas ya no estaban.

-Harry!... creía que no estabas.- le dijo la castaña nerviosamente, pero el chico la miraba preocupado. -¿Sucede algo?- pero el ojiverde seguía sin contestar y sin dejar de verla. -¿Estás bien?- Harry se lo pensó un momento y se sentó en un sillón, haciéndole una seña a Hermione para que se sentara junto a él. Ella obedeció. Lo miraba al rostro pero el chico veía sus propias manos entrelazadas, como si no estuviera seguro de lo que quisiera decir.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- habló Harry por fin, pero la pregunta salió con algo de brusquedad.

-¿Decirte, qué?- la castaña, por alguna razón, empezó a sentir miedo... y se preguntó si acaso Ginny y Luna le habían dicho a Harry sobre sus temores. El ojiverde volteó a verla y ella encontró en esos hermosos ojos algo muy parecido al resentimiento.

-No finjas, Hermione... Ginny y Luna me lo contaron.- con esto, las dudas de la chica se resolvieron, pero ello solo la puso más nerviosa. -¿Porqué estas buscando trabajo? ¿No te doy lo suficiente? Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, si te hace falta algo yo te lo doy y...

-Espera, espera, espera- interrumpió la castaña –no sé que te hayan dicho Ginny y Luna, pero no es eso. No me hace falta nada, Harry.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué quieres trabajar?

-Bueno, no esperarás a que viva de mantenida, ¿o sí?

-¿Mantenida?- Harry abrió los ojos tanto que casi se le salían –Hermione... no eres mi compañera de cuarto. Eleanor y tu son mi familia y yo soy responsable de ustedes. No hay necesidad de que trabajes.

-Harry, yo quiero lo mío. Quiero...

-Pero ahora todo es tuyo.

-No, no me entiendes... no, escucha- le dijo esto último cuando el ojiverde estuvo a punto de interrumpirla –Déjame hablar.- Harry suspiró y asintió –No hace falta discutir. No dudo de que me amas y quieres dármelo todo y yo lo entiendo. No es el tener o no tener más dinero. La riqueza es algo que, tú bien sabes, no busco. Probablemente las chicas solo te dijeron que buscaba trabajo, pero no es exactamente el dinero, Harry. Quiero crecer... quiero ser alguien... quiero seguir estudiando y tener un trabajo que me haga sentir bien, tener una profesión.- Hermione suspiró y en los ojos de Harry había comprensión –Tu tienes... ofertas para ser alguien... seguir una carrera. Yo no.- Hermione ya no pudo seguir. La garganta se le cerró mientras una solitaria lágrima caía, y Harry se sintió miserable y avergonzado. El chico puso cada mano sobre las mejillas de la castaña y la besó ligeramente en los labios.

-Perdóname, no sabía que...

-No hace falta, Harry- lo interrumpió Hermione, y el tono de su voz se quebraba mientras continuó hablando –solo quiero que entiendas que... a veces... s-siento en-envidia, porque tú tienes ofertas... eres alguien... yo no soy tan especial, sabes?

-No es en serio, ¿verdad?- aquí, el ojiverde ya se sentía irritado de solo escuchar que, una vez más, el autoestima de Hermione flaqueaba –ya quisiera ser la mitad de lo que tú eres.

-Harry, por favor...

-No, escúchame...- interrumpió el ojiverde y Hermione asintió resignada –Bien sabes porqué soy alguien, pero me constó mucho. Mis padres, Sirius, Dumbledore... mi niñez fue una mierda... y todo ello no habla de mis habilidades o capacidades. Desearía ser tan hábil como tú... tan inteligente como tú. No te menosprecies. Las circunstancias nos han golpeado al punto de denigrarnos solos, pero si nos dejamos caer, amor, no lo vamos a lograr. La mayor parte de las ofertas me llegan por ser famoso... y solo eso es lo que buscan. Es por eso que no he aceptado nada aún.

-Perdóname... es que... me siento inútil. No quiero estar encerrada en casa.

-Y yo te entiendo, pero y Eleanor? Ella te necesita.

-Harry, yo no voy a abandonarla- Hermione casi parecía ofendida –pero quiero hacer algo de mi vida que no sea solo convertirme en madre y ama de casa.- para la castaña, crecer como persona era una de sus prioridades desde muy chica y Harry lo podía entender porque la conocía demasiado bien y coincidían en sus deseos. Con su enorme inteligencia podría hacer grandes cosas y él lo sabía. Para ella era importante saber que tenía el apoyo de Harry y lo miraba expectante.

-¿Y ya pensaste qué quieres?- a la pregunta del chico, Hermione sonrió.

-No aún.- suspiró ella –Fuimos con McGonagall para ver mis resultados... una 'S' fue mi promedio.

-¡No puede ser cierto!- exclamó Harry indignado -¡Deben estar equivocados! ... a lo mejor se confundieron de persona. No pudiste haber sacado ese promedio porque tú---

-No se equivocaron, Harry- interrumpió Hermione –tú no lo sabes porque la examinación fue por separado... pero la verdad es que... fallé... fallé en casi todas las pruebas- el tono de voz de la castaña era de profunda decepción. Suspiró lentamente antes de continuar –Mi magia... mi magia falló en las prácticas porque... bueno, al menos los exámenes escritos no salieron tan mal y fue por eso que aprobé. McGonagall dice que---

-No cambies de tema- reprendió Harry. Se dio cuenta perfectamente de que la chica lo quería marear con otra cosa cuando no quiso decir la razón del porqué había fallado su magia... y recordó lo que la sanadora les dijo: 'La magia de las brujas embarazadas deja de funcionar correctamente pues, inconscientemente, bebé la ocupa en casi su totalidad desde el momento de la concepción'. Eso no se le borraría nunca... nada. –Ni siquiera necesitas decirme porqué tu magia no funcionaba. Yo estaba ahí contigo cuando la sanadora lo dijo... la examinación fue después de que te atacaron.- Harry tomó el rostro de Hermione con sus manos y a la chica se le escapó una solitaria lagrima que él limpió suavemente. Vio en los ojos miel de la castaña un tumulto de tristes emociones, y se odió por hacerla recordar –Perdóname. No quería molestarte, pero yo creo que necesitas sacarlo todo, 'Mione... confía en mí. No te guardes nada porque, pase lo que pase, yo voy a estar contigo y te apoyaré en lo que sea.

-Es que... siento que ya no soy la misma- murmuró Hermione –Siento que dejé de ser yo... no me gusta fallar y sin embargo, a veces... me odio.- Harry suspiró y cerró los ojos para ,una vez más, contener la furia que amenazaba con hacerlo gritar –Talvez si hubiera sido más fuerte, más dura... si no me hubiera dejado hacer... si no me hubiera dejado llevar por el vacío, nada de esto estuviera pasando.- de repente, Hermione se asustó, Harry lo notó porque la mirada de la chica reflejaba a la perfección sus emociones -¿Y si me vuelve a pasar? ... ¿Y si me encuentran? Nadie sabe en dónde están, y si me ven... me van a... me... – la chica empezó a temblar asustada y su respiración se hizo elaborada, como si repentinamente el aire dejara de circular correctamente. Harry la abrazó para controlarla. Rara vez ella presentaba episodios de desesperación y terror como aquellos, pero en ninguna de esas veces ella había dado voz a sus miedos.

-No, no va a pasar de nuevo. No volverán a tocarte nunca.- le susurró a Hermione mientras sus brazos la rodeaban fuertemente para que dejara de sentir miedo –Yo estoy contigo y no voy a permitir que te lastimen... nunca más.

Hermione se separó de él para verlo a los ojos. Algo en sus palabras le hizo sentirse un poco más tranquila... pero también notó que, de alguna manera, él sabía algo que ella no.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?- preguntó la chica con extrañeza ante tal aseveración –No puedes estar todo el tiempo conmigo. Crabbe y Nott están muertos pero--- Ella misma se interrumpió cubriendo su boca con una mano antes de que pudiera decir más. Recordó que a Harry no le había dicho nada aún acerca de quienes la atacaron. Sin embargo, ante su asustada mirada, el ojiverde no se inmutó.

-Estoy completamente seguro- le dijo Harry sin perder contacto visual –Ni ellos, ni Malfoy, Zabini o Goyle volverán a acercarse a ti.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?... ¿Cómo? Te dijo Luna, verdad?- del miedo pasó a la furia y su voz se llenó de una gravedad que a Harry se le erizó el cabello -¿Cómo pudo? ¡Me juró que no le diría a nadie!

-¿Luna sabía?- preguntó Harry sin poder creerlo -¿Ella sabía quiénes te habían atacado?

-Yo le dije. Entonces... ¿ella no te contó?

-No- le dijo Harry como si fuera lo más obvio –Ni siquiera sabía que pudieras confiar en ella más que en mí.- ahora el ojiverde ya estaba más que ofendido... algo así como resentido.

-No te salgas por la tangente, Harry. Tu sabes algo y me lo vas a decir ahora!- exigió Hermione, quien parecía confundida. El ojiverde se había echado de cabeza solo, y trató de controlar la ira que casi salía de sus poros.

-Lo único que debes de saber, es que ninguno de ellos volverá a hacerte daño.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- Hermione abrió los ojos en inmediato horror –No los... no los mataste... ¿Verdad?

-No.

-Entonces, ¿qué..?

-Hermione- de nuevo, Harry tomó el rostro de la chica y la miró directamente a los ojos –confías en mí, verdad?- ella asintió con la cabeza al instante –Saber lo que sucedió con ellos solo te va a dar pesadillas... lo único que debes de saber, y quiero que lo comprendas, es que han dejado de ser una amenaza para ti. Física y mentalmente están lejos de ti. Desconozco porqué preferiste decirle a Luna todo lo que te hicieron y me duele que no puedas decírmelo... pero no te voy a obligar. Tendrás tus motivos y los voy a respetar. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo y que no volverás a pasar por nada de eso.- Hermione ya estaba abriendo la boca para decir algo, pero Harry se inclinó sobre ella y capturó sus labios en un cálido beso –No digas nada más, por favor. Cuando sientas que me lo puedes decir, entonces lo harás... te amo.

-Te amo, Harry.

Harry acomodó a Hermione sobre el sillón y la castaña cabeza quedó sobre el regazo del chico. Besó el rostro de su chica con ternura mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba debajo de la camisa de la castaña, acariciando con suavidad la piel de su estómago e iniciaron una tierna sesión de besos que no requirió deseo ni lujuria, sino simplemente ese ligero contacto... esa tibia cercanía que, de nuevo, hacía a Hermione sentirse protegida y se dejó envolver por su calor.

La platica quedaría para después, cuando los recuerdos del pasado dejaran de estar tan presentes y pudieran hablar con más tranquilidad.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Harry acompañó a Hermione al Ministerio de Magia al día siguiente, dejando a Eleanor encargada con, la siempre solícita, Molly ayudada por Ginny y Fleur. La pareja estaba decidida a buscar opciones para seguir una profesión.

La castaña, aún cuando no estaba muy segura, pensó que deseaba ser sanadora... y ese sueño no podría ser puesto que, para ello, necesitaba un promedio de 'E', el cual no tenía. Pidió una prorroga para que la volvieran a examinar y para ello Harry hizo un poco de presión... apoyado por la mismísima Minerva McGonagall, ambos asegurando que, por cuestiones de salud, la magia de Hermione no había funcionado correctamente y era es la razón de su bajo rendimiento.

Estudiaron su caso y, después de deliberar que realmente Hermione poseía de un promedio impecable en años anteriores en Hogwarts, se le haría una nueva examinación.

La castaña tuvo un mes para prepararse nuevamente y cuando el día de la prueba llegó, ya era diciembre. Hermione se presentó en el Ministerio de Magia para las pruebas, las cuales le hicieron en el lapso de tres días, y al final de la primera semana, llegó la lechuza con sus resultados.

Cuando eso pasó, Hermione estaba sola en la Mansión Black arrullando a Eleanor. La lechuza picoteó la ventana y la castaña se exaltó, pero la bebé ya estaba dormida. Depositó a la pequeña en su cuna y abrió la ventana. De inmediato, el animal entró como una exhalación y se posó sobre el hipogrifo de madera extendiendo una pata a la chica. Temblorosa, tomó el pergamino y el ave, ululando, se fue tal y como entró.

De prisa, Hermione salió de la habitación y bajó hasta la sala mientras su corazón palpitaba atentando a salir de su pecho de un momento a otro. Tenía miedo de abrirlo aún cuando se terapeaba a sí misma, diciéndose que había salido bien, que se preparó lo suficiente y que serían buenas noticias. Llamó a Dobby y éste apareció con un 'crack'. La chica le pidió que le preparara un té con una cucharada de Ogden reposado. Un minuto más tarde, Hermione tenía su bebida en una mano y el pergamino sobre la mesa de centro mientras la chica le veía como si fuera su sentencia de muerte.

Se bebió su té lo más tranquila que pudo, tomándose su tiempo para que el liquido hiciera su efecto. Cogió de nuevo el pergamino y se preguntó si no sería mejor esperar a que Harry regresara... pero no pudo. Estaba desesperada por saber... así que, después de que trabajó en su respiración para que fuera normal, rompió el sello que le cerraba y lo abrió...

Harry no volvió sino hasta la hora de cenar. Había acompañado al miedoso de Ron a hacer la prueba para los Chuddley Cannons y, aunque solo quedó como reserva y no titular, se sintió bastante bien. El pelirrojo hizo su mejor esfuerzo y durante meses estuvo entrenando y practicando con sus hermanos y el ojiverde, obteniendo así, un puesto muy peleado como guardameta debatiéndose entre, al menos, veinte aspirantes más.

El chico había vuelto a Grimmauld Place para ir por Hermione y Eleanor y llevarlas a la Madriguera, en donde ya estaban haciendo una pequeña reunión para celebrar el triunfo de Ron.

Cuál no sería su sorpresa cuando encontró a Hermione en la sala, sentada en el suelo frente a la chimenea abrazando sus piernas contra su pecho y meciéndose. Al instante, Harry entró en pánico pensando que algo grave había sucedido y corrió hasta ella, se dejó caer de rodillas y tomo el rostro de la chica. Notó que parecía haber estado llorando y ya no pudo esperar más.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿Eleanor está bien? ¿Sucedió algo? ¡Sabía que no debía irme!- Harry hablaba rápidamente y las palabras salían atropelladas en su apuro por ver que su Hermione había estado llorando. Sin embargo ella no contestó, sino que se limitó a darle, con el rostro indescifrable, el pergamino que recibió del ministerio. Sin leer aún su contenido, miró a la chica con angustia -¿Son los resultados?

-Léelo.- fue lo único que ella dijo y Harry obedeció. Desenrolló el pergamino y mientras más leía, más abría los ojos. Cuando volteó a verla de nuevo, Hermione esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

-Aprobaste- susurró Harry como si le infirmara de algo que ella no sabía. Volvió a leer el pergamino –No solo aprobaste... ¡tienes mención honorífica! ¡Genial!- con sus fuertes brazos la envolvió sin dejar de felicitarla y admirarla. En su euforia, comenzó a bombardearla con besos por donde alcanzara a poner sus labios. Al final, terminaron tumbados en el suelo besándose con pasión, y en las pausas, Harry le decía: -Deja que... se enteren... les va... a dar... mucho gusto... ahora son... dos excelentes... noticias...- Harry se separó de ella y la miró un poco alarmado -¡Es cierto! ¡Tenemos que ir a la madriguera!

-¿Por qué?

-Ron se quedó con los Chuddley Cannons.

-¡¿De verdad?! ¡¡Excelente!!- gritó Hermione –Pero antes...- y la castaña sacó su varita, cerró las puertas y silenció la sala entera. Harry no entendía lo que ella hacía hasta que las delicadas manos de Hermione desabrocharon su pantalón y metió una... al instante, Hermione tomó con delicadeza su miembro y éste volvió a la vida con un gemido del ojiverde... y entendió. Él no tenía ni idea de cómo Hermione soportaba llevar falda en diciembre, pero cierto era que no se quejó. Apuró las pantaletas de la chica fuera del camino mientras ella le urgía su desesperación por sentirlo... por gozarlo... y mientras sus besos se tornaban más acalorados, Harry la penetró suavemente y ambos comenzaron su sensual danza en medio de la sala.

Aunque se amaban profundamente, ésa ocasión tenía más lujuria que otras veces. Era la desesperación de estar como un solo ser, de sentirse vivos... y se dejaron llevar por el placer, sabiendo que no importara que solo fuera la adrenalina lo que les llevaba poco a poco a la cumbre, estaban juntos y si era necesario dejarse llevar así miles de veces, lo harían.

Luna tenía razón: aquello no era algo que necesitara pensarse mucho, sino solo dejarse llevar, pues las personas que se aman realmente, se entregan todo.

**----- CONTINUARÁ -----**

A/N: Ya se que estuvo corto, pero tenía que hacerlo así. Ojalá les haya gustado, porque a mí sí. Gracias por estar al pendiente, ya solo quedan dos capítulos más y se acaba (snif!). Dejen sus comentarios, por fa!


	19. Chapter 19

Capitulo 19.

-Tan triste y feliz a la vez... no había podido venir hasta ahora... perdónenme. Yo sé que lo entienden. Desde donde están me han visto y saben lo que ha pasado conmigo... tantas cosas...

Hermione limpió las lágrimas que caían silenciosas de sus ojos mientras contemplaba la lápida frente a ella. _'Roger Granger y Jane Granger. __Amorosos padres que descansan ahora en un mejor lugar'_. Rezaba la leyenda en la enorme lápida de mármol. No había puesto un pié ahí desde el entierro. La castaña estaba parada frente ellos pisando la nieve que cubría la tierra la mañana del veinticuatro de diciembre en un cementerio a las orillas de Kent. Lamentaba no haber ido antes... aunque muchas veces lo intentó, pero su fortaleza no era la suficiente y creyó que no podría enfrentarlo.

-Me hacen tanta falta... los echo tanto de menos... deberían estar aquí, cargando a su nieta, mi hija... un verdadero angelito. Su primera palabra fue 'mamá'- la voz se le quebraba en medio de sentimientos encontrados, luchando por sacar las frases completas –¡y la semana pasada dio sus primeros pasos!... me asusté tanto cuando la vi que grité y Harry corrió asustado hacia nosotras!- reía hilarante y la risa choco con el llanto que se le escapaba. –Es una bebé tan buena y risueña... hasta dormida se ríe¡No sabía que eso pudiera pasar!... con su nacimiento, mi vida mejoró... durante mi exilio supe apreciar todo lo que tuve... pero ya no estoy sola. Ahora estoy con Harry y él es bueno con nosotras... y no volveremos a separarnos...

-Nunca- intervino Harry y tomo una de las manos de Hermione, entrelazando los dedos afectivamente. La castaña dio un respingo. Ella había llegado sola ahí y no se esperaba que alguien pudiera dar con ella. Salió temprano de la Mansión Black alegando que tenía algo qué hacer, dejando a Harry, Ron y Luna al cuidado de la pequeña. No la había llevado con ella para que el clima no le afectara. Hermione volteó para verlo al rostro y éste clavó su mirada en ella. –Y no solo eso, sino que también haré de ti una mujer honesta...- Harry volteó a ver la lápida y continuó –y si estuvieran con vida, les hubiera pedido personalmente...- el chico, con su otra mano, sacó una cajita de su chaqueta y ahí, en medio de la nieve, se arrodilló frente a Hermione -... que me dieran su permiso...- soltó a la castaña y abrió la cajita para ella -... para pedir la mano de esta hermosa e inteligente mujer.- Hermione abrió tanto los ojos, que parecían casi salir de sus cuencas ante el asombro –Hoy, hace un año, te encontré y me juré nunca más dejarte ir, Hermione... y hoy, frente a tus padres, reitero lo que una vez te dije: que deseaba que fueras mi esposa. Te amo, Hermione Granger, y nada me haría más feliz que te convirtieras en eso... mi esposa.

-Dios mío!- murmuró Hermione casi sin voz. Miles de emociones le asaltaron desde que el chico se arrodilló ante ella y se llevó las manos a la boca para no dejar escapar el grito que ella suprimía en su garganta. Copiosas lágrimas salían ante la enorme felicidad de un momento que, alguna vez creyó, jamás viviría.

Como ya no podía articular palabra alguna, se limitó a asentir con la cabeza vigorosamente... y Harry sonrió de una manera tan bella que a la chica le pareció que realmente nada podía hacerlo más feliz y ahí, frente a la lápida, sacó el anillo y lo colocó suavemente en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Hermione que, temblorosamente, le tendió.

Se miraron a los ojos, verdes y miel, brillando de emoción.

Harry, de un brinco, se puso de pié y, sujetando a su prometida por la cintura, la hizo girar junto con él, uniendo sus labios en un cálido y amoroso beso.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Como ese día era el primer cumpleaños de Eleanor, Harry y Hermione ya habían preparado todo para hacerle una fiesta a la pequeña y Dobby y Kreacher ya tenían la comida lista desde la noche anterior. Así que, cuando regresaron, la Mansión Black ya estaba repleta de invitados.

A pesar de las alharacas de los presentes, la señora Black no gritaba improperios: Ron le aplicó el hechizo silenciador para ahorrarse la molestia de ir a cada rato a cerrar las cortinas que cubrían el retrato.

La pequeña estuvo en brazos de todos, pero sobre todo, en los de Molly Weasley, quien no parecía desear nada más que andar con la pequeña, encantada por su estrella... como si la chiquilla le llenara lo que realmente deseaba: tener nietos.

Molly ya se consideraba la abuela de la niña.

Cuando llegó el momento, Hermione tomó en brazos a Eleanor y le ayudó a cortar el delicioso pastel que los elfos hicieron... y a la luz de los candelabros, algo brilló en la mano izquierda de la castaña que Ginny percibió... y la pelirroja pegó un grito. Esto llamó la atención de todos, pero la chica solo señalaba la mano de Hermione, incapaz de hablar por la emoción. De ahí, exclamaciones y aplausos rompieron el aire mientras los presentes felicitaban a Harry y Hermione.

La pareja irradiaba alegría y luz. Sonreían a todos los que los felicitaban por la buena nueva mientras ambos, Harry y Hermione, agradecían a los cielos por estar rodeados de gente que les quería... que celebraban... por ellos... con ellos.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A la mañana siguiente, todos estaban reunidos de nuevo en la estancia del número 12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry y Hermione les ofrecieron a todos lo Weasley, sus parejas, Remus y Tonks, Ojoloco, Kingsley y el señor Lovegood a que se quedaran en la amplia mansión.

Mientras abrían regalos, Bill gritó emocionado y abrazó a Fleur. La francesa le dio su tan ansioso regalo: estaban esperando a su primer hijo. Molly rompió en llanto tan pronto como aquello pasó y el resto de las chicas se unieron al lloriqueo. Pero aquél no fue el único anuncio... Remus casi se desmaya cuando la misma noticia se la dio Tonks... y ahora la alegría era doble para todos... y se convirtió en triple cuando, frente a todos los presentes, incluido el propio Xenophilius Lovegood, Ron le propuso matrimonio a Luna, pero ésta no reaccionó como todos esperaban: su rostro se volvió inexpresivo, parpadeó varias veces mientras miraba al pelirrojo de rodillas frente a ella y el silencio se hizo abrumador.

-No... no aceptas?-apenas podía hablar el chico. El terror lo hacía presa cuando la rubia definitivamente no respondió. Creyó que aceptaría y el color de su rostro se desvaneció. De pronto se sintió humillado y abochornado.

Como exasperada, Luna suspiró casi son resignación, puso sus manos sobre sus caderas y rodó los ojos.

-¡Ay, Ronald Weasley! Eres un tonto- todos miraban atontados a Luna y la chica golpeteó la alfombra con un pié. -¡No es posible que me hagas esto!

-¿No vas a aceptar, Luna?- preguntó Ginny sumamente ofendida.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- exclamó la rubia ante los asombrados rostros de los presentes que la miraban sin poder creerlo mientras Xenophilius Lovegood negaba con la cabeza ausentemente. Ron estaba tan asombrado y apenado ante esto que, aún de rodillas, agachó la mirada a la alfombra. Harry se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo mientras miraba con resentimiento a la rubia. -¡Lo arruinaste todo, Ronald!

-¡No puedo creerlo, Luna!- chilló Hermione -¿Por qué lo haces¿Por qué le haces esto a Ron?- La castaña estaba furiosa echándole miradas de furia a la rubia mientras se arrodillaba para reconfortar a su pelirrojo amigo.

Luna dejó escapar, de nuevo, un suspiro de resignación y de los bolsillos de sus jeans, sacó una diminuta cajita. Nadie, excepto Ron, perdía detalle de los movimientos de la rubia, quien abrió la cajita y dejó que todos vieran el contenido.

-¡Por Merlín!- susurró Hermione furiosamente y Ron levantó la mirada... para ver que Luna llevaba en su mano un a cajita abierta... con un anillo en el interior.

-No lo acepté porque YO se lo quería pedir a Ron ¡Por eso!

Los que aún no tenían la boca por los suelos, ahora lo tenían. Nadie se esperaba la negativa de Luna, pero menos aún que ella quisiera pedirle matrimonio a Ron! Definitivamente Luna era muy rara...

El shock en Ron era tal que, en vez de que la rubia llorara, era él quien lo hacía. Luna dio los dos pasos que los separaban y se arrodilló ante él.

-¡Ay, Ronald!- exclamó Luna otra vez -¡Siempre tan tontito!- y la rubia le robó un beso. Cuando se separaron, ella continuó -Por supuesto que acepto, pero... ¿No podías esperar a que yo lo hiciera?

-Perdón.- murmuró Ron quien no sabía si seguir llorando, hacer un berrinche o doblarse de risa ante la comicidad.

Sin embargo, los demás sí empezaron a reír. Eran una pareja sin igual.

-Bueno- Luna carraspeó para aclara la garganta y tener la atención de todos, lo cual consiguió desde el comienzo- Ronald Bilius Weasley¿aceptas casarte conmigo o vas a seguir viéndome como si contemplaras un gnomo en tu-tu?

Cierto era que el pelirrojo seguía anonadado y viendo a Luna como si de pronto le hubieran salido cola y antenas. Parpadeó aún sin poder creerlo... y lentamente sonrió.

-Sí.

-Sí me vas a seguir viendo raro, o sí aceptas?- preguntó Luna exasperada.

-Sí acepto.

-Más te vale- y Luna, con esto, tomó la mano izquierda de Ron y le puso el anillo. La chica se arrojó al pelirrojo y lo besó delante de todos como si él fuera un pedazo de jugosa carne y ella llevara días sin comer. Al instante los aplausos invadieron la sala al igual que muchas carcajadas viendo a los futuros marido y mujer, aunque ninguno estaba muy seguro de quién era el marido y quién la mujer.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Los meses del nuevo año pasaban como agua... Hermione no podía creer que, por fin, empezó a tomar las riendas de su vida. Y no solo ella...

Ante las insistencias de Hermione y Ron, Harry aceptó hacer las pruebas con los Chuddley Cannons como buscador... y no se sorprendieron cuando lo aceptaron como titular. El ojiverde tenía miedo de que lo eligieran por ser famoso, pero los otros candidatos por el mismo puesto eran tan buenos como él y la elección fue muy reñida. Al final le dijeron que lo había conseguido. Ahora Harry y Ron jugaban para el mismo equipo, tal y como alguna vez lo hicieran en el colegio.

Hermione y Ginny empezaron sus estudios como sanadoras después de una examinación para ser residentes. Luna estaba al lado de su padre ayudándole a llevar adelante nuevos proyectos para la revista 'El Quisquilloso'. Ya que Neville no pudo aplicar para ser auror o sanador, dos de las carreras que más le llamaban la atención, se dedicó a administrar los varios negocios de su familia y dejando a su abuela descansar de llevar esa carga. Sin embargo, la señora, que acostumbrada a llevar un buen ritmo de vida a pesar de su edad, en vez de descansar, se dio a la tarea de tomar unas largas vacaciones para pasear por el mundo aprovechando que Neville, ahora, tenía carácter y valentía que, según decía, llevaba escondidos pero solo necesitaba un empujón.

Mientras Harry y Hermione se ausentaban para llevar adelante sus respectivas carreras, Molly insistía en cuidar de la pequeña Eleanor para, de esa manera, continuar sus actividades con la tranquilidad de que la pequeña estaba excelentemente cuidada en manos de tan experta mamá.

Sin embargo, el ritmo de sus vidas se hizo tan imparable, que Harry y Hermione terminaban exhaustos. Dejaron de hacer el amor pues entre los entrenamientos del ojiverde y las prácticas de la castaña, no había tiempo para nada más. Hubo ocasiones en las que incluso esto les llevaba a discutir y pasaban uno o dos días sin hablarse... hasta que, ya fuera uno u otro, se disculpaban por su mal humor. Aún así seguían sin hacer le amor.

Cuando los Chuddley Cannons tomaron un descanso de dos semanas, Harry respiró tranquilo. Planeó una salida con su bella prometida sin que ésta lo supiera y le compró un hermoso vestido.

Era mayo, dos meses antes de la boda. Una boda doble pues, entre Harry y Hermione junto con Ron y Luna, platicaron y pensaron que sería, probablemente, la celebración más grande que los Potter y los Weasley hubieran podido organizar, haciendo que el evento fuera el más comentado en años, pero más que otra cosa, porque deseaban ser felices juntos, compartir un día tan especial al lado de sus mejores amigos.

Así, Harry estaba sentado en la sala esperando a Hermione. El ojiverde había hablado con Molly para que ésta les hiciera el favor de cuidar a Eleanor, pidiéndoles a Dobby y Kreacher trasladarse a la madriguera para que le ayudaran.

Hermione llegó al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place creyendo que vería a su pequeña Eleanor... en su lugar, encontró a Harry vestido de manera formal y la castaña, al verlo, se le salían los ojos de ver que su amado ojiverde se veía tan pulcro, tan varonil... tan caballero. Ella ya iba a preguntarle porqué se vistió así, pero Harry solo le dijo que sobre su cama tenía una sorpresa. La chica, rauda, se apareció en la habitación.

Veinte minutos después, Hermione bajó las escaleras y Harry ya la esperaba al pié del último escalón en el recibidor. El sonido de sus tacones le hizo voltear hacia arriba... y la vio descendiendo con la boca abierta: Hermione llevaba el cabello elegantemente recogido adornado con una orquilla de perlas y el vestido negro sin tirantes que le compró le quedaba a la perfección acentuando su hermosa silueta con un elegante pero ligeramente provocativo escote y una bonita estola de seda y encajes. La chica se ruborizó cuando éste le tomó una mano y le besó los nudillos profesándole amor eterno y clamando cuán hermosa era.

Primero, la llevó a la avenida de Grimmauld Place, donde una limusina esperaba por ellos y el vehículo los llevó al Royal National Theatre donde vieron Les miserables desde un palco preferente. Los asistentes a la ópera los vieron llegar preguntándose entre ellos quiénes eran los que llegaban tan elegantemente y muchos pares de ojos no dejaban de ver cómo se movían de aquí para allá. Por supuesto que ni Harry ni Hermione daban importancia a esto: estaban encerrados en su propio mundo, dándose tiempo a disfrutarse como si ya estuvieran casados.

Cualquiera que los viera, pensaba que incluso podían ser parte de la realeza...

Al finalizar, la limusina los llevó al restaurante Cipriani, donde cenaron y Hermione abrió los ojos al ver el precio de cada platillo pues ninguno bajaba de 75 libras, y eso solo por mencionar algo tan simple como el entremés de salmón: lo que parecían ser cinco galletas quemadas con media cucharada de papilla naranja y berros. Igual no dijo mucho y se limitó a comer. El rostro de Harry era radiante de solo darle aquellas atenciones y la castaña lo dejó disfrutarlo.

Pasaron las horas más ensoñadoras que hubieran experimentado hasta entonces, y Harry se había esmerado para que aquello fuera inolvidable y cuando Hermione creyó que la noche había acabado ahí, Harry la guió de nuevo a la limusina y ésta se detuvo afuera del Britannia International Hotel.

Llegaron al lobby, donde una procesión de personal les reverenciaron y al llegar a la recepción, de inmediato la encargada les atendió y llevó al bar del hotel, donde la muestra musical de un pianista italiano estaba por comenzar, y la castaña estaba cada vez más asombrada de ver las atenciones que Harry le daba con tanto paseo y lujo.

Se sentaron en una de las mesas centrales, muy cerca de una pequeña pista de baile, donde un letrero de 'reservado' prevenía su ocupación mientras las otras mesas ya lo estaban. Pasaron dos piezas mientras Harry y Hermione tomaban sus bebidas y hacían plática ligera, pero la tercera pieza fue acompañada por violín. Era tan rítmica, que el ojiverde no lo pudo evitar y se puso de pié, parándose frente a Hermione y le tendió la mano.

-¿Me permites ésta pieza?- la varonil voz de Harry le llegó seductora a los oídos y la castaña sonrió nerviosa. De cualquier manera tomó la mano del chico y éste la llevó al centro de la pista donde todos los ojos estaban clavados.

-Harry, no hay nadie más bailando... y tu no sabes bailar!- susurró Hermione alarmada y él simplemente le tomó la cintura con una mano y con la otra tomó la mano de la chica.

-Tu me vas a enseñar- le dijo mirándola a los ojos -... y si no hay nadie más bailando, no me importa.- y con esto, empezaron a mover los pies ligeramente –Solo no dejes de verme... me encanta que me mires a los ojos.- y Hermione así lo hizo. Mientras ella lo llevaba suavemente, Harry siguió su paso, un poco nervioso pues la pisó, pero ésta, en vez de quejarse, se rió... y su risa contagió a Harry quien, embelesado, se entregó a la melodía pero no la volvió a pisar, mientras otras parejas ya estaban alrededor.

Hermione tenía que admitir que Harry aprendía rápido pues era ahora él quien la llevaba. Pensó que aquello no podía ser más hermoso mientras sus miradas seguían alimentándose mutuamente del otro en su tranquilo vaivén, sintiendo que aquel cortejo era único y especial... solo para ella. Y el solo pensamiento la derretía pues, a pesar de todo aquello parecía ser extremadamente costoso, le pareció que bien valía la pena: Harry se veía enormemente feliz, y si aceptar tanto lujo le daba esa alegría, entonces ella no iba a protestar... por el momento.

Después de bailar otras dos piezas y aplaudir a los músicos, Harry le ofreció el brazo a Hermione y la llevó de nuevo al Lobby del hotel, donde la encargada les llevó al elevador cuando el ojiverde le expresó su deseo de ir a su habitación. La castaña lo miró con asombro, pero Harry se veía fresco y despreocupado. De hecho, cuando éste sintió la profunda mirada de la chica atravesarlo, volteó... y le dedicó una ligera mueca de intriga. Hermione pasó saliva con dificultad y llegaron al último piso. Ella se sorprendió al ver que el ese piso no tenía más que un corto pasillo y al fondo, solo una puerta.

La encargada los llevó hasta el final del corredor y abrió para ellos la puerta de su suite indicándoles que el servicio a la habitación estaba disponible las veinticuatro horas... y se fue cerrando la puerta, dejando a la pareja admirar la enorme habitación.

La castaña no se lo podía creer. Una suite como aquella debía valer una fortuna! No había lugar que no tuviera algún tipo de lujo. Había una mesa central circular con una enorme arreglo de orquídeas variadas en color y tamaño. Tenía un mini bar en un rincón repleto de licores nacionales e importados. Un enorme armario abierto mostrando una gran pantalla plana y aparato de sonido... pero lo que más le llamó la atención, eran los ventanales.

Hermione se acercó y buscó el apagador para encender el exterior y al hacerlo, dejó salir un grito ahogado: tenía una enorme terraza con sillas de playa, una sombrilla grande... y una alberca! Se acercó a la orilla de la terraza del Pent House y le maravilló la vista en la cual apreció todas las luces de la ciudad entera de Londres.

Era una visión magnifica y Hermione no parecía parpadear ante su propio asombro. Podía ver cerca de ellos el Támesis y al levantar los ojos al cielo abrió la boca aún más: el cielo estaba completamente despejado y la luna en cuarto menguante resplandeciendo silenciosa rodeada de diminutas estrellas.

Hasta entonces, Harry dejó a Hermione maravillarse ante tan espléndida vista mientras preparaba un par de bebidas sencillas para ellos y salió a la terraza para hacerle compañía.

-¿Te gusta?- la pregunta de Harry tenía un tono seductor pero tierno. Hermione salió de su sorpresa para voltear a verlo y el chico le veía solo a ella, como hechizado por ella.

-¡Ay, Harry¡Que pregunta!- Hermione resopló. Realmente todo aquella noche le gustó, pero no podía apartar de su mente que Harry haya gastado desmesuradamente para eso –Claro que me gusta.- Harry le sonrió y le entregó su bebida, levantaron las copas y, chocándolas suavemente, dieron un sorbo sin apartar sus miradas el uno del otro –Me puedes explicar...

-No ahora, amor.

-Pero debiste gastar una fortuna.

-No mucho. Solo lo suficiente.- y Harry tomó de la mano a la castaña y la llevó a una de las sillas de ahí. Se sentaron uno al lado del otro y admiraron el cielo nocturno.

-Dime, Harry... ¿Qué día tan especial es éste que quisiste hacer todo esto?

-No hacen falta que sea especial. Quiero decir que... no es nuestro cumpleaños ni nada por el estilo. No pensé que tuviera que esperar algo así para consentirte.

-¿Consentirme?- la mirada de la castaña se posó en el rostro de Harry, pero éste la miraba a ella todo el tiempo de manera tan penetrante, que la hizo sospechar. –A mí me parece, señor Potter, que quiere llevarme a la cama.

Harry rió ligeramente dejando su ahora vacía copa en el suelo y se acercó al rostro de Hermione para darle un suave beso que ella respondió.

-Y... ¿Está funcionando?- esta vez, fue Hermione quien rió aún besándolo.

-Pues... no lo sé... tal vez...

-¿Quiere decir, señorita Granger, que tengo que hacer más méritos?- Harry se levantó y se puso de rodillas frente a ella y la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura. Ni un solo instante dejó de verla a los ojos y ella se ruborizaba poco a poco ante la intensidad. Podía sentir la adrenalina de Harry salir de sus poros y envolverla en ello. El chico se acercó a su rostro y la besó, ésta vez, con un poco más de pasión.

-Bueno... es que... no conozco sus intenciones, señor Potter. ¿Qué tal si lo único que quiere es pervertirme?- Harry se apartó de ella solo un poco.

-Y eso... también está funcionando?- el juego de Harry estaba llegando a un punto que Hermione ya no podía resistir. Humedeció sus rojos labios y en un susurro, respondió.

-Sí.

Con una fuerza tremenda, Harry la tomó en brazos y la llevó al interior de la suite, cerró con magia las puertas y las cortinas y el ojiverde continuó su juego de seducción en el cuál Hermione hizo y se dejó hacer con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía cada vez que lo tenía cerca.

Fue una noche en la que todo tapujo fue lanzado al olvido. Hicieron el amor experimentando cada vez más... hicieron el amor explorándolo todo, con todo. Fue divertido, fue pasional, fue lujurioso... pero el amor estuvo presente cada instante.

**------ CONTINUARÁ -----**

A/N: Que tal? Les ha gustado? Ya sé que me vi un poco cursi, pero lo de Ron y Luna ... bueno, me reí mientras lo escribía!! Ya no supe si el capitulo anterior les pareció bueno o vulgar... quiero creer que fue erótico y que les agradó, y tengo que creerlo porque no me dijeron nada!! Jajajaja.

En fin, este fue el penúltimo capitulo. Lamento decir que el que sigue es el final y les daré una pequeña explicación en la nota de autor. De cualquier manera, gracias por dedicarme su tiempo leyendo las locuras que me salen de tan retorcida mente. Por un momento llegue a creer que no gustaría, pero me alegra haberme equivocado.

**GRACIAS Y ESTÉN PENDIENTES!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

Capitulo 20.

-¡Está preciosa!

-¡Está divina!

-¡Mírenla! Parece un angelito...

-¡Oigan!- reprendió Hermione algo ofendida -¡Ella ES un angelito!

Molly, Ginny , Fleur, Luna y Hermione estaban en la habitación de la pelirroja admirando a la recién arreglada Eleanor con un hermoso vestidito blanco y una corona de margaritas blancas sobre su cabeza. Los rizos de la pequeña eran de un castaño-rubio que caían deliciosamente sobre sus hombros. La pequeña veía embelesada a su madre con sus lindos y grandes ojos miel.

-Pog supuesto es un angelito- comentó Fleur vestida de una porosa tela de chifón color lila que resaltaba su blanca piel... y su embarazo de poco más de siete meses. Estaba al lado de Hermione terminando de ajustarle el corsette blanco mientras Ginny jugaba con la pequeña y Molly terminaba de acomodar el cabello de Luna que, por primera vez, no lucía como si hubiera volado durante horas sobre su escoba.

El día tan esperado de la unión había llegado y se celebraría, como el de Bill y Fleur, en el jardín trasero de la madriguera. Un hermoso y bien cuidado templete de rosas blancas aguardaba el evento y decenas y decenas de sillas se encontraban acomodadas y ocupadas. Ya solo quedaba que las chicas en la habitación llegaran al altar... donde Harry y Ron ya esperaban junto a sus padrinos: Remus y Bill respectivamente.

De entre los invitados destacaba Hagrid con su enorme tamaño, sentado en la última hilera... y ya estaba soltando algunas lágrimas de felicidad mientras Gwrap permanecía sentado en el césped detrás de él, mirando a su alrededor como si se preguntara de qué manera había ido a parar ahí.

Al igual que ellos, todo el staff del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, estaban presentes para presenciar la boda tan comentada durante los últimos meses por toda la comunidad mágica inglesa; eso sin mencionar a la cuantiosa familia Weasley, amigos y compañeros del colegio (entre ellos los miembros del ED), todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, algunos del ministerio de magia, por supuesto el más importante de todo el ministerio, el ministro Kingsley Shacklebolt, y otros tantos conocidos.

Casi a punta de varita, Tonks fue obligada a sentarse con sus padres, Ted y Andrómeda Tonks. Remus tenía miedo que la torpeza de su esposa le hiciera tropezar por ahí y por ello no había permitido que fuera hacerle compañía a la procesión de damas en la habitación de Ginny con semejante vientre de ocho meses, pero no pudo evitar que la metamorfomaga usara su tan gustado color rosa chillón de cabello.

Faltaban solo unos minutos para que las futuras esposas bajaran y los gemelos ya habían hecho un sin fin de comentarios a Harry y Ron, quienes estaban ligeramente verdes en la piel del rostro.

-¿Y si se niega?- susurró Ron con un tiño de miedo en su voz. Las manos le sudaban y no dejaba de frotarlas como si tuviera frío a pesar del cálido aire veraniego que inundaba el patio. –Ya viste lo que hizo el día de navidad... ¡casi me vuelvo loco!

-No va a pasar, Ron- respondió Harry tan nervioso como él.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Porque te ama, por eso. No dejes que Gred y Forge vean que hizo efecto lo que te dijeron. Luna no te tiene ninguna 'sorpresita', ni se va a ir corriendo a buscar Gnomos o Wrackspurts.- Ron se puso aún más nervioso y empezó a comerse las uñas de una mano.

-Pero... ya sabes cómo es Luna...- y la mirada del pelirrojo se paseó por el concurrido patio -... y si cree que... pero es que...

-¡Ya basta, Ron!- susurró Harry furiosamente. El ojiverde también se estaba alarmando.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo... ¡Hermione no va a botarte en el altar! Tiene ese brillo en sus ojos...

-¿Cuál brillo¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Me vas a decir que no lo has notado.

-Explícate- exigió Harry apretando la mandíbula. El nerviosismo del chico se convirtió en irritación... y celos. ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Estaba tan contagiado de miedo gracias a Ron, que todas sus emociones se desbocaban con ambigüedad y al azar.

-Bueno... tiene una mirada extraña. Hasta Luna me lo comentó hace unos días.

-Talvez sea por la boda.

-No, no es eso.

-¿Entonces?- Harry miró con fastidio a Ron y éste tragó saliva sin saber explicarse.

-Tiene algo... Hermione... para donde voltea parece que su mirada se pierde o algo así... no lo sé.

Harry también lo había notado, pero no le dio ninguna importancia pensando que era la emoción de que por fin se convirtiera en la señora de Harry Potter... pero ahora que Ron hacía mención de ello, pensó que su mirada tenía algo que no había visto... o si acaso lo hizo, ni cuenta se dio.

Entonces, el temor lo hizo presa. Al igual que Ron, ya estaba pensando en que Hermione se arrepentiría... no, no podía ser. Él estaba completamente seguro de que la castaña no le haría eso. Ellos se amaban tanto que una negativa era lo último que Harry podía esperar. De nuevo, la autoterapia silenciosa hizo acto de presencia. Tenía que hacerlo. Tenía que asegurarse a sí mismo que Hermione no se negaría a ser su esposa...

La música comenzó. Llegó lejana a los oídos de Harry y de pronto se hizo conciente de su entorno... y los nervios le asaltaron como si lo que escuchara fuera la marcha del cortejo fúnebre y no la marcha nupcial. Ron tomó su posición después de que Bill lo picoteara con la varita para que reaccionara, mientras que Remus, a su lado, puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry en señal de apoyo.

Una procesión de personas rodeaban a Hermione y Luna para que fuera difícil ver sus siluetas, sin embargo, la primera en pasar por la alfombra morada al centro de las sillas, fue Eleanor cargando una canastillas con pétalos blancos y los iba lanzando mientras caminaba hacia el altar. Sonidos de personas conmovidas se escucharon mientras veían a Eleanor comportarse como una señorita, pasar por la alfombra. Harry admiraba ala pequeña, quien no perdía compostura, y se dio cuenta de cuánto parecido tenía con su madre... hasta que Eleanor vio a los ojos de Harry y dejó de lanzar pétalos para correr con un poco de torpeza hacia quien ella misma llamaba 'papá'.

Harry le sonrió con ternura y, poniéndose en cuclillas, abrió los brazos y la pequeña se lanzó a ellos con alegría. La niña lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que sus pequeños brazos le daban y el ojiverde se incorporó para ver a los presentes, quienes los veían enternecidos... y entonces apareció Luna al brazo de su Padre. La rubia se veía particularmente bella en su largo vestido blanco cuyo escote no era ni muy modesto ni muy revelador, pero tenía brazos y hombros descubiertos bajo el velo que cubría desde la coronilla hasta la cintura.

Xenophilius Lovegood llevó a Luna hasta donde se encontraba Ron esperando... con la boca ligeramente abierta ante la belleza de su prometida, quien lo miraba con ensueño.

Detrás de Harry llegó Molly y cogió a la niña de los brazos del ojiverde y, al mismo tiempo, ellas y el señor Lovegood se apresuraron a llegar a la primera hilera de sillas, donde se sentaron. Remus le dio una palmada a Harry y éste reaccionó. Vio a los marrones ojos del hombre-lobo y éste le hizo una seña para que volteara a ver el inicio de la alfombra y así lo hizo...y ahí estaba ella.

Harry, igual que Ron, tenía la boca ligeramente abierta: Arthur llevaba del brazo a Hermione y la chica irradiaba luz y alegría debajo del velo. Su vestido era idéntico al de Luna, pero a diferencia de la rubia, la castaña lo lucía de una manera diferente. A raíz del parto, el cuerpo de Hermione cambió radicalmente (mucho gracias a sus actividades 'ejem' _físicas_), ahora tenía unas decentes caderas y piernas bien torneadas, Harry sabía, debajo de aquella larga falda de encajes... por no mencionar sus senos!

Sin duda, Hermione tenía cuerpo de mujer a pesar de sus casi veintiún años.

En ese momento, Harry no tuvo ojos para nada más que Hermione. Calvaron sus miradas en los ojos del otro con tímidas pero emocionadas sonrisas en las que se decían todo mientras ella caminaba hacia el altar.

Una vez que la chica llegó, Harry le dio la mano y Arthur se retiró. Ambas parejas dieron la cara al juez en medio de las miradas expectantes...

**&&&&&&**

Después de entregar sus votos y sellar la unión en medio de un hechizo eterno al entregar las argollas, fueron proclamados marido y mujer entre aplausos.

Harry levantó el velo de Hermione y antes de besarse se miraron con intensidad... y Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron tenía razón: la mirada de la castaña era diferente en todo aspecto, como si la chica estuviera en medio de un sueño. Lentamente acercaron sus rostros y unieron sus labios en un suave beso... y las risas rompieron el aire. El beso del nuevo matrimonio terminó abruptamente para ver la fuente del chiste y cuando vieron detrás de ellos, encontraron a Luna trepada de Ron como si ella fuera un koala y él un tronco, dedicándose un efusivo beso, pero ni al pelirrojo ni a la rubia les importaban... o talvez estaban tan ávidos el uno del otro que ni cuenta se habían dado.

Los asistentes, de pié, aplaudieron a las nuevas parejas frente a ellos mientras Molly, Arthur, Bill y Remus usaron sus varitas para cambiar el escenario en medio de chispazos y los gemelos, junto con los miembros del ED, usaban sus varitas para lanzar cientos de fuegos mágicos que Fred y George prepararon especialmente para la ocasión.

Mientras eran felicitados, la pequeña Eleanor corrió hacia sus padres y Harry nuevamente le tendió los brazos.

Poco a poco, los invitados se dispersaron después de dar su apropiado abrazo a las parejas y acceder a una fotografía, cuyos falsazos empezaron desde que las chicas arribaron al altar y no habían parado.

La comida y la bebida fue servida al tumulto de presentes por elfos domésticos (muy en contra de Hermione, pero ésta accedió cuando Harry le aseguró que se les pagaría por su labor), y todos tomaron sus asientos antes de bailar. Mientras él y Hermione comían, le daba a la pequeña sentada en las piernas del chico, cogiendo todo lo que tuviera a la mano. Para la castaña no podía ser mejor. Ella veía como atontada a su nuevo esposo jugar con la comida para entretener a Eleanor, y ella reía con su gran inocencia ante el improvisado juego. Hermione recordó la primera vez que la pequeña le dijo 'papá' a Harry... fue poco antes de marzo, una noche en que la niña despertó. Cuando la castaña llegó a la habitación, después de ver que ella estaba sola en cama, vio a Harry frente a la ventana con la niña en brazos admirando el cielo nocturno y lleno de brillantes estrellas... y ahí fue cuando le dijo esa palabra... le dijo papá... y Harry dejó salir una lágrima que limpió cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba ahí, pero fue inútil, ella ya había visto y escuchado cuando le dijo a la pequeña 'te amo'. La niña ya reconocía a Harry como su padre y de ahí ya no le quitarían la idea. El ojiverde se lo ganó entregándolo todo a la niña y ella estaba como alucinada con su 'papá'.

Hermione dejó de ver a los dos amores de su vida, y paseó la vista por el concurrido lugar: todos sus amigos... todos a los que consideraba familia... estaban ahí, celebrando el acontecimiento tan esperado y deseado por ella.

De momento se entristeció al pensar en todo lo que pasó antes de que aquel momento sucediera. Fue doloroso, ciertamente traumático para ella... cuando se creyó perdida... cuando se creyó abandonada de la gracia de los cielos... cuando pensó que no había nada más para ella que la muerte... El dolor aún no desaparecía, sería una mancha en su vida y a pesar de todo, su hija era una enorme alegría.

Tendría ahora toda una vida al lado de su familia para intentar perdonar y olvidar.

Sacudió de su mente toda esa nebulosidad de amargura y se concentró en el momento. No, pensó Hermione, no era momento de lamentarse. Lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora era mirar adelante y sonreír ante sus nuevos proyectos, entre los cuales tenía ella un pequeño secreto ¡y vaya que era uno muy pequeño!... y sonrió para sí, de nuevo, paseando la mirada por el tumulto de invitados.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Harry con Eleanor en brazos, golpeteó ligeramente su copa para tener la atención de los presentes para un brindis y Hermione lo miró: ya estaba de pié.

-Antes que otra cosa, gracias por haber asistido. Por haber estado presente en tan memorable acontecimiento... uno que pensé que no sucedería- Harry carraspeó un poco antes de continuar mientras Eleanor poco a poco cerraba los ojos aún en sus protectores brazos –Gracias a todos los que me ayudaron cuando más lo necesitaba... por apoyarme... por no abandonarme... entre ellos, mi esposa, porque sin ella no lo hubiera logrado, sin ella no sería feliz.- y miró directamente a los ojos de Hermione, tan brillantes como los de él –Porque sin ella no sería nada... y porque ahora, gracias a ella, tengo mi propia familia.- y miró a Eleanor quien definitivamente cayó rendida ante el agotamiento. –Sí, Ron, a ti también te lo debo- añadió Harry con una mueca cuando el pelirrojo resopló ofendido. Los asistentes rieron por lo bajo –Sin ti no sé qué hubiera hecho... pero probablemente comería menos de lo que ya lo hago. De hecho, hemos tenido que ordenar el doble de comida!

-¡Hey!- protestó Ron poniéndose de pié con fingida molestia, pero la comisura de los labios lo traicionaban –Aún estoy en desarrollo.

-¡¿MÁS?!- intervino Luna –Entonces creo que tendremos que expandir la cama, Ronald... ¡De por sí ya no cabes!

Esta vez, las risas dejaron de serlo para convertirse en carcajadas de genuina comicidad. Ron se puso tan rojo que Hermione creyó que opacaba el color de su cabello. Harry hizo un movimiento negativo con la cabeza: de nuevo, las palabras de Luna volteaba todo de cabeza. Molly abrió los ojos de manera alarmante mientras Arthur y los chicos Weasley, al igual que Ginny, se mordían los labios, también ruborizados, ante el comentario. Neville se cubrió el rostro por la pena que le embargaba mientras McGonagall pudo los ojos en blanco de la exasperación.

Moody, Remus, Tonks y Kingsley se doblaban de risa en sus asientos y Ron tuvo que sentarse, deseando ahogarse en la copa de whisky de fuego frente a él.

-Como decía- intervino Harry levantando la voz para hacerse oír de entre las carajadas -antes que la señora de Ronald Weasley y Ronnikins aquí, interrumpieran- una que otra risa por ahí escapó -... gracias, Ron... y a ti también, Luna, por su gran apoyo. Gracias a todos por compartir conmigo esta gran alegría así como compartieron mis momentos más difíciles. Hoy no tengo nada más que pedir porque lo que lo tengo todo. Lo único que me resta es dejar que la fiesta siga... y por favor, si toman, no se aparezcan solos. Por ahí me llegó el rumor de que la fiesta pasada alguien dejó un dedo por ahí y los elfos se quejaron.

Nuevamente, las carcajadas hicieron acto de presencia mientras Dean Thomas se encogía en su asiento.

Harry levantó su copa y el clamor de 'salud' invadió el aire. El ojiverde volteó hacia su esposa y Hermione, levantando su copa, las chocaron suavemente.

Rato después, cuando otros tantos brindis terminaron, al igual que los platillos, la pista de baile se llenó de parejas sonrientes. Tonks tenía una cara furibunda porque Remus no quiso que bailaran por temor a que ella se tropezara con sus propios pies.

Molly tomó de nuevo a la pequeña y la llevó dentro de la casa, donde Dobby juró que permanecería sin apartar la vista de la pequeña quien ya dormía.

Ginny y Neville ya estaban bailando, muy a la pena de él pues, a pesar de que su técnica mejoró, seguía pisando a la pelirroja... hasta que éste la puso sobre sus pies y él bailó por los dos entre las risitas de la chica quien se abrazaba a Neville en un suave contoneo. Ron los veía con los ojos llenos de irritación pero Luna le dio un zape en la cabeza para que no los molestara y la rubia, de un jalón, lo sacó de su asiento para bailar. ¡Eran un desastre!

Fred y su novia Angelina, al igual que George y Katie, danzaban efusivamente por la pista, ya fuera que la música suave tocara o una tonada rápida se escuchara.

-¿Estás bien, amor?- preguntó Harry a Hermione. Aún no se habían parado a bailar pero la chica se veía cansada. La castaña, hasta ese momento, permaneció sentada mirando a los demás disfrutar de la música.

-Sí- respondió Hermione después de un largo suspiro y Harry la miró embelesado. Él solo se preguntaba porqué ella parecía brillar. El ojiverde estaba sentado al lado de su esposa y ésta, de un ligero brinco, se levantó. Tendió su mano a Harry y le preguntó -¿Me concede esta pieza, señor Potter?

-Por supuesto, señora Potter.- y ante esto, Hermione se ruborizó mientas el chico tomaba su mano y se ponía en pié. Pero la castaña no lo guió a la pista de baile. En vez de eso, que hubiera sido lógico, Hermione lo llevó un poco más allá, en un claro cerca del bosque que se abría atrás de la casa, donde podían moverse con soltura. Para Harry esto fue un poco extraño pero vio que tenía sentido. Además de que podían bailar sin miedo a ser empujados, tenían un poco más de intimidad. Así, Hermione rodeó el cuello de su esposo con sus brazos y los de éste se posesionaron de la cintura de la chica, uno pegado a la otra mientras la castaña cabeza se apoyaba en él con un suspiro de satisfacción y Harry apoyaba una mejilla sobre ella.

-Hoy luces espectacular- comentó Harry con voz suave mientras se balanceaban.

-Gracias. Lo mismo tengo que decir de ti. Es la primera vez que veo que tu cabello está ordenado- y soltó una risita. Por toda respuesta, Harry la abrazó aún más a él.

-¡Oye!- protestó él – Hice mi mejor esfuerzo... sin embargo tu no necesitas eso. Con cualquier cosa te ves genial...- y las manos de Harry, inquietas, se deslizaron sobre la espalda de Hermione -... con o son ropa.- susurró esto último al oído de la castaña y ésta sintió una vibración recorrerle el cuerpo. Ante ésta reacción, hubo otra... de él... y de su renovado deseo hacia ella.

-Nunca te cansas¿verdad?

-De ti... nunca.

-Gracias, Harry.- al comentario, el ojiverde se separó un poco de ella y se vieron. É l confundido y ella con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por amarme... por estar conmigo... por hacerme tan feliz... por tantas cosas que, si continuo, no voy a acabar nunca.- Harry le sonrió y bajó los labios hasta los de ella. Se unieron en un beso que, Harry y Hermione sedeaban, los fundiera justo ahí, en un momento tan grandioso para ellos que las palabras sobraban. Cuando rompieron el beso, se sonrieron con calidez y se abrazaron para seguir bailando.

-¿Viste los regalos?- comentó Harry.

-Sí.

-¿Viste el mío?

-¡Claro! Gracias por la nueva biblioteca... hay tantos tomos que no voy a necesitar más... hasta el próximo año.- Harry rió hilarante pero se detuvo.

-Yo aún no he visto el tuyo.

-Porque aún no te lo doy.

-¿Y cuál es?

-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?

-¡Pues claro!

Hermione se separó un poco de él pero seguían bailando. De nuevo, Harry vio el brillo que le rodeaba pero ésta vez pareció resplandecer de manera misteriosa. Ella analizaba el rostro de su esposo con curiosidad. La castaña se acercó al oído del ojiverde y susurró:

-No te puedo dar tu regalo aún... es muy pequeño, pero te puedo decir lo que es... ¿quieres saberlo?

-Sí.

-¿Recuerdas que me llevaste al teatro y a cenar?- el chico asintió con la cabeza – pues ese día hicimos tu regalo... tu y yo.

-No entiendo.

-Me refiero a que tu regalo lo llevo conmigo... está aquí.- y sin separase, Hermione tomó la mano del chico... y lo poso sobre su vientre.

Harry se detuvo en seco y se apartó un poco de ella sin mover su mano. De repente tuvo sentido todo. Con los ojos vidriosos y la boca entreabierta, miró a Hermione sonreírle tiernamente. Ahora entendió porqué Hermione parecía irradiar tanta luz y alegría... El ojiverde abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua y la chica se rió ligeramente... y el chico, en lugar de seguir abriendo la boca, dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Creo que Dobby y Kreacher van a necesitar que les suba el sueldo.- e intempestivamente, cargó a Hermione en sus brazos y la hizo girar junto con él mientras la chica gritaba asustada aferrándose de su esposo cuando vio que el mundo ante sus ojos se movía sin control. -¡No lo puedo creer!- gritaba Harry una y otra vez. Detuvo sus movimientos pero no bajó a Hermione, a quien una lluvia de besos invadió su rostro. -¡Gracias!... ¡Gracias!... ¡Gracias!- le decía Harry entre beso y beso -¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces!

Los gritos de ambos llamaron la atención de los que se encontraban a cincuenta metros de ellos y ya algunos corrían hacia Harry y Hermione para saber qué era lo que sucedía. Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, los gemelos y Remus llegaron a ellos, medio asustados y medio intrigados.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¿Por qué gritan?

-¿Están bien?

-¿Sucedió algo?

Todos preguntaban al mismo tiempo mientras Harry bajaba a Hermione pero se abrazaron como si tuvieran miedo de que el viento cálido los separara.

Dedicándoles una de las sonrisas más hermosas que le hubieran visto a Harry esbozar, los miró mientras sus amigos lo miraban a él, confundidos. Harry abrazó a su esposa por detrás y dijo:

-Bueno, Ron... como tú ya eres padrino no te lo puedo pedir a ti...- volteó a ver a Hermione brevemente y ésta asintió. Ambos miraron a Remus y el ojiverde continuó: -¿Te gustaría ser padrino, Remus?

Ginny y Luna ahogaron un grito.

-¿Padrino¿De quién?- y todos miraron a Harry levantar una mano en el aire y siguieron el camino que hizo... hasta la cintura de Hermione y vieron que ésta bajaba hasta el vientre de la chica, donde suavemente acarició... y lo supieron.

Los gritos inundaron el aire para cuando el resto de los invitados se les unieron. Tonks llegó al lado de Remus junto con Bill y Fleur, y luego Arthur y Molly... y luego todos los demás.

-¿Por qué gritan tanto?- preguntó Tonks con su varita lista para lanzar maldiciones si hacía falta. Ni embarazada dejaba de ser auror, sin importar que su magia no funcionaba correctamente.

-Porque tu y yo vamos a ser padrinos.- y diciendo esto, lo cual todos escucharon, Remus señaló a una resplandeciente Hermione de ojos llorosos.

Si sus mandíbulas no hubieran estado sujetas al cráneo, seguramente se les hubiese caído. Los presentes lanzaron vitores al aire mientras Molly gritaba 'Estás embarazada!' y otros aplaudían... y Hagrid felicitaba a Harry efusivamente. Tuvieron que detener al mitad gigante cuando quiso abrazar a Hermione por miedo a que la aplastara.

La fiesta continuó durante las siguientes horas hasta que la noche cayó sobre Ottery St.Catchpole y los gemelos hicieron fuegos mágicos en el aire en una demostración de su nueva creación.

Así, la celebración se prolongó hasta la madrugada mientras los nuevos matrimonios tomaban, cada quién su luna de miel por separado. Harry y Hermione, con Eleanor, decidieron irse a visitar el mar mediterráneo, mientras que Ron se llevó a Luna a la riviera francesa donde Fleur tenía una casa que su abuela le heredó y les prestó.

Su viaje duró solo una semana debido a los entrenamientos de Harry y Ron y la carrera de Hermione. Ya tendrían los años venideros para seguir viajando si así lo deseaban.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**---****Reproducir 'Kingdom comes' Coldplay---**

La pequeña Eleanor estaba ya dormida, pero Kreacher estaba alzando un estante que se hizo pedazos. La magia de la niña se estaba desenvolviendo e, involuntariamente, llegaban a haber accidentes como aquel.

El día anterior había sido cumpleaños de la pequeña y la noche del 25 de diciembre, Harry y Hermione estaban en su habitación del numero 12 de Grimmauld Place.

A petición de Hermione, Harry adquirió un equipo de sonido y al fondo se escuchaba una hermosa canción. En la chimenea crepitaba un cómodo fuego que proporcionaba un delicioso calor para soportar el frío invernal. Esto no era necesario pues mediante la magia, toda la casa estaba tibiamente aclimatada, pero era un gusto que a ambos les daba una paz infinita.

Hermione estaba sentada, su espalda recargada en un montón de mullidas almohadas sobre la cama, paseando una mano sobre los rizos de Eleanor, acostada a su lado, durmiendo pacíficamente... y la otra mano de la castaña acariciaba la negra cabellera de Harry. Éste se encontraba acostado a su lado, sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano y su codo soportando el peso mientras le hablaba al vientre descubierto de la castaña, dejando a su otra mano pasear sobre el lugar donde su bebé se encontraba protegido y amado.

Harry no podía dejar de ver el hinchado vientre de siete meses de su esposa. Pensaba en cuánto había anhelado tal alegría... pensaba en lo que vendría.

Las preguntas de Harry, eran las mismas que Hermione se hacía. Iban y venían esperanzadas¿Será niño¿Será niña¿Le gustará el Quidditch¿Qué será cuando se haga mayor? Pero todo ello lo sabrían con el tiempo. No tenían prisa.

Hermione contemplaba a su esposo profesa amor al bebé que seguía formándose, pero nunca dejaba de atender a Eleanor. Sin querer, volvió a compara su pasado con el presente: mientras estuvo embarazada de su pequeña, no tuvo a nadie que se preocupara por ella, que le atendiera, que le procurara alimento... pasó un triste y solitario embarazo... cuando Layha estuvo con ella le dio afecto, pero Hermione necesitaba amor... el amor, apoyo y compañía de su pareja...

Ahora lo tenía todo. Las riquezas no eran necesarias. El amor que Harry le daba y la protección del cual la rodeó desde que la encontraron en Haryana, eran lo único que realmente necesitaba.

Se decidió que era momento de no comparar más. Ya no estaría sola...

Sonrió ante la ternura de Harry mientras éste seguía hablándole a la criatura dentro de ella... ambos pensando que, no importaba nada más, ahora eran una familia y la llegada de un nuevo Potter sería una nueva luz para poder continuar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FIN &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: Bueno, pues este fue el final. No se qué más decirles al respecto. Esta historia me gustó tanto que la he impreso y engargolado para archivarla junto con mis fic's favoritos. No creí que realmente me fuera a agradar, pero si a ustedes les ha gustado tanto como a mí, pues estoy más que satisfecha!

Tengo otra idea para un fic Draco/Hermione y otro más de Harry/Hermione. Me rehúso públicamente a aceptar que Rowling cometiera tan grave error juntando a MI querido ojiverde con Ginny… como decimos en mi circulo social 'es una x'. Pero bueno, estas historias no vienen sino hasta enero (en mi cumple!) porque tengo que ponerme a estudiar tanto como pueda.

Les voy a confesar… la mitad de esta historia la he sacado improvisada, el final era completamente diferente. He leído por ahí que ya se cansaron de finales felices, pero yo les digo esto: hay tanta tristeza en esta vida, que nuestra mente trabaja por un poco de felicidad… y la felicidad no es eterna ni duradera si quiera… la vida esta hecha de momentos, felices y tristes, pero lo que realmente cuenta es saberlos apreciar para que mejore nuestra calidad de vida… seguir deprimidos, incluso en la fantasía, es tan triste que más valdría no seguir viviendo.

Me gustan los finales felices, porque al salir a la calle, contagias a tu entorno de esa felicidad y sabes que ha valido la pena.

Le doy las gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios pero en especial, a los siguientes:

**Channel Garcìa**

**Nataly Potter Black**

**Gaby Potter **

**Ale Morsmordre**

**Genesis.ac**

**Nayru-san**

**HarryandHermy**

**Janet-khp**

**Kamy-Magic**

**Irulan S**

**Rossyradccliffewatson**

**Juan pablo**

**Y**

**Penelope-BalleyCastel.**

Mil gracias a todos por apoyarme y haber dedicado de su valioso tiempo para leer a una autora de mente retorcida como yo. Aprecio la opinión de ustedes que de nadie más porque es sincera, honesta… y si acaso no respondí a sus review, una enorme disculpa.

Por cierto, como nota curiosa, la canción del final, 'Kingdom comes' de Coldplay me conmovió mucho… está inspirado en la experiencia del concierto que dieron en México el 2 de marzo de este año. Cuando tocaron esta rola, Chris Martin pidió silencio y todo el Auditorio Nacional se silenció… y cantaron esa canción a capela justo hasta adelante del escenario donde una bolita de personas estaba ahí observando… a una chica embarazada a quien le cantaron precisamente esa hermosa melodía!!!! Terminé tan conmovida… tenía que decirles, porque realmente fue abrumador…

Y por último, el final verdadero eran 2 opciones:

**1.-** Harry pasaba el resto de su vida buscando a Hermione mientras ésta había muerto en el parto… y el bebé también moría poco después.

**2.-** Hermione logra envenenarse y muere en brazos de Harry… éste, en medio de su horrible descubrimiento, se quita la vida.

Pero, como ya les había dicho, esta historia es solo el derivado de la verdadera versión que aún tengo presente en mi cabeza… y es tan deprimente… por eso no la escribí. Es demasiado violenta, cruel… más deprimente que ésta… mucha sangre, mucho dolor, mucha agonía… tortura física, emocional y mental… yo diría que oscuro… todo.

Bueno, igual háganme saber qué piensan y si quieren que lo escriba, pues lo hago, pero no prometo que les agrade del todo.

Sin embargo, no había visto que tuve ciertos errores ortográficos y gramaticales, que por supuesto, voy a corregir en cuanto me sea posible.

Me retiro, pero pronto sabrán de mi.

Mil gracias… a todos!!!!

**HASTA PRONTO.**


	21. Nota del autor

**A/N: **

Ok, yo sè q esto no es muy convencional, asiq por medio de èste _"cap"_ extra les informo, pero la idea fue de danyhogg. Solo para q aquellos q ya leyeron este fic, sepan q el final alternativo lo acabo de subir hace 2 dìas. Comienza desde el capitulo 7 con pocas modificaciones, y el 8 tiene aun màs diferencias.

**Titulo: Entre luz y sombras: el final alternativo**

El punto es q aquellos q pidieron el final alternativo, les recuerdo q es màs depresivo asì q les dejo a su criterio q lo lean. Gracias a todos por dedicar su tiempo a leer mis... còmo decirlo?... masoquistas historias. De plano q tengo problemas mentales!!

**Los quiero mucho!!**

**elenalunapotter**


	22. Chapter 22

Si... ya se lo que se están preguntando: que porq demonios no he terminado el final alternativo de este fic y que tanto ando haciendo que no mas no puedo poner el epilogo?... la primera, pues porq no he tenido tiempo de nada... hasta ahora. Y la segunda, pues porq ya había escrito el ultimo capitulo pero, desgraciadamente me cambie de casa y en el trayecto lo perdí... SI, PERDI EL BORRADOR ¡¡¡¡¡ **** y no solo de ese, si no también de mis fic's en ingles y además la traducción de "Entre luz y sombras"!!!! **PUEDEN CREER MI NIVEL DE ESTUPIDEZ?????**

Tuve que hacerlo primero a mano xq no tenia tiempo de usar la pc... y pos la ca... en fin. Me eché el ultimo libro de Christopher Paolini.... MA QUE COSA!!!!! GENIAL!!!! Les recomiendo a todos que lean desde el primer libro, osea **ERAGON** y tan pronto como terminen ese, **ELDEST** y luego **BRISINGR**. La verdad es que, si alguien quiere dar clases de ética, humanismo y honor, primero deberán leerse estos 3 excelentes libros... y esperar el ultimo. Y ya que ando en esto, les recomiendo que lean la saga de **CREPÚSCULO (Twilight, New moon, Eclipse & Breaking Dawn)** porque esa es otra obra del suspenso que no se deben perder. Yo los compre en ingles porq salían más baratos (jejejeje), pero hay veces que es mejor leer las historias en su idioma original para captar por completo el mensaje del autor. Yo ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he leído todos y cada uno de los títulos, pero no me canso. Y lo mismo va para mi mago favorito.

Perdón por el super rollo que les acabo de lanzar, pero siento que era necesario. En fin, disfruten el epilogo y me dicen que les pareció, va? Al final, tengo algo para compartir con ustedes, un sueño que tuve hace unos días... bueno, no puedo decirle sueño, pero me interesa mucho saber lo que opinan. No dejen de leerlo!

*****EPILOGO*****

- ¿Qué haces ahí? ¡baja en este instante!- la escandalizada señora bajaba las escaleras exclamando con pasión al ver a su hija de 7 años volando bajo dentro de la estancia en la escoba de su papá. Sus cabellos castaños en ligeros rizos hacían que pareciera que llevara puesto un velo dorado que mechones rubio rayaran para hacerlo más único.

La niña dejo de reír de inmediato y surcó el espacio en la estancia hasta que llegó al pie de las escaleras donde su madre le esperaba observándola con dura mirada hasta que descendió de la escoba y su madre se la arrebato. La señora guardó silencio durante un minuto que la niña, ahora arrepentida, sintió eterno. Después de la larga espera por la primera palabra, la señora suspiró suave y lentamente, como conteniéndose para no empezar a gritar.

-Me parece que ya te había dicho que no debes usar la escoba de tu papá- reprendió la joven mamá cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho en un claro intento por intimidar a su hija. –y menos dentro de la casa. No es posible que ya te haya castigado antes por esto y todavía no lo entiendas... recuerdas la última vez que lo hiciste? James es tuvo a punto de caerse de las escaleras por andar jugando de esa manera.- hizo una larga pausa en la que miró de reojo la escoba. –Tu sabes que papá adora ésta escoba. Si algo le pasara... o a ti y a tu hermano...

-Lo sé.- dijo la niña con la cabeza agachada y su dulce voz bajó de volumen hasta que casi se hizo imperceptible. –Perdón... pero es que papá me dio permiso y...

-Ya se que te dio permiso de usarla, pero solo cuando él está y en el patio...- ya no continuó cuando observó la bastilla del vestido que la niña llevaba puesto: se había rasgado del lado inferior izquierdo hasta casi la rodilla y una mancha de hollín en un costado del tamaño de un puño hacía un horrible contraste con el color hueso de la prenda. La señora se coloco de rodillas frente a la niña y con los dedos inspeccionó el alcance de los daños. Severa como la profesora McGonagall, entrecerró los ojos y se puso en pié, sacó su varita y con movimientos ligeros pero precisos, el pristino vestido volvió a su estado original. –Ahora mismo vas a subir a tu habitación y te vas a quedar ahí hasta que lleguen tus tíos... no comerás postre.- El rostro de la pequeña se levantó para observar el duro semblante que su madre le ofrecía. La niña no se esperaba que su madre la dejara sin postre... ya sabía que el pastel de calabaza de su abuela Molly era el que más le gustaba y ésta noche lo traería especialmente por ella.

-No puedes hacer eso.- replicó la niña. –Abuela Molly lo trae para mi y yo voy a comer pastel!

-No me desafíes, Eleanor. No estás en posición de pedir. No voy a tolerar más caprichos ni desobediencias... y levantarme la voz solo complica las cosas.

-Papá dijo que podía jugar con su escoba... a James no le ha pasado nada, y el vestido... ya no está roto, porqué me castigas?

-Porque te revelas... no obedeces ni haces caso cuando te llamo. Ya te has puesto a pensar que las cosas te las digo por una razón? No es porque quiera castigarte, es porque tengo que corregirte para que seas una persona mejor y aprendas que todo tiene una consecuencia.- a medida que hablaba, Hermione levantaba la voz para hacerse escuchar mientras Eleanor comenzaba a llorar suavemente y se tallaba los ojos con sus pequeños puños. – Ahora sube a tu habitación.

La niña soltó un fuerte berrido y mientras subía las escaleras gritó:

-¡¡Ya no te quiero!!, ¡¡Eres mala conmigo!!, ¡¡siempre has querido más a James que a mi!!- Eleanor siguió corriendo hasta el segundo piso y se escuchó el azotar de la puerta al cerrar. Hermione estaba apunto de subir las escaleras, pero lo pensó mejor y se dejó caer de sentón sobre los escalones. Suspiró profundamente y se cubrió la cara con las manos conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

Ya no sabía qué más hacer. Desde hacía un par de años que Eleanor se comportaba extraña. Ella no era una niña grosera o desobediente, era como todos los demás: traviesa, juguetona, sin medir el peligro porque ella solo quería divertirse y lo demás le importaba un carajo... pero a veces se excedía. No era que la niña no entendiera puesto que a los 4 años ella ya sabía leer y escribir, sumar y restar... gustaba de leer, igual que su madre... pero su comportamiento era extraño. Si Hermione le decía que tuviera cuidado con Dobby y no lo fuera a lastimar mientras corría junto con james, Eleanor empujaba al elfo a propósito y, por supuesto, era reprendida. Tal vez aquello no fuera mucho, pero entonces siguió con la varita de Harry que, aunque él no lo admitiera, lo dejaba por ahí sin mucha precaución y Eleanor aprovechaba ese descuido para cogerlo y lanzar las hermosas chispas rojas que la niña aprendió a conjurar y así llegó a quemar la cama de James... y luego el sofá de la estancia... y luego el tapa rabos de Winky... y luego provocó un tornado en la biblioteca... hasta que una fuerte discusión reverberó en el interior de la casa una tarde en la que Hermione y Harry se levantaron la voz durante una hora. Después de eso, cuando la varita de Harry no estaba en el interior de la funda en el cinto que se colgaba, sonaba una sirena por toda la casa hasta que Harry colocaba la varita en su lugar si el objeto pasaba más de 15 minutos fuera. Ginny le dijo en una ocasión que no se alterara tanto porque los niños eran así y lo decía por experiencia propia, con tantos hermanos era lógico que todos quisieran llamar la atención. Pero Hermione sentía que no era solo eso.

Había pensado que talvez fuera bueno llevarla con un especialista muggle, pero cómo explicarle las travesuras que la niña hacía con la magia? De vez en cuando, Eleanor, al hacer un fuerte berrinche se tiraba al suelo y algunos objetos estallaban de manera espontánea, producto de la magia que la niña liberaba sin realmente desearlo. Esos episodios eran raros pero sucedían. Temía que un día James pudiera salir lastimado si se encontraba cerca cada vez que pasara.

Resignada, Hermione se puso en pié y se mareó. Si no fuera porque se sostuvo a tiempo, se hubiera ido de espaldas. Ya era casi la una de la tarde y aún no había comido y se reprendió por no ser más cuidadosa en su alimentación. Sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió a la cocina para ver cómo seguían los preparativos para esa tarde.

Encontró a Dobby y Winky terminando la comida y se acercó a la mesa donde ya estaba el puré de papas listo cuando Hermione escuchó el sonido de unos pequeños pies corriendo por la sala y se dirigían hacia donde ella estaba. Al voltear vio a James visiblemente molesto.

-¿Qué sucede, James?

-Ely no me quiere abrir la puerta, mamá.- dijo James. Sus verdes ojos teñidos por una capa de lágrimas a punto de salir. –Dile que salga.

-Tu hermana está castigada, por eso no sale.- James miró a Hermione como quien mira un bicho de dos cabezas.

-¿por qué?

-Por que me desobedeció.

-¿Por que?

-Por que le dije que no debía jugar con la escoba de papá y de todas maneras no me hizo caso.

James hizo una pausa mientras fruncía las cejas como si siguiera sin encontrar el motivo del castigo.

-¿Por qué no podemos jugar con la escoba de papá?

Hermione suspiró irritada y al fondo de la estancia se escuchó la alarma de la chimenea que anunciaba el arribo de alguien mientras el timbre de la puerta principal sonaba.

-Por que es peligroso.- respondió la joven madre mientras Dobby atendía la puerta dejando su delantal junto a la estufa.

-¿por qué es peligroso?- preguntó James con curiosidad. Hermione exhaló con fuerza al ver que las preguntas de su hijo se volvían demasiado inquisitivas y no sabía si era porque tenía curiosidad o por querer matarla de exasperación. Ella les había explicado tantas veces a los niños los riegos dentro de la casa que la última de sus opciones le parecía ser la correcta: era como si quisieran volverla loca. Hermione terminó de aderezar el puré de papas y sacar la botella de vino que tenía reservada para Arthur mientras le respondía a su hijo:

-Porque pueden tirar algo encima de la cabeza de alguien o caerse y romperse la cabeza, o romper una ventana y hacer que alguien se corte con los pedazos... y a menos de que quieras que mamá se queme, salte de la cocina para que tenga espacio para mover la cazuela que tengo en el fuego y ve a tu recamara.

-Pero no quiero ir ahí. Me aburro.

-Ve entonces al patio.- le dijo Hermione mientras el niño caminaba de reversa hacia la puerta de la cocina dejando a su madre espacio para pasar con la olla flotando dirigida por su varita hasta el rincón del suelo de piedra en la cocina. James iba a decirle algo más a su madre aunque pareció pensárselo mejor y se fue, pero antes siquiera de llegar más allá del pasillo en dirección a la puerta que daba al patio el niño soltó un grito y Hermione casi deja caer la cuchara que acababa de coger al suelo por el repentino estruendo. Asustada, salió de la cocina corriendo mientras Dobby entraba de nuevo y vio a Ron cargando por arriba de su rojiza cabeza a James, los dos riendo por su encuentro. Tras de él estaba Luna cargando a Emily, de un año, con una cobija que Hermione les regaló al nacer la pequeña. De repente, y antes de que nadie dijera nada, un par de brazos se enroscaron alrededor de sus muslos. Cuando bajó la vista miró a Alistar, el hijo mayor de Ron y Luna, con su alborotada melena pelirroja y los mismos ojos azules de su madre.

-Oi, Hermione! ¿Por qué tan enojada?- saludó Ron mientras bajaba a James y se a cercaba a Alistar.

-Yo no estoy enojada.- mintió ella intentando poner su siempre cara de inocencia cuando Ron intuía (de una manera que simplemente ella no podía entender). Al instante trató de cambiar el tema: -Como siempre, a tiempo para la comida, verdad?- y Hermione se acercó a Luna para abrazarla.

-Ya conoces a Ronnikins- comentó Luna mientras observaba a Hermione con los ojos abiertos y atentos a cada contorsión del rostro de la castaña. –pero él tiene razón... te ves enojada. ¿Qué sucedió? No me digas que Harry olvidó el ungüento que le di.- Luna sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creerlo. –Sabía que pasaría. Le dije que era importante para que los Kramplum no los picara durante la noche.

-De que estás hablando?- preguntó Ron mirando a su esposa mientras Hermione hacía una mueca de vergüenza.

-No es lógico, Ronnie?- dijo Luna casi exasperada –Es el ungüento que te pongo en la noche cuando me dices que los niños ya están dormidos... – se aclaró la garganta mientras James y Alistar subían las escaleras. –Es muy frecuente que los Kramplums se acerquen a los humanos en medio del coito y los muerdan! Es cuando el aroma de las hormonas los ataca y despiertan su apetito... nunca se puede estar bien protegido.

Ron se arrepintió de haber siquiera preguntado y, apenado, se cubrió el rostro con una mano mientras que el rostro de Hermione se enrojecía avergonzada. Para que ya no hablaran más de ese tema tuvo que fingir.

-Bueno- dijo la castaña nerviosamente –sí nos lo hemos puesto- Ron levantó la cara hasta mirarla a los ojos pero ella evitó verlo directamente. –Gracias por preocuparte, Luna.

-Para eso son los amigos, no?- la rubia se encogió de hombros y la miró directamente a los ojos –Pero entonces, por qué estas enojada?

-¿Enojada? ¿quién?- Hermione miró tras de Ron mientras éste y Luna se voltearon a ver quién había hablado. Ginny salió de la estancia seguida por Neville quien llevaba de la mano a Emmett, el hijo único de ellos dos que solo tenía 4 años. –¿De nuevo haciendo corajes Hermione?- le dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos, sacudió la cabeza y miró a Ron. –Hola, Ron... Luna...- y luego Ginny soltó un chillido de emoción al ver en brazos de su cuñada a su sobrina. Rápida como una ardilla, se acercó a la rubia y le extendió los brazos para cargar a la bebé. –¡Hola, preciosa! ¿Como te están tratando?- y empezó a balbucearle a la pequeña Emily, que seguía dormida.

Neville se acercó a Ron y ambos se abrazaron en un gesto de saludo fraternal. Mientras Ginny seguía embobada con la bebé, saludó a Luna con un abrazo menos efusivo y luego saludó a Hermione de igual manera. Una vez que la soltó, la miró al rostro.

-Pues Ginny tiene razón. Siempre estás haciendo corajes. ¿Ahora qué fue?- preguntó Neville, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. "¿De verdad soy tan obvia?" se preguntó Hermione para adentro sin saber cómo era posible que lo detectaran por mucho que ella lo ocultara. Suspiró hastiada y se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya les dije que no estoy enojada- respondió la castaña intentando no delatarse –pero ya me estoy enojando, si eso es lo que quieren. A menos de que me ayuden en la cocina o con los niños, entonces me voy a enfurecer.- levantó la varita y apuntó a Ron. Éste, a su vez, levantó las manos visiblemente asustado. Sabía que el temperamento de Hermione tenía límites y ya los estaban cruzando.

-Esta bien, está bien... ya no vamos a decir nada.- dijo Ron intentando aplacar a su amiga. Se volteó hacia Neville y le dijo:- mejor vamos por los niños y salimos al patio. Gred y Forge me dieron éste juego de dardos mágicos... dicen que cada vez que alguien falla, lanzan luces...- dudó por un momento y continuó –o algo así.

-Bien- aceptó Neville. Se acercó hasta Ginny y le dio un rápido beso en los labios y, con Emmett de la mano, subió por las escaleras mientras Ron llamaba a gritos a los niños desde el rellano del segundo piso.

-Vamos, Ginny- le dijo Hermione –Hay que dejar a Emily en la cuna. Winky!- y la elfina apareció junto a la castaña al instante haciendo una reverencia.

-La señora llamó a Winky?- dijo la elfina con timidez.

-Si, Winky. Puedes llevar a Emily a la cuna del primer piso y quedarte con ella? Las chicas y yo nos encargaremos de ayudar a Dobby con lo demás. Si sucede algo o empieza a llorar nos avisas por favor.- Hermione cogió a Emily de los brazos de Ginny y se la entregó a Winky después de que le hiciera una reverencia.

-Si, señora. Winky estará al pendiente del bebé, señora- y subió las escaleras lentamente mientras Hermione y Ginny la veían.

-AY, Hermione!- suspiró Luna y sacó a las otras dos chicas de su observación. –Si no ha sido el ungüento, entonces, porqué estas tan molesta?

-Pero si ya les dije que...

-Si, si- interrumpió Ginny –pero no te creo, y al parecer los demás tampoco.- dio un paso hacia Hermione y puso las manos sobre sus hombros. –Dinos lo que sucede, Hermione. Llevas mucho tiempo de malas... te enojas por tonterías... no soportas un simple chiste ¿qué pasa?- la pelirroja miró a Luna quien se acercó para que pudieran bajar la voz y no las escucharan. –¡Hoy deberías estar feliz! Es tu sexto aniversario y el cumpleaños de Harry... si te pasa algo, si te sientes mal... tienes que decirnos para poder ayudarte. No nos gusta que estés así...- Ginny dejó de hablar porque al instante Hermione se apartó de ella y con furiosos pasos se fue a la cocina dejando a las otras dos chicas en el recibidor, pero la pelirroja no se daría por vencida. Tan pronto como la castaña entró a la cocina, vio a Dobby sacando una enorme hogaza de pan del horno y al mismo tiempo que él la depositaba en un plato, las otras dos entraron y Hermione se puso de inmediato a poner más masa en el molde junto a ella y meterla al horno. –Dobby- el elfo volteó a ver a Ginny –quieres por favor ayudar a Winky con Emily? Necesitamos hablar a solas-. Dobby miró a Hermione pero la chica solo asintió levemente la cabeza y sin una palabra más, el elfo se desapareció. Un suspiro cansado salió de Hermione mientras Ginny sacaba la varita y silenciaba la cocina para que nadie las escuchara. –No puedes huir cada vez que te tienes que enfrentar a los problemas, Hermione. Ya estás lo bastante madura como pa...

-¡BASTA!- gritó la castaña mientras cerraba la puerta del horno con más fuerza de la necesaria y le dio la cara a sus amigas. –No... no te atrevas, Ginevra Molly Weasley. No me vengas con alegatos sobre dar la cara a los momentos difíciles o situaciones desesperadas o lo que sea con lo que me salgas después.- hizo una pausa en la que tomó aire y continuó: -¿acaso te escuchaste hace unos momentos? Dijiste, y lo repito textual: "no nos gusta que estés así". ¿No les gusta? ¿Es que acaso tengo que estar como los demás quieren? Lo que opino no importa y tengo que aguantarme todo y aparentar que estoy bien solo porque a los demás no les gusta? ¡¡No tengo que estar bien si no quiero estarlo!! Estoy frustrada, cansada...- sacudió la cabeza sin poder creer que tenían ésta discusión y, bajando la voz, continuó: -no entienden nada. Decirles solo me va a traer más frustración porque entonces me van a salir con que necesito ayuda-. Se volteó a sacar un cuchillo y cogió uno de los tomates rojos que tenía dentro de una bandeja a un lado de ella y empezó a rebanarlo suavemente -... y lo que realmente necesito es olvidar... tal vez así lo vea desde otra perspectiva y encuentre la falla de raíz para extirparla de una buena vez. Mientras no lo haga... no puedo dejar de enojarme. No importa cuantas veces intente controlarme, simplemente no lo logro. Entre más días pasan, más me desespero...agh!- soltó el cuchillo al hacerse un pequeño corte en la mano izquierda y cuando Ginny se acercó a Hermione, ésta dio un paso atrás. –No, déjalo. No es nada...- se llevó la mano herida a la boca y chupó la herida.

-Hablas de Eleanor, verdad?- preguntó Luna en tono serio. Hermione levantó el rostro para ver a Luna y encontró comprensión en sus azules ojos. Rara era la vez que Luna parecía bajar de sus nubes y pisar tierra firme. Parecía que en ese momento toda su concentración se hallaba en ella. Hermione bajó la cabeza un momento y la levantó decidida.

-Si.

Ginny la miraba sin poder comprender del todo. Aquella rabieta de hacía unos momentos era por su hija? _"¿Extirpar el problema de raiz?"_

-No puedes estar hablando en serio...- negó Ginny incapaz de entender toda la perorata de su amiga –Eleanor es una niña... no puede ser la raíz del problema, y mucho menos extirparla!! Pero ¿en qué demonios estas...

-No se refiere a eso, Gin.- interrumpió Luna.

-¿Entonces?

Como Hermione se quedó callada, Luna empezó a decirle lo que desde hacía meses, sino es que años, había notado.

-Es el comportamiento de Eleanor lo que la tiene así.

-Es como ya lo dije, Luna: es solo una niña.

-Ya se que solo se trata de una niña, no es la primera ni la segunda vez que me lo dices, pero no se trata de eso.- le dijo Hermione. La frialdad de su voz hubiera congelado la cocina entera con cada palabra que salía de su boca. –Y es mejor que dejemos de hablar porque ya llegaron tus padres, Ginny.- añadió la castaña cuando la alarma de la chimenea se activó. Molesta, la pelirroja salió de la cocina. Luna, por su parte, se quedó con la castaña y se acercó hasta ella. Se miraron a los ojos pero la rubia ya sabía de qué se trataba todo.

-No puedes evitarlo, Hermione. Lo único que puedes hacer es luchar para que no continúe y corregirlo poco a poco-. La castaña dejó salir una lágrima y Luna la abrazó. –¿ya le dijiste a Harry?

-No quiero decirle... tengo miedo.

-Debes tenerle confianza.

-Y la tengo. Confío en él con mi propia vida... pero aun así no le va a gustar... quizás hasta nos llegue a odiar.

-¿por qué?

-Bueno, Harry... a lo mejor ya se dio cuenta... pero- Hermione se cubrió el rostro con las manos, como si le avergonzara admitirlo: -¡Ay, Luna! ¿Qué quieres que le diga? Que Eleanor está sacando la casta de los Malfoy? Que tal vez sea por eso que su comportamiento se hace cada vez más rebelde y caprichosa? Cada día que pasa se parece más a Draco Malfoy y yo quiero evitarlo a toda costa... mi hija no puede ser igual que él... quiero creer que solo es una etapa, pero y si empeora?- Hermione sorbió y se limpió las lágrimas con una toalla de cocina –Tengo miedo de decirle mis sospechas... la hija de su enemigo se revela contra nosotros... a cualquiera le daría miedo, incluso rabia... yo misma lo siento, pero no por eso dejo de querer ni un poco a Eleanor y ella no tiene la culpa. Desgraciadamente ella cree que amo más a James... no sé cómo expresarle que los amo por igual y que no tengo preferencias, sin importar la parentela. A veces me odio a mi misma... yo pude evitar todo esto... y no lo hice.

-¿Cómo ibas a evitarlo?- preguntó Luna, pero a juzgar por los ojos ensombrecidos de Hermione, pareció adivinarlo. La castaña evitó mirar a la rubia con miedo a que descifrara lo que cruzaba por su cabeza: la imagen de ella apuntándose con la varita en la sien... la textura de aquellas frutillas verdosas en Haryana, esas que la hubieran librado del dolor aplastante...

-Déjalo así... ya no importa.

-Todavía lo estás pensando, verdad? No mientas ni lo evadas... quisieras haber logrado lo que hace mucho tiempo intentaste hacer. Solo piensa en lo que tienes y dime si no ha valido la pena continuar...- Luna suspiró tristemente y abrazó a la castaña. La chica luchaba para no derrumbarse... después de tantos años y aún le atormentaba el pasado. Era una constante tortura pensar que Eleanor se volviera insensible, altanera, grosera, antipática y orgullosa... como su padre. –Tienes que hablar con Harry y decírselo. Estoy segura de que te comprenderá y te ayudará, no fue por eso que unieron sus vidas? No se juraron amor y fidelidad?... apoyo y lucha en las buenas y las malas?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y Luna soltó el abrazo con suavidad. Se sonrieron mutuamente mientras la castaña le decía:

-Gracias, Luna. No sé que haría sin ti y sin Ginny.

- Bueno, de seguro los Kramplums ya se los hubieran comido! Con eso de que Harry y tu parecen conejos...- se encogió de hombros y tomó la bandeja con la hogaza que Dobby había sacado. –Voy a darte tiempo para que compongas tu aspecto... unos quince minutos y así nadie va a ver que estabas llorando. Animo, Hermione. Todo tiene solución... excepto la muerte.- con esto, Luna salió de la cocina dejando que la puerta se cerrara tras de ella dejando a Hermione sumida en absoluto silencio. Se dio cuenta que el hechizo de Ginny seguía su efecto.

-Me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras tu en vez de enterarme por otros medios.

El repentino comentario en medio del apabullante silencio hizo que el corazón de Hermione se detuviera con brutal fuerza al punto de que su propio cuerpo se desestabilizó y tuvo que sujetarse de la mesa de la cocina para no caerse. Su cabeza viró automáticamente hacia donde provenía la voz: junto a una alacena en la pared del fondo de la cocina era falsa; donde debía haber una puerta estaba Harry escondido por las sombras. Temblorosa, Hermione puso una mano sobre el pecho a la altura del corazón el cual parecía haber detenido su función y ahora no encontraba el botón de encendido.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

- El suficiente para escuchar lo que ya sospechaba.- respondió Harry con tono adusto y frío. Salió de las sombras y caminó despacio hasta hacer que el espacio entre los dos se redujera. Se detuvo hasta que tenía a su esposa a menos de un metro de distancia y cruzó los brazos mientras Hermione evadía los profundos ojos verdes que, sentía, le taladraban con fuerza. –De verdad crees que las odiaría a ti o a Eleanor? No es justo 'Mione. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera considerar que hiciste mal?... que podías evitarlo. Te conozco lo bastante bien como para saber a lo que te referías con eso-. Suavemente, Harry tomó la barbilla de Hermione para que se miraran a los ojos y vio en los ojos miel de su esposa el dolor y el miedo mezclados con angustia. –Escúchame bien: te amo... los amo a ti a Eleanor y a James... ustedes son mi vida, el único motivo por el cual yo sigo en pie... y si crees que voy a permitir que Eleanor se convierta en un Malfoy te equivocas. Ella sigue siendo una Potter y así se quedará- sus verdes ojos se suavizaron y después de un suspiro, concluyó -No puedo pensar menos de ti... no tienes la culpa, entiéndelo.

-Perdóname- musitó Hermione con un hilo de voz

-No me pidas perdón, no tengo nada qué perdonarte. Lo único que te pido es que me tengas confianza. Yo no voy a abandonarte... ni a ti ni a mis hijos-. Harry la abrazó suavemente y Hermione se dejó querer. El calor que su esposo le hacía sentir cuando la estrechaba de esa manera era como su bálsamo, una cálida bienvenida a la paz. Harry inclinó un poco la cabeza y capturó los labios de la castaña en un tierno beso que le supo a lágrimas y chocolate. Si al principio se sentía enojado, en el instante que la besó se esfumó ese sentimiento y lo reemplazó un cosquilleo que partía desde sus manos hasta debajo de la cintura. Aprovechó que Ginny había puesto el hechizo que bloqueaba los sonidos y deslizó una mano bajo la blusa de Hermione para acariciar su abdomen. La castaña dejó salir un ligero gemido que se apagó en la boca de Harry cuando éste hizo a un lado el sostén y sus dedos tuvieron libre acceso a uno de sus pezones, ahora erguidos por un repentino escalofrío. Aun con los labios unidos, Harry gruñó: -¿No podemos cancelar esto e irnos a encerrar a la habitación?

Hermione separó sus labios y empezó a reír suavemente.

-No, no podemos- le dijo aún riendo mientras Harry le hacía puchero –Pero te prometo compensarlo en la noche, cuando se hayan ido todos y los niños estén durmiendo.- los ojos de Harry brillaron de súbito.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Hermione se puso de puntitas y le susurró suavemente al oído con tono seductor:

-Te lo prometo- se soltó de él y Harry gruñó mientras la castaña se acomodaba la ropa. –Mientras deja que me apure. Arthur y Molly ya llegaron y no tardan en venir aquí, y ya sabes lo que opinan...- Hermione se interrumpió al escuchar la voz de Luna acercándose y hablando en tono fuerte: la señal de que alguien se acercaba.

-... pero creo que ya está todo listo, Molly. Mientras, puedes vigilar a Alistar? Creo que Ron le dio otro caramelo- y la rubia entró a la cocina. La puerta quedó abierta lo suficiente como para que Harry y Hermione escucharan a Molly gritar:

-¡¡Ronald Bilius Weasley!! ¿Como se te ocurre darle…- y la voz se apagó cuando la puerta se cerró por completo. Luna miró a sus amigos como si aquello no tuviera nada de extraño.

-Yo creo que ya vamos poniendo la mesa porque Ginny ya tiene hambre y Neville insiste en que va a llover- sacudió la cabeza y cogió las servilletas de un cajón –me llevo el vino de una vez- y cogió la botella que estaba sobre la mesa y miró a Hermione y luego a Harry... bajó un poco los ojos y luego volvió a verlo directamente a sus orbes verdes y brillantes –Y será mejor que salgas en cinco minutos, Harry. Esa tienda de campaña que traes debes guardarla antes de salir si no quieres que los gemelos se rían y Molly se infarte... aunque sería gracioso- le dijo con tono indiferente y luego salió de la cocina mientras Hermione se reía y el rostro de su esposo se enrojecía furiosamente.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Ésta era una ocasión especial. Se suponía que debía ser una cena, pero Remus y Tonks decidieron que, en vez de eso, podía ser algo entre la hora del almuerzo y las 6, como estaban acostumbrados. El motivo no lo dijeron pero Ron apoyó la idea. Así, a las 3 de la tarde del viernes 31 de julio, ya estaban todos los Potter, Weasley, Longbottom y Lupin en la casa de Godric's Hollow. Un año después de que James naciera, Harry se decidió habitar la casa de sus padres, por supuesto, después de un buen mantenimiento al lugar. Después de 4 meses de intenso trabajo de ingenieros y técnicos muggles, así como asesoría de magos en el ramo, Harry, Hermione, Eleanor y el pequeño James se mudaron. Mientras el joven matrimonio acomodaba los muebles y ponían las decoraciones, Harry le mostraba a la castaña dos planos: el de la casa antes de la destrucción de Voldemort y los planos de la casa después de los arreglos. Previendo cualquier eventualidad, entre un arquitecto y un ingeniero, hicieron las modificaciones en caso de emergencia con la supervisión de Harry y Ron, ambos dando puntos de vista para el mejor empleo de la casa y para que no se repitiera la masacre que hacía mas de 20 años ocurriera. Por fuera, cualquiera que viera la casa, pensaría que , además de la planta baja solo habían dos pisos más... eso era una ilusión para el exterior, incluso para los que llegaran entrar. Solo las personas que el día de hoy se encontraban reunidos tenían conocimiento de un piso mágico: en el rellano del segundo piso, había un mecanismo en el suelo junto a la pared del lado derecho al subir que tenía una ligera ranura. Colocando la punta de la varita, la pared del rellano se movía para dar paso a ese lugar, lo que entre los muggles se conocía como "la habitación del pánico". Era una planta completa con 3 habitaciones adecuadas para cualquier ocasión. Junto a las escaleras principales en la planta baja, había un armario espacioso, pero con la misma técnica del piso entre el segundo y el primero, una ranura en el suelo, imperceptible para cualquiera, era el cerrojo mágico que conducía al ático; la recamara principal tenía, tras del armario, una puerta de concreto que simulaba ser la pared, pero ésta tenía tres ranuras en el piso dibujando un triángulo: la ranura superior, al insertarle la punta de la varita, movía la puerta de piedra y conducía a la cocina; la ranura izquierda inferior conducía al sótano y la ranura derecha inferior conducía a una pared frente a las habitaciones de los niños. El sótano, a su vez, tenía dos puertas en el suelo: una conducía a un túnel que les llevaría a dos kilómetros de distancia, a la colina más próxima mientras que la otra puerta les llevaba a un sótano a diez metros bajo la tierra que simulaba a un Bunker con la diferencia que albergaba no solo espacio para mil personas y un laboratorio, sino también contaba con una chimenea conectada a la red flu privada.

Aunque la idea de estar preparados para una tercera guerra le parecía deprimente, Hermione tuvo que admitir que estaban bien equipados. Nunca sería suficiente todas las precauciones para lo que les pudiera deparar el futuro, aunque confiaba que podrían llevar una vida más pacifica después de tantos años de luchar contra el peor azote de la comunidad mágica en más de un siglo.

Mientras que la casa era una como las demás que les rodeaba, el patio trasero era más amplio. Lo tenían bardeado por arbustos salpicados de flores de colores conocidas como "maravillas". Este día no solo estaban esas flores sino también les decoraban globos plateados y azules.

En medio del patio estaba una gran mesa rectangular ya puesta para comenzar a comer y Harry, Remus, Ron, Neville y los gemelos se entretenían con los niños, excepto con una...

Ya estaba todo dispuesto para empezar a comer y Hermione subió por Eleanor, que seguía encerrada en su habitación. Mientras subía las escaleras se preguntaba si realmente había hecho bien en regañarla y castigarla tan duramente. Se decía una y otra vez que era necesario... que probablemente la niña lo tomaba a mal por su corta edad y, celosa de la atención que le prestaban a James, pensaba que ella había pasado a segundo plano. Hermione no podía permitirle a la niña una insubordinación, pero a sus ojos se catalogaba como un ogro. Tal vez fuera que no estuviera hecha para ser madre... las dudas de pensar que no era apta para semejante responsabilidad le anegaba la mente de una manera desconcertante y se cuestionaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su primer paso, mientras estaba embarazada de James, fue el de no hacer preferencia alguna sabiendo que la discordancia entre ellos podría llegar a ser la miseria para los cuatro. Ser lo más justa posible parecía más fácil decir que hacer y a menudo lo hacía sola, con eso de que las temporadas de Quidditch le arrebataban a su esposo por largos periodos, la ayuda de los elfos era casi una bendición. Aun así le hacía falta la tutela de Harry. Él nunca les fallaba, pero tenía que comprender que era el trabajo y el ojiverde adoraba jugar.

Al llegar a la puerta, Hermione tocó dos veces y esperó la respuesta del interior.

-¿Quién es?- respondió una suave y triste voz.

-¿Puedo pasar?- preguntó Hermione con voz suave. Por un momento hubo silencio y de repente la puerta se abrió haciendo a la castaña dar un paso atrás por el susto. Eleanor había abierto la puerta completamente y su rostro le hizo aterrarse: los ojos miel de la niña la miraban con rencor y sus rasgos faciales eran marcados con antipatía... no había duda de que era descendiente de los Malfoy. Asustada por ser sometida a los recuerdos de esos gestos fríos e indiferentes, Hermione dejó un espacio amplio entre ella y su hija. Intentando no demostrar desconcierto, la castaña permaneció tan tranquila como pudo. –Ya están todos en el patio y esperando para que bajes y comamos juntos, Ely.

La niña parpadeó un par de veces y suspiró. Salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las escaleras pero Hermione la detuvo con una mano al sujetarle un brazo. Eleanor se volteó a mirarla y tuvo que soltarla cuando Hermione observó la frialdad de la niña aun presente en sus ojos.

-Quiero hablar contigo primero, hija.- le dijo la castaña suavemente.

-¿Me vas a castigar otra vez?- inquirió la niña y mientras hablaba, lo hacía arrastrando las palabras – porque ahora no hice nada. Estuve encerrada como me dijiste.

Hermione suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos por un momento.

-No... es solo que, a veces... me haces enojar, Ely. No me gusta castigarte pero en ocasiones no me dejas otro camino. Solo quiero decirte que te amo, cariño, y que intento educarte lo mejor posible. A ti y a tu herma...

-A él lo quieres más- interrumpió Eleanor enojada.

-Eso no es cierto- debatió la castaña con voz triste. –Yo los amo por igual.

-¿Entonces porqué lo regañas menos que a mi? Yo siempre tengo la culpa de todo.

-No todo es tu culpa... yo jamás te he dicho eso. Pero te he pedido que tengas mucho cuidado con él... hay cosas que tu provocas y por eso debo regañarte. Tu eres la mayor y como tal debes adquirir responsabilidad por lo que él y tú hacen porque se supone que él debe aprender de ti y tu le estas dando el ejemplo de desobedecer. No es tu obligación hacerte cargo de él, solo debes cuidarlo porque, además de que James es tu hermano, es más pequeño que tú-. Hermione suspiró y cogió uno de los rizos de Eleanor entre sus dedos, sintiendo la sedosa textura del hermoso cabello –Si el ve que haces algo, James también lo hace. Si no hay orden y disciplina entonces no hay control... si no hubiera control y organización el mundo sería un desastre! Imagínate que al no haber orden la casa estaría sucia, eso no te gustaría, verdad?- la niña negó con la cabeza pero no apartaba los ojos de su madre aunque los suyos ya se estaban suavizando –Con el resto del mundo pasa lo mismo. Si tu o James no aprenden disciplina, van a tratar a los demás de la misma manera... a ti no te gustaría que te trataran mal, o sí?- la niña volvió a negar con la cabeza –y es precisamente por esa razón que hay que aprender, si no a obedecer, por lo menos a saber lo que está bien y lo que está mal. Por eso te llamo la atención... no porque quiera más a uno que a otro. Lo comprendes?

Eleanor asintió con la cabeza y agachó la mirada.

-Perdóname, mamá- musitó la niña suavemente mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla derecha. Hermione, conmovida, se arrodilló frente a ella y la abrazó atrayéndola hacia sí y la niña le rodeaba fuertemente con sus cortos bracitos.

-Claro que te perdono, cariño- le dijo Hermione y besó la coronilla de la niña. –Me da gusto ver que lo comprendes. Trata de seguir las reglas así, en un futuro, te darás cuenta de que para algo están... mientras tanto, cuando acabemos de comer te voy a dar una enorme rebanada de pastel de calabaza...- la niña se separó del abrazo de su madre para mirarla con los ojos desorbitados por la emoción y los rasgos de su padre se borraron para dar cabida a los de Jane Granger, angelicales y llenos de alegría.

-¿De verdad?- la niña no se lo podía creer y Hermione asintió emocionada con la cabeza.

-Sí... pero con una condición- Eleanor hizo puchero con la boca y su madre rió suavemente –Debes de comer bien, entendiste?- al instante el rostro compungido de su hija se iluminó con una sonrisa enseñando sus aperlados dientes. Si había algo que Eleanor adorara, era comer... sino fuera porque lo sabía mejor que nadie, pensaría que la niña era una Weasley. -Bueno- Hermione se puso en pié mientras la niña bajaba las escaleras en saltitos tan rápido que cuando la castaña se incorporó, Eleanor ya había pasado el rellano y seguía bajando. En ese momento, Hermione se desequilibró y se sujetó del barandal, pero siguió hablando. Ya no era tan joven como antes. -...primero ve a lavarte las manos y...- parpadeó varias veces cuando la visión le falló, al suceder esto dio mal un paso hacia enfrente y resbaló, y cayó rodando por las escaleras los últimos cinco peldaños mientras Eleanor gritaba al ver a su madre golpearse la cabeza con un ruido sordo.

-¡Mamá!- la niña subió corriendo los escalones hasta el rellano y se arrodilló junto al cuerpo inconsciente de Hermione mientras le llamaba a gritos: -¡Mamá! ¡Mamá, despierta!- se levantó y bajó hasta el comienzo de las escaleras y siguió gritando, ésta vez, hacia el patio: -¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!

**& - & - & - & - & - & - & - & - &**

-Una prueba más de que sigues dormido, Ronnikins- dijo George cruzando los brazos y negando con la cabeza al ver que Ron no podía atinarle al blanco colgado en un árbol del patio trasero de la casa Potter. Clavaron el retrato de Snape y se habían turnado para usar los dardos que los gemelos inventaron... lo que no le dijeron era que, si fallaba con el mismo dardo tres veces seguidas, la base de dicho dardo tenía una sorpresita reservada. Ron había fallado dos veces y Fred solo esperaba a que lo hiciera una tercera vez, de nuevo, para jugarle una broma. Esperando éste acontecimiento para botarse de risa, continuó: -Me parece que mi cuñadita te tiene demasiado ocupado por las noches. No puedo creer que ganes una partida de ajedrez mágico, pero no logres atinarle a Snape siendo tan buen incentivo... algo tan simple de hacer, ja!

-Pues yo no te he visto intentarlo- rebatió Ron molesto.

-Porque te ganaríamos, Ronnie- respondió Fred sentado a tres metros sobre el pasto.

-Ya déjenlo en paz- discutió Molly mientras terminaba de poner los cubiertos. –Deberían ayudarnos en vez de estar jugando. Angelina y Katie están atendiendo a los niños mientras ustedes no hacen mas que...- la señora Weasley se interrumpió cuando Alistar arrojó un bloque de juguete al otro lado del arbusto y sacó su varita. Con un "accio" convocó el juguete y éste regresó flotando a las manos de la señora y suavemente se lo lanzó a su nieto. -...no hacen más que jugar como unos críos.

Ron se estiró y asintió, le devolvió el dardo a George y le dijo:

-Más tarde lo haremos... y ya veremos si me pueden ganar- el tono altivo de Ron y la promesa de continuar la competencia después de la comida, hizo que los gemelos intercambiaran una mirada que prometía algo más que solo entretenimiento. Ron volteó a mirar a Luna y ésta le sonrió desde la silla que estaba pegada a la pared de la casa mientras ataba los cordones de los tenis de Alistar. Cuando terminó, el niño siguió correteando a James y a Emmett dejando a Luna sentada donde estaba... pero ella ya no parecía estar presente. Ron dio dos pasos hacia su esposa y se detuvo al ver que la mirada de Luna parecía haberse extraviado en algún lugar fuera de éste mundo. Extrañado por esto, con la mirada repasó a los presentes: Remus y Tonks platicaban con Arthur, Bill y Fleur en un extremo; Angelina, Katie, Harry y Neville estaban jugando con Maxwell, Anthony, Teddy y Victoire; Ginny ayudaba a Molly con la mesa... pero ni Hermione ni Eleanor estaban ahí. Ron supuso que la castaña habría subido por la niña y no dio mayor importancia. Regresó sus ojos hasta donde estaba Luna y su mirada seguía perdida. De repente, la rubia se puso de pie e instantes después se escuchó un golpe seco proveniente del segundo piso...luego se escuchó una voz... los gritos de Eleanor... unos pasos frenéticos bajando las escaleras a toda prisa y entonces pudieron escuchar claramente a Eleanor gritando:

-¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!

Al instante Harry estaba corriendo hacia la puerta trasera y tras de él iban Luna y Ron que escuchaban que los demás corrían justo detrás de ellos.

Harry no tardó en llegar donde estaba Eleanor pero la niña, en lugar de esperar, subió corriendo mientras le decía:

-¡Mamá se cayó! ¡Ven!- y el ojiverde subió junto con ella y los demás hasta que llegaron donde la castaña estaba tirada bocabajo en el rellano, sus rizos cubrían su rostro y el piso con los brazos a los lados.

-¡Hermione!- gritó Harry mientras se arrodillaba al lado de su esposa y movía el cabello para verla al rostro: tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía que no respiraba. Ginny se abrió paso justo cuando el ojiverde la iba a poner bocaarriba.

-¡No! ¡No la muevas!- y con esto, Ginny apartó a Harry de un empujón y murmurando movió su varita sobre la castaña. –No tiene fracturas, afortunadamente- siguió moviendo la varita, ahora, sobre la cabeza –pero se golpeó el cráneo. Hay que moverla con mucho cuidado. Harry, cárgala y llévala hasta la recamara. Luna, ven conmigo. Papá, llévate a Eleanor y a los niños de aquí. Ron, quédate con ellos.- el pelirrojo ya iba a negarse pero cuando Ginny le lanzó una mirada significativa, lo pensó mejor y protestando hizo que todos regresaran al patio mientras Eleanor lloraba en brazos de Arthur.

Preocupado hasta el punto de querer gritar, Harry cargó a Hermione en sus brazos y la subió con cuidado lo que restaba de escaleras y la llevó a la habitación de ellos. De una patada abrió la puerta y con cuidado la llevó hasta la amplia cama mientras Ginny y Luna entraban cerrando la puerta tras de ellas.

-Luna, busca en el botiquín del baño las sales- ordenó Ginny mientras desabrochaba la blusa de Hermione lo suficiente para que estuviera fresca –Harry, quítale los zapatos y abre un poco la ventana- y el ojiverde obedeció mientras la pelirroja se ocupaba de lanzar un rápido hechizo sobre la castaña y vio la reacción que tuvo justo antes de que Harry se diera cuenta mientras abría la ventana y Luna llegaba de nuevo al lado de la cama y le entregó un pequeño frasco de cristal azul. La pelirroja lo destapó y lo pasó varias veces bajo la nariz de Hermione hasta que por fin reaccionó. Harry regresó al lado de su esposa y tomó una de sus manos mientras la castaña movía la cabeza, luego los párpados como si le pesaran mucho hasta que por fin los abrió, desorientada y confundida. Ginny tomo un vaso de la mesa de noche y sirvió un poco de agua mientras la castaña miraba a los tres de pié junto a ella.

-¿Qué hago aquí?- preguntó fatigada.

-Te trajimos hasta aquí, amor. Tuve que cargarte... ¿qué sucedió?- la voz de Harry estaba teñida de preocupación pero Hermione no parecía entender.

-¿Por qué me cargaste? ¿A qué hora? Oh!...- la castaña parpadeó unas cuantas veces y se llevó una mano a la cabeza, en el punto exacto donde se golpeó al caer.

-¿Qué sucedió, Hermione?- preguntó Ginny, ahora en su modalidad de sanadora.

-Estaba hablando con Eleanor... ya íbamos a bajar... ella se adelantó y... no lo sé- suspiró lentamente intentando hacer el recuento de los daños. –creo que pisé mal, no estoy segura. La vista me falló... todo se puso borroso y... nada más.- colocó una mano sobre su frente y cubrió sus ojos intentando recordar más. Mientras, Ginny, Luna y Harry se miraban entre sí, los tres tan extrañados como asustados.

-Tranquila, 'Mione.- le dijo Harry y besó la mano que había cogido. Dejó salir un soplido y sacudió la cabeza. –Me has dado un enorme susto, amor. Cuando te vi tirada en el suelo... no sabía qué pensar.

-Entonces tu visión se nubló- confirmó Ginny, quitó la mano de Hermione que aun estaba cubriendo sus ojos y, con el procedimiento de siempre, apuntó con su varita a los ojos de la castaña. Una vez que confirmó que los globos oculares no tenían ninguna señal de daño, asintió. Le tomó el pulso y la temperatura: signos vitales débiles pero regresaban a la normalidad y asintió. –Así es Hermione, nos diste un gran susto, pero por suerte no tienes mayores daños que una contusión craneal y, desafortunadamente, varios hematomas por la caída... te preguntaría lo que se siente, pero me temo que esa parte te la perdiste al desmayarte- Ginny hizo un esfuerzo para no reírse, pero Luna no lo pudo evitar y a carcajadas se dobló donde estaba mientras Harry les lanzaba una mirada fulminante. Hermione, sin embargo, dejó salir una risa seca que no duró mucho pero al menos la hizo sonreír.

-Te crees muy graciosa, verdad?- le dijo la castaña.

-Pues sí- Ginny se encogió de hombros y, dejando a un lado su lengua sutil, miró a su amiga –pero creo que no estaría mal que descansaras un poco... dime, que tal anda tu magia?

A la castaña se le hizo extraño que le hiciera esa pregunta, pero ya sabía de los procedimientos de una sanadora puesto que ella y Ginny lo eran.

-Pues... bien. ¿Por qué?

Ginny suspiró y Luna rodó los ojos.

-Creo que tenemos que bajar, Gin- sugirió la rubia mirando significativamente a Hermione y ésta no entendía mucho... hasta que un extraño brillo en los ojos azules de Luna le llamó la atención en particular. Hermione ahogó un grito y Harry miraba por turnos a las tres mujeres. La pelirroja asintió y guardó su varita. –Yo en tu lugar no me caería por las escaleras por un buen tiempo, Hermione... los ángeles podrían romperse las alas- y con éste último comentario, las dos chicas salieron cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas dejando un profundo silencio. Harry se quedó viendo la puerta. _'Lo dijo como si ella se hubiera lanzado por las escaleras a propósito... y qué quiso decir con eso de los ángeles?'_ pensó el ojiverde. Decidió que Luna definitivamente había perdido la razón. Regresó su mirada a los ojos de su esposa y se alarmó cuando unas lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por su rostro. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acostó junto a Hermione y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-¿Por qué lloras, 'Mione? ¿Qué pasa?- pero ella empezó a llorar y abrazó al ojiverde con fuerza, como si sintiera que al hacerlo, se fundieran. Hermione se secó las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y fingió una sonrisa.

-Por nada... es que me empezó a doler la cabeza... pero ya está pasando.

-¿Estás segura?

-Sí.

Harry se levantó y le dijo:

-Voy a decirles que empiecen a comer sin nosotros. Ya comeremos tu y yo más tarde, a menos que tengas mucha hambre, en ese caso puedo decirle a Dobby que traiga algo de comer y...

-No- interrumpió Hermione mientras se sentaba con cuidado y Harry, con una velocidad casi inhumana, corrió hasta ella para detenerla.

-No te muevas, descansa.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes.

-Pero Ginny dijo...

-Bah!- resopló la castaña –yo también soy sanadora, lo recuerdas? No me pasa nada, pero tengo mucha hambre. Esta mañana no desayuné ni almorzé, no tuve tiempo- Harry ya la iba a regañar pero la castaña puso un dedo sobre los labios de su esposo –así que vamos a bajar porque nos están esperando... y no quiero escuchar protestas o me voy a enojar y si me enojo me va a doler la cabeza, entendiste?

-Pero...

-Nada de 'peros'. Hoy es tu cumpleaños y nuestro aniversario y no se van a echar a perder por éste incidente. De todas maneras no sucedió nada.- Hermione suspiró y miró a Harry -¿Eleanor está bien? Debe estar muy asustada.

-Me imagino que Ginny les está diciendo en este momento que estás bien- Harry acarició una mejilla de la chica y, lentamente, se acercó a sus labios: los besó con suavidad y calidez y la castaña respondió de igual manera.

-Eso espero. Voy a tener que consolarla- intentó ponerse en pie y Harry, antes de que lo hiciera, la detuvo. La castaña iba a protestar pero se dio cuenta de que estaba descalza y el ojiverde fue por los zapatos al otro lado de la cama. Una vez que estuvo lista, él le ayudó a ponerse en pie aunque Hermione pensó que no era necesario, sin embargo consintió que la ayudara.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Una vez que llegaron al patio, los presentes se acercaron a ella inundándola de preguntas varias: "¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿No te rompiste nada?" ésta ultima pregunta la hizo George, y Molly le dio un zape en la cabeza para luego alegar que era mejor que la castaña se quedara en cama. Ella se negó diciendo que estaba bien mientras Ginny y Luna la miraban en lo que parecía ser un diálogo cómplice entre ellas. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Hermione les hizo una discreta seña para que guardaran silencio y asintieron ligeramente con la cabeza... lo que no percibieron era que un par de ojos esmeraldas captaron todo el intercambio y en consecuencia, toda la tarde estuvo pendiente de las acciones de las tres mujeres.

Se sentaron a la mesa sin más preámbulo y, como en muchas otras veces, la amena plática durante la comida alegró la celebración mientras el radio mágico les armonizaba la tarde.

Eleanor se sentó junto a su madre y no se separó de ella. La niña se había preocupado de que hubiera sido su culpa pero Hermione, con dulces palabras, le dijo que había sido un tropezón lo que la hizo caer y no ella. Molly platicaba con Fleur, Katie y Angelina mientras cargaba a la pequeña Emily. James, Alistar y Emmett jugaban con la comida hasta que Ginny les lanzó una furiosa mirada que los hizo detenerse justo antes de su hijo aventara un trozo de pan. Ron, Fred, George, Neville y Remus platicaban sobre las siguientes sesiones de comienzo de temporada en las que, según Ron aseguraba, tenían todo a favor para que él y Harry fueran seleccionados éste año a jugar en el equipo que representaría a Gran Bretaña éste año y con grandes probabilidades de llegar a las finales. Arthur y Hermione se encontraban enfrascados en la polémica del uso de las computadoras y el internet, dejando que la castaña explicara con lujo de detalle los últimos avances sobre programas antivirus y cómo operaban los famosos "Hackers"; Arthur Weasley simplemente no podía dar crédito a algo como que un pequeño tablero pudiera contener tanta información y proyectar imágenes de tan alta definición. Harry, sin embargo, observaba cautelosamente a su esposa... algo en los ojos miel de la castaña le hacía pensar que, debajo de esa fachada, un secreto perturbaba su semblante...

A la hora del pastel, Harry se vio obligado a darle una mordida aunque no le inquietó: no le gustaba hacerlo porque sabía que los gemelos o Ron estarían detrás de él, listos para darle un buen empujón, pero sabiendo que Hermione estaba protegiéndole las espaldas (sin mencionar que llevaba la varita en ristre, lista para lanzar maldiciones) no puso objeción.

Bebieron y platicaron un rato más, recordando experiencias de los años en Hogwarts hasta que llegó el momento de seguir con el reto de los gemelos. Harry estaba parado a siete metros del retrato de Snape, quien le hacía caras funestas, y ya había fallado dos veces. Al tercer lanzamiento, el dardo parecía que iba más arriba... hasta que cambió de curso un centímetro más abajo y dio justo en la nariz torcida del ya occiso profesor. Harry sopló aliviado y Ron aplaudió mientras que los gemelos se miraron con una mueca. Llegó el turno del penúltimo de los Weasley y se acomodó donde momentos antes se encontraba el ojiverde. El primer dardo se desvió a la derecha; el segundo turno con el dardo se clavó en el cuello de Snape y el susodicho rodó los ojos desde su eterna imagen... sin embargo, el tercer turno, el dardo parecía irse demasiado arriba... el viento cambió y a unos centímetros de clavarse en el grasiento cabello del profesor, el adrdo agachó un poco la punta y... se enterró justo en la enorme y torcida nariz al mismo tiempo que Harry aplaudía y Gred y Forge soltaban una maldición que provocó que Molly les llamara la atención a gritos por usar palabrotas frente a menores; Luna chilló de emoción y Hermione aplaudió con un chiflido, los niños, que observaban atentos el encuentro, brincaban entusiasmados al ver el milagro producido por Ron y éste rompió en vitores y brincos que su esposa imitó. Sin embargo algo no estaba bien... Harry observó a Hermione al sentir la mirada de ésta en la nuca. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, el ojiverde vió los movimientos de los ojos miel... y los siguió: la chica miraba, de manera discreta, primero el retrato de Snape... luego, el dardo que estaba clavado... luego a los gemelos (aquí, el ojiverde empezó a entender)... luego, al bolsillo de la chaqueta café que la castaña llevaba puesto, el mismo bolsillo donde suele guardar la varita... y volvieron a verse a los ojos.

Hermione le miró intensamente y, con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló a los gemelos otra vez. Harry se volteó a verlos para darse cuenta de que estaban discutiendo y miraban el dardo que tenían en la mano.

-Creo que ahora les toca a ustedes- dijo Hermione en voz alta a lo que todos los presentes estuvieron de acuerdo.

-No- dijo George y Fred le dio una palmada en la espalda.

-¿Tienes miedo?- le dijo su gemelo.

-¡Claro que no!- respondió George mirando a su gemelo con indiferencia – Pero siendo que tú lo inventaste, deberías comprobar su efectividad, no lo crees?

-Eso es un pretexto- comentó Fred –Yo ya lo había probado.

-Pues parece que no es así, Fred- George se cruzó de brazos –Además, no creo que falles.

-El de la puntería eres tú, George.

-Ya, ya- interrumpió Ron levantando las manos -¿Por qué no lo hacen entre los dos?- los gemelos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros. Si Ron, que era pésimo para la puntería, porqué ellos tendrían que fallar?

George, quien tenía el dardo en las manos, se colocó en el punto indicado, cerró un ojo, sacó la lengua, hizo un par de fintas y lo lanzó... el dardo le dio a una esquina del retrato. Con un "déjamelo a mi", Fred quitó a su gemelo, mientras éste safaba el dardo y se lo entregaba. El primero se humedeció un dedo para probar el viento, miró al cielo, hizo cálculos de la distancia con las manos, cerró un ojo, sacó la lengua, hizo varias fintas con el dardo y lo lanzó... y se clavó en el árbol que sujetaba el retrato de Snape mientras éste los miraba con sorna.

-¡Bah! No puedes hacer nada bien- dijo George quien safó el dardo del árbol y se puso en posición.

Mientras miraban al gemelo furioso, una risita contenida hizo a Harry voltear a ver quién había hecho el ruido. Se encontró con el rostro de Hermione apretando los labios para no reír. Algo le parecía muy divertido a la castaña y cuando ésta se dio cuenta de que el ojiverde la miraba, le guiñó un ojo y, sin que nadie viera, señaló su mano... Harry le sonrió, cómplice de una travesura que, ahora verían, el resultado de lo que el ojiverde ya sospechaba.

Volvió la mirada hacia George justo en el momento que éste lanzaba el dardo... parecía que iba justo en dirección a la nariz de Snape... hasta que, en el último segundo, se desvió y fue a dar al cuello: el dardo se infló y, con velocidad inusitada, regresó a su punto de partida ante las miradas atónitas de los presentes. Gred y Forge abrieron los ojos como platos y antes de que el dardo se estrellara contra ellos, estalló liberando un espeso gas en sus caras mientras gritaban de horror: apestaba igual que los pañales sucios de sus hijos y, a manotazos, golpeaban el denso gas que los rodeó, mientras que los que estaban más cerca se taparon las narices y los que tuvieron la suerte de no estar tan cerca, rompieron a carcajadas. Los gemelos empezaron a insultarse mutuamente mientras Harry se acercaba a Hermione.

-¿Qué hiciste?- susurró Harry mientras la castaña trataba de dejar de reír.

-Los dardos estaba preparados...- respondió entre risas –... estaban diseñados para fallar...- siguió riendo –... de seguro ya lo tenían planeado y me di cuenta cuando le insistieron a Ron de que era hora de que...- siguió riendo y tomó aire -...de que cumpliera con el desafío... saben que Ron es malo para la puntería, así que solo modifiqué el curso del dardo cuando les tocó a ti y a él...- Hermione se secó las lágrimas, pero la risa no paraba -... para darles su merecido por intentar dejarlos en ridículo, hice que fallaran...- sacó la varita y dio una ligera estocada en el aire hacia el retrato de Snape (parecía estar gruñendo) que se movió un poco. Por fin parecía que la risa de Hermione bajaba de intensidad, miró a su alrededor y notó que nadie les prestaba atención salvo por Luna que estaba al otro extremo del jardín, y continuó: -Cuando Ron y Luna llegaron, él dijo que traía un nuevo juego de los gemelos... que se lo habían regalado. Me pareció mucha generosidad de parte de Fred y George... cuando Ron comentó que al fallar los dardos lanzaban luces, desconfié todavía más...- Hermione se encogió de hombros y observó a los gemelos discutir mientras Molly, Angelina y Katie los regañaban, por supuesto, a varios metros de distancia. Miró a Harry y concluyó: -Desgraciadamente creo que ésta noche dormirán en el sofá. No creo que Angelina o Katie quieran soportar el hedor de su bromita.

Harry y ella rompieron a reír de nuevo y el ojiverde la abrazó y la bañaba de besos por todo el rostro.

-Eres genial, 'Mione. Sabía que eres muy inteligente, pero no pensé que fueras tan malévola.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Casi a las siete, cuando las luces del patio trasero tuvieron que ser encendidas, Remus levantó la botella de cerveza de mantequilla y, dándole unos ligeros golpes con una cuchara, hizo que los presentes le pusieran atención. Se aclaró la garganta mientras Tonks se paraba junto a él.

-Fue extraño para ustedes que se hiciera la celebración tan temprano- declaró el hombre-lobo. La comisura de sus labios estaban torcidas, como si estuviera a punto de reír –aunque me parece que Ron no puso objeción- varias risas se escucharon de diferentes puntos mientras el ya mencionado hacía cara adusta. –Sin embargo, Tonks y yo les hicimos la petición a Harry y a Hermione para eso. La razón es muy simple; todos han entregado sus obsequios para ellos, pero nosotros aún no. Así, solo me queda darles... esto.- metió la mano al bolsillo de su chaqueta y al sacarla Harry y Hermione se miraron extrañados: Remus extendió la mano hacia ellos para ofrecerles un bolígrafo. No se veía nuevo ni viejo o desgastado ni tenía un moño y era de esos que podías comprar en cualquier tienda muggle. Para no ofender a Remus, Harry lo cogió y después de darle una rápida inspección, dijo:

-Mmmh... ¿Gracias...?- se había quedado sin palabras pero intentó sonreír. Remus y Tonks se rieron suavemente.

-Me imaginaba que pondrían esa cara- comentó Tonks mientras les dedicaba un gesto malévolo, tanto, que casi podía hacerse pasar por un Weasley: hoy llevaba el cabello de un naranja intenso. –Pero en éste momento les explicaré: hace un rato hablamos con Ron y Luna y accedieron sin problemas. El bolígrafo que tienes en la mano, Harry, es un traslador que se activará en unos treinta minutos más y los llevará a una pequeña isla cerca de Los Cabos.- miró de reojo a Remus y volvió la vista a la feliz pareja que ahora tenían expresiones de asombro, lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Tonks se ensanchara –Pueden usar magia libremente porque es una isla que está escondida para los muggles y tiene barreras antiaparición que procurará su... privacidad.- la última palabra la dejó salir suave y lentamente acompañada de unos ojos pícaros que se clavaron en los de color miel de Hermione, haciendo que ésta se sonrojara. Para mayor pena de Harry, Tonks soltó una risita –Remus y yo fuimos ahí un par de veces... es un lugar precioso. Está reservado desde hace casi cinco meses porque es un lugar muy peleado, pero bien vale la pena.

La pareja estaba parada sin decir palabra... de hecho, no parecía que respiraran. Cuando no hubo reacción por parte de ellos, Remus miró a Tonks pero ésta se encogió de hombros. El hombre-lobo tuvo que intervenir:

-Harry, Hermione... están bien?

-Ellos siempre se asombran de cualquier cosa- comentó George

-Sí, pero nunca se quedan mudos- señaló Fred

-Lo que pasa es que están conmocionados- agregó Ron cruzando los brazos y mirando a Harry quien seguía pasmado –¿verdad, Harry?

-Esto... esto es...- El chico no podía sacar una frase coherente y Hermione parecía aún más sorprendida que él.

-Es muy hermoso de su parte, Remus, Tonks...- dijo la castaña tan pronto como volvió a la realidad, aún sin poder creer en haber recibido un obsequio tan considerado -... pero, no lo podemos aceptar.

-¿Por qué no?- preguntó Remus sin poder entender.

-Es muy generoso y considerado de parte de ustedes, aunque no hacía falta, pero los niños...

-Precisamente por eso hablamos con Ron y Luna- interrumpió Tonks -... y están dispuestos a quedarse con los niños aquí en la casa. La comunicación vía flu no está permitida allá, pero en cualquier emergencia, pueden usar los espejos de doble cara que les dimos en navidad y, accionando el bolígrafo, pueden volver aquí mismo- Harry estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la metamorfomaga levantó una mano para callarlo –... no hay pero que valga. Hace mucho que no toman vacaciones y creo que este día es una buena ocasión para hacerlo. Nosotros estaremos al pendiente durante su ausencia de que todo vaya bien. Lo tenemos todo fríamente calculado... y es mejor que se apuren a hacer maletas porque no tarda en activarse el traslador y si acaso intentan negarse de nuevo...- sacó la varita y apuntó a la pareja frente a ellos – me van a obligar a hacer algo que, les apuesto, no les va a gustar.

-Si yo fuera ustedes- comentó Remus –no me negaría. La persuasión de Tonks deja mucho qué desear... se los digo yo, que vivo con ella. – la metamorfomaga se volteó a verlo con mirada fulminante y el hombre-lobo tragó saliva pensando que estaba hablando de más.

Harry y Hermione se miraron detenidamente y, volviendo la mirada hacia Remus y Tonks, se acercaron a ellos (ignorando la varita de ésta) y los envolvieron en una abrazo.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-¿Seguro que vas a comunicarte con nosotros?- preguntó Hermione a Luna mientras bajaban las escaleras con las maletas pero la rubia solo rodó los ojos.

-Ya les dijimos que sí- respondió Ron ya harto de que les preguntaran lo mismo por enésima vez. Harry bajaba atrás de las chicas con un par de maletas y Ron cogió las maletas de las manos de Hermione cuando Luna le dio una mirada significativa. Salieron al patio trasero, donde todos estaban ahí esperando por ellos para despedirlos.

-¡Deprisa!- urgió Tonks dando palmadas.

Hermione corrió hasta donde estaban Eleanor y James, al lado de Arthur y Molly, para abrazarlos fuertemente. Los besó a ambos mientras les decía lo mucho que los extrañaría.

-¿Van a volver pronto?- preguntó James

-Sí, cariño- Hermione respondió suavemente mientras acariciaba su alborotado cabello castaño –Nos vamos a comunicar pronto con ustedes... además tío Ron y tía Luna se quedarán aquí con ustedes.

-¿También Alistar y Emily?

-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Harry mientras cargaba a Eleanor en sus brazos – pero deben prometer portarse bien y ayudar a los tíos obedeciendo, está claro?

Los niños gritaron levantando sus bracitos al cielo y Hermione, con un último beso, se incorporó. Harry bajó a Eleanor y le dio un fuerte abrazo a James.

-Ya casi, prepárense.- llamó Tonks viendo su reloj de pulsera, sacó la varita y encogió las maletas hasta que pareciera que solo eran unos aretes. La pareja se alejó unos pasos y cogieron las maletas de las manos de Tonks, guardándolas en los bolsillos. Agitaron las manos a los congregados y éstos se despedían de ellos mientras que Fred y George chiflaban una tonada bastante sugestiva. Harry y Hermione se miraron a los ojos una vez más, sintieron el flujo de magia emanar desde el bolígrafo en la mano del ojiverde, se cogieron de las manos y, mientras sentían el ya conocido jalón en el ombligo, todo alrededor de ellos se volvió un mar de colores difuminados.

Cuando sintieron el suelo bajo sus pies se tambalearon un momento pero Harry los mantuvo en equilibrio.

-¡Por las barbas plateadas de Merlín!- exclamó Hermione mientras Harry intentaba que su mundo dejara de dar vueltas. Al lograrlo, lo primero que hizo fue ver el rostro de la castaña. Su mirada estaba perdida en el horizonte sin parpadear y él tuvo que ver hacia donde ella estaba mirando: aún era temprano ahí, no más de la una de la tarde a juzgar por la posición del sol, que brillaba con gran intensidad de camino hacia el oeste, donde un cielo azul y despejado con una pequeña nube de un blanco cegador que se había colado, se vertía en la cúpula natural sobre sus cabezas... el cielo, así mismo, se unía con el océano del color azul más vivo y resplandeciente que hubieran visto en sus vidas; algunos puntos eran de un azul oscuro, profundo... otros eran de un turquesa brillante... otros tenían un tono azul rey. Las olas eran acompasadas y golpeaban la orilla repleta de arena marrón moteada de conchas y otros souvenirs que el mar les ofrecía. Harry se giró lentamente, dejando que sus ojos se pasearan a su alrededor para registrar el paraíso al que habían sido transportados: vio lo que parecía ser una jungla de palmeras y vegetación que poco a poco cerraban camino entre más lejos mirara... unas sillas de playa con una enorme sombrilla que les proporcionaba una fresca sombra... y una casa que se extendía detrás de ellos. El ojiverde ahogó un grito y Hermione volteó hacia donde él miraba: la casa no era muy grande pero era blanca con un piso superior; tenía un cobertizo amplio donde varias sillas estaban postradas en dirección al mar. A un lado había un horno de piedra para asar y un poco más allá, un par de hamacas que el viento suave movía.

Emocionada, Hermione dejó salir un grito efusivo y se lanzó a los brazos de Harry mientras éste sonreía complacido.

-¡Este lugar es precioso!- gritó la castaña -¡no puedo creerlo!

-Ni yo- respondió Harry, invadido con el perfume del cabello de la castaña y devolviéndole el abrazo que, por una razón, lo hizo sentir algo peculiar en las yemas de los dedos. Aprovechando el momento, el ojiverde suavizó el agarre en su esposa, cuyo calor se desprendían sobre él y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de sentir su piel completa. Bajó la cabeza hasta que sus labios llegaron al cuello de Hermione y a ésta, a pesar de la alta temperatura, sintió un escalofrío recorrerle de pies a cabeza. La castaña soltó una risita por el ligero cosquilleo que los labios de Harry aplicaban sobre su cuello en pequeños besos.

-Creo que no tendrás que esperar hasta la noche- murmuró Hermione en tono seductor y Harry se incorporó para verla a los ojos: las pupilas del chico estaban dilatadas y una ligera mueca de malicia comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios. La castaña se zafó del abrazó, muy a pesar de él, solo para asombrarse cuando la chica empezaba a desabrocharse la blusa frente a él. –Pero solo si te portas bien, y eres un buen chico, ¿entendiste?- Hermione rió cuando Harry se quedó sin habla y asintió con la cabeza lentamente sin perder de vista cada tramo de piel que ella mostraba conforme la blusa desaparecía.

Volviendo en sí, Harry sacudió la cabeza para regresar a la realidad y con premura se deshizo de su ropa quedándose solo con los boxers mientras que Hermione se quitaba lentamente el pantalón que ya empezaba a pegársele a la piel debido al calor y se permitió estar solo en ropa interior. Desesperado, el ojiverde se abalanzó hacia ella y capturó sus labios con ansias, hambriento de lo que estaba por venir, y la castaña, contagiada por éste, hizo lo mismo, ambos paseando las manos por allá donde alcanzaran. Harry no esperó mas y desabrochó el sostén de Hermione para mejor acceso a sus pechos redondos y suaves que, con el tiempo y dos hijos en su haber, se hicieron aún más grandes y firmes. En ligeros gemidos, la castaña soltaba la pasión que parecía habérsele acumulado con todo el tiempo de separación: apenas ese día, él y Ron habían regresado de su gira con los Chuddle Cannons y no habían hecho el amor en más de un mes. Hermione ahogó un gemido cuando los dedos de Harry, que no estaban ocupados en un seno, bajaron suavemente hasta dentro del bikini de la chica y acariciaron lentamente los vellitos antes de llegar a los labios que ahora sentía más que listos y esperando por él. Harry dejó de besarla para, de manera morbosa, admirar el rostro de su esposa contorsionarse al introducir un dedo en ella, observando cómo a la chica le costaba trabajo siquiera respirar. Ella lo miraba suplicante... eso era una verdadera tortura mientras los dedos trabajaban en ella con una suavidad indescriptiblemente desesperante a pesar de que el placer del juego por hacerla derretir era un buen incentivo.

-Ha... Harry- jadeó Hermione –por fa... vor, vamos adentro...

-No- declaró el ojiverde de manera decidida.

-Pero, Harry... oh!- gritó esta cuando el chico tocó un punto muy sensible.

-No- repitió –Nadie nos va a ver... esta es una playa privada... y nada me gustaría mas que hacerlo al aire libre...- se acercó al oído de Hermione y susurró en un tono de voz que sabía que la enloquecía -¿tú no?

Pero Hermione ya estaba a su merced y sabía que no se negaría, no solo por una nueva experiencia, sino también porque ya no parecía estar en control de sus pensamientos y en lugar de responder con palabras, lo hizo con un suave gemido en invitación. El ojiverde sentía que ella estaba por venirse, pero no se lo iba a permitir... no aún. Sacó la mano y antes de que la chica protestara, Harry se inclinó y la subió a su hombro, mientras que ella daba un grito de sorpresa al encontrar la arena arriba de su cabeza mientras que el cielo estaba en el hemisferio equivocado. Se agachó velozmente para coger el pantalón, donde estaba su varita, y convocó una sabana que se extendió sobre la arena, donde depositó a Hermione suavemente y se acostó a su lado. Como si de ello dependiera su vida, se acostó rápidamente junto a ella y continuó con lo que estaba haciendo mientras acercaba sus labios a los oídos de la chica.

-Me hacías tanta falta- susurró Harry suavemente mientras Hermione suspiraba y sentía, con una sensibilidad extremada por la necesidad, el movimiento de los dedos de su esposo –y me voy a cobrar cada segundo mientras estemos aquí... no escaparás de mí... te veré retorcer y gemir... te haré gritar mi nombre una y otra vez... me rogarás que acabe con la agonía... pero no lo haré.

-Oh!... Harry...- y un fuerte gemido se escuchó. El ojiverde, deleitado, mordisqueaba la oreja de Hermione hasta que se hartó. Decidido, se inclinó sobre ella y capturó un pezón en su boca. Lamió solo la punta con una ligereza que la hizo gritar de gusto y desesperación hasta que, como poseído, se apoderó de cada centímetro de piel con la boca, dejando a su paso humedad que se secaba casi de manera instantánea. Hubo un momento en el que la chica apretó las piernas por instinto cuando la primera oleada de placer le recorrió desde el punto donde los dedos de Harry hacían presión, pero el chico no tendría nada de eso. Por la fuerza, separó las piernas de Hermione y se acomodó entre ellas hasta que tuvo a la vista esos invitantes labios, ahora completamente húmedos, y con la punta de la lengua repasó lentamente cada milímetro de su intimidad, con una parsimonia que la castaña no podía soportar.

-Harry!... por favor... ya no más... ahh!- un largo gemido terminó con la frase, pero éste no cedería.

-No- respondió Harry sin quitar la atención de su deliciosa actividad. Separó más las piernas de la chica hasta donde fuera humanamente posible y se deleitó al escuchar los ruegos de Hermione entrecortados mientras el néctar que probaba era más abundante. Entonces la castaña abrió los ojos viendo al cielo mientras el aire de los pulmones salía ahora por completo: algo, que no eran los dedos de Harry, se había introducido en ella y el calor de la boca del ojiverde cubría por completo su parte íntima y los movimientos de los labios de él sobre ella eran, por mucho, una caricia que la sumergía en sí misma. Harry subió suavemente sus manos sobre el abdomen de ésta hasta llegar a su pecho y tomaron posesión de sus pezones. Fue entonces que Hermione sintió cada nervio y músculo de su cuerpo vibrar mientras una corriente de placer se esparcía por cada poro de su piel y ella dejó de jadear, haciendo que gritara al cielo la delicia que no podía describir.

Satisfecho, Harry besó dos veces más ése recondito lugar y se sentó aún entre las piernas de su esposa, observando como ella jadedaba con fuerza queriendo recuperar el aire que la abandonó. Tenía el rostro empapado de sudor y un rubor la cubría mientras el pecho de Hermione subía y bajaba rápidamente; tenía los brazos y las piernas temblando y los rizos caían sobre la sabana, alborotados. El ojiverde sonrió con una mueca torcida en su propio orgullo, sabiendo que hacía a su esposa, a pesar del tiempo, gozar y derretir ante sus atenciones. Desgraciadamente, y por mucho que le gustara hacerle el amor a Hermione con la boca, había una parte de él que estaba insatisfecha y deseosa de atención, pero por el momento decidió esperar unos minutos para seguir con el segundo "round".

Un suspiro después, Hermione pudo recuperar un poco de sensatez y se apoyo, no sin dificultad, sobre los codos para mirar a Harry quien a su vez le veía fascinado y con un dejo en el rostro que le dejaba en claro que aquello aun no había terminado.

-Me imagino que debes de sentirte orgulloso- le dijo la castaña a lo que recibió una enorme sonrisa del ojiverde mostrando los dientes mientras sus ojos brillaban. Hermione lo miró y Harry pudo jurar ver en sus ojos miel un destello de malicia... del tipo de malicia que promete placer. –me las vas a pagar, Potter...- pero antes de que la chica hiciera nada, Harry, en un movimiento ágil y veloz, se lanzó hacia ella y cogió sus muñecas con una sola mano sosteniéndola contra la sábana haciendo que la castaña soltara un chillido de sorpresa.

-A-ah- bufó Harry cuando detuvo los avances de la castaña –Esta vez no, señora Potter... me voy a cobrar el tiempo que estuve ausente- bajó el rostro y capturó los labios de Hermione con un dulce y suave beso que pronto se convirtió en pasión desbordada mientras ella dejaba salir un suspiro... y luego un ligero gemido cuando la piel de Harry se posó sobre ella mientras su miembro oprimía esperando el momento de incursionar en la calidez de su interior. Hermione empezó a luchar contra el agarre del ojiverde pero por más que se esforzaba no podía zafarse. Cada vez se impresionaba más por el despliegue de fuerza de su esposo que, pensó, todo el ejercicio al practicar Quidditch no era para su mejor rendimiento en cada partido sino para tener poder sobre ella. Y Hermione, a pesar de eso, sentía que era erótico participar en ese juego de control porque, a final de cuentas, solo era eso: un juego... un juego en el que los dos disfrutaban mucho y la castaña confiaba en el con su vida sabiendo que jamás le haría daño. La chica intentó cerrar las piernas, inútilmente porque Harry ya estaba entre ellas, pero el forcejeo hacía que su esposo fuera más decidido a poseerla... y no se equivocó. Harry bajó lentamente una mano sobre la piel de la castaña hasta que encontró, de nuevo, ese rincón que tanto parecía reclamar atención (¿o rea solo él quien estaba deseoso?), y con las yemas de los dedos empezó a masajear ese botón que hacía que su esposa se perdiera en el limbo y ahora punzaba casi en armonía con su propio miembro mientras el torso de Hermione se contorsionaba erratico y sin control. Los besos se tornaron casi bestiales al mismo tiempo que el ojiverde ponía mas energía en su mano y decidió que era hora de devorar otra cosa; abandonó los labios de la castaña y, como desesperado, concentró su boca en el seno derecho de su esposa succionando, lamiendo como hombre sediento en medio del desierto buscando el líquido para sobrevivir, escuchando las suplicas de la castaña para que ya no siguiera con esa tortura, pero él no hizo caso sino que pasó al otro seno con la misma energía y perseverancia. Hermione estaba atrapada por le cuerpo de él, deseando poder pasear sus manos sobre la fuerte espalda del ojiverde, deseando poder arañarlo por hacerla padecer, queriendo coger su miembro para someterlo a él y enseñarle el castigo que se merecía por hacerla sufrir de una manera tan deliciosa y placentera... pero como no podía, encontró el hombro de Harry y lo mordió ligeramente sin dejar de sacar gemidos, al principio con pena, pero después se hicieron más audibles a medida que él aumentaba sus caricias. El chico dejó sus sensibles senos y volvió a besar los labios de Hermione con renovada vitalidad hasta que sintió que por fin estaba lista para él.

Harry dejó sus labios y levantó un poco el rostro, le dedicó una mueca de satisfacción y sin dejar de observar su reacción, la penetró lenta y tortuosamente mientras veía el rostro de Hermione contorsionar cada músculo facial y abrir la boca en una perfecta "o" mientras la invasión se hacía más profunda. El ojiverde no se perdió detalle alguno de las reacciones de la castaña con la deliciosa sensación de tener el poder de hacerla derretir impotente, pero voluntariamente, bajo su cuerpo. Pero él no era indemne. Cuando la penetró por completo soltó un gruñido de placer al sentir su miembro rodeado por la húmeda calidez que solo el cuerpo de Hermione podía proporcionarle, sabiendo que cuando se convertían en un solo ente, no solo era carnal, sino que también unían sus almas. Harry bajó un momento la cabeza sobre el pecho de Hermione y se dio un instante para descansar, como si acabara de llegar a casa después de un arduo día de trabajo y entrenamientos. El pecho de la castaña subía y bajaba rápidamente después de la invasión de su esposo en su cuerpo, como si éste llegara al refugio donde sabía que estaba seguro y ella le diera consuelo. Hermione sentía que nunca se cansaría de hacer el amor con él y cada vez era mejor y mejor... sin importar en dónde se entregaran.

De repente, Harry soltó las muñecas de Hermione y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella sujetándolas contra la sabana a cada lado de su cabeza mientras el chico se levantaba un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Te amo, 'Mione... te amo tanto...- y bajó el rostro hasta que unieron sus labios sin darle oportunidad a Hermione de responder. El beso comenzó suave, tierno, paciente y dulce... hasta que Harry empezó a moverse dentro y sobre de ella, arrancándole sonidos que hubieran sido gemidos pero la boca del ojiverde no permitía que se distinguieran. El movimiento era suave y lento hasta que Harry salió de ella casi por completo, haciendo que Hermione ahogara un grito y luego entró en ella otra vez. Poco a poco encontraron el ritmo hasta que con armonía se movían el uno contra el otro en contoneos candentes y sensuales; las caricias de piel con piel sin tener que usar las manos era otra parte erótica de ellos descubriendo más movimientos cada vez, encontrando que el acto más primitivo sobre la tierra era música en su más pura forma física.

Y aunque ambos adoraban adorarse de ésta manera, Harry se impacientaba. Dejó los labios de Hermione y soltó sus manos, los pasó bajó la espalda de la chica y se sujetó de sus hombros al tiempo que éste empezó a acelerar la rapidez y fuerza de sus penetraciones. La castaña sabía que, cuando Harry hacía esto, era porque las hormonas estaban dominándolo. Se estaba volviendo como loco al sentir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo y Hermione no podía culparlo: era fuerte y violento. Oh! Nunca le llegaba a hacer daño, esa era una de las cosas que más le emocionaban, pero la adrenalina mientras durara la enloquecía de la misma manera que a él. Así que decidió rodearlo con las piernas sin dejar de moverse a la par y los dedos de Harry se sujetaron de ella con más fuerza mientras que la castaña dejaba que él descargara su energía dentro de ella. Llegó un momento en el que Hermione cerró los ojos y estiró el cuello. Harry tuvo acceso a su yugular y sin pensarlo dos veces, mordió con sensualidad a su esposa... después con mayor fuerza y la castaña no pudo evitar gemir en medio del dolor y el placer.

Entonces las penetraciones de Harry tomaron fuerza y velocidad, mientras Hermione sentía que ya no tardaría mucho más tiempo... podía sentir poco a poco que la fuerza de las embestidas de su esposo empezaban a estimular cada nervio en su cuerpo, como pequeñas descargas eléctricas que anunciaban la primera oleada... tan concentrada estaba en ello que no se daba cuenta que tenía la boca completamente abierta para dejar salir los gemidos que Harry tanto disfrutaba escuchar. Llegó un momento en el que él comenzó a gruñir: al igual que Hermione ya empezaba a sentir cómo cada músculo de ella punzaba alrededor de su miembro hasta que los espasmos lo aprisionaron con una fuerza descomunal. Ambos, empapados en sudor, gritaron al unísono cuando lo inevitable llegó: se vinieron al mismo tiempo con una energía casi tan devastadora como la naturaleza misma, recorriendo ambos cuerpos a la velocidad de la luz hasta que cada centímetro fue invadido por una cosquilleante sensación que, sintieron, los había desintegrado y fundido con el resto del universo...

Cuando volvieron en sí, Harry seguía firmemente agarrado de los hombros de Hermione y los dos jadeaban faltos de aire. La castaña lo abrazaba tan fuertemente como él tanto con los brazos como con las piernas. El ojiverde levantó su cuerpo un poco para no seguirla aplastando y estuvo a punto de salir de ella, pero Hermione no lo permitió.

-No- susurró ella –no te vayas, no me dejes.

-Pero te voy a lastimar.- jadeó él.

-No, no lo harás. No te salgas de mí... me gusta sentirte dentro- gimió ella y movió las caderas y apretando las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry. El ojiverde miró los ojos de la castaña, miel y esmeraldas se encontraron y el chico se preocupó: los ojos de Hermione dejaban salir un par de lágrimas.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimé?

Hermione sorbió un poco y con una mano se limpió las lágrimas.

-No. Estoy bien... supongo que estoy un poco sensible, eso es todo.

-¿Sensible?- preguntó Harry más confundido que antes. Sin desenredarse del cuerpo de Hermione echó su peso a un lado para no seguir aplastándola pero permaneció tan unido a ella como pudo para no salir de su húmeda cavidad. -¿En qué sentido?- pero a la pregunta no hubo respuesta. Los ojos de Hermione empezaban a cerrarse. Parpadeaba mucho como si intentara no quedarse dormida y el corazón de Harry palpitaba con angustia al verla tan débil. Maldijo en voz alta, se salió de ella y, aun tembloroso, la cargo en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el interior de la casa. No buscó una recamara, simplemente la llevó hasta la estancia del interior y la depositó suavemente sobre un largo sillón sin poner atención en nada más. Volvió a ver el rostro de Hermione, pero ella seguía consiente. Un poco menos asustado corrió por los pasillos de la planta baja hasta que por fin encontró la cocina y, cogiendo un vaso al que llenó de agua, maldijo por haber extralimitado su fuerza sobre su esposa. Regresó a la estancia pero encontró a Hermione intentando pararse, pero Harry la detuvo antes de que pudiera lograrlo.

-¿a dónde vas?- le reclamó furioso –Estás muy debil...

-No pasa nada, Harry- interrumpió ella suavemente –solo estoy cansada.

Harry le dio el vaso con agua y ella empezó a beberlo poco a poco mientras éste, ya más calmado, se sentó junto a ella y la rodeó con sus brazos. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba muy caliente.

-Tienes fiebre- le dijo el ojiverde mientras posaba una mano sobre su frente.

-No, no tengo fiebre- le respondió con tranquilidad –de hecho tú también estás muy _caliente_- dijo Hermione con un tono seductor intentando aplacar al chico, pero no sirvió. El ojiverde le dedicó una mirada irritada que clavó en los ojos de la castaña mientras ésta le daba una pequeña sonrisa.

-No estoy para bromas, Hermione.

-Yo no me estoy riendo... es solo que llevamos mucho tiempo bajo el sol en actividades muy desgastantes y es obvio que nos cansemos más... sientes que estoy caliente pero si te vieras la espalda con el espejo te asustarías más.

-¿La... la espalda?

-Así es, amor... estas completamente rojo!- y la castaña empezó a reír suavemente mientras Harry se estiraba pero no sentía más que los músculos protestando por los movimientos frenéticos que lo condujeron al placer de ver a su esposa deshacerse entre sus manos... una mano de Hermione se posó sobre él y antes de que éste tuviera tiempo de detenerla, la chica la bajó sobre su abdomen hasta el nacimiento del pubis y capturó el miembro de Harry entre sus dedos. Como aquél era su punto debil, se dejó caer en el sillón junto a Hermione y dejó que la sedosa mano de Hermione le acariciara con la punta de los dedos mientras él siseaba y se retorcía, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el respaldo del sillón con la boca abierta: su erección volvió a la vida al llamado de su dueña.

No supo en qué momento sucedió hasta que algo fresco tocó la punta de su pene y éste respingó de susto. Hubiera hecho algo pero las funciones motrices de su cerebro solo respondían al estímulo de la lengua de Hermione que, después de haber tomado agua, enfrió su boca y otras sensaciones se hicieron nuevas para él. Mientras la castaña tomaba posesión de lo que calificaba como suyo, escuchaba complacida a su esposo gemir y gruñir mientras acariciaba con una mano la cabeza de Hemione. Pero ella, en lugar de tomar velocidad, puso más cadencia y lentitud a su delicioso trabajo, haciendo que cada segundo que pasaba fuera para Harry sufrimiento. Éste respondió jalando un poco el cabello de la chica mientras suplicaba pero, con su miembro en la boca, esta dejó salir una risita que vibró en la musculatura del chico y, exasperado, se llevó las manos a la cabeza para jalarse mechones de cabello y sus jadeos se hacían más fuertes. No importaba cuanto le rogara a Hermione, ella simplemente se tomaba su tiempo para masturbarlo con la boca mientras hacía uso de sus manos en aplicar ligeras, muy ligeras caricias a los vellitos de las piernas de Harry.

Entre mayor fuera la desesperación de éste, más tiempo se aplicaba ella en hacerlo sufrir. Y Hermione no parecía cansarse, pero decidió que era momento de verlo sucumbir: se separó un momento de su juguetito, miró los verdes y brillantes ojos de Harry y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa... que se transformó en una mueca divertida y antes de que el chico pudiera protestar, la castaña bajó la cabeza y, con renovada fuerza y dedicación, comenzó a darle su merecido. El ojiverde, por supuesto, gritó ante la avasallante sensación de la boca de Hermione entre besos, lamidas y chupadas que simplemente lo enloquecían. La chica aumentó la velocidad hasta que el ojiverde, con un grito casi desgarrador, se vino con una fuerza implacable mientras sujetaba el tapiz del sillón con los puños tan apretados que los nudillos quedaron blancos. Toda la fuerza de su cuerpo colapsó y sus músculos temblaban como resultado del fuertísimo orgasmo que sacudió todo su temple y su voluntad, pero estaba tan cansado que no hizo ningún intento por moverse para besar a su esposa por haberle hecho sentir tantas delicias en solo un rato. Eso no lo detuvo para hablar.

-Eres mala...- jadeó Harry –me hiciste sufrir.

-Lo sé- respondió Hermione con tono pícaro y dulce, y se recostó sobre su pecho, ambos dejando salir un suspiro. Después de un largo momento de silencio, Harry regresó a su preocupación.

-Dime la verdad, 'Mione ¿sí te sientes bien?... allá afuera me diste un susto enorme y no es el primero, recuerdas?

-Sí me acuerdo... perdóname.

-¿Otra vez?- Harry rodó los ojos y se acomodó de manera que pudiera ver el rostro completo de la castaña -¿podrías dejar de pedir perdón?

Hermione abrió la boca y de nuevo iba a decirlo pero se quedó así un momento hasta que lo reconsideró. En vez de decir algo, volvió a suspirar.

-No era mi intención asustarte, Harry.

-Yo lo sé- el ojiverde le dio un beso en la frente y la miró a los ojos –Entonces, ¿me vas a explicar qué sucedió en casa y allá afuera? No es como si fuéramos viejos... aún- la castaña se rió y sacudió la cabeza.

-Bueno...- la chica dejó de reír y se mordió el labio inferior. Harry conocía aquello como una señal de que algo ocultaba –hoy no tuve tiempo de desayunar... ya sé, ya sé- reparó Hermione cuando Harry estuvo a punto de regañarla –sé que no debí haberlo permitido, pero el caso es que no tuve tiempo, así que no me regañes y escucha...- el ojiverde suspiró y asintió con la cabeza mientras rodeaba el cuerpo de Hermione con sus brazos –después de que me desmayé y caí por las escaleras, cuando Ginny, Luna y tú estaban ahí en la recamara, Gin me hizo una pregunta muy extraña. Dijo: "dime, ¿qué tal anda tu magia?"... me extrañó su pregunta, pero la verdad es que mi magia no me ha fallado para nada... es más, creo que a veces tengo más energía de la que debo...- Harry la miraba frunciendo las cejas en clara concentración, pero seguía sin entender así que Hermione continuó, hablando más como si diera una cátedra que como si intentara decirle algo crucial –No me he alimentado como debería, tengo que admitirlo, pero- levantó un dedo y lo puso sobre los labios del ojiverde antes de que la interrumpiera -... es porque he andado ajetreada. Ya sabes que ser sanadora es muy pesado y me llaman a cada rato por emergencia y con eso de que Ginny está embarazada otra vez...

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Harry - ¿De verdad?- la castaña asintió con energía e impaciente.

-Sí, pero no me interrumpas- reprendió ella -...¿en qué iba...? ¡Ah! Sí... bueno, en ese estado no puede aparecerse, tiene ya veinte semanas.

-Pues no se le nota- comentó Harry y cerró la boca cuando su esposa le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

-... entonces yo he tenido que cubrirla en las emergencias. Es muy pesado, pero cuento con Luna, Molly, Winky y Dobby cuando no estás... no intentes disculparte, no te culpo. Ahora... mientras no veías, aunque no sé cómo le hizo pero estoy segura de que no te enteraste, Gin lanzó un hechizo para ver la condición de mis órganos... por eso me preguntó por la realización de mi magia.

Cuando Hermione no continuó, Harry levantó las cejas en señal de estar esperando de manera impaciente, pero ella se volvió a morder los labios.

-Entonces...- dijo Harry incitándola para que siguiera pero no respondió y el chico sacó un suspiró de hastío -¿Qué tiene que ver con que no te alimentas como debes, con que te hayas desmayado y las variaciones de... la... magia...?- la última frase la dejó salir lenta de la boca al ir conectando cada detalle; su rostro fue adquiriendo una palidez inusual en él y su mirada se perdió en la nada, como si hubiera hecho un "Luna". A partir de ese momento el ojiverde se quedó tan quieto que Hermione se preguntó si no le cogería de sorpresa un hechizo errante. Pasó la mano sobre el rostro de su esposo pero no obtuvo respuesta. Luego intentó tronar los dedos cerca de sus oídos, pero seguía sin moverse... entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa: se acercó al oído del chico mientras una de sus manos lo pillaba por sorpresa en aquel lugar particular de tanta sensibilidad para él. Respingó sobresaltado mientras Hermione cogía su miembro con suavidad:

-Estoy embarazada.

Harry detuvo la mano de la chica y la miró a los ojos mientras él dejaba salir una lágrima que ni siquiera había avisado su presencia justo antes de atarla a besos. Hermione dejó salir un grito involuntario mientras el ojiverde la devoraba... una y otra vez.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Durante la estancia de dos semanas en la isla, Harry ni un solo día dejó de colmarla de atenciones... no nada más cuidándola de que no se esforzara en hacer cualquier cosa que la fatigara, sino también haciendole el amor con tanta delicadeza como su estresado cuerpo le permitía.

Todos los días se contactaban a la residencia Potter para estar al tanto de las actividades de sus hijos que, al parecer, eran altamente consentidos por Ron y Molly.

Hermione, al día siguiente de haber llegado a la isla, le preguntó a Harry porqué el día de la fiesta no llegó al mismo tiempo que Ron. Hasta entonces recordó que quería sorprenderla en la cocina, cuando la escuchó a ella, Ginny y Luna discutir sobre Eleanor y se le olvidó completamente: Harry y Ron llegarían juntos por Luna y de ahí a la residencia Potter, pero el entrenador del equipo nacional de Quidditch lo detuvo para que fueran a su oficina. Platicaron un buen rato sobre las expectativas del ojiverde, sus aficiones y sus costumbres... hasta que el entrenador le ofreció la capitanía del equipo para la siguiente temporada.

Hermione pegó sendo grito que le puso los pelos de punta a su esposo y no le dio más que tiempo para sujetarla cuando ésta se lanzó a sus brazos sin dejar de gritar por la emoción. Una vez que la chica pudo componer su arrebato, besó a Harry con una hambre voraz, hasta que rompió el movimiento de sus labios y le dio una mirada de tristeza alegando que Ron se sentiría mal al enterarse, pero el ojiverde le dijo que el entrenador tenía ya al pelirrojo como titular para el puesto de guardameta y le informarían la próxima semana... y de nuevo, la castaña se lanzó hacia él.

Cada día que pasaron en la isla la disfrutaron inmensamente, ahora, con un nuevo miembro del clan Potter en camino. Mientras tanto, también platicaron sobre posibles ideas para estar más al pendiente de la educación de Eleanor. Harry procuró calmar a Hermione diciéndole que ambos lucharían y que el amor sería la base de la formación de sus hijos, después de todo, era una de las pocas cosas, pero no menos importante, que los Malfoy carecían. El ojiverde le comentó que, si Draco Malfoy o su familia no hubieran sido un arma de Voldemort, probablemente el rubio no hubiese escogido el mal camino. No quería justificarlo, sino solo tener un punto de vista y Hermione estuvo de acuerdo aunque de mala gana.

Cuando la castaña dejó salir unas lágrimas, Harry la brazó y consoló, prometiéndose mutuamente que no volverían a mencionar al maldito.

Al volver a casa, Eleanor y James los taclearon, pero Harry tuvo tiempo de coger a Hermione antes de que ésta cayera al suelo. Una vez que los niños se tranquilizaron después de darles unos recuerdos de la isla, Ron y Luna, junto con los recién llegados, se sentaron a la sala. El pelirrojo sacó una botella de Whisky de fuego, sirvió cuatro copas y los repartió diciéndoles que les tenía buenas noticias. Hermione tuvo que declinar el ofrecimiento pero sonrió cuando Ron le dedicó un gesto de no haber entendido... así era él.

Desde el exterior de la residencia Potter se podían escuchar gritos de emoción y júbilo, tanto de los niños como de los adultos, después de intercambiar noticias.

Pocas eran las personas que experimentaban días tan hermosos como aquellos... y menos son las personas que los recuerdan una vez que demasiados años han hecho su recorrido... pero muchos son, como los Potter, los Weasley y los Longbottom, que aprecian no solo cada día, sino cada segundo de sus existencias porque saben que nada es para siempre y mientras lo tengan hay que disfrutarlo, una vez más, sonriendo... como debe de ser.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& FIN &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

A/N: Snif, snif.... ya stoy llorando!! Bueno, como lo prometido es deuda, ahí les va éste relato:

**&&&&&**

... primero veía desde afuera hacia adentro, al instante siguiente ya estaba afuera... pasaba todo y nada pero por más que quisiera hablar, correr, gritar o ayudar, no podía... yo solo era una espectadora dentro de lo que parecía ser el fin...

Desde afuera pude ver una enorme construcción, tan alto como el Empire State, pero aún más amplio, imponente... no había muchas ventanas, pero cada una era grande y alta... transparente y con cortinas... solo se veían sus sombras. El edificio era de un color gris perla mientras el sol se alejaba dando paso al atardecer; podía ver el cielo, de un azul tan vivo... habían algunas nubes que hacían su presencia, pero amenazaban con una próxima lluvia, talvez en unas horas más...

Sin previo aviso, ya estaba en el interior... primero observé lo que había frente a mí: un enorme Lobby de mármol con venas azul marino, tanto en paredes y pisos como las altísimas columnas que sostenían el techo con candelabros tan grandes como autos y sus pequeños cristales moteaban el techo y paredes mientras las bombillas encendidas esparcían su luz, aunque no era necesaria... de mi lado derecho había un pasillo con ascensores... del lado izquierdo habían más ascensores... frente a mí, unas exquisitas escaleras del mismo mármol, pero tapizadas de una alfombra azul rey, mientras personas, que un momento antes no estaban ahí, empezaron a pasearse como si fueran turistas... ¿turistas? Ni siquiera traían cámaras... eran muy jóvenes, incluso más que yo, y me acercaba para ver sus rostros... me veían un momento solo si yo les estorbaba en sus caminos, pero fuera de eso, me ignoraban... nadie parecía alterado mientras que yo, por dentro, me desgarraba a gritos que no podía sacar... sabía que algo pasaría, pero no sabía qué...

Podía ver mi sombra mientras caminaba con agilidad propia de una gacela... (¿agilidad? ¿gacela?) ya estaba subiendo las escaleras, pero no las del Lobby... buscando con la mirada me encontré en un piso superior, pero seguía sin saber cuál porque no había ninguna numeración... solo puertas, enormes puertas de alguna madera exótica, pero no sabía cual, solo podía percibir el aroma a viejo, a usado... mis pasos provocaban eco en el inmenso espacio... abrí una puerta al azar y entré a lo que parecía ser un enorme apartamento con un par de paredes pero sin cuadros ni muebles... estaba vacío... y sentí entonces que me asfixiaba... el techo era descomunalmente alto y no soporto los techos altos...

Quería salir pero no encontraba la manera de decirle a mis piernas que corrieran... yo ya no era dueña de la voluntad de mi cuerpo... algo o alguien detenía y controlaba cada movimiento... ¿cómo liberarme? Mientras más minutos pasaban, sentía más cerca el peligro, pero sabía que debía alertar a todos aquellos que se encontraran en el interior... pero, ¿CÓMO?... no podía hablar, no podía moverme a voluntad... NI SIQUIERA SABÍA QUÉ ERA AQUEL PELIGRO QUE ME HACÍA ESTREMECER!!!!

Mis gestos no traicionaban mi sentir, pero no sabía qué hacer para remediarlo... salí de ahí, alguien o algo me hizo salir...

Al siguiente segundo ya estaba yo en otro apartamento... éste tenía un sillón gris, parecía ser muy viejo pero no estaba polvoso... me acerqué a la enorme ventana deseando saltar atravesando el cristal, queriendo escapar, pero mi cuerpo no obedecía... desde ahí pude ver el exterior, hacia abajo... y el miedo se acrecentó: la imponente estructura estaba rodeada por un inmenso bosque, profundo, verde... no podía ver otra cosa que árboles que se levantaban en el suelo... no se veía camino alguno, o un claro, o montañas o ríos... y el bosque se extendía al horizonte hasta perderse de vista dando la impresión de que aquello no tenía fin... no había fin... solo el nuestro... y yo sabía que estaba en uno de los pisos más altos del edificio que nos tenía atrapados... ¿a quienes? No lo sabía, pero yo estaba ahí...

Algo me hizo girar sobre mis talones... acababan de entrar dos muchachos... uno de ellos era alto y rubio, vestido de ropa casual... jamás lo había visto... el rubio platicaba con él otro y pude ver su rostro... y tuve miedo... sonará extraño, pero era cierto: nada más y nada menos que Daniel Radcliffe...

No... no iba con su cicatriz ni llevaba varita o capa... era solo él, un chico como cualquier otro ser humano... el rubio encontró en un rincón una dona mordida y se la dio a Daniel... y el rubio salió...

Daniel se veía hambriento... no parecía haberse percatado de mi presencia o talvez, como los otros, me ignoraba... y entonces se acercó la dona a la boca... estaba a punto de morderla y mientras mi mente soltaba un alarido, pidiéndole con horror que no la comiera, lo vi hacerlo... la mordió... y yo seguía gritándole: _"NO! NO LO HAGAS! ESTÁ CONTAMINADA!!"_... pero mi boca seguía cerrada, mis ojos tenían los párpados a medio cerrar, mi respiración era normal, mientras que mis latidos eran desbocados y el silencio siniestro me decía que el verdadero horror acababa de empezar...

Impotente, lo vi caer de rodillas sujetándose el estómago mientras dejaba salir un gruñido, pero siguió mordiendo la dona, una vez, dos veces... y la soltó. La dona se fue rodando hasta perderse de vista y Daniel empezó a llorar... yo sabía que era de dolor... sabía que su aspecto cambiaría en unos minutos hasta dejar de ser él... sabía que se transformaría hasta que su cuerpo sin vida se... NO! No podía permitirlo!!!!

Me acerqué a él con pasos regulares hasta que por fin se dio cuenta de que yo estaba ahí y al voltear el rostro para verme contuve la respiración: su piel pálida dejaba ver las venas en su rostro y cuello, como si estuvieran a punto de abrirse paso por entre la piel y los músculos; sudaba por el sufrimiento; y sus ojos... pasaron de un hermoso color azul a unos negros y vacíos mientras que el resto era rojo y lágrimas de sangre chorreaban de ellos, abiertos, asustados, agonizantes... su mirada era penetrante, suplicante pero el chico no podía articular nada que no fueran gruñidos que pronto se hicieron gritos de auxilio...

Pero yo sabía que ya era demasiado tarde... y como si aquel pensamiento detonara minas explosivas, pude sentir la conciencia de cada persona dentro del edificio, pero no solo eso... por las diferentes puertas para ingresar a la colosal estructura, se metían unos seres... cosas que antes eran humanos pero ahora traían la muerte... cuerpos maltratados y sucios que llevaban ropas ajadas y viejas... algunos tenían cicatrices que cruzaban por sus brazos o rostros mientras sangre seca y coagulada les escurría de la nariz, boca y oídos... el hedor a muerte se hacía más profundo...

Cuando volví en mí, Daniel estaba inerte en el suelo, pero su cuerpo empezaba a despedir la misma pestilencia de carne podrida... parecía estar muerto, pero yo sabía que en cualquier momento se levantaría para empezar a acechar a sus presas: carne humana...

Al siguiente segundo, yo ya no estaba ahí... estaba caminando por otro corredor abriendo puertas donde, de vez en cuando, encontraba personas sanas y normales... les quería hablar pero no podía y ya no solo era impotencia sino también desesperación. Quería que me ayudaran a salvar a Daniel, que me ayudaran a encontrar un antídoto para lo que le estaba sucediendo aunque yo misma no supiera lo que era... quería advertirles que estábamos rodeados y que debíamos buscar una salida porque los muertos que caminaban, ahora ya en los primeros pisos del edificio, nos atraparían... pero era inútil, no podía hablar... y entonces sentí las presencias de los que estaban abajo... eran como pequeñas velas que se extinguían en la nada...

Salí pero ésta vez pude caminar más rápido... hasta que llegué a las escaleras para ver desde el barandal hacia abajo... deberían haber sido, como mínimo, unos cuarenta pisos... y veía pequeños puntos negros allá abajo, en el lobby, moviéndose de manera siniestra contra las personas que eran normales... no se escuchaban gritos a pesar de que los masacraban... yo sabía que los estaban matando, les arrancaban las extremidades...

Y yo no sabía cómo detenerlos...

El edificio estaba desprovisto de armas o extinguidores o hachas para las ventanas de emergencia... no había nada con qué defendernos... y ellos eran descomunalmente más fuertes...

Por alguna razón, volteé hacia arriba de mi cabeza, aún asomada del barandal y para mi horror venían bajando más de esos cadáveres que se negaban a morir... _"¿CÓMO DEMONIOS HABÍAN LLEGADO AHÍ? ¿QUÉ ESTABA SUCEDIENDO?"_

Mi primer instinto hubiera sido correr sino fuera porque yo ya no controlaba mis movimientos... algún sádico-maniático-enfermo nos había puesto ahí, y de seguro era el mismo que no me dejaba mover a voluntad... y el asqueroso hedor a carne putrefacta se hacía más cercano e intenso... quería volver con Daniel para ver, de alguna manera, cómo sacarlo de ahí... ¿cómo fue que se comió una dona que andaba abandonada por ahí?... ¿cuántos más habrán encontrado una dona?...

De repente, ya estaba en el techo del edificio... no había hecho más que parpadear y mi panorama había cambiado... ¿era el techo?... y efectivamente, estaba hasta el techo del edificio, un techo tan grande como dos estadios de fútbol...

Ésta vez, pude correr. Corrí hasta llegar a la pequeña barda al éste y ahogué un grito: puntos verdes era todo lo que había... eran los árboles vistos desde tan arriba y ahora podía apreciar unas rejas que rodeaban el edificio... no parecía muy alta. Corrí al lado contrario del techo... y vi lo mismo... corrí al sur pero solo puntos verdes pude ver... por último corrí al extremo norte, pero era el mismo panorama... solo vegetación... ni una sola ciudad u océano... nada... nada más que el inmenso bosque cuajado de árboles de un verde vivo, pero que nos condenaban a perecer por no ofrecer ninguna vía de escape...

Entonces se escucharon unos débiles gritos... talvez de los que estaban muriendo a unos pisos más debajo de donde yo estaba... tarde o temprano me encontrarían... olerían mi miedo, escucharían mi respiración... ya estaba perdida...

& & & &

Abrí los ojos asustada, agitada... respiraba como si me ahogara en la oscuridad que fue lo único que me indicó que había estado dormida. Estaba bocaarriba... boqueando queriendo detener el grito que, sin duda, estuvo a punto de salir... estaba desorientada y me quedé viendo al techo... moví la cabeza a mi derecha y la sombra de mi hija en su cama me hizo ahogar un grito al darme cuenta de que había sido una pesadilla... solo eso...

Después de recuperar el aliento, me volteé para encontrar una posición en mi cama que me permitiera conciliar el sueño (deseando y rezando que no fuera la continuación del anterior), y al poner mi mejilla sobre la almohada, me di cuenta de que estaba mojada... me toqué el rostro y me sorprendí: estaba llorando.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

...Pero no era la primera vez. A mis ahora 30 años solo puedo recordar un sueño hermoso... los demás han sido pesadillas macabras; el juego de mi mente inquieta y ansiosa por mostrar mi lado oscuro y perverso... no tengo otra explicación para eso. Lo que no puedo creer, es que mis pesadillas y sueños sean tan vívidos: colores, aromas, texturas, sabores... todo parece tan real. A veces pienso que un día ya no voy a distinguir la realidad de la ficción.

Solo sé que de algo estoy segura: en mis otras vidas debí haber sido una maldita porque mis pecados los estoy pagando, tanto despierta, como dormida.

Espero que les haya agradado el epílogo porque me llevó un buen rato hacerlo. Y con respecto al relato... bueno, ahora saben que fue una pesadilla que tuve. Nadie conocido, a parte de Daniel Radcliffe, estaba en ella.

Si tienen algún comentario, queja o mentada de madre, pues entonces adelante. Y de nuevo, gracias por aguantar mis viajes... cualquiera pensaría que me fumo mis churros de mota tres veces al día, jijijijiji.

HASTA PRONTO!!!!!


End file.
